On God's Left Hand
by Lovely-Viper-Venom
Summary: Chapter 46 is up! Skey is Anderson's student. Maxwell has little regard for her because of how Anderson found her. But when she becomes a fullfledged paladin, many other surprises are in store besides Maxwell's scoldings...
1. Iscariot's Apprentice

This is my first Hellsing fanfiction! Course, I know Hellsing pretty well, and I may end up using the manga storyline. And maybe parts of the anime. It all depends! I am also writing a Wolf's Rain fiction, so I am juggling two stories as well as two story challenges - oiy- so I got my hands full. Wait at least two to three days for updates but I usually update my stories regularly everyday. Well, Enjoy the chapter! Please have some curtesy and review for me! Thanks!**

* * *

**

**Order 1: Iscariot's Apprentice**

**Rome City Hall. Saturday, 7:00 P.M. **

The sun was set, and the blue night taking its turn in the sky. Fog was settling itself in the city of Rome. There were no cars driving around right now in this rural area. This part of the city seemed dead, eerie but one figure dared to walk these fogged stone streets. Down the walls of one of the buildings, was fresh dripping blood. Crimson red and staining its path down the stone. Skey's upper lip lifted in disgust as she stopped to study this a minute or so.

" Damned blasphemous vampire."

There was an echoing laugh that rolled down the clouded streets. Skey's head whipped up as she pinpointed where the laugh came from. Her arms crossed over her stomach as her hands grabbed the hilts of her katana swords. The scraping of metal broke through the air as it the sound itself was the whisper of death. Quickly, her pace became, until it broke out into a run for a building in front of her. It was a tall stone building. Over the writing saying City Hall of Rome, was the writing of 'God be Dead in His Heaven.' All of it wrote in blood. Skey was a bit horror struck at the sight.

" Ok, Skey, calm down. It's not as bad as you've seen before."

A deep breath was took in as she started up the stone steps. The doors were dark and haunting. It was as if the building itself was crying out for her to turn back, and not to proceed on. Inside was dark as night. The only source of lighting shining into the place was the street lights outside. Her feet walked across the cold tile and into the center of the room, looking around a bit. Laughter again. A wisp of wind flew past her, making her gray trench coat flutter a bit. The calm remained over Skey. A wispy, suave voice then spoke to her from within the shadows.

" So little Iscariot girl,...you've come to kill me I take it."

A man stepped out from the shadows. He wore a gleaming black trench coat, a black vest that was zipped up tightly over his chest and black dress pants. His shoulder length hair was slick back, the soft gleam of the light outside reflecting off it. Those red eyes of his pierced hard through Skey, as if daring her to come forth. Everything about him was frightening. Even his smile, wide and persuasive, was that of the devil's seduction. He held one arm behind his back, the other simply hanging down by his side. Those hands were gloved in black leather gloves, but the distinctly dripped and smelt of fresh blood. Plap, plap, plap the blood's dripping sound made. Some dripped onto his black dress shoes, leaking down the side in a slow manner. This vampire disgusted Skey. Her face scowled in deep anger.

" The blood spilt today was of Catholic blood I hope you know. Mmm, it was a tasty treat for me,...to taste that innocent blood. Quite satisfying and pleasing to my senses."

His hand gestured very slightly to a body laying in the shadows, the hand reached out into the bit of light. Blood ran its way across the pure white tiles. Skey's hands shook as they gripped the katanas tightly. Her teeth were clenched together tightly as her heart became filled with fiery hatred. That calm she kept was quickly eroding away.

" Oh, come now. Don't fret. It is not as if you knew that poor woman."

" You have killed a Catholic. That's a crime I will not stand! You filthy, damned pig!"

The vampire's smile became filled with joy of her anger. His hand lifted and with a snap, droned out groans of ghouls surrounded her. As Skey glimpsed side to side, seeing these dark, eyeless and gray ghouls surround her in an inescapable circle, it became clear to her.

" I'm not going to let you leave this place, little girl. I plan to suck you dry and leave your corpse on Iscariot's doorstep!"

The vampire's laugh became shrill and maniacal as the ghouls moved in on Skey. Up came his arms as if to embrace this little scene of horrific murder. As Skey disappeared under the ghouls who advanced on her, there was a loud sound of something ripping through skin. Ghouls fell down, crying out in their mellow groans. Up stood Skey, her blue eyes focused on the vampire. In each hand was her katanas, dripping with the clear liquid the ghouls were so filled with. The sight erased the smirk the vampire wore so proudly. More ghouls came to stop her, but the rage of this girl surpassed that of anyone's efforts to kill her. Her nimble legs broke into a burst of speed as her katana was raised. There was nothing that could stop her. More ghouls came to grab at her, and taste her warm flesh, but there was not one way in the world they would be able to do so. She spun quickly her katana swinging out. A stream of blue light flew through the vampire's neck with ease, spilling his blood onto the floor. As Skey stood there, her face hidden behind the arm which held the blood covered blade, all the vampire could do was stumble back. His head fell off and his body started to turn into a sand-like element. Ghouls dropped dead all around her. A breeze of wind circulated in the building, blowing vampire's ashes out of the hall. Skey stood up fully, looking to the body in the shadows. The boots made an echoing thumping sound as she approached the body. Fast came her blade upon the neck of the woman, severing her head from the body. It was a simply precaution she had to take. Skey crossed her hand from shoulder to shoulder, then vertically from her forehead to her stomach. A Latin prayer was whispered before Skey left the building. Her first kill,...and she had loved the adrenaline pulsing through her body. Those pouted lips turned into a gracing smile as the shadow of her leaving the building went away,...the spilt blood gleaming on the floor.

**The Vatican. Outside the building.**

Skey came back to the Vatican, her mind too clouded to worry if Maxwell would scold her or praise her, whether or not Anderson would be there to receive her report himself or even if anyone would be there. Some would give their report in the morning if none of the priests were up to receive it or record it. The same night hung overhead, a slight wind kissing the flags and small shrubs that grew in th Vatican's Square. People still come to and fro the building, but not as busy as it would be in the mornings. Especially on the Sunday morning Mass. Tonight seemed slow. Sluggish priests made their ways to their cars, the ones who lived outside the Vatican. Skey lived inside it, in the dorms as they were called by most. They were relatively comfy and cozy which was all Skey wanted. Echoes filled the halls as Skey's boots walked the shiny floors. Sleep was aching in Skey's mind. Since this kill was her first, she expected Maxwell or Anderson to be with her and make sure how it went. Voices came from around the corner of the hall Skey was walking down. It was dark, since she wasn't near the dome of the building where light usually illuminated everything. She stopped and waited for the voices to come to her, knowing whose they belonged to. She had specks of blood here and there on her but besides that she looked ordinary as when she left. It wasn't long before the two gentlemen revealed themselves, a rather tall man with stubbles all along his jaw from neglect of shaving, blonde hair and beautifully mesmerizing green eyes. At his side was a much shorter man with a ponytail of long gray hair. His eyes were green as well, and was rather aged. Skey cleared her throat to catch the two's attention and when she did, it startled them.

For Maxwell, it was too early for her to be back so soon. The vampire they sent her to hunt had eluded many of Iscariot's paladins already. The kill was evident. Blood graced in tiny spots of her clothes, hardly seen in the light unless it shined a certain way.

" Skey! Yer back A' ready? Tha' was quick!"

Indeed it was but only a smile showed on Skey's perfectly shaped face showing the confidence she had to prove she completed her first assignment. Without giving an order for it, Skey delivered her report of the mission.

" The vampire has been illiminated as well as the ghouls and any other bodies who have been inflicted with a bite to eradicate any future vampires. The one victim was a woman of about her mid-30's. A Catholic woman."

Grimaces graced both of the mens' faces as the news made them angry. It stirred some emotion in Skey too, but not nearly as much as them. Maxwell shuffled off, showing he had a lot to think about tonight as to per to Skey's report. Anderson watched the man walk off in his silence then turned to Skey, ruffling her hair with a loud chuckle. To Anderson, Skey was his pupil and anything she succeeded in, he was proud of for her. Everything he had taught her never went into her head and disappeared. If there ever was a best student, she was. A hand reached out and tickled Anderson's side making him bellow a loud laugh.

" Quit messing my hair up, Anderson! It's not nice!"

A high laugh came from her, showing her happiness and playfulness. Time wasn't in favor for this as the clock struck nine in a dull ring. Both settled down, Skey finally letting the sleep envelope her as it had earlier. A yawn came from her throat as he eyes fluttered sleepily. Anderson turned and saw this, only smiling and patting her head.

" Ah'm proud O' ye, Skey. Guid night."

He walked off down the long hall with echoing steps that faded every inch he went. Skey followed until she got to the hallway which would lead to consecutive hallways that would eventually lead to her dorm. Once getting to the door, she unlocked it with a fumbling hand, pushed it open and entered. The door closed and Skey sighed loudly. What a day, she thought. Her coat was hung up on a hanger, cleaning it quickly before she would fall to the floor to sleep. Without changing into her nightgown, she just laid on the bed and fell asleep upon the impact. Finally, she had proved herself worthy. Worthy of staying here and being respected. It was all she wanted and she would never want more than that.


	2. Morning of Laments

It seems ideas for this one are coming quicker than for my other fanfiction. Ah well! There isn't much to say but that only wish for some reviews, some pointers maybe or something. It'd be nice too if you checked out my other stories too Thank you and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**

**Order 2: Morning of Laments**

Morning light filtered into the cracks of the heavy curtains. It poured itself onto Skey's tired and motionless face. It wasn't long she slowly opened one eye in irritation of the peeking sun. The clock ticked and tocked on the wall. It was near time for Mass but she felt so tired and worn out, she hoped Maxwell would accept a pardon from her for this morning Mass. Water dripped in that agonizing steady drip in her small bathroom. It wasn't enough sleep. Eight hours just doesn't cut it anymore these days when you do strenous and dangerous work like she did. Twenty hours didn't even seem like enough. Skey forced herself to sit up in her soft but plain bed, her eyes still not being able to focus right now. Her fingertips rubbed her temples in a gentle, slow manner trying to massage the lightness in her head away. The water continued to drip in its annoying manner and the sun protested against the shut curtains as one single ray had penetrated into the dark, shrouded room. Skey looked to the ray in disgust just wishing it'd go away and leave her alone. Clearly mornings weren't her time of the day.

" Skey! Ye awake?"

Skey's head turned up as she heard that gruff, Irish accent speak to her. Anderson was always up at this time and Skey knew well his routine. First get up and dress. Then he would take two bayonets and go train for a while, usually an hour, in the garden. After that, he'd shower and make himself presentable as a priest. Once he finished this, his routine was to come by her dorm and make sure she was awake. Skey knew that he knew she was a pain to get awake in the morning.

" Barely."

The door knob jiggled as it was being turned. Anderson let himself in, poking his head in to see if she was truly out of bed and awake. When he did see her up, he was astonished. Most of the time she would lie and stay in bed!

" Weel, weel...yer actually up? Thas ae Novelty!"

" Bite me, ALEX."

Anderson frowned. He hated being called by his first name, much more by a shortened version of his first name. That wicked grin had posessed her lips when she knew she had made him annoyed. Skey hopped up, still in her clothes from last night. Anderson stared her over then poked her shoulder.

" Ye slept in THON? Why didnae ye jus put them in ae pile or something?"

" Well one, I was kind of tired. I felt too lazy to take them off and change. Plus, why the hell would you care?"

Anderson stood straight and bopped her on the head lightly with his Bible. Skey squinted then looked up to him with crossed arms and a pouted face.

" Nae cursing in the House O' the Laird, Skey. Ye know better."

He gave her a small smile though and a wink before walking out to head for Maxwell's office to pick up any assignments for the day. Skey sat back on her bed, thinking over either to lay back down or to get up. She treated it like any other day when she knew better. Today, she was a full fledged Paladin. She'd been taught endlessly by Anderson to be perfect in her tactics of fighting, to eradicate targets efficently. Almost a year now but she endured it all and with welcoming arms. Skey closed her eyes and could still see it all. There she laid in the pouring rain on some desolate backstreet in Rome. Filthy, hardly dressed and so drugged up on the addiction she knew she'd die in the matter of minutes. She was ready to close her eyes and sleep the luscious eternal sleep of peace. That horrid life...it changed when she saw that priest walking down the street, stopping and kneeling by her.

_" ...Ye ok? Yer ae mess..."_

As the thunder clashed loudly in the flashback, it startled her to open her eyes to the darkness of the room and that annoying sunbeam. Skey pushed herself up and ripped the curtains open, scowling as she crossed her arms looking up to the gay and innocent sky of the day.

" There you happy? I opened the curtains."

Maxwell sat in his office, fully dressed and typing up some documents on his laptop. No other sound was heard in the room except for the continous hitting of fingertips on the board's keys. The curtains to his office window were widely open, a full view of the garden able to be seen and admired. Lately, there had been many reports of vampires spotted all over Rome. And anytime he sent a Paladin to check it out, it always turned out to be a true vampire. How come all of a sudden they are starting to show up? Though they are true vampires, they were distinctly known to be young ones. But unlike the epidemic a year and a half ago, this was not no chipped vampires. These were original article. Maxwell never thought original vampires still existed and if they did, they would keep a low profile from such organizations like Iscariot. Maxwell's typing slowed, then came to a final halt as he kept feeding his thoughts. Something was brewing trouble and only been dormant until now. Now, Vesuvius was awakening and like Pompeii, the organization could be in the path of a raging and unstoppable fiend. _Old age is getting to me. I'm getting paranoid. Hmm, calm down, Enrico. This may just be a medium sized epidemic. Not no monster problem. _There was a soft rapping on the cherrywood door to Maxwell's office. Maxwell looked up quickly then sighed, relaxing back in his chair.

" Come in."

The doorknob clicked as Anderson opened it and pushed the door open. Maxwell greeted him and motioned with his hand for Anderson to have a seat. Anderson put his hand up, gesturing no.

" Nae, Ah'm fine jus standing. Ah've come tae see aif A've got any assignments."

" Hmm, you may. I'll have to see how many reports there are by this evening. I also been meaning to talk to you about Skey."

" Maun ye ALWAYS pick on her? She's ae guid lass, Maxwell."

Maxwell frowned when Anderson said she was a good girl. When he found her, she was drugged up on heroin, hardly dressed and worse, was off the streets. She was nothing but trouble and a responsibility. Many times Maxwell had tried to find her parents through the internet and phone books even. There was no luck. It didn't help either that she wouldn't ever talk about herself. To Maxwell, she was nothing but a haughty, spoiled brat that needed a timeout. Anderson's perspective was different. Yes, it was he who rescued her off those dirty streets of Rome. He's come across many of the whores before in Rome who would hit on him and he would only shrug and walk off without remorse. Some would be sitting down, dazed and confused looking. Still no feeling but when he saw Skey laying in that dirty back street behind dirty, old buildings, overdosed and crying...that sound wouldn't leave him. The resonance haunted him if he tried passing her and when he walked over to her and looked in those blue eyes...he could tell she was near eternal sleep but could also see a small hint of her will to live and to not die yet. Once she clasped his coat's collar, so weak like a baby's grip...he broke down and decided to bring her back. Under his wing she was reformed and turned into a sharp and efficient killer for Iscariot. Sometimes she'd give him attitude and some 'lip' but he knew she would never really disobey him. She may be mouthy but she was loyal to those who genuinely took care of her. But like Maxwell, she never discussed her past with him either!

" Anderson...let's just drop the subject then. I'm not in the argumentive mood. I do though have some news. These vampires that keep showing up everywhere in Rome, they are original article vampires. No chips or anything..they are made from a single, ancient original vampire. So, like an original, they are extremely powerful. More so than the epidemic of the chipped vampires a year and so ago."

" So many originals...Hae come so suddenly? It's like ae surplus O' thae heathens."

" Indeed. I'll see if I'll need you tonight to go on an assignment. If you do, I want you to bring Skey. I'm not convinced she is ready to be a full fledged Paladin yet."

Anderson folded his arms, glaring at Maxwell from behind his glasses. He still sat idly in his desk chair, looking at the glowing computer screen absent mindedly. The man refused to make eye contact with Anderson, and it meant something bad. Maxwell was worrying. Usually he never acted such a way and it made Anderson take in consideration the actual extremes and threats these sudden original vampires may prove. The best thing to do was to exterminate down to the maker and quickly. There was no time for dallying. Without another word, Anderson walked out of the room not wanting to argue with Maxwell about Skey. Anderson walked down the long hall in all wonderment. There was much still to be done. Much judgement to be done on the heathens of this Earth.

Skey had finally decided to get up (of course, after laying down for another hour!) and go out to a restaurant to get a bite to eat. Rain drizzled down the red and white plastic awning of a restaurant's outside cafe. The sky had turned from the gay sunny morning to a stormy afternoon. Skey amused herself by thinking the sky got mad at her this morning for mouthing off to it and this was the anger it wanted to display. The light gray sidewalks became dark after a while from the drizzling rain. Skey sipped her hot coffee slowly. After she returned, she'd go get her katana swords and train a bit. She wanted to test herself against Yumie and see how well she'd fare. Yumie was good with her katana, but Skey had the fierce, undying drive to fight to the death. It'd be fun. The rain only reminded Skey of her past...maybe the sky could read he mind and wasn't angry. Maybe it was sympathizing and crying along with her heart. Skey clenched her jaw ans stifled a sob, a few tears still escaping and making a trail down her cheeks. Rainy days just weren't the same anymore. They only painted her mood with the grays and gray-blues, placing the raindrops in her eyes and depress her further. But Skey only sighed, looked to the sky and prayed to her God for happiness...

" God, please...take away my pain of the past. Don't let me suffer so much anymore. I've tried..."

" Ye tried whit, Skey?"

Skey gasped and turned. Anderson stood there with a grin and waved. Hopefully he hadn't heard everything she said. Skey let out a breath of relief then grasped her coffee cup, turning her head back. No one sat outside in the cafe part but them. The low rumbling of thunder deafened their ears for a few seconds. Anderson took a seat in the flimsy looking pipe chairs, looking to the cloudy sky. She remained silent, but the puffiness of her cheeks, the soft redness they had only pointed out she had been crying. Anderson was a bit offset cause he didn't know how to deal with these kind of situations. He looked down and away from her, trying to think of something to say to break the deafening and awkward silence.

" So...Ah guess ae storm's coming. Let's hope it disnae last through the night. Thon widnae be guid."

"...Guess not."

Her voice held a depressed tone and when he looked up, he saw a smile and heard a bit of a chuckle. It didn't fool him. He may be up in age, and not too in touch with his own feelings, but her face was so sad and so depressing. That smile was as fragile as crystal...ready to break at any moment. God, don't let that smile break into something worse. Keep her together, he prayed. Skey layed back in the chair, her eyes focused on the heavens, that fragile smile not disappearing. _Whit are ye thinking, Skey?..._


	3. A Haunted Mind

Sorry it taking long to post chapters! I am trying hard to put thought into this story. Plus, I had a busy weekend going to the beach and stuff. But this is the new chapter and I hope to see some reviews! Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Order 3: A Haunted Mind**

**Vatican Garden. 8:00 A.M.**  
Skey acted upon what she wanted to do when she got back. Yumie was free so both the girls went off to the garden to train against one another. Anderson watched them. He sat on a stone bench watching the two. To him, their movements, it was like a dance. Both stayed in a sync the swirling attacks Yumie and Skey would make coming in a perfect glide, a sharp stop as swords collided then the retreat and movement of their feet to find another opening for attack. It continued to rain but he knew Skey didn't mind. But something made Anderson mad about her. She would get such pain flowing through her that made her mood so fragile. The worse thing about it is he knew it had to deal with what her past was. No one can become sad just for no reason. Not the kind of sadness Skey showed. And even now, she treated Yumie as if Yumie was her own past. While the sky cried, Skey would fight endless battle with her own mind. No matter how far they'd get, the battle never ceased. And when Anderson could glimpse into her eyes, he knew she was tired and weary during the war.

The dance continued under Anderson's watchful eye and Yumie was getting a bit nervous with Skey. Skey was predicting Yumie's moves down to the point, countering them with ferocious defense then attacking with raging offense. Yumie could see Skey's bright blue eyes lit with the energy of rage, or anger and pain. Even she knew this girl was hurting at heart and she had no where to aim it or take it to.

" Enough, Skey! I'm getting tired!"

Skey's sword clashed with Yumie's and then paused, the strength behind the blade lightening. Both girls stood perfectly and bowed their heads to one another after sheathing their swords. The ear busting sound of swords clashing had dissapated but still the sky's tears kept falling and if Anderson was right...even more so than earlier. Anderson held out his white gloved hand to the crying sky, letting its sparkling tears fall into the fabric and soak up. Skey was approaching him, calm and rather unlike the raging woman he'd seen just a secnd ago. He turned his head to her.

" Hae fun, Skey?"

" (smiles) Sure did. I think I am improving."

He only gave a small flicker of a smirk before turning his back to her and walking to the entrance back into the building. Skey followed him, both soaked in the rain now. Though Anderson knew he got mad at Skey a lot for keeping so many secrets, he couldn't help but stay mad at her for only a few brief seconds. She was innocent at heart no matter what her past meant or was. Inside, the place was being heated to ward off the showers' front of cold. Skey walked ahead of Anderson, acting like she was in a rush to get somewhere. Rain poured down the sides of the hallway's large wall windows. Anderson simply stood there by the door where they entered. Secretly, he wanted to shout for her to stop so they could talk. He wanted her to tell him about her past. Why it made so sad like she was. But...pressing her would only drive her away and he knew he was the only one Skey ever trusted in this place. Many times proved she didn't trust Maxwell at all nor did he her, or did she ever place any trust in the other priests and paladins. She walked slowly, the wet coat creating a sort of shine from the hallway's hanging light. From the back, to see how her hair swayed from one side to the other in a gentle glide with her walk was hyponotizing. You'd think some kind of goddess had walked away from you. Anderson grinned and tried to not admire her so much and wish not to press the matter of her past on her. He knew deep in heart she didn't want to talk about it. When she did, he'd be the first she'd come to. That alone was enough comfort for him.

Skey walked down the majestic and vast hallways to the dorms. The storm could still be heard raging outside. Now loud and clashing thunder boomed overhead, flashes of lightning filling the windowed halls. Priests walked without fear of the storm to and fro their destinations. Heinkel passed Skey up in the hall, shooting her a dirty look. Skey never got along with Heinkel really, both of them feeling like rivals in some unseen battle or struggle. To Skey, the only enemies she really had in the Vatican were Heinkel and Maxwell. It was a bit too obvious from their behavior they hated her.

Skey got to her room and opened the door. The bluish, stormy light came in through the uncovered windows. Skey went to her small dresser and looked at herself in the mirror. What she saw was not the woman she was now. What she saw was the half naked woman, droopy face and cackling wickedly. The eyes were dull blue and her hair thinner and disheveled.The veins were large and blackened from the poison of her own past addictions. In the image, two large, dark and handsome men surrounded her, putting their arms around the frail looking figure of Skey's past form. The men touched the form in the breasts and inbetween her legs. As Skey watched with insecurity, the image beckoned her.

" Come back, Skey...it was so much fun, wasn't it? Men adored you and wanted you. The sweet nectar you fed your veins was the feeling of bliss for you. This was your heaven, Skey...Skey...Come back."

Skey shook her head violently, walking backwards. The bed's edge caught her behind the knees and she fell back onto her bed. When Skey looked at the mirror again, she saw herself as herself. The new form and the one she wanted to keep. She didn't want to go back to that hell of a heaven.

**Maxwell's Office. 2:00 P.M.**  
" Of course. I understand. Yes. Yes, we'll send someone out right away. Yes, he's available. We'll send him. I understand. Thank you."

Maxwell got off the phone and took his glasses off. He massaged his temples, feeling the migrane coming on. It was always a pain to deal with frantic reports of vampires in town. It was only evening, but then again, the heavy storm clouds were blocking the vision of the sun. Even this time of day could be suspectable to vampires if the sun wasn't out. This time it was the police who recommended them and their top agent, Anderson. Maxwell would send him out but he wanted Skey to go as well. From now on, Maxwell figured for the agents to work in pairs considernig these vampires were original article, and there was no telling how strong they could become. Plus, he still felt Skey was still a green horse to the Iscariot Organization. She needed more training. Maxwell then called to Anderson's dorm. Two rings...

" Aye?"

" Anderson. We have a report of a vampire spotted near a club in the outskirts. I need you AND Skey to go check it out."

" Do Ah really Need tae bring her?"

" Yes. I want the agents to work in pairs from now on. Get her and go check it out. The address is 1500 Resin Ave."

Anderson hung up and laid back in his bed. The clock chimed about 2 P.M. But he knew well vampires and their desire to always be out. They would risk stormy weather knowing the sun isn't out to fry them. He stared around his dark windowless room, thinking absent mindedly about cleaning up his room. Though he was a grown man, like a kid, he hated cleaning! Books of all sorts laid around with loose leaves of thousands of papers, misplaced chairs stacked with books as well and his bed wasn't even made. Not to mention, everything laid in a thin collection of dust. It also didn't help he stayed in his dorm a lot. Usually, he was out on an assignment, at the orphanage or training Skey. The times he did come to his dorm was to sleep and nothing more. Loud thunder clapped overhead the Vatican building. There was no need for windows to know the storm was starting to rage violently. A sigh escaped his throat as he pushed himself out of bed and left the dorm to go get Skey.

Skey was sleeping on the bed without a sound. Horrid dreams haunted her sleeping mind. The voice of her foster father rang loud. Sounds of Skey crying while the demon touched her and abused her echoed. Skey twitched at the dream, rolling over and adjusting her posture. There was much more that haunted her than that. So much more and no one knew it. The poison of memory had spread through her and it wouldn't let her be at peace with her new life. She hated to be treated like a child and to tell anyone she was poisoned and hurting, they would only baby her further and she would never earn the respect she wanted from Maxwell. He always looked down on her and thought of her nothing than some kind of street trash. Unconsciously, she felt someone gripping her shoulder. In the dream, it was that wicked foster father...Skey started breathing harder, murmuring the word "no". When her eyes opened she swore she saw him there leaning over her. Skey's eyes flew open in fright and she pushed the large figure across her room and sat up, unsheathing a katana and pointing it threateningly towards the figure. It's arms raise din a crossed defense.

" Skey! whit the heck are ye daun? It's me, Skey! Put thon thing doon!"

Skey blinked, the fright disappearing as she lowered the katana and saw Anderson standing fully with his arms down now. She heard him let out a breath of air to cam himself. Skey chuckled with embarrassment as she sheathed the katana.

" Eh, sorry. I thought you were someone else, Father Anderson."

" Weel, let's go. We've got ae assignment A' ready."


	4. The Huntress

Well, here's another chapter. I guess lack of sleep helps you think better. At least for me it does. I know it's a fast update but well, I know people on fanfiction lik fast updates -laughs- well enjoy! Give me some reviews please!**

* * *

**

**Order 4: The Huntress**

**Insomiac Klub. 3:00 P.M.**

The sleek black car pulled up slowly in front of the club. It was barren given it was daytime. Plus, this club was usually open late at nights but during the daytime you had your occasional customer. In this case, this was an unwelcomed customer who came for a different kind of drink. Anderson stepped into the dark, dimly lit place first carrying a bayonet in each hand. He somberly looked side to side, making sure the coast was clear. Skey followed him in, the deadly katanas drawn and catching some of the dim light in their luster. The door creaked close once they entered. Clearly there had been a struggle. Tables and chairs had been overturned, barstools broken and out from behind the counter, was the sight of someone's leg. Skey ran over to the bar and looked behind it to see the bartender dead and drained. The skin was already a pale blue to gray look, but it looked as if the vampire only drunk a bit of the blood as the rest had been splattered all over the bottles of vodka, whiskey and so on. Skey looked up to Anderson with a straight face. His sight though was turned to the stairs behind her leading up to the living quarters of the bartender.

" Ah bet ye anything thon vampire is in thon room."

Skey flattened her back against the bar and turned her head up there. Something was scraping the floor up there faintly. It sounded like nails or some sort clawing against the wood. Skey's blade stuck out a bit, her watching the reflection of it. A light was on up there and there was a door standing half open.

" The door up there is open and there's a light on."

" Ah see. Weel, let's go."

Both grinned to one another. skey rushed up thr steps with katanas drawn, ready to slash anything in her way. The brief darkness of the hallway up the stairs hadn't bothered her but the sight she was welcomed to was enough to freeze her spine. Coming through the doorway, both Skey and Anderson were welcomed to the sight of a woman hung. Her tongue was hanging out, the eyes rolled up into her head. The high heel on her foot scraped the room's wooden floor faintly as she swayed gently around. The wire was wound tightly around her neck.

" She was stupid enough to hang herself. I offered her everlasting life...but she wished to die instead."

The voice of the seductress echoed in the room. Something had been thrown at Skey and Anderson. It chimed when it bounced on the floor. When Skey looked down she saw a golden cross on a broken chain.Once she looked back up, a woman with the curves of a belly dancer was smiling so gently to her. She wore a black fishnet suit, under it, a black bra and thong. Knee high corset boots were strapped around her feet with a fice inch heel. The girl's long blue black hair hung without any tie of any sort. Those red eyes glowed like red embers in a fire.

" I told my sister...that she was a hypocrite. A full fledged Catholic woman yet married to a bartender. I attained the eternity of life from my master and I was willing to give it to her. But she refused. Instead of doing something she could be forgiven for by her mad God, she committed suicide. I had loved her...and wanted her to be with me, to join me forever."

Anderson stared coldly at the vermin, gripping the handles of his bayonets tightly in anger. skey knew well how Anderson lost his sanity once seein a vampire. He become a totally different person. His gorgeous green eyes would be set ablaze with green heat, the sparkle of his insane smile never leaving his face. Skey was genuinely amazed he had held his sanity this long. And now he spoke.

" Ah dinna believe it, ya freak. Ye will tak yer sister's purity in exchange for yer selfishness? Doom her soul jus for the sake O' her staying wi' ye? Yer despicable."

The girl chuckled with the madness of a witch. She bent over chuckling then reared her head far back laughing loudly. Skey took a step back then spun attacking the vampire with her katanas. Anderson, not being able to restrain himself anymore, joined in. The vampiress jumped up, escaping the bite of Skey's katana and when Anderson threw bayonets at her, she would ste on the blades and walk on them! She leapt from one to another, then lunged at Anderson pinning him to the ground. Anderson shook, trying to escape. He growled inhumanly. She laid fully on him, her strength keeping him from resisting. She whispered devilishly in his ear.

" You would make one hell of a vampire, baby. Don't you wish to be stronger than me? To be an immortal?"

" Ye BITCH! Ging OFF me!"

Skey sprinted and swung down the katana to cut her head off. She disappeared in a flash and Skey's blade stopped just an inch from Anderson's face. The girl laughed wickedly.

" You expect to kill me, Iscariot? Good luck! I know the extent of my strength, the secrets of my newfound immortality. You both should reconsider your petty humanity. I'd love to suck the blood out of your friend there, little girl."

" Oh yeah? SUCK ON THIS!"

Skey threw her katana blade quickly, the blade slicing quickly through the air and then through her mouth and out the back of her head. The girl's eyes flew open in surprise, not believing the girl attacked so quickly. Anderson then flipped up, and took out his bayonets, grinning wildly as he threw three at the same time at the vampiress. She didn't have time to dodge them with the holy blessed katana through her mouth. The bayonets stabbed into her unholy flesh at the torso, thighs and arms. Her scream came out in a strangled gurgle as she burst into sand and fell to the floor. Skey's katana fell to the floor noisily. She went over and picked it up, wiping it off with a hankerchief in her coat pocket. Anderson was laughing loudly and she looked over to him.

" What the hell is so funny?"

" Tha' was funny hae ye mouthed off til thon vampiress. Guid job, Skey."

She chuckled and sheathed the katana. Anderson took out his phone and called the organization for a clean up team for this bar. Skey leaned against the wall, looking out the grungy window that was sorely in need of being cleaned. Rain continued to pour down but out there standing idly in the middle of the gray parking lot was a man in all black. The hair was long, nearly all the way to his hips. It laid straight and was soaked with the rain. Skey could see his seductive red eyes looking up to her and a handsome grin spread across his lips. His skin was fair, but the looks of how the clothes laid on his body, she knew he was slender yet defined in muscle tone. The bare hands were soft looking, but not too sinewy. He'd be considered the dark and unbelievingly handsome type. _My dear Skey...Lovely Skey. The time shall come when I will come for you. We shall be together forever. You've been mislead your whole life. _Once Skey blinked, he was gone. Her eyebrows knitted together as she went into wonderment, trying to figure out who he was. She didn't recognize him but she knew one thing. He was a vampire.

" Skey...it's time tae go."

**The Vatican. Skey's dorm. 5:00 P.M.**

Skey laid on her bed looking at the ceiling. That vampire's voice was that of creamy seduction and even she felt shameful to even be swayed by it. That voice wouldn't leave her. The scary thing was it knew her name. Together forever? It made no sense. Skey always made it a priority to avoid familiarity with any kind of vampire. Any vampire she met, she said goodbye to with the edge of her blade. She thought to tell Anderson about it but then he would get all protective and never let her come on assignments in fear that that vampire may get her at a vulnerable point. It knew her though. It aggravated her that this vampire knew her at all! Pent up energy fed her anger and she pushed herself off the bed and started pacing the room. No lamp was on, the only light in the room coming from the stormy clouds lit their eerie blues and grays from the sun behind them. The rain had lit up but still a fine mist of the cloud's moisture leaked upon the world like a gas and poisoning everyone's mood. Skey was becoming infuriated and nearly insane with the lack of sleep, this vampire and the pressure Maxwell always put on her. Her fists balled up and her teeth grinded as she sat down in a chair and tapped her foot. Energy flowed through her, the dams of restraint having crumbled. Adrenaline leaked into the energy, driving her into a sort of hyper drive but when you mix that with anger...such chemical combinations could make a person coe to the brink of flat out insanity. Skey had to go for a walk or something. Being cooped up like this was definitely not good for her nor was any level of worrying.

Outside refreshed her. The garden was soaked with the heaven's watering, the petunias, the irises, roses and other flowers soaking it all up in their roots. Skey fell to the ground, not caring if the grass was wet or not. She laid there looking u to the sky, wondering if God even noticed her among the billions of people he sees before him. Was she really so insignificant to God and his angels? Course, Anderson was her guardian angel she had to admit. She was lucky that angel had noticed her. Where had the other angels been though when she really needed help? Before her life started to take turns for the worse? It had only been when she was on the brink of death...but she was thankful. God didn't let her die. In those drenched streets, even through her knowledge of her wiltering body, she knew her time couldn't be up. She was still young and had many years to live.

" And I continue to."

**Maxwell's Office.**

Maxwell continued to watch her outside his window. He leaned against the wall, watching as she lay still like the dead in the middle of the garden. Didn't she care she was getting soaked? It would be her own fault if she caught a cold. He always worried about her. It was bad enough he let Anderson take her in, but it was worse to know she was still a child at heart. Children were careless, reckless and overall spontaneous. It was true he hadn't talked to Skey much, but it hadn't mattered. He could tell what she was like just by looking at her. A spoiled brat.

" Maxwell? Whit ye looking at?"

Maxwell didn't even hear his door open but sure enough it was and Anderson was standing there. He was curious what Maxwell was watching but Maxwell didn't tell him at all. He only took a step away from the window and sat down behind his desk. He looked up to the dearhly tall Anderson and ignored his question.

" What's the report?"

Anderson, to save the sake of pressing the matters, chose to forget Maxwell's ignorance and stated his report on his and Skey's assignment.

" It was ae vampire, aye. She is guid and deid noo. Skey delivered the fatal hit. Ae sword richt throo the mouth! Tae quicken the death, Ah stabbed it throo wi' ae few O' ma bayonets."

Maxwell nodded and logged onto his computer, typing the report in. Anderson got up and left. Maxwell didn't stop him either. As he left, he knew what Maxwell was thinking. To know Skey had courageously participated in the hunt conflicted his whole belief system about Skey being nothing but a kid. Anderson only smirked. He knew skey may have acted like a child, but there a fine line between acting and being something. What Skey was...was a hunter.


	5. Closing of the Day

This chapter is a bit short, but the next one shouldn't be as short. This chapter is mainly of the day coming to a close. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Order 5: Closing of the Day**

**Maxwell's Office. 8:00 P.M.**

Maxwell had laid down on the couch he kept in his room, going to sleep to the rain. He woke up, his telephone ringing. He dragged himself off the couch and stretched, answering it. He hoped it wouldn't be another report of a vampire in the city. It was worse.

" Maxwell! Do you have any idea what is going on! There are original article vampires running through my streets! And from what I gather, they came from Rome!"

" Good evening to you too, Sir Integra."

Maxwell hated this woman more than any vampire. She was the kind that loved to grab you by the balls and squeeze so hard until you pass out from the agonizing pain. Maxwell wondered at times if Integra had balls of her own. with the way she acted like she was the God of everyone, it wouldn't have surprised him any less. Most of the conversation was made up with her yelling and barking like a dog at him, blaming him for this whole vampire epidemic. How dare she accuse him! Even he didn't have enough information about what exactly was going on in his Roman streets. Maxwell rubbed the one side of his head, closing his eyes as Integra's constant nagging continued on. He half thought about just slamming the reciever down and forget her, but with all the yelling, she would let out a little bit of valuable information. One, the vampire epidemic had reached into England. How further did it reach? Germany? Ireland? As far as maybe Romania and the Russian border?Another, they were the same kind of vampire. Original article with no flaws you would have found in the chipped ones. The plague was spreading fast. And now it was becoming everyone's problem.

" I am sorry to say, Sir Integra but...even WE don't know exactly how to stop the plague from spreading. We don't even have enough information about where they came from. So if you would hold your tongue you Protestant whore, and let me get back to my own work, I'd be VERY appreciative. I cannot help all the forces in this world."

" You and your Catholic authorities sure act like you can! I request we meet about this, Maxwell. Neither of us even know how far this stretches. Why not tomorrow evening at the same museum we met at last time? Until then, you Catholic demon."

Dial tone. Maxwell frowned and hung up the phone. He had no choice. He would have to meet her. On top of reports coming in every night about these vampires, he had to meet with Sir Integra. No doubt her little slave Alucard would follow her there too 'just for protection'. He remembered meeting them both in that war museum. That tall, clad in red vampire. This meant he would have to bring his best agent with him. He picked up the phone and tried calling Anderson's dorm but there was no pick up. Again he tried until he got frustrated and slammed the phone down. Anxiety was finally getting to the old geezer. Suddenly, Maxwell got up and left his office. He needed out of the office and some room to think openly. That office just seemed to confining at the moment and too stressful.

**Anderson's dorm**

He laid in his bed sleeping without any dreams like usual. The room was dark, cold but he liked it like this. It was very uncomfortable when the rooms were hot. His coat was neatly hung up on the back of the door along with his priest outfit. He slept with only boxers, sort of like any other man. He had his strong bronzed arms wrapped around his pillow, his head nestled into the fabric and a silent sleep he slept. Something crept in his room silently and slyly. It was a slender figure, the eyes transfixed on the sleeping priest. He wouldn't have expected it. Thunder pounded overhead and once it did, the intruder pounced onto Anderson.

" ANDERSON! EARTHQUAKE! TORNADO! It's finally ARMAGEDDON!"

Anderson woke with a skipped heartbeat, wide eyes and a fall to the floor. He had been soundly asleep, deep into the REM cycle, then suddenly jerked awake. There was a loud crash as he and the intruder tumbled to the floor. Anderson flailed around, trying to find the small chain to pull so his lamp's lightbulb would turn on. Given this was a small dorm, it was no problem finding the lamp on the nightstand. He turned it on and found the intruder to be smiling innocently at him, acting coy and angelic.

" Skey! Whit in the world ye think yer daun! Ah was in ae deep sleep!"

" I know! But Maxwell said I had to wake you cause he wanted to talk to you. He phoned you twice and you didn't pick up. So when he saw me in the hallway, he sent me to get you. Did I scare you?"

Anderson slanted his eyes, groaning and laying back. What in the world did Maxwell want now? Possibly another hunt? It was night now and this was the time most vampires would be out prowling around for their meals. Right now, all Anderson wanted to do was crawl back in bed, snuggle up to his pillow and sleep for the next 24 hours! Now he knew how Skey felt last Saturday night. Skey got up and brushed her coat off. She picked her way through all the books and mess, her lip lifted up in disgust.

" You know, you really should clean this room. It's a pig pen! You know as well as I do that sloth is a deadly sin!"

" Aye, aye Ah know tha', Skey! Will ye leave so Ah can get ready?"

He heard her mocking him as she found her way out the door and closed it so he could get dressed. Skey could have easily came in, shook him some to wake him and say Maxwell wanted to see him rather than coming in his room and scaring the daylights out of him! He was getting old and little pranks like that would be enough to give him a heart attack! She was a great girl, a very good girl but Maxwell could be on to something to suggest she was still a bit of a child. Anderson's shoulder began to pound with pain. He rotated it a bit and winced. It would be bruised. He pulled himself up and shook his head to wake up. He wanted to pull a Skey and simply go back to bed instead of leaving the room.

" Thi' ought tae be guid or Ah'm coming back tae get some sleep."

Skey showed Anderson where Maxwell was. He sat under a large, forest green and white striped tent canopy outside on a layout of smooth concrete. The garden table of black iron was adorned in a spotless white tablecloth, Maxwell's hot tea sitting atop of it, relasing a fine wisp of heat into the cold air. Maxwell sat in a white lawn chair and had his eyes cast onto the night sky with unseen clouds of angry storm. Skey stayed at the patio doors and out of the rain while Anderson took a bold step out and walked to Maxwell under the canopy tent. Anderson took a seat in a spare chair, listening to what Maxwell was telling him. Skey couldn't hear everything they were saying but caught words like London, museum and Hellsing Organization. She had seen Anderson's face fault with such seriousness it could be mistaken for anger. Anderson started to speak, and Maxwell gave a shout that which she heard clearly.

" I will not let her come along! Are you insane, Anderson! What if that nosferatu Alucard got a hold of her! Hm?"

Anderson stood up at his full height, looking down to the dwarf looking Maxwell who became frozen in his chair. Both men locked eyes, Anderson's with fury and Maxwell's with fear. The old man then looked down with shut vision and mumbled. With that, Anderson headed back to the patio doors where Skey stood. Her paused but didn't look down to her, nor did he even give a smile. his attitude remained like stone.

" Get ready, Skey. Yer coming wi' Maxwell and Ah til London."

**Skey's Dorm. 9:00 P.M.**

The day so far had been interesting. Far too interesting. She had killed a female vampire or at least delivered one of the most fatal blows. Another vampire, mysterious in every way, had given her a very eerie message and now she was heading for London, England. Sunday had proved to be one of the most interesting days of this year. Much had happened, but she wasn't sad for it. she loved spending time with Anderson because she felt like he knew her better than anyone here. Plus, he was the one who took her in, helped her back to health and trained her to be the assassin she was today. this kept a rather elaborate roof over her head, food, clothes and more. Better, she was doing something not just for herself anymore. She was helping humanity out by eradicating its predators. But Skey was always a deep thinker. She questioned humanity on so many accounts. And one question remained. Vampires and that may be predators to humans...but weren't humans at times predators to themselves?


	6. High Thinking

Not much to say but I thank the reviewers that give me reviews! You know who you are! Enjoy the story and I hope to see some reviews in my inbox soon! Thank you! **

* * *

**

**Order 6: High Thinking**

**Rome Airport. Monday, 7:00 A.M.**

Skey sat there between Maxwell and Anderson hunched over with sleepy eyes. Her arms hung down, the whole mood about her being zombie. Anderson held a newspaper up and was reading it while Maxwell was figuring out his silly crossword puzzles. As if it wasn't bad enough she didn't get enough sleep last night, she had to be stuck with two grown men on a trip to London and for what? Anderson talked to her this morning when he visited her dorm and said Maxwell was meeting with Hellsing's director Sir Integra. And as Skey was taught, she knew Hellsing was one of their arch enemies. So what did Integra have to say to Maxwell? _I bet anything it has to do with the damn vampire epidemic. It couldn't be anything else. _

" I am going to get some coffee. I'll be back."

Maxwell glanced up to her for a second before turning to his puzzle book. He filled in some words before responding.

" Five minutes. Our plane starts boarding soon."

Skey nodded and ran off to the coffee shop to pick up a cup. While standing in line a handsome young man of about early 20's looked her over before offering his hand for a shake. When Skey looked up to him, he had short black hair spiked up, piercing hazel eyes and a great smile.

" My name's Jake Hellion. You are?"

"Skey. Skey Seryc."

Both shook hands and moved up slowly in the line for coffee. Jake talked with her about flying back to England, where he was born. Skey had told him she was flying there on business. And so Jake, knowing she hadn't been to England, started talking about the monuments in London, the green fields and the beautiful mansions they had in England. Anderson watched from afar, keeping a sharp eye on them. Some may have seen it as jealousy, but it was nothing of the sort. He could tell by the body language of the man he was hitting on Skey and trying to swoon her. Seeing Anderson's attention diverted from the newspaper made Maxwell curious about what exactly Anderson was looking at.

" Anderson? What's wrong?"

When Maxwell saw Skey in line talking to the guy he knew then. His face faulted, his eyes slanting as he only readjusted his posture in his seat and went back to completing his crossword puzzle. He could care less about Skey's well being right now. He still had to figure out the 36th line.

" Well, it is not all good though, I'd have to admit, miss Skey, but England has its highlights. Oh, and be sure to ride one of the double decker buses. They are quite the fun!"

Skey laughed and unknowingly flirted back with this Jake. Finally the line was gone and both ordered their cup of coffee. The sun had finally peaked out from behind the horizon and filled the airport with light. A woman got onto the intercom system and announced that boarding would start for flight 0978 to London. Skey got her coffee with vanilla creme and pardoned herself from Jake for she had to go and get in line for boarding.

" Flight 0978? Why, that is my flight as well! Mind if we sit together?"

Skey laughed innocently and was about to comply until a large hand laid on her shoulder and rested there. A tall shadow fell over her and when she looked back she saw Anderson looking down and smiling a casual yet somehow wicked smile. Anderson then looked to the kid.

" Ah'm 'fraid she can't. She is travelling wi' me and ae superior O' mine. Noo, sae goodbye til yer wee freen, Skey and let's go."

Jake was a bit offset and nervous around the very tall priest standing behind Skey but he remained calm and shook Skey's hand with a tender shake, a great smile and a promise to sometime meet her again. Despite Skey's pouting about Anderson interrupting her little scene with Jake, she smiled back and gave him a hug then wished him well. Jake stood where he was while Anderson walked Skey back to Maxwell and the three got in line with their boarding passes. Skey had folded her arms and refused to talk to Anderson because she was mad at him.

" Skey, ye can't be flirting wi' men richt noo! We've got tae get til England and tak care O' some business. Noo time for wee things like 'puppy loe'."

And yet she still refused to talk. She did like Anderson a lot and respected him but sometimes he acted too much like a father! Their line went quickly and the woman at the small poium checked their passes then had let them board. Maxwell had refused to get coach so all three had got first class seating. Skey had never flown a plane before and seeing one of these humongous birds sitting so idly by with the gentle humming of its engines had set her nerve array. So many times she seen them fly back and forth through the air and never thought much about them till now. Those things flew so high in the air! And worse, it was a long trip to London. Nontheless, she followed Anderson and Maxwell as both walked so casually down the tunnel-like fixture that led them to the entrance to the plane. The humming of the engines was horrifically deafening and it made Skey grit her teeth and continue on. She didn't want Anderson, least of all, Maxwell to think her some sort of coward! After some seniors boarded the plane and were kindly shown to their seats, the trio boarded the plane and were shown to their seats in the First Class section. Anderson got in first and therefore claimed the window seat with a grin. No matter what now, Skey was left to sit next to Maxwell which almost made her cry with digust. She took the middle seat and sighed, seeing this as a bad day even though the day had barely started! She folded her legs and arms, a very distince pout on her face. Maxwell had ignored it, taking his crossword puzzle book out to complete the one page he had been working on all morning. Anderson had settled back, his hands entwined over his stomach. He had cosed his eyes. It'd be a few hours stuck like this between these men and now she was feeling an effect that she had never felt before. Claustrophobia. A stewardess stopped by the aisle and offered them champaigne.

" No thank you. We're fine, thanks."

Maxwell gave the woman a smile and nod of his head. she continued on about her job. Right now, Skey was too distressed and nervous that she wouldn't mind not just some champaigne, but some straight hard liquor. Whiskey, rum, brandy, even tequila sounded so very inviting to calm her wrecked nerves. The captain got onto the microphone from within his small cockpit at the front of the plane.

" We're currently seven minutes away from complete take-off. The weather will be slightly cloudy but nothing too much to worry about. The current temperature outside is 40 degrees with a wind speed of about 4 MPH. As far as we know, this should be a smooth ride right into London. We hope you enjoy your flight and thank you for choosing Contentinal airlines."

The speaker clicked off. skey settled into her seat, staring with no expession whatsoever at the back of the gray leather seat in front of her. This would be a long trip.

**On The Plane. 9:00 A.M.**

After the ear popping, stomach turning take off, Skey finally settled down from the anxiety attack. Maxwell was dozing off now, the puzzle book put between her and his seats. Anderson was now awake, his eyes half open as he gazed over the lanf below them. skey was thankful now she didn't take the window seat after all. She would have probably freaked out seeing how high they were into the air. But still...she was young and full of curiosity. She leaned over, trying to look out the window to see what was so interesting down there. She could see a bit of green but not much. Anderson's chest shook as he chuckled at her attempt to see out the window.

" Ye should hae asked me aif ye wanted the window seat, Skey."

Skey looked up to him. She smiled seductively and batted her eyelashes to look sexy.

" Can I have the window seat now?"

Anderson couldn't help but laugh. He patted her head and shook his head no.

" Nae. Ah'll let ye next time, okay?"

" That works."

Skey gave a happy smile and sat back into her own seat. The stewardess came by and gently woke Maxwell. _Aw man, why did she have to do that? _She asked everyone what they wanted for breakfast. This being first class, they served real food and not the packaged, dried food the coach class gave out. Anderson went with eggs, sausage and toast with a glass of orange juice. Skey got the same except she wanted both bacon and sausage along with a peach. She hadn't at all this morning and a small cup of coffee wasn't enough. Maxwell only told the woman that he would like a grapefruit. All three sat back and the stewardess went on picking up everyone's orders. A heavy hand rested on Skey's head then ruffled her hair.

" It'd be ae guid idea tae get some rest, Skey."

Skey knocked his hand away and straightened her hair then shot Anderson a glare. Again, he only gave a smirk before leaning back in his own seat to rest up. It would be a good idea. Skey knew it would lighten or even eradicate the effects of jet lag once they reached London. And into the troubled waters of her nightwares she waded into. These turbulent black waters always came out victorious in grabbing her and dragging her into the inky horror movie of her past.

It wasn't long before breakfast had arrived and Skey was jerked to safety from her terrorizing dreams. She had woke with a start but soon calmed once she realized what her surroundings were.Blinding sunlight filtering through the plexi-glass windows and a moderately closed in seat. She lowered the tray that was fastened to the back of the seat in front of her and her food was sat down. Steam rose from the bacon and sausage, an aroma that woke her sense of hunger. She smiled and dug in quickly, but being too quick earned her a swap on the head from Maxwell. He had a rolled magazine and she eyed him dangerously. Did he mean to treat her like a DOG and say 'bad!' ?

" Gluttony is a sin."

" Please, Maxwell. Do I look like I am gluttonous? (points to her stomach) This flat, toned stomach says otherwise. It also says it hasn't been fed for a while and would like to enjoy the delicious food sitting in front of it, so if you would excuse us...we will EAT this food with all the gluttony, hungry feeling we have!"

Anderson stifled a few laughs, turning away from the two to hide it. Luckily, Maxwell had noticed and only turned to his food with a grumble. Anderson nudged her gently with his elbow and leaned next to her ear whispering.

" Thoo it's very humorous tae see ye picking on Maxwell, Ah sae tae knock it off ae bit. Ye dinna want tae provoke him. Be ae guid lassie, okay?"

Skey had no problem listening or obeying Anderson and nodded in a comply. She would try being more modest but only because he asked for her to do so. Skey ate her food as she decided to give her thoughts a bit of a jog. She really wished she had a grip on what exactly was going on, but she now felt she knew more than the organization itself. It was only a pit feeling, but the feeling said that that one vampire who had said they would be together forever...the one who was so handsomely featured and dressed was behind this whole shananigan. He had to be behind the uprising of all these original article vampires popping up all over town and evidentally the continent of Europe. Or maybe the vampire was mistaken! She was from the Iscariot Organization; an organization that kills any vampire or heathen that emerges into this damned Earth. Didn't he know she was a killer of his kind so what sense would it make for him to say such words to the like of her?


	7. Crossing Paths

Well this is Chapter 7. I hope everyone who is reading this story is enjyoing it! I been working hard at trying to find the perfect words to describe each scene. There isnt much to say but I hope to see reviews from whoever reads this story. It doesn't take long to push the 'submit review' button and type a few words of your thoughts people. Well thanks goes to Tornadoreviewer and Cid Diyoko for your reviews! They really cheer me up and keep me writing this story!**

* * *

**

**Order 7: Crossing Paths**

_" Mommy, when's Daddy coming home?"_

_" He should be home soon, dear. Do not worry! He cannot resist our homebaked sweet bread. Not even overtime can keep him."_

_The sun shone so bright on the vineyards, on the broken down stone house. The little girl laughed innocently, tugging on the dress's hem of her mom. She had brown hair the length to her mid-back. The blue eyes were so adorably innocent as a child's eyes always are. The mother had her hair done up in a bun, the effects of old age showing with bags under her dull green eyes. They were dirt poor but they always made the best of their situation. The girl was only about four, but at four...it's when memories are first able to be remembered even after long periods of time. The laughter faded into screams and crying then to inky blackness..._

Skey opened her eyes. Maxwell was gone, possibly to the bathroom. Anderson was reading his newspaper now, such a tired expression in those emerald eyes. Skey could feel something warm and wet running down her cheek. When she raised her fingers to touch it, she knew now she was crying. Quickly she wiped her eyes on her coat sleeve. There was a rustle of paper as Anderson turned to the next page.

" It's ok tae cry, Skey...Ah know it's yer memories catching up wi' ye. Dinna worry...Ah still think yer ae strong lassie."

Skey looked at him with a blank face, then turned away facing the back of the seat sadly. What made her mad at him now was he didn't even understand the depths of her sorrow. How could he know anything? He knew not how her life was when she was young, when all the troubles in the world you could think of had all been at her feet to experience. Skey fought down the lump in her throat, repeating to herself over and over that she wouldn't cry again. She didn't, finally sobering up her feelings. Anderson only glanced at her and hated to see her in such a mess. There had been countless times he'd seen her this way. Was it really so hard to talk to him about what was going on? She always acted so happy, prideful and innocent. It was only a simple mask though. Deep down, there was a lost child. No one could reach her and Anderson grew afraid that now, even Skey herself couldn't reach the child lost inside her. Skey couldn't be described with just one justified feeling for they changed faster than the seasons. She was...an enigma.

**London Airport. 11:30 A.M.**

The three arrived in London without a problem. They wouldn't be staying long, in fact they had wished to be out of England by tonight on a flight back. Skey retrieved her katana cases in baggage claim just as Anderson retrieved his bayonets. You didn't think a plane would let them bring those things on board, did you? They found their way out of the airport and grabbed a taxi. Again Skey got stuck between both men. She wondered why God put her in such predictaments.

" The Imperial War Museum."

The taxi man nodded and off they went. The sun was shining without a cloud in the sky here in England. It was more inviting than the storm Rome had yesterday. There was a sense of relaxing peace here where you didn't have to watch your back. Maxwell kept to himself which made Skey happy. Cars of all kinds of colors passed them or were heading the other way to whatever location. Then Skey saw one of the double decker buses that guy Jake was telling her about. She smiled and she vowed to ride one before she left England. She had never been out of the country of Italy until now. And like a kid lost in a candy shop, her eyes couldn't stop feasting on the shops, the cafes and the apartment buildings and old age homes. Maxwell and Anderson didn't see anything too great here. Both were blind to the excitement and interesting customs of England's art and way of life. To them, this place was nothing more than a 'diseased country'.

**The Imperial War Museum. 12: 45 P.M.**

Skey was feeling rather mischievious. when Maxwell and Anderson weren't looking, she snuck off to the other parts of the museum. People of course were here and looking around. She took a turn into a room and found the Holocaust display. There were pictures of Jewish people grown thin and starved, models of a train which held thousands of Jewish people the Germans were taking to extermination camps. Skey bit on her bottom lip and left the room. She hated war and she knew about every one from Anderson's teachings. She didn't want to see more of it. The halls were long and had large hanging paintings of war scenes and battle scenes. Skey kept strolling, gazing at all the paintings and losing sense of where she was walking. Then all of a sudden...SLAM! She collided with someone else and both fell to the ground. People continued to walk and not offering help, passing the two girls up. The other girl had been running and not looking where she was going. Her senses had told her nothing else was ahead but as you see, she had sensed wrong. Both had collided heads and both now had red marks on their foreheads. The blonde girl looked at who she slammed into and saw the girl rubbing her forehead. She became frightened to see her wearing an Iscariot trench coat! At her sides were two katana swords sheathed in beautiful scabbards. The blonde girl scrambled to stand up. As Skey looked up to the blonde clad in a blue outfit, the dress a bit too short and those red eyes... She knew what she was.

" Vampire!"

" Eeek!"

Seras didn't hesitate to start running. The girl had gotten up with ease and gave chase. The last Seras looked back that Iscariot girl was close on her coattails. Seras ran through a maze of hallways and through different rooms, stirring commotion amongst the tourists. Well she didn't care for them. All she cared about was running for her life! The girls darted between people, in front of people, and even around people. Skey didn't want to give up the chase. She knew the girl was a vampire and any vampire found needed to be exterminated. Skey's eyes were locked on the girl as she dodged and leapt in the air to avoid people and even artifacts on stands in the middle of the rooms. Their boots made little noise on the tile floor as they ran so fast, one to get away one to catch its prey. Seras quickly found a dim hallway and dashed down it. She could hear the Iscariot girl not too far behind. This girl was fast! Before the girl turned down the hallway, the light from the previous room shining in, Seras could see the white reflection off the katana blade! It only goaded her to run faster.

" Must find! Master! Alucard!"

Ahead was the bright light of another room. As Seras peered at it, she could see it vacant. She now put all her strength into her legs and ran at the fastest speed she could. Seras zoomed through lines of caution tape that was to prevent anyone from entering the room. Seras came to a screeching halt and saw statues, glass cases and so on all covered with white clothes to prevent dust from collecting. All the other hallways were crossed off for now and the only way to go was through an open door ahead. So without any other options, Seras ran for the open door when she could hear the running echos of her predator. Much to Seras's dismay, the room was only a small meeting room! There were no other doors out of the room besides the one she came in! She was trapped...and that Iscariot girl was only seconds from bursting in and finding her. Sure enough, once Seras turned to maybe have a sliver of hope granted to her to escape, that woman had skidded in, slamming into the partially open wood door. There was a look of rage on her fave then a large grin!

" Found you! You're dead!"

Seras couldn't move but once that sword came down in a frantic swing at her, Seras rolled and sprung up. She knew she didn't have her weapons with her but the least she could do is dodge and hope to come in closer range as to grab the girl's arm and stop her. Skey knew better. Once Seras hopped to one side to avoid the attack, the angle of her feet, the direction her eyes were focused, she knew the girl was looking for an opening to directly attack her. The wide table didn't stop them as both hopped up on it and fought. Seras growled and grabbed the katana blade, stopping its swing. But it BURNT! Seras pulled back yelling as her hand sizzled. The glove was burned and her skin bled profusely. The damned blade had been blessed! And the girl was smiling because of it.

" You play with fire when you fight me, vampire!"

Seras didn't know what to do but she dodged Skey's sword attacks only by the width of a hair. Everytime Seras thought she had an opening to reach in and grab control of the girl's wrist, she evaded by leaping back and bringing down the other sword! Both were working their way towards the end of the table. Skey knew she had this vampiress done for. It would be only the matter of minutes before the girl realized it. Then just as Skey was going in for the final attack...the door slammed open, that damned Irish accent startling the hell out of her. Skey slipped on the table and fell off. She laid on her back and her head felt like it was spinning.

" Skey! There ye are! Whit's gaun on-"

Skey glared up at Anderson with crossed arms and a pouted face. Anderson then looked to the frightened vampire staring at him in fear. It was Hellsing'a female vampire, Seras. And now Anderson knew what was going on. Skey probably mistook the vampiress as a target or rogue vampiress that had to be killed. He could see Seras holding her hand, it bleeding badly. Inside he laughed cause he knew the girl tried grabbing Skey's sword.

" Skey! Whit ye think yer daun! Thas yin O' Hellsing's freaks! We widnae want tae piss off the director O' Hellsing richt noo."

Skey got up without a word and retrieved the swords. A small white hankerchief was tugged out of the coat's inner pocket. Skey glided the fabric down each sword and cvleaning them of any blood. Seras just sat at the end of the table still stunned. Anderson left the room without another word as Skey sheathed the twin katanas. After brushing herself off, Skey looked to Seras with a nervous smile and held her hand out.

" Eh, sorry about that...I didn't know you were with Hellsing. I wouldn't have chased you down otherwise."

Seras went grim faced and shook Skey's hand. Skey became cheerful and innocent in the face which scared Seras. This woman was just a second ago a raging, wide eyed, crazed killer and now! She is this timid and polite young girl. She then ran out of the room to catch up with Anderson. Seras sat at the end of the table with her legs dangling over the side as she looked at her hand which now was slowing in bleeding. Then that eloquent but very haunting and chilling voice.

" Why didn't you fight with all your strength, police girl? Was she really that frightening to you?"

Seras's head snapped up and she saw her master sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. He sipped a bag of medical blood so slowly and calmly. How long had he been watching them fight? Seras lowered her bleeding hand and her head in shame. She always tried so hard to impress her master but nothing ever seemed to be good enough for him.

" No, but..."

" But nothing. Next time, you should try harder. The girl wasn't playing around."

Seras nodded. Alucard grinned and disappeared into the wall. He wound up in a darker area of the museum and there he sat and gave in to his thoughts. He thought it weird for Anderson to have 'adopted' a student to learn from him. Anderson just didn't seem like the kind of guy to do such things. Then again, Alucard knew he himself was not the guy to do such things either but he still picked up Seras and took her in under his wing. And from what he ha seen, Anderson couldn't have been too bad of a teacher. The girl never left an opening of weakness to Seras and she struck not just with the strength of her arms, but with the whole physical strength of he body's momentum. Th girl could have been considered an expert. Alucard chuckled in the dim lit room of dusty sheets of fabrics covering artifacts and cases of possible old war weapons like guns and swords. Alucard took his own gun out, the stealthly painted Jackal and thought as he gazed up the barrel. _I wonder...who would have won that fight...if the Iscariot girl had really pushed Seras any further. _


	8. Under the Circumstances

This chapter is a bit short because much wasn't suppose to happen but ah well. I hope people are enjoying the story! Please review for me! Thanks!**

* * *

**

**Order 8: Under the Circumstances**

**Outside The Imperial War Museum. 1:00 P.M. **

Integra and Maxwell sat outside at a stone table away from civilians to talk about the vampire problem. It was nearly impossible for Integra to keep her cool as the words cascaded from her mouth in very unsavory tones. Maxwell hated Integra for being a Protestant and English but now he had something to hate her personally for. Being so rude and unscrupulous! Worse, she made it out to look like he was the cause of it all. And to top it off, the one remark that nearl sent hmi over the edge was this.

" You keep thinking the Hellsing Organization as a 'newborn' organization that doesn't know what it's doing. You keeping saying that Section XIII is better than us, far more advanced in technology and information about vampires, ghouls and so on! Yet, you can't even find out what is causing this epidemic and more so, you can't keep it from leaking out into other countries? If I dare say, Maxwell...you do one bloody hell of a shabby job managing this problem AND your organization."

Maxwell just stared at her in disbelief. Even Skey couldn't have told him off worse than Integra. Course, Integra had practice and some sort of 'talent' for mouthing off. Maxwell dared to even think of grabbing Integra by her shirt collar, and slamming her into a wall for even saying such disrespectful words. Instead, he slammed his fist on the stone slab of the table, his teeth clenched in unheard of madness. How hard it was to restrain from slapping the spoiled woman sitting across from him. How she stared into him with such ice cold eyes, shattering his pride and then tearing him apart like a rabid animal. But Maxwell had some words to say as well.

" You continue to disrespect us, Sir Integra? The Vatican? Iscariot? WE, Iscariot, are doing a shabby job? Must I remind you on how poorly protected your own mansion was from that vampire attack a year ago? So many men lost and so many families mourning? All because YOU failed to protect them? We may make mistakes like anyone else, but the one thing that has NEVER happened to us is that we have NEVER suffered such a loss in casualties! We never fail to protect our own headquarters!"

" Though our organizations are of different religions, Maxwell...they do in fact fight the same fight. That means fighting NOT to protect each other, but fighting to protect th people of our countries as well! How selfish your lot is!"

Now Maxwell knew he lost. He calmed down and took a seat, a very grim and defeated mask on his face. Like last time, he lost this battle of words. With a chuckle, he gave up and decided best to switch this subject. They needed to get down to business and not worry about their quarreling. This vampire plague had increased into England and very possibly other countries. Their little squabbles would have to be put on hold for now.

" So how bad is the vampire epidemic in this country?"

" The death rate is 84 total. And that is in a month. The information based on my agent's report is that these were true, original article vampires...no chips, no bio engineering or of any of that sort. this means an ancient vampire has awoken or stayed hidden for a good while...but has suddenly came out and taken victims. And from his victims, spreads more vampires. This problem is spreading like wildfire. And the trail of where this started lead to Rome, Maxwell. (Lights a cigar) So now my question is why couldn't you stop this epidemic?"

" (grinned) Like you said...it's spreading like wildfire. Wildfire is nearly untamable. We have killed about a hundred of these vampires in our own city, and a hundred more in the outskirts. If we have killed hundreds, then how many hundreds could have been made by now? We cannot continue to hunt them down one by one...we must find the vampire that started this whole thing."

" Exactly. It's in Europe somewhere. And as much discontent this brings me to say, we must work together on this one. If not...than this vampire may slip through our hands. Even Alucard cannot find this vampire. Nor can any of our spies. He's only been spotted once or twice, but by then he was long gone. He has long black hair down to his hips, fair colored skin, stands about 6'6" and weighs no more than about 150 pounds. He dresses in all black. That's as much as we know. Name, origin, age and all of that is still unknown."

Maxwell took this into thought. He knew Anderson and Skey were right around the corner listening in so they knew what they were looking for. What he didn't see was the surprise on Skey's face. The description Integra had given Maxwell was the exact match of the vampire she had seen on that last hunt. So this meant that vampire was behind all of this like she had guessed! If that was the case, then the vampire was obviously the enemy...Yet why did he talk to her that one time like a lost lover would? Skey had no recollection of even who he was. How could two be lovers if one does not even know the other? axwell got up from the table and walked towards them. Skey's head was peeking out, that is before Anderson yanked on her coat collar.

" Ack! What was that for?"

He didn't answer. anderson leaned against the wall, arms folded tightly and the glare of the, dare she say, devil on his face. The green eyes were gloomy and dull, the posture suggesting eithe aggravation or anger. Skey loved being sassy and obnoxious around him cause she knew he tolerated it, but she knew his moods as well. Being rude and sassy right now wouldn't have been one of the best ideas. Skey grimaced and leaned against the wall with her arms hanging down and her head looking to the pretty tile patterns on the floor. Maxwell appeared from behind the corner and then walked on without a word. Both followed him without question.

**Hotel. 2:30 P.M.**

" WHAT! We can't get a flight to Rome till tomorrow evening?"

Anderson and Skey stayed out of the living area of their hotel room. They went onto the balcony and closed the patio door so Maxwell's excessive arguing and fury couldn't be heard. Skey just rolled her eyes as the voice could still be faintly heard through the glass. Didn't Maxwell know there were other people in the neighboring rooms? She sat down in on of the chairs and looked out over a park. People were there with their dogs or children, playing and laughing. The sun was high up in the sky still, a few stray clouds passing by once in a while. Anderson leaned on the balcony railing, still that serious look on his face. Something was definitely bothering him and she couldn't guess what it was.

" What's wrong, Anderson?"

Skey wasn't used to this silent side to him. Was it because she chased down that female vampire in the museum? It wasn't her fault! She went on instinct as taught by him. How was she suppose to know the girl was from the Hellsnig organization? She gripped the arms of the chair in nervousness, looking down in the silly thought maybe she would make him mad to know she was watching him. But finally he admitted what was wrong.

" We, Iscariot, teamed up wi' the likes' O' Hellsing? Thas yin O' the things tha' even Ah would hae never thought possible. Whit in the world is Maxwell thinking tae mak ae alliance wi' HELLSING? Ah swear til ye Skey, the man's losing it."

Skey didn't know what to say, but what Anderson said was true. All Iscariot agents, all Catholics for that matter, are told that Protestants were heretics. That Protestants were nothing but trouble. Maxwell was one to influence this most of all yet he turns around and makes an alliance with Hellsing. He hated Protestants and always trash talked them but now he turns around and is friendly with them? It'd make him a hypocrite. But you would have to look beyond that matter. This vampire was causing a big problem not just for the two organizations, but for all of Europe and who knew? Maybe the whole world. Maybe under these certain circumstances, two enemies may have to compromise and make an alliance for the while until the bigger threat is eradicated from the picture. Though Skey knew this, trying to tell Anderson that would only infuriate him and make him all crazy.

" Maybe I can get you some ice water? Or something to drink?"

"Aye...thanks."

Skey left Anderson standing there on the balcony, gripping the railing so tightly she was afraid the metal would actually snap or bend! Maxwell slammed the phone down and Skey tried hurrying off to the mini fridge to get a drink before his voice halted her.

" Where do you think you're going, Skey!"

"Gyah! Uhh...Anderson wanted a drink. And uh..."

" You can tell him also we're stuck in this danmed country until tomorrow evening."

Maxwell left and went into the bedroom. The doors slammed shut behind him. Skey cringed as they shut. God, was he ever pissed off! She let out a sigh and went to the mini fridge. They had all sorts of drinks and food. Water, cheese, bologna, bread, juice, gourmet candies, fruits and such. Skey picked out one of the apples for herself and got the cold water for Anderson. She stood and kicked the small door shut. So they were stuck in England for the rest of the day. Skey delighted at the thought of that. She would be able to tour around and ride that decker bus. Course she wanted to go on her own unsupervised. Skey went back out on the balcony and gave Anderson his water. She ate her apple as she knew what she was going to do. Tonight, she'd sneak out to tour England.


	9. A London Tour

Here's the delayed chapter 9. Had a bit of trouble at the end of the chapter, but hey. Well enjoy! And keep up giving me reviews about my works! Thanks!**

* * *

**

**Order 9: A London Tour**

**Bus Stop. 8:00 P.M.**

Skey sat there amongst other people. She had taken off her cross and Iscariot coat so she wouldn't look too stuck out. She wore the rest of her outfit though that she wore under her coat. White jean pants, white gloves, knee high combat boots and a tight blue shirt with no sleeves and that had a collar that buttoned at the neck. Of course, there was a tear drop opening in the front of the shirt that showed cleavage, and more ironic, the collar was white. Men looked at her with lustful eyes and Skey would only smile and let them pass on. She could care less about having sex with a man or partying in night clubs. All she wanted to do is explore London a bit before she had to leave tomorrow. She knew if she asked Anderson or Maxwell if she could go out, they would scream no at her. That's why she snuck out when they all went to sleep. Anderson was a heavy sleeper so she had no problem getting past him, but Maxwell was such a light sleeper. The drop of a hair tie would probably wake him up! But now she succeeded in sneaking past them, she had time to enjoy herself. Skey looked up to see a full moon out. It was a very beautiful color tonight. The shades of a greenish yellow blended in with the shades of snow blue. A cool wind circulated in the city from the North. The double decker bus finally arrived. Skey paid a fee and went up to the top level to look up to the sky. Sadness overcame her again as she thought about the Vatican and such. A man sat beside her. She saw he had a long ponytail, a black business suit with a black tie and so on. He carried a cane, the figurehead on the top the shape of a wolf. Other people sat behind them and to the front of them. Skey didn't mind. The man didn't speak nor bug her so she was left to her thoughts. In the Vatican, she was a misfit. She hated obeying rules, hated Maxwell and wasn't sure if even some of the priests there hated her as well.Skey feared there was nothing to like about herself. Anderson and even Yumie were the closest she had for friends. She didn't want to tell them anything about her life in fear they would turn their lip up at her and leave her to die. Though Skey knew she was sad and depressed, she couldn't help but mask it with the sassiness and obnoxiousness to ward away their worries. Only Anderson had a bit of an understanding. After all, he was the one that found her...The bus pulled out of its stop and made its way onto the road. Skey looked at all the sights from the bus. The people here seemed so nice and courteous. It almost made her forget who she was and what she worked for.

" This place used to be even more interesting; intriguing...long ago."

Skey turned to the man sitting beside her. As he turned, she saw the handsome facial features. The smooth, skin of such fine tone of a tan. The red eyes bored into hers with passionate seduction. Skey gasped and jumped, but he fastened his hand around her wrist and pulled her close. Skey pushed on his chest and though she knew he was a vampire, it still freaked her out no heartbeat whatsoever came from behind the rib cage to pulse gently under her fingertips.

" Shh, now. You wouldn't want to cause a scene...would you?"

Skey glared into the man's eyes but he only 'hnned' and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulling her close. Skey blushed and wanted so much to kill him for touching her. They stayed like this for a while, some people commenting on how cute a couple they made. Skey blushed in fury, gritting her teeth tightly in seething rage. But he was right. Making a scene right now wouldn't have been the best of ideas. The bus stopped at certain stops, tourists snapping shots at various buildings, shops and even people. He stood up and grabbed her wrist tightly then yanked her up. A smile graced his face.

" This is our stop, dear."

They got off and walked down the streets. Many things were going through her head. Running away, fighting him in plain sight or just screaming help. But he was a vampire. He had unearthly speed.

" You don't remember me, do you?...No matter. I'll refresh your memory. I met you long ago...when you worked the streets for money. Rome has always been my home...for over 400 years I have watched it grow and grow and grow. Become filled with the likes of prostitutes, the homeless, thieves, and stressed families who abuse their children. I had always thought of them as less than scum. The maggots of life. Then I met you...this gorgeous child who was confused about life and nearly given up. We talked many times. Remember? I'd pay the fee to not have sex with you, but to simply have an hour or so of conversation. You told me your regrets, your hatred...Every time, I had thought to give you the everlasting life...but never came to a conclusion. I wanted to love you so much, Skey. You, unlike the other whores, had an intelligent mind, goals for life despite your situation. One night, I finally came to a conclusion. I would take you with me, steal you away. We would live together forever in love. Just us...when I went to the hotel, your friends had said you disappeared. Cops were searching for you, but never found you dead or alive. I was devastated, Skey. I searched for what seemed longer than my life had been. Then I found you...as a vampire hunter."

They stopped in the darkness of overcast tree branches full of leaves. Skey could remember faintly him. Yes, there had been a man that paid to simply talk with her. But Skey had so many customers before, that life was one big blur. A spot on her life she had been trying best to erase and forget. The man pulled her against him, looking down in her eyes, but Skey...she didn't feel that way for him. She never kept emotions for any of her customers. She looked away with eyes uncaring and cold. The vampire became confused and seeked to get an affection out of her. The vampire pressed into her body and devilishly kissed her neck, licking the tender skin. But Skey freaked once she felt the cold fangs brush against the skin.

" Let me go! You damned bastard!"

She hit her fists against his chest, becoming furious and extremely uncomfortable. He backed off, the passionate red eyes becoming hardened into ruby-colored stone. Some people had heard her shouting. Sirens were heard off in the distance. The vampire growled at her and grabbed her wrist again, pulling her in against him. A smile formed.

" Skey, I will not give up so easily on you. I may be a vampire, but remember, I was ONCE human. (places her hand on his heart) This heart once was a live, beating heart. But what doesn't change in a vampire is emotions...I'm still human at the truth of my heart...my affection. For my pretty Geisha doll. Do not forget me, my name. Malakai."

Skey fell to her knees, her eyes wide. The vampire disappeared with the wisp of a wind. Dried maple leaves stirred up with his disappearance only to fall back to the ground at rest again. Two police cars had pulled up to her, officers jumping from the cars. They helped her to her feet, a few people stopping to see what was happening. She assured the police she was fine and nothing was wrong. It took her a while, but she convinced them she was fine. They left quickly, Skey standing there on the sidewalk looking down. So much for touring. She didn't feel safe anymore on her own so back to the hotel she had to go.

**The Hotel. 10:00 P.M.**

Anderson knew Skey snuck out. He didn't stop her because he knew she wanted to tour the city of London. But he was still mad at her. It was getting late and he was beginning to worry. Vampires had been spotted out there in London and there were her swords at the edge of the bed! Along with her coat and cross. She had no way to protect herself. Unlike him, she couldn't regenerate at all. Maxwell had continued to sleep in the bedroom. Coffee was boiling in the pot. In front of Anderson sat a white porcelain tea cup filled with coffee. Anderson looked out the balcony window to the sky. his foot was tapping with frustration and worry. He had half a mind to go out there and hunt Skey down himself and drag her home. The clock chimed 10 at night. It had been about two or three hours he guessed since she left.

Skey made her way up the stairs. The elevators were always noisy and since the elevator was right outside the door, it would be a risk of getting caught. She slid the key card through the processing machine on the door. there was a loud beep that made Skey freeze in utter shock. Since there were no hurrying footsteps coming from within the room, she snuck in quietly. The lock made a soft click as she closed the door and wandered through the dark hallway trying to find the living room. The balcony door could be seen with moonlight shining through it as a sort of guide. She saw someone up though sitting at the table drinking coffee. She froze, still on her hands and knees on the floor. She knew it was Anderson but what was he doing up so late? did he know she sneaked out? Sure enough...

" Aboot time ye got back, Skey. Ah was thinking O' gaun oot there tae look for ye."

Skey scratched the back of her head and stood up, knowing she was caught. The way the moonlight glinted off his glasses in two orbs of white light kept her from seeing his scowl.

" Eh, sorry...I won't do it again. I was just a bit curious about the city."

He didn't say anything but downed the rest of his coffee and went to the couch to sleep. Skey just stood there and was lost. Why was he acting like such an asshole? She mocked him silently as she went to the floor and sat down. She had took extra blankets and pillows and made a bed right beside the balcony door. She opened it a crack to let the cool air come in. She didn't have a change of clothes as didn't the men either. But something interesting happened today. She was admired by a vampire, her sworn enemy and the world's enemy. Much evidence that Integra had given Maxwell too, pointed to him causing this whole vampirism epidemic in Europe. If she was to meet him again...she must find out what he was up to so she could stop him. No matter what.


	10. What They Don't Know

Hello again! Thanks for reviews from those who send them! They really cheer me up! Well look! Double Digits! I finally am on chapter 10! XD Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as I like writing them. Read and Review! Please! **

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: What They Don't Know**

**The Hotel. 7:00 A.M.**

_" You stupid little brat! (smack) Why didn't you do what I told you to do! You damned lazy whore!"_

Skey woke with a start, frantically looking around. Once she realized she was in the hotel room, she calmed down. The faint glow of sunlight was just reaching the night sky. Skey brought her knees up, resting her hands on them. Her head hid behind her knees, a few tears escaping. Emotions were so hard to control when she was alone. What she wanted to be was strong and in control of herself. No one would let that be. Not her past, not that vampire. A clattering of porcelain dish was set beside her. When she turned her head to look, there was a steaming cup of hot coffee there. Over on the couch, Anderson sat back down with his own. Skey didn't ask any questions, but took the coffee and sipped it slowly.

Anderson knew she was going through one of those moments where she was reliving her past. It always shattered her pompous, conceited character too. He was waiting for her to confess to him someday her past so maybe he could help her somehow. But she remained so stubborn. It'd be rude for him to ask her to talk about it but at smoe point, he knew she would. Hopefully it would b before he died of old age. Maxwell had remained asleep for a while. Anderson knew he was a pushy and arrogant bastard, but he never got much sleep. This was a rare time for him to. Skey stood up and leaned against the balcony doorway. Only a faint glow of light filtered into the room from the rising sun. It created Skey's body into a simple, black sihlouette. Her head was turned to the sky.

" Ye A' richt, Skey?...Ye look doon..."

" Well...it's a lot of things, Anderson...just thing I wish not to relive right now."

She walked into the kitchen to fix some breakfast. The tone she spoke in was sharp, dripping with venom. Anderson took it as a threat but instead of getting angry at her about it, he respected her desire to have her privacy. Just sometimes people don't want to talk. He got up, not wearin his coat but still wearing his priest outfit. The sunlight grew, but it shedded its light on a dark omen. Storm clouds were hanging over England right now. Anderson's guess was that the storm from Rome moved up North. But that is possibly good news for Rome. Sun was probably smiling down on Rome right now after the shower. Clambering was heard from the closed bedroom Maxwell was in. A few words here, a few words there and all was calm. But it meant the grouch was nonetheless awake. Just as Maxwell threw open the doors of his bedroom, Skey came out of the kitchen with a plate of toast with grape jam. Maxwell saw it and with a smile took it.

" Thank you, Skey. And all along I thought you were useless."

Anderson knew what would happen next no matter is Maxwell was a priest, director or even God himself. Anderson flinched as he heard a loud collision. It was Skey punching Maxwell and taking her toast back. Maxwell was asleep since Skey been up so he wasn't aware of the bad mood she was in. When Anderson opened his eyes, Maxwell was sitting on the ground rubbing his jaw and Skey had walked out onto the balcony with her reclaimed toast. A furious look was in Maxwell's eyes as he got up and proceeded to go to the balcony. Now Anderson spoke up.

" Maxwell! Let the lass be. It's ae wee bit O' ae bad morning for her."

" DID YOU NOT SEE WHAT SHE DID?"

" There's other fowk in the other rooms, Maxwell. Keep yer voice doon."

Maxwell stared at Anderson with a sort of madness before looking back to Skey then back to Anderson. A low animalistic growl rolled form his throat before he walked off into the bedroom and slammed the doors. The man was getting far too senile.

Skey overlooked the people below the hotel balcony while eating her toast. It wasn't that Maxwell tried taking her food that bothered her. It was easy just to make some more. It was what he said to her. The way he talked just then had tripped her into a sort of Deja Vu of her past. But now, she wouldn't take that anymore. She wished to talk about it but well...it was still that fear of losing someone close to her. She had lost her original family, lost sight of her original morals and lost so much time on her life. Time she was just now making up for. She put the plate down on the small patio table, feeling a few sprinkles of rain fall from the surging sky. Her eyes closed and she welcomed the rain to fall upon her beautiful face. She wanted to be cleansed and washed off from all her sins but some...would stick with her forever. No priest, bishop or pope could ever wash or pardon away any of her sins. Her life was getting even more complicated too. That vampire she had met...Skey racked her memory best she could. Bits and pieces had been forgotten either by a default or by her will to suppress it. She did remember that 'man'. They would get her usual hotel room and they would talk. He would tell her his opinions about how she should handle something and she would give him her life story and about the suffering she was going through. He'd comfort her and tell her she would survive through it. Who knew he would be right? Malakai...that name was dark and evil, but when she knew him before he was a comforting friend. But now...what happened to him? And worse if Anderson found out she was talking with vampires, both he and Maxwell would be chewing her head off for it. This was a problem she had to handle herself.

Maxwell had gone out for a walk amongst the town. He left Anderson in charge of watching Skey. There wasn't much to watch. The woman had been sitting outside for the past half an hour as silent as a mouse. Did she fall asleep out there? A lamp was turned on near a hotel phone. Anderson called room service for some food. When he looked to Skey, he decided to order for her as well. Once done, he decided to go and take a shower before they left for the airport this afternoon.

Skey wakled back in and sat down at the table. She took a napkin and a pen then started doodling things. A palm tree, a face, some cursive here and there, a lamp...she was bored out of her mind. They wouldn't be leaving till afternoon and she had all morning to be cooped up in a hotel room. She heard a shower still going and guessed Anderson or Maxwell was taking a shower. She went to the mini fridge and saw hardly anything in it to eat. With a sigh she kicked the door closed and pouted.

" God, what does a person have to do to get food around here..."

The shower stopped. Anderson stepped out of the shower with his pants on and him drying his hair with a blue towel. Skey's eyes slanted.

" Put a shirt on."

Anderson looked up to her, having stopped drying his hair. There was a serious look to her eyes.

" Aye, Ah will when ah get done drying ma hair."

Skey hopped down with a roll of her eyes. She went to the balcony door and looked out. The rain was pouring down more and more each time. Thunder clapped overhead. Skey chuckled gently, talking in such a pessimistic way.

" Looks like storms just like to follow me now. You know that cartoon or whatever? Where the depressed character has a rainy cloud over its head all the time? It's kind of how I feel."

There was a knock on the door followed by a call of "Room Service". Anderson answered the door. The poor man stared up at this behemoth of a man and cuckled nervously. He gave Anderson the tray of food and wearily said "Have a good day" before heading back down the hall. By now, Anderson was so used to everyone acting like that around him to where it didn't bother him anymore. The silver platter with its cover was brought in and set on the counter. He went back and closed the door. The lights in the room were flickering. Great. The worst thing that could happen is a blackout. Skey was eyeing the tray of food. He bet her stomach was begging for more food too then just some simple toast. He lifted the tray to show a big order of sausage, eggs, bacon, toast and even hash browns. There was a pitcher of orange juice and before he knew it she rushed to the end of the counter. she looked to him.

" I can have some, right?...Please?"

" Aye, ye can."

A gleeful smile split her face as she got a plate and piled food onto her plate. She ran over to the large table in the corner of the room, near the balcony door and chowed down. He took what she left him and simply ate off the tray. He sat down on a couch and looked directly out of the balcony door to the stormy skies. Could she be right? The clouds and storms following her and never allowing her the light of happiness and content? What Anderson never let on to was he knew Skey was being a brat all the time to make everyone, even Maxwell, believe she was ok. What she had to remember was he was the one that found her. He saw the sadness and depression swelling in her, the agony and thoughts of her own self destruction. He saw the broken winged dove that thought it couldn't live anymore no matter how much it wished to. Now, it was healed and healthy but something else didn't heal with it. The heart. Skey kept everyone shut out. She was introverted. You would have to remember, a person can be a loud, obnoxious child...but they can still be introverted and secretive about themselves. What they were loud about was just their joking around, the will to 'act' fine and be one with the society when they were far from it and were at the core scared of what they were in. Anderson knew from somewhere a sort of little saying that reminded him of Skey. One only speaks out loud and talks high when one is desperately scared.

**A Dark Alleyway. 10:00 A.M.**

Malakai drank the blood of a high and well-do woman. She laid in the middle of the alley drained and dead. He couldn't believe Skey didn't remember him but of course...what she had gone through...what she was he was sure she would try to forget and live this new life. But as an Iscariot Agent! He never DREAMED of her ever becoming anything of the such. And he knew now she was his enemy. Apparently she had been taught well to not bend in to his will. He really wanted to meet the man who brainwashed her so far. And from what he learned from his spies he had, Iscariot and Hellsing were teaming up to find the vampire responsible for this epidemic. He grinned. He knew they wouldn't find him. And he had his reasons for starting it. It was the simple, basic fact he was sick of humanity. He let his children, old and new, run rampant only in Europe to make vampires or simply kill humans. Once they had a full control on Europe, they would go for other countries. Vampires would enslave the humans and raise them like cattle. To work for them, to be fed off of and so on. Malakai, unlike some vampires, knew they needed humans to survive. But the plan now was they wouldn't have to hide what they were. Now humans would be the slaves, the ones to be dominated. If only he could get Skey to be his...to be his queen over his rising empire...would this be the most perfect plan and life to live. But now, he had to rethink his plans and modify them. A vampire clad in all black dropped down right in front of Malakai. He knelt, bowing his head down to him.

" Talon...we have a new plan. We must still continue the plague, but at the same time, we must take care of an enemy. The Hellsing Organization and the Iscariot Organization. Though Hellsing is Protestant and the Iscariot Organization is Catholic...both have seemed to overcome differences to hunt us down. (grins) It's foolish, isn't it, Talon? Cause they don't know how far our reach is...and we will call on all the coven...from Germany, from Romania, from Hungary, from Ireland, Finland and even Spain! to aid in our battle against them...and to nourish our plan of domination not over the world, but over the world's gross humanity!"

Malakai saw Talon still remaining still in his kneeling. He chuckled and knelt near Talon, taking the young man's chin in his hand and riasing his head. The young one looked up to his master who's grin was devilish yet seductive.

" Spread the news, Talon. And as for Skey Seryc of the Iscariot Organization...my orders are to bring her back alive with no harm done whatsoever to her. Understand, my Talon? Now go."

And with that, the young vampire was gone...and the news would spread across Europe, the call for the fellow vampires would be heard and the one girl Talon knew Malakai was in love with...would be brought back and be reknown then as the Queen Vampiress by Malakai's side.


	11. Pressure

here's another chapter. Not much going on in it but you still got to read it! Let's just say it's got a funny part and it focuses on the situation they have. Please read and review! Thanks!**

* * *

**

**Order 11: Pressure**

**London Airport. 2:00 P.M.**

Anderson hardly ever dreamed. If so, it was something meaningless about his own past. Unlike Skey, he didn't fret over it. He understood the concept of past is the past. But this dream was unlike any he ever had. No, nothing bad like what dirty minds would think (so get it out of your minds). But it felt like a sort of omen. There was fields raging with fire, screaming of people running around and trying to escape the fiery war. Dark shadows sprinted through the flames, their sihlouettes all he could see. Heads of spiky hair, heads of long, flowing hair but the most remarkable thing about these shadows was their speed. They'd jump humans and bite into their necks. Now Anderson knew. And it was with one of these shadows that he was dueling with. The vampire's broad sword, wicked in every look and perspective, would stop against Anderson's bayonets. He had never knew a vampire so hard to fight besides Alucard but this shadow, this vampire, was not Alucard. Not far away he could see Skey fighting too brilliantly. The girl had a hardened look of sheer determination, her feet dancing to the rhythm of battle. Fire gleamed off the mirror of the swords before they became tainted with vampiric bloodshed. And now within the fire he could see Alucard as well fighting these vampires. They kept jumping him, so fast and efficiently that it would appear even Alucard couldn't keep up with them. But that wasn't his worry now...they were ok but this vampire in front of him...that was his worry. Their blades clashed over and over again. When their blades bared against one another, the vampire leaned in with angry red eyes, speaking in a clneched mouth of rage.

" You're responsible for taking her away from me! You...must die!"

Anderson woke up on the bench he was sitting on. Skey had glanced up from the magazine she bought. Maxwell had gone to get them all some lunch.

" You ok? You look like you just seen a ghost or something."

Anderson stared at her for a second or so before looking to the carpeted ground. Who was he responsible for taking away? Who was that vampire? Clearly he was ticked about something and it had to do with what Anderson had done. The loud roaring of jet engines could be heard gently through the thick glass windows of the airport. The storm was still overcast, but the rain had lightened up. Something foreboding was coming. His senses told him this. That dream was just too unusual for him. It couldn't be taken lightly. As Anderson looked up he saw Maxwell coming back with a bag of food. Fast food of course, since that's all most airports had in their food courts. Maxwell dug through the bag and gave Anderson his order. Maxwell took out his own and gave the bag to Skey.

" There you go."

Skey set aside her magazine and took out one of McDonald's happy meals. He eye twitched as she stared at the kid meal with seething hatred. There was a snicker from Maxwell as he saw what he did to her. Skey set aside the bag with the happy meal in it calmly then looked to Maxwell with the most angelic smile she had.

" Father Maxwell...I hope you haven't forgot this morning. You know, when you made that smart ass remark and tried stealing my breakfast? I hope for your sakes you DIDN'T forget!"

She got up, her coat ruffling with the speed of her agitation. She went off to buy her own meal since she knew Maxwell was being a jack ass to her. Maxwell's fun was gone when Skey said that to him. Everyday that girl was becoming bolder with her words and becoming even more disrespecting towards him. He will never treat her like a grown woman until she stopped being a child. And even that was take a miracle to work out. But he had one good thing to say about her. The girl had a lot of guts. It was only the matter of how she could control that bravery. And use it on vampires, not him!

Skey got her own order and headed back to them. She had a lot of time to think about how she was going to handle this. One, she would ask Anderson for more intense training. Two, she would then read every book he had about exorcism and such. Then third, she would set out to find that vampire herself and put a stop to him. It wasn't a public threat in her eyes. It was something personal. Therefore, only she could be allowed to handle it herself. She wouldn't need Anderson's help, Iscariot's help or Hellsing's help. Shey sat down by Anderson and took out a double cheeseburger to eat.

**Plane. 2:45 P.M.**

This time Skey got the window seat like Anderson promised to her. It was first class as usual. This time Anderson sat in the middle. He knew if Maxwell made a smart remark or something about Skey, she was in no mood to endure it like she usually did. It surprised him though that Maxwell didn't threaten to kick her out for punching him. Maybe it was he knew Anderson wouldn't stand for it...which was the only reason applaudible. The plane was just finding its level in the air above the storm. Skey was pressed against the side of the plane, peering down at the puffy clouds but most of all, she was enjoying the sunshine. Maxwell was on his cellphone talking to one of the paladins, possibly Heinkel. Lately, Heinkel had been acting very bitter towards Skey but mainly him. He couldn't put a finger on it either. As he glanced over to Skey who stilled stayed pressed against the plane's wall, he could tel she was in her own little world of thoughts. But he knew now this world was different from the gloomy one she always dreamed of or always spaced out and put on that heartbreaking sadness. This world was making her smile and he wouldn't dare to disturb it for anything. The cellphone was turned off and a burdened sigh came from Maxwell. It indicated a problem but just a little one. If there had been a serious problem, he wouldn't care for the others on the plane. He'd vent and speak loudly.

" Is there ae kind O' trouble, Maxwell?"

" Heinkel says there's a problem occurring. The surge of vampiric activity in Rome keeps rising. It's becoming nearly untamable and powerfully overwhleming. It would look we need to do two things. Recruit more agents and take on more night jobs. Also, we need a team to try tracking the location of this host vampire. Even if it means capturing a vampire and beating the hell out of it until it complies."

" (grins) Ah see. Weel then, It's sounds like we agents may jus get ae wee bit O' fun yet..."

Skey's concentration was directed to the men's conversation. She felt she should tell Anderson about what she saw last night. But she wanted to try figuring this problem out her own way. She leaned back in her seat and wiggled some to get comfortable. Once she was she shut her eyes but didn't go to sleep. She feared going back to sleep. But she listened to their conversation about how they would find this vampire. They even talked about moving the armies to the borders of Europe and Asia. It would have seemed Hellsing was already moving units to specific spots to sniff out the vampire responsible for this panic. Skey knew what they would do. Both Integra and Maxwell would send units to certain major cities, the units set up a headquarters in each city then have them all connected to one another then connected to the Hellsong manor and to the Vatican itself. Any reports of the vampire's sighting would be on the lines A.S.A.P. to track its movements to where it would be heading. It was clever, but Skey felt that Malakai was even cleverer. He wouldn't be so stupid to fall for such poor security. The only fault was she knew why he wanted her...but she didn't know why he was commencing this whole surge of vampires. Why now? If he was indeed ancient as Maxwell and Integra say, then why out of all the time in his life did he choose this specific time?

" Skey?...Wake up noo, lass..."

Skey faked being asleep so Anderson would quit bugging her. She had major thinking to do and she didn't want to be interrupted even by him. She had to rerun all her moves in her mind, perfect them, find their weaknesses, she had to think of every thing she could use as a powerful weapon against Malakai, and she had to train her mind to not be distracted. Boy, that was the hardest one.

"Well?"

" Nae use...she's asleep. Let her be, Maxwell. Wi' the work we'll be daun, we'll both need the rest."

Both men ceased talking which made Skey happy. Now she could concentrate.

**Rome Airport. 6:00 P.M.**

The plane landed in Rome on time. The tailends of the storm was there, some scattered dark clouds but besides that there was a clear view of the sun starting to set. All three got off the plane and found Yumie and Heinkel waiting for them. Yumie greeted all three warmly, but Heinkel remained a bit emotionless about their arrival. Especially about Skey being there. Both Skey and Anderson could see the dagger eyes behind those shades. They got to the car and started on their way back to the Vatican. Yumie handed Maxwell a manila folder with highly confidental contents. He skimmed through him as she explained them all.

" Well, these are the reports we've gathered of every confirmed kill. There's over a hundred right there. The spottings are flooding in, Father Maxwell! And we're all having a hard time keeping up with them. Some of the agents killed so many in just one night...what's happening?"

Maxwell didn't answer her. He was too busy frowning over these reports and wondering what in hell he had to do about the inflating population of vampires in Rome. Anderson stayed silent but Skey knew good an well he was soaking up all the information he could about this. Even Skey did. She knew Maxwell would be sending her out too. Right now, they needed all the agents out there cutting down these vampires. Not one agent could be spared to rest the nights when so many enemies were lurking. It all meant they would have to revert their sleeping orders. Sleeping in the daytime, then waking at night until morning mass then they would rest again. Skey hated the thought to have to sleep all day like some damned vampire would.

"Anderson. I want you to take Skey on a few hunts. Like I said before, I'm going to start teaming up the agents. I can't risk misjudging these vampires' strengths from their host. You don't mind, do you?"

" O' course nae."

Skey actually delighted in this. It would give her more time to train and strengthen herself up. And maybe to learn something else from her teacher. After all she would need it if she was considering going after Malakai herself. Yumie smiled and sat by Skey with genuinity.

" Glad to have you back, Skey."

Skey chuckled. Yumie had to be aware most of Iscariot didn't like her. What was there to be glad about her being back now? Most were probably moaning and groaning to know the loud mouth 'child' was back.

" Well, if you say so, Yumie."


	12. Mentality

Sorry for the long wait. I was helping my aunt move to Monticello the last few days! Unpacing and moving and stuff is such a hassle. But I am fianlly back and writing again! So what does everyone think of the story so far? I hope everyone who reads it is pleased with the storyline. Well, have fun reading this chapter! Please read and review it! It's rude not to review stories and gives the author feedback about whether his or her work is good. We need to know! Thank you! - I do thank the loyal reviewers of mine who have been reviewing. Thank you for telling me what you think!-**

* * *

**

**Order 12: Mentality**

**The Vatican. 8:00 P.M.**

The sky was lit with rage of fire, the shadows of dead laying on the ground to ferment into the Earth. Skey saw herself on top of a hill in the arms of a man. Both surveyed the damage lain before their shocked and bewildered eyes. It was a scene worthy to be called hell. Fire blazed neverending to the sky. With it, ashes of dead billowed into the air. Both wondered if they should really be scared and shocked to see this. The man had calmed, but Skey had remained frightful. She'd been in battles with vampires before, but nothing could compare to the fear, the utter confusion she felt now. Those arms...they felt so warm around her. So comforting and caring. As Skey looked up, the long coat, cloak, cape or whatever it was was fluttering around with the roar of the wind and then wrapping around them. She touched his cheek and she became hypnotized with this man's beautiful eyes. His forehead rested against hers, both of them smiling and becoming ignorant of the raging hell around them. No, this place was perfect for them. For Skey's sins against her own life. She kissed the man full on the lips and God she had never felt such soft lips, such a kiss that made her melt in his arm hold. Was he...an angel? Skey woke up slowly, her eyes trying to focus. Someone was standing over her, peering into her eyes. Due to most human's reactions to such a confrontation, Skey retaliated and shoved the figure away but he wasn't so easy to budge.

" (laugh) Calm doon. It's only me. Ye looked like ye hae ae guid dream gaun on there. Mind talking aboot it?"

" Anderson...(smirks) please. You know my dreams are always haunting, depressing and full of secrets about my life that I am not ready to tell yet."

" (serious) Skey...Ah really wish ye'd talk tae me aboot tha' past O' yers...sometimes...it's better tae talk aboot such things. Ah hate ayeways seeing tha' look on yer face A' the time. Tha' look O' sadness and pain."

Skey grimaced and sat up in her bed looking down at the lovely white quilt. He was right and it was very brave of him to finally say something like that. Usually when someone requested her to talk about herself some, she'd retaliate with such vigor and spirit. But no. Skey shouldn't yell at him because he wasn't telling her to say anything, only that maybe she should sometime. It was a subject to give thought to. Not yet though. The timing wasn't right for her to reveal anything. This was her instinctual feeling. Anderson came to her side on the bed and put an arm around her, giving her a bit of a shake. There was that deep voiced chuckle of his, trying to let her know it was all right.

" C'mon noo. It's night. Time tae go and kill aff some freaks! Maybe A' ye need is tae get yer mind aff thae pesky dreams."

**Inside an Abandoned House. 9:00 P.M.**

Breath in, breath out. Skey tried calming her lungs as she saw the bodies, fifteen in total, hanging from nooses on rotting support beams of the house. Anderson stood behind her and was equally mortified to see this. In all his years as an Iscariot agent, he had never witnessed such careless and useless slaughter! Anderson gave Skey orders to hack the heads off of every body to prevent them from having a chance to become ghouls or vampires. She did so, following her orders without question this time. The house was dark and shrouded most of the corners, walls and such with so many dark shadows that the vampire could be hiding anywhere. There wasn't a doubt in Anderson's mind that this was the work of the Ancient vampire they were trying to hunt down. That thing had to be in Rome now. as Anderson looked back through the dim room, he saw the cut ropes swaying gently as they were kissed by sweet wind. Skey stood there looking at him with eyes weary. Yes, he was weary too. They didn't know how strong this vampire could be. Unlike the others, this head honcho had to be strong and nearly God mode. They walked up the rotten steps, every one creaking with deafening madness. Tattered curtains swayed over a broken window. The smell of the death was getting to Skey now but to prove her worth, she kept silent in front of Anderson and stood brave. All she had to do was remember the bar and how well she fought then. If she could fight like that everytime, and let's not forget the fight with Hellsing's vampiress, Skey felt that she would finally be approved and accepted by the others. Anderson stopped suddenly in front of her and with it, Skey stopped. He didn't move one muscle.

" Skey...Listen noo til the sounds. Focus yer senses on whaur it is. The freak's definitely in this house. Pinpoint it, Skey. And when ye dae...attack."

Skey blinked in a short term of confusion then did as he said. Skey stood there with her katanas gleaming, closing her eyes and listening to the sounds in the house. It was hard to focus on every sound for there were many. Outside, cars sped by. Horns honked. In the building, the creaking of wood sounded every other second. No, it didn't belong to a being walking. Maybe the house still settling. Wind echoed through cracks of the building's walls. But in that wind there was a certain and distinct swooping noise. It was faint at first, but it came closer and closer. Along all the noises, she focused on that noise coming for them. Her muscles quivered with excitement but she held still and didn't lash out prematurely. then, once she felt its shadow upon her and Anderson, she spun around, the katana's edge lashing out in a blue stream of light and catching its arm. The vampire's flying route at her was disrupted and he fell over the rotted wooden railing of the simple staircase. there was a loud thud as its body made quite the hard contact with the building's hardwood floor.Skey had done this with her eyes closed and used only her sense of hearing. As she opened her eyes she saw the vampire on the floor and getting up, preparing to attack again. But now it could be simpler. She had ruined the vampire's element of surprise.

" Dinna rush doon there. (grins) Play wi' yer prey ae bit."

Skey nodded and stood defiantly on the steps as she watched the vampire stand up. A glimmer of light from an outside street lamp rained on him. He revealed to have a handsome figure of a face though he appeared to be Spanish or Mexican. The ruby eyes vampires were known to have lustered with brilliant shine. The short black hair was spiked all about the place. His choice of cothing was a long black trench coat, combat boots, white jeans and gloves. The color of the jeans and gloves being white captures light from that streetlamp and made the color appear to glow. Despite the handsomeness of his fair face, a smile never graced it. Right now, between the two, Anderson didn't exist. The scenario now was the intimidation both prey and hunter displayed against one another. Their eyes never swayed one way or another. Both barreled down into the other's.

" Skey Seryc I presume...my Master wishes to see you."

" You can tell him I decline. I am quite happy where I am right now."

The vampire launched himself into the air. out from the sleeve of the long coat came out daggers with loops at the end. Skey growled and realized he knew Japanese weaponry to dare to try throwing Kunai knives at her. she fended off every single knife, the knives flying into planks of wood. Skey jumped onto the old railing and leapt into the air where the vampire was. She was now ten feet above the main floor but it didn't scare her. Skey had locked herself into a battle and she would see it to the finish. She turned as she heard the vampire coming for her. The katana whipped around as her body itself did. The blade cut through the vampire's side with a deep slash from his side to the near middle of his stomach. Skey landed on the hard ground and rolled. Her legs stopped herself and she sprung up, both blades out and ready. The vampire had hit the floor hard again but this time with more of a wound. He wobbled as he stood, the blood pouring from his side.

" You blessed those damned blades, didn't you! Orders are to bring you back alive...so that doesn't mean I can't put a few scratches on you!"

The vampire went headlong without second thought. Skey stood there and the adrenaline pumping through her body slowed everything. The vampire was going so slow now. Bump bump, bump bump. Skey's heart was heard in the center of her head. Her breathing was slow as she stared at this figure flying through the air to get at her. Just as it was within inches of tackling into her body, Skey twisted out of the vampire's way and was now at the side. The blade met with Skey's ferocity, the true insanity inside her as the blade came down across the vampire's back. The body's horizontal speed quickly became vertical as it plummeted to the close ground. The body bounced and the vampire cried in agony as the blessed blade slashed across his back yet a second time. And now...he felt those hard black boots of his hunter on his bleeding back. The sword was poised to rain down upon his neck, prepared to cut through the vertabrae and kill him.

" SKEY!"

Anderson's voice didn't heed her. A grin came to a corner of her mouth as the holy blade swung down and sliced so easily through its neck, through its bone. The head rolled away and the body turned to sand. Skey knew orders were to bring in vampires for 'questioning', but if she did that then Maxwell and Anderson would find out about her connection with that vampire. That connection was a personal problem i which she wished to take care of herself. Skey wanted no interference from anyone. More, she risked one of these vampires telling about how their 'master' was coming after Skey because of a possible relationship they may have had. Hell, it wasn't even a relationship despite what Malakai believed. And the worse possible thing she could want right now is for Anderson and Maxwell to find out about that. Anderson jerked her to face him and when he did she saw her face change from feeling triumphant to shame. She had recognized her mistake and knew she regretted it. He growled lowly and let her go. Still, she disobeyed orders and he had to lecture her.

" Do ye remember wha' Maxwell told us tae dae! We're tae bring in the vampires for questioning! We mus find oot aboot thi' Ancient vampire and stop it! Fae noo on, nae more killing aff the vampires afore questioning!"

" Yes, Father Anderson."

Anderson softened up and let out a sigh before patting her head.

" Let's go. We mus report in."

**Maxwell's Office. 10:00 P.M.**

" SKEY! What is wrong with you? At first, it was hard to even get you to build enough courage to kill a vampire! And now! All of a sudden! You find this click to 'accidentally' kill one!"

" Maxwell! She did guid! We didnae get the vampire...but still! For ae hoont, she did guid. She handled hersel' weel oot there against thon freak. Nae once did she falter or lose concentration. Ah sae...thas better than she hae been daun."

Skey stayed put in the seat, cowering her head down. Usually she was spunky enough to yell or snap back at Maxwell but tonight she just didn't feel ike being a smart ass. tonight all she wanted to do was go to sleep and start a new morning with no yelling. Still with her head lowered, she could feel Maxwell's leer on her. But Anderson stood next to her and defended her against Maxwell. Why did he always do that? It wasn't like she couldn't stick up for herself when she had to. And now she couldn't take it anymore. Without warning, she stood up and walked out of the office without one word to either of them. Maxwell yelled for her to get back in the office but at this point Skey didn't want to listen to anyone. She slammed the wooden doors on her way out and headed for her dorm so she could lock herself in and cry her heart out. Her walk there was feverish, every step increasing in a wider stride. Behind her Anderson was catching up with her and he caught her shoulder, spinning her around. No one was in thie hallways so speaking aloud wouldn't matter.

" Skey, ye dinna walk oot O' ae reporting like thon...Whit's the matter?"

" I'm not cut out for this! I'll never be perfect for that bastard in there! All he thinks me of is a useless girl! I try so hard to impress everyone, to be accepted! It'll never happen!"

Anderson held Skey firmly by her shoulders as he peered down into her watery eyes with such a hardened look Skey never saw before in him. It struck true fear in her heart. Did he hate her for what she said? She half didn't mean to say that...to blurt it out so simply.

" Ah ne'er want tae hear ye sae thon again! Yer nae useless! Yer nae perfect! Ye can only be who ye are. Ye dinna hae tae impress me or anyone. Noo quit making excuses! Yer ae strong willed woman. Strong willed fowk dinna break doon and cry like thon. Yer under ma supervision. And Ah winna let Maxwell dae anything til ye. Dinna worry aboot him. E'en Ah admit he can be ae bastard sometimes."

What Anderson said brought a flicker of a smile to her face and reassured her some. Without thinking, Skey wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She felt like a little kid again and she savored that feeling.

" Thank you..."

anderson never had anyone hug him like that before and was a bit uncomfortable with it. But it was only Skey so he smiled weakly and rubbed her shoulder telling her it'd be ok. what she said was only evidence that she didn't have must belief in herself or wha she was capable of. She was so self conscious what everyone thought of her. But he couldn't blame her. Maxwell only wanted the most prestige fighters in Iscariot. Skey was a prestige fighter by his own terms. She acted flaky once in a while but when she got locked in battle, Skey somehow changed. And he couldn't figure it out either. What fueled her so much as to snap and turn savage?...Almost like him?

" Ging til yer dorm room, Skey and ging some rest. ah'm gaun back oot there...but ye, ye need yer rest. Ye'll be ok, aye?"

Skey looked up to him and for a second, Anderson swore he saw the child in Skey.


	13. A Different Perspective

Yet another chapter. I am hoping people are enjoying this story and I know most Hellsing fans enjoy fanfictions with Alcuard. Sorry if he doesn't play a big part in this story, but it can't be helped. I had this story thought out for a while and just now started to get around to writing it. Well, read and review please1 Show some curtesy!**

* * *

**

**Order 13: A Different Perspective**

**Skey's Dorm. Wednsday 1:00 A.M.**

Skey felt she should be out there. It was much to handle all those vampires out there and to hold back even one agent could be the difference in how many vampires could be cut down. She wished Maxwell and even Anderson would stop treating her like some child! Skey knew she was strong. Guess it didn't matter though to Maxwell. Skey knew she hated Maxwell's guts but...at the same time, she only sought for his approval. With his approval, she wouldn't feel so renounced and frowned upon. It all came down to one question. Why in the world did Anderson pick her up and take her in? And then more questions erupted from that. Why did he defend her? Why did he choose to argue with his own superiors to keep her in the Vatican and Section XIII? In all her life, she never really had anyone care so much for her. Not since her own biological parents. Sometimes she looked up to Anderson as a ral father in which that's how he acted. It made her smile a bit and calm down. As long as she had one person in this world to rely on, her life was happy. And she had to admit. She did like Maxwell being around. He was always there for her to be smart with and she would indulge in her amusement after making him mad. And now, she looked out to the sky through her window. The clouds had gone and only a clear beautiful sky stood. For the first time in a while, she prayed to God.

" God...I know I don't pray much. I know sometimes I even break your laws and sayings, but...I look to you now for guidance. What should I do? This vampire Malakai, I do remember him in my dark life and talking to him. I didn't know then he was a vampire. But now he's after me. I want to tell Anderson and Maxwell but I fear Maxwell will hate me even more...and that Anderson would abandon me for being associated with such a creature. Would it be wise for me to tell them? Despite my fears of what else they may think of me? (Sits up in the bed) I don't want to say I lived a hard life cause...even though I went through a lot of crap, I could still be in the streets. I could be dead now...Or starving and homeless. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you with my questions...I know you're really busy handling other prayers, but I do hope mine will be heard. Thank you for everything...for letting me live. Amen."

Skey laid down in her bed and sighed sowly, letting her eyes close and the moonlight bathe her in a dreamy light. Restlessness filled her every nerve. There was no way she'd get sleep tonight. Anderson was out there cutting down vampires without her. And she needed training to take on Malakai. Skey sat up and pulled her boots on then grabbed her katana swords. All the other agents were probably out hunting, including Yumie, so Skey made her way to a training room in the basement of the Vatican. She stood in the dimly lit dungeon surroundings and started to train with her swords, adding small circular weights to the blade to improve her strength. Every swing, she put her full strength into, promising herself over and over that she would overcome her past. That she would overcome all her problems and prove once and for all that she was indeed worthy of being in this organization; worthy of being called a servant of God.

**Maxwell's Office 1:15 A.M.**

" Good, good. Well, I have another assignment close to your location, Heinkel. There is a house on Firma Ave. The address is 395. A report from some of the police state that the place was covered in blood when they saw it. When they sent in men to investigate, there were screams then nothing. Their friends didn't come back out. I want you to check this out and be on guard. don't underestimate their strength."

Maxwell hung up and sat back in his chair. He groane and rubbed his temples. All these vampire sightings were becoming a major problem. worse, the security connections Iscariot and Hellsing put together to monitor all of Europe hadn't caught many vampires in the other neighboring countries. There had to be more around Europe! There couldn't be just a swarm in England and a swarm in Rome. The freaks had to be moving quietly and elusively. To unwind, he took a step outside and walked down the vacant street into the Vatican. The old buildings loomed over him shrouded in the darkness of night. Yet he wasn't afraid. Some priests walked the sidewalk, a group of nuns sitting on a bench talking. Maxwell found a vacant bench for himself and sat down with a simple drop. His arms laid on the back of the wooden bench, his head tilting up to the sky. There was much to be sorted out, many problems to be solved. It was starting to get to him. His boot tapped in an aggravated rhythm on the cold sidewalk. Ah! Something hit his mind. He meant to talk to Skey. Anderson had stopped by the office saying he was leaving her behind for the night. That she had exhausted herself. All he needed to say was that she had better be in shape for work tomorrow, to next time obey orders, etc. If Maxwell had a chance, he would always scold Skey. Yet he admitted as much as a brat she was, that maybe his scoldings and strict discipline may shape her up and teach her some respect and necessity to obey orders.

Maxwell had went back inside and to Skey's dorm to find her gone. A message had been posted on her door that she would be in the training room if she was needed. He frowned on it. She should be resting up or she would be harder to handle tomorrow. Children weren't one of Maxwell's favorite things. Much less babysitting them. He strode down into the basement and down the winding staircases. Down here the lights had been dimmed for the night and due to it being underground, it felt chilly. Maxwell pulled his vest closer onto his body trying best to keep warm and his body from shivering. Inside the training room he heard no one practicing but once he cracked the door to peek inside, he saw Skey kneeling down, her hand gripping the handle of her katana sword. She had cast aside her coat and gloves as she trained and now her bare skin that showed gleamed with a thin shien of sweat. Her brown hair was weighed down with th dampness of sweat as well. The hair was veiling her face as she stayed kneeling and he could hear her breathing deeply. The fingers around the handle gripped as she sprung up, spinning wildly and her swords lashing out at the dummy target near the sides of the training square. The ferocity he saw in her eyes shimmered like diamonds. The bared teeth of rage, the tightness of the muscles in her face showed him for the first time, just the determination she held. It was obvious her body was overworked, yet she pushed herself. As Maxwell squinted his sight onto the sword, he saw she had put stone weights on it. Without speaking one word to her, he cosed the door silently and headed back up. The persepctive he had on Skey changed since seeing how far she was pushing herself. She was desperate to succeed and be accepted amongst the other agents. He didn't doubt she would push herself to the point of falling down and fainting from exhaustion. She was still a brat in his eyes, but a brat with the determination stronger than any kind of metal in the world. Maxwell grinned. Maybe, just maybe, Skey earned a piece of respect from him.

**In a car heading back to the Vatican. 2:00 A.M.**

Anderson and another Iscariot agent had been picked up and were heading back to the Vatican, their missions fulfilled. The other guy was younger than Anderson, about around Skey's age. His weapon choice were some guns hidden in concealed holsters under his coat. Only few of the Iscariot agents used guns. Heinkel was one and this guy was another. There were a few more, but Anderson didn't know them. The youth watched as they drove past buildings. There would be a second of darkness, then a flash of light as they drove at a meduim speed down the street with street lamps at a full shine. Anderson's was absent minded as he sat so quietly in the leather seat. The young agent looked to him and spoke.

" Father Anderson. You look a bit tired there. You ok?"

" Aye, Ah'm fine..."

" Hey, where's that girl? Um, Skey, isn't it? doesn't she usually come with you on hunts?"

" She's resting."

" Oh..."

Anderson tipped his head up a tad, his green eyes surveying the empty sidewalks. Well he didn't know if Skey was resting but he hoped she was. Or she'd be one cranky girl. All Anderson could think of was sleeping as well. But the night wasn't too aged and there was plenty of more time to go on a few more hunts. The man across from him fidgeted some and he knew he was itching to talk. Anderson wasn't quite in the mood for light conversation. Anderson just kept repeating in his head_..." Mak him go away...mak him go away..."_

" You know, if I wasn't a priest...I think I would court Skey. She's cute enough, right?..."

" (Shakes his head) Wh..whit are ye talking aboot, child?"

That certainly caught him offguard. Never had he really thought about Skey's looks or anything.

" Well, I mean...she's really cute. She has a bad outlook by most but I wouldn't count it against her. Shit happens all the time. I bet you that deep down, she is a loving and caring woman. I wouldn't mind dating her or anything if I wasn't a priest. Plus, God that rack of hers."

" Rack?"

" Her chest. and you know, most of the priests agree with me on that."

Anderson lifted one eyebrow in utter disbelief. The priests were scanning Skey sexually? Them bastards. Anderson gave out a sigh of irritation, sat back in his seat and just prayed for this night to be over with. The other guy turned his attention back onto the sights as they headed back to the Vatican. Once he got back, he'd report in, check on Skey and see if she was sleeping, then head to bed himself if he didn't have any other orders.

It wasn't long before they finally pulled up at the Vatican. Both men got out of the car before it drove off to be parked in the parking lot. The one agent was heading up the steps and into the dome building but Anderson walked up behind him and grabbed his shoulder. He gave the man a hard squeeze on the shoulder before whipping him around and getting in his face. The agent froze in fear and stared at Anderson.

" Ah NE'ER want tae hear ye speak O' Skey Like THON again, ye hear! Aif Ah do...It'd be hell tae pay Ah assure ye."

Anderson gave the agent a brisk shove before walking up the steps calmly himself. None of the priests should be oogling her like that in the first place! And what he said, he meant. There would be hell to pay if he ever caught one of the priests scanning her like that. Usually Anderson wasn't ever so protective, but he felt responsible for Skey and protective of her like a father would be to their daughter. As Anderson entered through the door, Maxwell stood there with a bit of a smile on his face. _Please God, dinna tell me he wants me tae go on another assignment...Ah'm exhausted..._

" Father Anderson. We need to have a small discussion about Skey."


	14. Reunion

You know, I even got my mom reading this story! She adores Hellsing too, though she is an Alucard fan. -shrugs- ah, well. Well I mean come on! You have to have Anderson fangirls out there too! Everything in this world is NOT one sided...unless you are talking about people who murder their children and should be sent to life in prison...then it becomes one sided. Anyway, this is yet another chapter. Usually, my chapters aren't very long but this story has becomed so detailed in my head over the months, that each chapter is detailed down to what I see in my head. And to the one Miroku girl, the only way you'll find out if there is that 'pairing' in this story, is if you keep reading! I don't like giving out spoilers for my stories. And I thank two other people, Tornadoreviewer and Meatwad, for reviewing for me! Thank you guys so much! I hope to see more! **

* * *

**

**Order 14: Reunion**

**Maxwell's Office. 2:30 P.M.**

Maxwell sat down behind his oak desk, leaning back in his leather desk chair. He folded his legs and waited for Anderson to take his own seat before he started his speech. Anderson slouched down in a seat with weary eyes. Maxwell wouldn't force him to go out on a hunt tonight after this. The man clearly needed his rest.

" Whit dae ye need tae talk aboot concerning Skey?"

" Well, I want to say she was and still may be, in the training room. I want to say also...I must admit I was wrong about her a bit. She is still a loud mouthed brat, but I snuck a peek at her while she was training. Anderson, she was covered in sweat and pushing her body to its limits training with a weighted sword. She was shaking, but she continued to train harder. No doubt these were your teachings? For her to push herself to the limit?"

Anderson hadn't let Skey do that before. Usually he would have a routine training timed for her. He never told her to push herself to breaking limits, to completely exhaust her body's energy. No, it wasn't healthy to do such things. Training so hard destroyed the muscles and would famish the body something horrid. Lately she had been acting unlike herself. She was more drawn in than usual, and it was the first time he heard of her sneaking off to train alone. Anderson himself still trained with bayonets but only when he was feeling angered and needed to let off some steam. Apparently, he had some questions to ask Skey regarding her abnormal behavior. The real shocker was the hunt last night. She killed a vampire with perfected speed and perception. Yet she disobeyed orders and when Maxwell scolded her for it, instead of talking back, she sat there with her head low and didn't say one word.

" Nae, Ah ne'er told her tae push hersel' like thon. It maun be something bothering her. Ah'll talk tae her."

" Well, I am telling you, I never seen such a fierce look before. Not on her face anyway. The look in her eyes, the hardened determination and spirit...it actually scared me but made me watch on with awe. I never thought she was the sort to be able to urge herself so far as to the brink of her exertion. And she was clearly doing that Anderson. (Scoffs) I'm actually quite...well, I owe her some respect for being so ambitious."

Anderson smiled and was relieved to know that Maxwell was finally starting to accept her. But the man still had his doubts about Skey's ability it seemed. It had to be about her ability to follow orders. Well, all Anderson had to do was talk to Skey about the rules around here. Maybe after she proved herself to be able to follow orders correctly and to show her spirit about her battles against vampires, Maxwell will fully accept her as a true Iscariot agent. Anderson stood up and straightened his coat out some.

" Weel, Ah'll be aff tae see her. Is there ether assignments tae dae?"

" No, you can rest now. the other agents will be reporting in soon anyhow."

Anderson got up and left the office. The hallways were dark at this time of the morning. As Anderson looked at his watch it read fifteen minutes till three. Maxwell beginning to praise Skey's spirit was a bit unsettling to Anderson. He made his way down into the basement, heading for the training room. When he entered the dim room, he saw Skey spread eagled on the floor completely exhausted. Anderson ran to her side and fell to his knees, bringing her up to sit. She knitted her eyebrows into an angry scowl and tried to shakes him off.

" GET OFF ME! I don't need to be babied anymore, Father Anderson! Stop it!"

" Skey! Whit in the world's gotten into ye! Calm doon! Yer fully exhausted...ye really need tae get some rest! It's pointless tae torture yerself like this! Noo, get up. Yer gaun back til yer dorm room."

Skey sat there shaking in his armhold. Those eyes remained furious. She decided not to talk back to Anderson at this point, but it didn't stop the rampaging mind and primitive instinct in Skey to kill Malakai and any other vampire aiding him. Her legs felt like bubblegum, but she managed to get up without Anderson's help. Once she did, she bolted out of the training room to her dorm. Anderson gave it thought to chase after her but only hung his head and sighed. His body was tired and not up to chasing down anything for the rest of the night. He figured he'd visit her in the morning and talk to her then.

" Let happen wha' will happen Ah guess..."

**Skey's Dorm 3:00 P.M.**

Skey was so infuriated by the mere thought of Malakai now. Maybe when she was a whore, he was a good man to confide in, to talk to and let out the pain on. But for him to hide his secret as a vampire, to choose out of the blue to come after her now when she was in the Iscariot agency, he had to have lost it somewhere along the way! One of the first things anderson taught her about vampires was their inability to truly love anything. Of course they could lust, they could have sexual esires but for them to love someone with their whole being was deemed impossible. Skey scoffed at that teaching. If it was a fact, then why the hell was Malakai bent on chasing after her? All Skey knew now, was Malakai was just a part of her past. He came from an era of her past that she was never particularly fond of. And to forget her past, to totally abolish the pain and hurt, she would do whatever it took to forget it. Even if it meant taking this vampire epidemic into her own lap for responsibility. Skey couldn't wait any longer. Time was slipping with every second. Soon the moon would be overtaken by the sun. Of all Skey's decisions she made in her life, this decision would be considered the most rash decision she ever made. Skey stood and sheathed her swords. The gray coat with the inner lining of a Cerulean blue was pulled onto her. The white gloves were tugged on and with hardened eyes, she leapt out the window and started out to the streets of Rome. She would hunt this vampire down herself. She didn't give a damn about Iscariot, the Vatican rules, or Maxwell's scoldings. Right now her heart was set on a mission to kill the only problematic person in her life.

**Alleyway. 3:45 P.M.**

Malakai leaned against the cold brisk wall of a tall apartment building. Talon was by his side, eyeing the street before them. Once in a while a car would pass by but nothing else. No one walked the streets at this time of morning. Talon sensed the vibes in the air and he could tell an angry presence was coming near. He closed his eyes and sensed a woman. Such rage she held could have been sensed millions of miles away by any vampire.

" Do you sense that marvelous, inclining aura, Talon?..."

" Yes, Master."

" That is Skey coming for us. Please do your generous master a favor and fetch her for me."

Talon disappeared with the wisp of a wind. Malakai was holding onto something in the palm of his hand. It was held behind his back. The tips of his fingers petted the velvet sheathes gently, the scent of the object sweetening the air.

Skey was turning a corner near a restaurant and heading down a darker side street. Skey stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes. Dark places usually like this contained such heathens and creatures like vampires. She did as Anderson taught her. She relied on sound now, listening to patterns in the air and trying to seperate the anomaly sounds. At a distance, she heard loud music playing. Possibly a party of some sort. There was the sound of water running. It had to be left over water from the storm earlier this week. It was draining into thr sewage system. Rustling. A soft wind was blowing this night. The rustling had to be the leaves of trees that lined the street. Amidst these ambient sounds, Skey could hear her own heartbeat. All these sounds had been seperated in skey's mind. Nothing. But when she opened her eyes a man stood hbefor eher and before she had a chance to draw her sword, the man overtook her with such amazing speed. As soon as his cold flesh covered her mouth, Skey knew what it was.

Malakai waited only a few minutes before the girl had been brought to her. Talon dropped her to the filthy alley ground in a dirt puddle but Skey didn't react to it. She panted for breath. The emotional feeling of rage still hadn't left her. Malakai knelt by her and pulled out the sweet object from behind his back. Once Skey looked up she saw a rose. The petals were of such a brilliant shade of white that it appeared to glow in radiance. Behind the flower though, loomed an incredibly handsome face smiling such seduction. It was Malakai. Skey jumped to her feet and prepared to draw her swords. Before she could, Malakai stood close to her and had her wrists in his hands. Again she struggled but it was all in vain. Malakai chuckled gently at her pathetic attempt to overpower him. His gaze lifted to Talon.

" Leave us to ourselves, dear Talon. I must talk with miss Skey. Thank you."

Talon nodded and was gone. Skey gave narrow eyes at Malakai who only tsked and caressed her charming, smooth face.

" Now, now. That look doesn't suit you one bit, my love. Such lovely faces like yours should show a smile with sparkling eyes. Scowling like that will ony cause unwanted wrinkles in the future."

" Get your filthy hands off me!"

Malakai wasn't affected. Skey's left hand was free and as quickly as she could, she drew the sword and slashed his stomach wide open. Malakai took a step back and gasped for air. his face was in shock that she dared to strike at him. And to his surprise, the wound burnt and wouldn't heal up. Blood oozed from the slash profusely. Wasn't he a vampire? Why wasn't the cut healing? But then as he looked at his own blood leaking down the glinting katana sword...he knew it then. The blades had been blessed and possibly of all places, in the heart of the Vatican. And now, she came at him. Malakai was far more faster than she unfortunately. He spun and appeared behind her. His arms snuck around her waist and held her tightly. The blood of his wound smeared onto the back of her beloved coat and Skey struggled violently in his arms. Her katana swords slashed every which way as she thrashed like a wild cat in his arms. Malakai quickly grabbed her wrists, his fingers digging into a pressure point, making her release the blades. Now unarmed he spun her around and slammed her against the brick wall. He stepped in and leaned in. His lips came only half an inch from hers as he whispered to her.

" I wish not to hurt you, my darling Skey. I want you to fall in love with me...I wouldn't be a very good person if I forced my will on you, now would I? Think about what I will offer you. Eternal life, eternal love...eternal rule over this sad, pathetic world. Along side me, your king, your love, you would be able to enjoy in splendors that the ancient kings and queens enjoyed. You could deck yourself out in the most expensive and immaculate jewelry, wear the most finest of gowns...you would have control over everyone and be envyed and admired by everyone. You would be my queen, the keeper of my heart. ( presses his lips lightly to hers, but enough so he can continue speaking) You have no idea how deep I am in love with you. If I could have you, I would never look to any other girl or think of any other girl. You would be my goddess of love."

Skey shuddered and was wide eyed as this vampire pushed his body right up against hers. Her fingers curled in, her hands becoming tight fists of anger and fear. Her bottom lip trembled as she felt this cold corpse lean in against her own body. His arm held her tightly to him, then she felt his tongue on her lips. Skey wille dherself to move, to retaliate, but she couldn't find herself to be able to move! She was aware vampires could control peoples' minds and will to move. Was he doing that? Was he making her stand in his arm hold, helpless to stop him? Oh God, she thought. A rolling yet swooning chuckle rose from his throat as he knew he had complete control over her actions. He took her hand and unballed the fist. He then placed her hand on his cheek. skey fought herself, fought his control over her. If only she could control her body now she would be able to get away but she couldn't. A tear fell from her eye as she realized she had been so stupid as to not tell Maxwell and Anderson about Malakai. She realized she be stupid enough to bit off more then she could chew...and now, she was choking.

" Skey, my Emperess...you will be mine now. You've swooned to my charm, haven't you?"

Skey concentrated hard and broke his mind spell then shoved him away. She quickly picked up her swords and prepared for another attack. Her body shook with such amounts of adrenaline. Every fiber of her muscles quivered. Malakai chuckled gently as he stared at her standing there so defensively with her katana swords. He folded his arms and snapped his fingers.

"I have a surprise for you Skey. I wanted to save it, but...seeing as you will not submit, maybe it is best I show you now."

Two figures walked forward from the shadows of the alley. The first was that of a man with medium build. The second was of a woman but thin and old looking. Skey's eyes were wide with horror as the light revealed who they were. Never in her life did she think she would be able to remember them much less what they looked like the last she saw them. Skey's defense dropped so quickly as she fell to her knees on the cold ground. Her eyes stared up to the two figures who smiled so gently and lovingly.

" Mother?...Father?...It...can't be! You're vampires!"


	15. Hard Earned Lessons

Not much to say only that I couldn't sleep so I decided to write the fifteenth chapter too. Well, NOW I'm tired, so enjoy! **

* * *

**

**Order 15: Hard Earned Lessons**

The two nodded solemnly with those fake, plastered smiles on their pale faces. their red eyes gleamed like treasured rubies from the royal treasury. Skey can remember faintly her mother and father when she was about five years old. Though she was trying to put the past behind her, the rememberance of her real parents never left her mind. And now they stood before her, as parents but not as parents...they stood before how as the enemy. Malakai could only laugh. Skey had told him her whole life story, her grievances and losses. And the one thing he decided to do when he decided to go on this 'crusade' of his, was to find her parents and turn them to vampires. He thought this way, he could convince her to drop the Iscariot cape and cross then become his forever. And now, Skey looked half convinced, half persuaded to follow him into the pits of hell to gain control of humanity and its world.

" Skey, dear...Sir Malakai there offered us eternal life and a promise to be able to see you again. It's been so long. And look at you...whether or not you're the hunter of vampires, you seem to have made a good life out of yourself."

Tears swelled up in Skey's eyes. They were vampires true enough, but deep down they were still her parents! They had brought her into this world and given her life. Without them, she would have never breathed life's air. Her mother hugged her and then followed by her father. There was no move from them to go for Skey's throat. Malakai held that special right to do so. All he wanted of skey's parents was to aid in her comply to be with him. If they failed, then Malakai didn't care about disposing of them.

" Skey, join with me, love me...for it, you'll be with your parents once again. Isn't that something you've always wanted? To see them again? You see them now...and us three hope that maybe you will come with us. We'll be one, big, happy...family."

Skey felt her mother squeeze her tightly around the shoulders. Her mother leaned in, her lips to her own daughter's ear. With a shaky, and very scared voice, her mother whispered to her.

" Run...don't look back, Skey."

Malakai had read the mind of the mother and his lip turned up in anger. The sound of metal scraping against metal broke the peaceful air as Malakai unsheathed a large broadsword, the handle blackened from the firing and encrusted with blood red jewels. The shiny blade had the black metal of the handle creeping across the bottom, it looking like the skinny arms of demons holding the blade to its hilt. Just as he raised the sword to strike the mother down, Skey's father turned quickly and shoved Malakai with all his strength. Skey's mother pushed Skey to run and get away. Her mother cried tears of blood as she knew she would surely die for betraying Malakai, but she by God, didn't want Skey to become what they had. Skey was an Iscariot agent, she aided in the extermination of vampires. Skey's mother saw this as something honorable. And to perserve her daughter's life from the sure hell of being a vampire, she would gladly give her own life to save her own daughter's. Malakai smacked the man away and as Skey's mother turned to Malakai the blade had came down and severed her head from her body. The corpse turned to sand and blew away. The father cried out before running off and escaping. Malakai growled and knew he would have to find him later and kill him. He was a vampire and could easily get away but Skey, she was human. She had not the speed of a vampire so he sprinted off to find her.

Skey ran down block by block, finding her way back to the Vatican. Before she knew it, something had slammed into the side of her and sent her sprawling to the ground. When she looked up, she saw the dark figure standing there, his long hair flowing so easily like scarves of silk. His black gloved hands were relaxed. The black trench coat fluttered some in the wind, revealing under the black dress suit he wore. He now knelt down and got in her face, a smile gracing the lovely lips.

" Now, now...no running away. I am sorry for having to kill your mother, but she could have been a serious threat to us in the future. Mmm, my love...you look so lovely...I regret ever having not spoken about my attraction to you. It's really sad. I paid to only speak with you, to let you cry on my shoulder. I could have gotten much more, but I am gentleman after all."

Skey whimpered and tears fell down her cheeks. The vampires chuckled with what sounded like a warm hearted chuckle. he leaned down and licked up the tears with his tongue.

" Do not fret my little dove...I shall take care of you."

He propped her up with his arms around her and nuzzled her neck gently, his lips sliding down the smooth skin. It stopped at the white colar of her blue shirt. His lips then traveled back up and licked the warm, sensitive skin of her bare neck. Then out of nowhere, something flew at him and went through his neck! Malakai dropped Skey and stood up, the burning of the large blade in his throat driving him nuts. Malakai grabbed the handle and pulled it out quickly, dropping it to the ground. The metallic ringing stopped and the blade laid still. When Malakai looked at it, he growled lowly.

" A bayonet? A bless bayonet? What the HELL is this!"

Malakai looked up just in time to see a barrage of the damned blades flying at him. Malakai dodged them with ease and when they stopped he saw a man standing in the midde of the road. The black sihlouette showed a man of tall stature holding two large bayonet blades in each hand. The street light reflected off of the round lenses of his glasses. And Malakai could see clearly the rather enraged look within the man's green eyes. The wind blew his coat with the gentle, rolling breeze, and with it the necklace around his neck. The light reflected easily off it and showed it to be a rather large cross. Another Iscariot agent?

" GING AWAY FAE HER YA FREAK!"

Malakai's eyes went wide whe he was threatened. An Iscariot priest threatening an ancient vampire like him? He was merely a human and yet he looked to duel with Malakai himself. The man had a definite death wish. Malakai straightened his posture, ignored the burning from the wound in his throat and approached the furious priest.

" Look, Mr. Maniacal Priest. Skey is really mine to have. I don't know if she ever told you, but her and I knew each other back in her darker days. Since then, I have fallen deeply in love with her and I just want to share with her, my life and experiences. Is it so bad for a vampire to find the love of his life? As much as you Catholic demons don't like to believe, we vampires DO have hearts. We can love and be tender. But you Catholics, you priest especially...you denounce the idea of love and passion of two souls desring to be together. to you, a woman is not an object to be loved, but only an object to continue on your infected existence of humanity. You should learn to give women respect, Priest."

" Ah hae the utmost respect for Skey, freak! Boot look at ye! Chasing her doon like some kaind O' animal! Ah expect ye would 'love' her boot tha' would mean tae put her up like ae display! Yer a' the same VAMPIRE!"

Anderson had seen enough when he saw Skey running then that vampire knock into her like some kind of loose cannonball. The vampire only gave a flicker of a smirk before he drew the large, hellish broad sword. He meant to challenge Anderson to a duel. And who was Anderson to refuse such a challenge? Both became locked in battle, the clashing of their blades reverberating off the walls of buildings. Skey pulle dherself together and stood up with shaky legs, watching the fight. She had watched Anderson before when he fought, but he never 'danced' like how he did now. He was so fast, and every time Malakai struck, Anderson would always have a backup plan for a counter attack. But then so would Malakai. And while they fought she noticed both of the were smiling! Malakai swung down with incredible speed but Anderson only spun in a half turn and threw a bayonet blade into Malakai's stomach. Malakai gasped and stumbled back but when Anderson came in to swing two bayonets straight down, Malakai retaliated by swinging his broad sword right through the bayonets! They shattered and the metal pieces rained over the street, but it didn't stop Anderson. He easily pulled out more and continued fighting. This time, Malakai got a good hit on him, slashing Anderson across the side. Anderson only bellowed before throwing a barrade of over a hundred small bayonets, a few stabbing into Malakai's knees and thighs. Malakai growled in pain and stepped away once he heard sirens coming.

" We'll meet again, priest! Next time I will kill you! I guarantee it!"

Anderson only stood there, catching his breath. Skey stood where she was, afraid he would turn his wrath upon her. The tears still flowed as she watche dAnderson simply stand there, sirens coming to the location. Policemen came out of their cars and started questioning ather Anderson about what happened. He of course, gave them the reason for being there then made his way towards Skey. The police started their survey of the area. Skey ignored them when they tried speaking to her. She fell to her knees and kept her head down. All she could think about was the deep shit she was in now. Surely she wouldn't just hear it from Maxwell, but also Anderson. Skey heard him stop right in front of her and when she looked up, there was that mad and disappointed face.

" Ye hae ae lot O' explaining tae dae, Skey. Get up. We're gaun."

There were no other words as he turned around and headed back for the Vatican. Skey sniffled and pulle dherself together then followed him back. She stayed behind him a bit. She failed so miserably. And now she felt she even lost Anderson's respect. Maybe she really wasn't cut out for this at all...

Maxwell's Office. 5:00 A.M.

" SKEY SERYC! Why didn't you tell us about the vampire! Do you REALIZE that the vampire is the one leading this WHOLE epidemic? How long have you known about this!"

Skey fidgeted in the chair before Maxwell's desk. He had his hands firmly panted on the table, his body leaning over the desk with his green eyes wild with fury. Anderson stood behind Skey's chair not saying a word. This time he couldn't defend Skey. Didn't Maxwell see the tears in her eyes still? Maxwell continued his ranting of Skey's infidelity and poor decisions to keep such important secrets. Then Maxwell calmed, sat down in the leather desk chair and glared at Skey angrily. The room fell silent. Mornings birds chirped distantly in the Vatican's Garden. The sun was peeking over the horizon now and giving a medium blue of sky. with a calm voice, Maxwell asked now one of the questions that Anderson knew no one should have asked.

" Skey. This vampire is a part of your past, isn't it? Well, tell me. Tell me everything about you."

Ske stood up, and then turned her eyes on Maxwell like a wolf. She snarled as she gave him her pissed off look, but Maxwell didn't heed. They faced off, both of them staring at one another as if they had an intention to leap over the desk and kill each other. Skey had finally snapped. She had had it with Maxwell and his boasting sense of superiority. How dare he even demand Skey to tell him her whole life story!

" I rather stick a dagger through my stomach than to tell you anything about my life! You have no authority to demand such personal things from anyone!"

" I have every right if I have a suspicion of one of my agents!"

" you do not OWN us, Maxwell! To hell with your idea that you have everyone under your control! I should kill you and end everyone's suffering!"

" 'Thou shalt not kill' ! You should know that! That is if a whore like you would even reasd the Bible!"

Skey sobered up her rage, but her eyes remained that icy, December blue. She turned her back to Maxwell and folded her arms tightly over her chest.

" As part of Iscariot, which I am, I am to kill vampires and heathens. What's the DIFFERENCE if I killed you?"

Skey stormed out of the office, slamming the doors on her way out. Maxwell stood there stunned and at a loss of words. Anderson only hid his smile. Even he wasn't hot headed enough to mouth off like that to Maxwell but Skey...he knew she loved breaking all the rules without a meditated thought about what the consenquences may be. Someone challenged her, she took it up like a man. But it was finally about time someone put Maxwell in his place. Anderson just walked out of the office himself to leave Maxwell to his thoughts about what just happened to him. _Guid job, Skey. Aboot time someone put tha' man in his place._


	16. Numb

Ok, considering this chapter is one long fucking chapter, I ain't going to say much but thanks for the reviews and please continue to send me reviews! Thanks!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Numb**

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
feeling so faithless  
lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
put under the pressure  
of walking in your shoes _

caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
every step that I take is another mistake to you  
caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow

I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you

can't you see that you're smothering me  
holding too tightly  
afraid to lose control  
cause everything that you thought I would be  
has fallen apart right in front of you

caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
every step that I take is another mistake to you  
caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
and every second I waste is more than I can take

I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you

I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be

_"Numb" - Linkin Park_

**Skey's Dorm 5:15: A.M.**

The pressure had finally cracked Skey. Maxwell had yelled at her for the last time. When she said she should kill Maxwell, she had meant every word. She didn't speak out of anger or blind rage. She spoke exactly what she felt. The room was in a horrible state now with books thrown astray, clothes thrown here and there and she even ripped down the curtains in the maddened fury. And now she laid on her unmade bed, curled up in a fetus position crying her eyes out. She had had it with being in the Iscariot Organization. More, she was fed up with how Maxwell saw her as nothing but a useless girl. Over and over, she did her absolute best to prove herself to him and he would always turn his head away. Skey even thought of running away for the second time in her life but then she remembered what happened when she first thought running away would solve her problems. It had only complicated her life even further.Skey stared at the blue lamp that was on the nightstand. The eerie aura of the blue light casted such a depressed mood that had soaked up Skey's madness, but then planted in her the feeling of loneliness, depression and fear of not measuring up to everyone's standards. She stared at the coat hanging on the closet door and wondered why she had to strive to earn it. what on Earth posessed her to desire the ranks of an Iscariot agent? Did she do it just to prove to everyone she was strong, that she was willing to put her life on the line to save others from the creatures of the night? Skey's self-pitying thoughts were interrupted with a soft rapping on the door. Quickly Skey wiped her tears onto her bare arms, sniffling some and tried to hide the idea she was crying.

" Come in..."

Anderson came into the room to find it utterly destroyed. Clothes and books were everywhere, some magazines she had kept ripped up. The sall drawers to her dresser had been pulled out and even two of the small drawers were busted up. She then apparently took the pieces of wood and beat the chairs and dresser up.But now she sat on the bed so mellow and sullen. And even though she wasn't crying now, the stained cheeks suggested otherwise.The Oriental lamp on her desk held under the lamp shade a bright blue lightbulb. It wasn't a lot of light but enough to see Skey's saddened and broken look. Anderson wanted to stomp out and go grab Maxwell by the collar and make him apologize, but of course, he would have been way out of line to do such a thing. all he could do, is try comforting her and cheering her up. Yeah, like Anderson knew how to do that...but it didn't mean he wouldn't give it a try.

" Weel, Ah can see ye hae ae field day in here. Arenae ye gaun try tae sleep the worries aff? Maybe tomorrow will be ae better day for ye. Ye ne'er know."

" Yeah, right. Tell me when a day has been better for me, Father Anderson. It's the same shit every day! I wake up and no matter what I do, Maxwell finds something to yell and scream at me about. I could stay locked up in my room and some kind of hell break loose in the Vatican and he'll look at me first. I am his anger management toy! And I've had enough of it!"

Anderson shut the door and picked his way through the strewn garbage across the floor. He finally made it to the edge of her bed that is after tripping over some of her boots and clothes and falling upon it.

" Oof! ...And ye yelled at me for hae bad ma room is? (sits on the edge of the bed now and sighs) Child, ye shidna' let him get ye doon like tha'. Ah promised tae tak guid care O' ye when Ah found ya, remember?...Eh, looks like Ah'm daun yin hell O' ae terrible job. Ah'm sorry aif Ah ...ye know...can't protect ye a' the time."

" It isn't your fault. It's mine for being what I was in the past. god, I hate it so much. I just made one bad decision after another until it almost cost me my life."

Still, Anderson felt he should take some of the blame. He'd been more concerned with her training and education of exorcism, that he almost forgot that she was a human being. Anderson still couldn't find the exact right words to cheer her up. What Maxwell had said had hit home. But even then, there seemed to be more to her new depression. She loved to be the loud mouthed brat and show off...but she would never talk about herself or utter even a word about her parents, childhood and stuff. And considering to finding her in the streets as a whore, so many possibilities could be made theorized. Like her parents forced her to to make money if they were poor. Or she ran away from them and became a whore if she couldn't find a job. Or even her boyfriend could have been pimping her. Or friends talked her into it. But none of these theories could be true or false unless she spoke up. How bad could her past have been to the point she would never ever talk about even against the pain of death?

" Skey, jus last ae wee bit longer, okay? Ah know ye can."

" Father Anderson...there's been a question that's been bothering me ever since you brought me to the Vatican. I've wondered it ever since but just couldn't bring myself to ask for some stupid reason...why in the world did you save a whore like me?"

Anderson could remember so easily. That Monday he was walking to one of his favorite coffee shops. the street he took was the fastest way to that shop but it was always crawling with junkies, whores, druggies, alcoholics...and everytime he passed through, he would never say a word and the people would never bother him. Every whore he saw he never gave second thought. Not even the thought of sympathy for the girls. But then that one rainy Monday, he saw a girl laying on the opposite side of the street on the sidewalk. She wore only a very small skirt that stuck to her like plastic, a sort of lime green and black corset and tall black go go boots. As usual, he thought nothing more of the girl as a whore who may have had too much to drink or too much 'powder' up the nose. But she groaned like a dying animal. He would pause and take a look before going on forward to his destination. Again that groaning of the dying and he paused again and took a second glance. From those groans he knew she was in much pain and possibly dying of some kind of alcohol poisoning or overdose. Yet he tried to walk away a third time and when he did, the groans echoed in his head. It was funny. Whenever he stopped the groans would stop. If he tried walking past, they beckoned him. Was it a sign? He remembered the Bible story of the many people who had passed up a wounded man. Except for that one Samaritan who stopped to help him. With the story in mind he walked up to the girl to see her veins so darkened; one of the effects of heroin. In her eyes he saw her soul crying out for help, for salvation. He pushd back some of her wet brown hair and gave a small smile. He asked her if she was ok...

_" Ye ok?...Yer ae mess..."_

As the rain pitter pattered then leaked down the awnings of the buildings, he had picked her up in his arms and carried her back for treatment. His reason for saving her was clear. He was only being...a good Samaritan.

" Ah remember ae story. Thoo Maxwell would probably consider me's telling this as ae act O' some kaind of heresy, it isn't. In the bible, Jesus told this yin story...Ae lad got beat up pretty bad. Jesus hae said the man was ae Jew and was robbed. Weel, ae Jewish priest walked doon the road. He saw the man boot he dinna stop tae help. Another man came...Ah forget wha' he was boot he dinna stop tae help either. Then ae Samaritan saw the lad and stopped tae help. He was a kaind lad tae stop and help ae Jew. He e'en told the lad whaur tae go tae find some place tae rest for ae bit. Ah guess on the day Ah saw ye on tha' sidewalk, instead O' passing ye up, Ah stopped and decided tae be ae guid Samaritan. (grins) And Ah'm glad Ah did. Ye turned oot tae be yin guid lass and yin hell O' ae fighter."

He saw Skey smiling at him, but she was crying too. Anderson started panicking cause he didn't know if telling that story was wrong of him to do or if maybe those were tears of happiness. There was a moment of silence as anderson waited to see a reaction out of her. Hopefully it would be a good one. He didn't want to be held responsible for making her even more upset!

" So you saved me...just because you could?"

" Weel, basically...aye. Ah saved ye because Ah knew Ah should. Jus letting ye lay there near death seemed ae wee bit...cold."

Skey made ehr way across the bed and to his side. She wrapped her around arms him and laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes and holding back her tears. Anderson, as shocked as he was before when Skey first hugged him just let his arm wrap around her shoulders, a bit worried about such a situation. There was a moment of silence before Skey finally spoke.

" Forgive me Father...for I have sinned."

A confession? He prayed that maybe this was the moment she would open up and tell him everything. So that he could finally help her get past her problems and fears.Anderson adjusted his glasses and held her close. He let his eyes close and his sight emerge into darkness. This way, he would be able to concentrate on her words, on exactly what she had to say.

She fidgeted some in his hold, feeling a bit uneasy about wanting to finally tell him everything. She knew by doing this, it meant she was placing almost absolute trust in him. She didn't want to stop. No, this time she wanted to talk about it instead of hiding it in the back of her head. True her past was shameful but the only way she may find true salvation from its hurting grasp would be to talk about it.

" I wish...to tell you everything, Father Anderson about what I went through since I was a child."

" Ah see. Go on, child."

" (takes a deep breath then lets it out.) I was born in the outskirts of Rome. My family...they were poor as dirt. Father and mother worked in the vineyards every day in the summer and fall. They were great parents though. They loved me and did the best they could for me. Income was very low but I would remember every time father and mother got paid off, they would buy me a treat. I always remember them smiling and being in the best of moods. Optimists I guess. When I was about five, father and mother were fired from vineyard work. They had little to no education so finding another job would be near impossible. It's a new century and now days, you have to have diplomas, degrees and shit. They had nothing like that. So now unable to support me they thought of the most logical option for me. Putting me up for adoption. Don't get me wrong. I knew my parents loved me. They put me in an orphanage with the best intentions. Mother told me that they were unable to take care of me anymore, but if I would live at this home, they could find a rich family who could afford to take good care of me, who could love me too and provide for me better then she and father could. I was heartbroken...I learned to live with it. I made good friends at the orphanage. Me and a group of girls would always run around in dress up costumes of princesses and queens, pretending that we had a handsome Prince Charming to go to like in Cinderella. We had those little tea times and pretend 'palace gossip'. Well, as I grew, and they grew, my friends were adopted one by one. It seemed no one wanted me for some reason. All of them got adopted but me. I was left alone and abadoned once again. It went on like that for years. Then finally, when I turned sixteen, a very rich family by the name of Tuskanee came seeking a teenager girl to adopt. Once the staff at the orphanage presented me and told them about my bright personality, my hard working spirit, the family jumped to the opportunity to adopt me. So now I had a family. I would lead one big, happy life. They were rich and provided me with such ritzy accomodations. Well, I did some housework around the mansion just to pass time away if I didn't feel like reading or enjoying myself in the garden. My foster mother would ask for me to do simple little chores at times. Feed the cat, straighten up the dining room table, and sometimes to feed the birds outside. But as a year dragged on, they became...oppressing. I was turned into their personal slave. They would beckon my name with such irritated tones. They'd abuse me and hit me with newspaper like a dog if I was suspected of doing something wrong. Once, that woman strapped a collar to my neck and walked me down the street like a dog. And because I had a home and food to eat, I didn't want to turn against her. I knew it could have been worse. Well, it did get worse. I was forced to was all the dishes after a rather large Thanksgiving dinner for her American family that came to visit. I was nearly done, drying the last plate. I heard the cat screeching and out of fright, I let the dish slip from my hands. It shattered once it hit the floor. I stood there like an idiot, stunned that I dropped it. The first thought running through my head then was...what would be my punishment? They had a basement...I feared it so and I had hoped to God they wouldn't strap me down there again. I found my senses and crouched down tring to get all the pieces on a napkin to throw away. And then...he was there. My foster father stood before me behind the counter holding one of his thick black belts. I froze with fear then stupidly tried to jump the counter to escape. He only jerked me and threw me to the ground among the shattered glass. His pants came down and I cried, I screamed 'NO', I screamed for him to stop (a lump forms in her throat as she holds back tears) but he didn't...he tore my clothes off, beat me with the belt as if it were a horse whip then raped me. I was so weak then, I couldn't even defend myself and if that one time wasn't bad enough, he started taking out his anger on me when his wife started denying him sex. He would chain me up in that basement, whip the hell out of me and then rape me and call me whore, slut, pig...I...I couldn't stop him! My only hope of escaping was to run away. I went into their hidden safe which they always left open and took a good amount of money. I packed some food in a bag and ran away. As I ran down the streets of the city of Rome, I cried out, "Thank God! I am free!" I rented a small one bedroom, one bathroom apartment until I could find some kind of job. I had no education on record, but I was smart. I read a lot of the books in the Tuskanee's library so I wasn't totally uneducated. But still, I couldn't find a job. That money I stole was to pay my bills and get my food but then it ran out. I was evicted and thrown to the streets. I had no money and very little personal belongings. I wandered the streets for a week, hiding in dumpsters from the rain and used newspapers for warmth. I met some girls then. They were very good looking and always talked about all this money they made in one night. I was thinking, " Wow, that much in a night? If I could get a job working as what they were, I could save up for a house and live by myself!" So they took me into their ranks and dolled me up good. I didn't know they were prostitutes...an when I found out, well I only swallowed my resistance and did it all. I knew if I put enough money away, I would finally be able to support myself. It was all going good at first. I made friends with them all...(smiled weakly) I remember their names too. Tyra, Genie, Rene, Frou and Kristine. We all hung out at our favorite restaurant joints after our 'work' and gossip about our callers and whether or not if it was good...Well, one day Rene brought back to the place a drug. We've done drugs before like pot, cocaine and stuff, but we never did it on a regular basis. Sometimes once a month, or twice a month. We loved alcohol but well, drugs never did it for us I guess. But this one, it got us all addicted. Heroin. I tried it once and I was automatically hooked. It made me forget the pain and emerged me in a world of spinning things and dizziness. It was a good 'trip' as we said. All that dirty money I earned that I was going to put forth for my future living...it became my drug money. Every nght before I started working the streets, I would shoot up. I knew it was wrong, I knew I should have stopped with my veins were turning colors, when I was just becoming weak and felt so heavy...but that feeling of euphoria, the exquisite feeling was what I loved about it...soon my money was gone and I found myself selling my body not to save up and make a decent living anymore, but to buy more and more of this drug. Then...one day rene died. She overdosed on uncut heroin. Tyra, Genie, Frou, Kristine and I were all mortified but still...Father Anderson that drug was so addicting. We lost our appetites and became pale and ghostly looking. We wanted nothing but that damned drug. We didn't stop. I took so many hits one night when it was raining. We were all shooting up big time because of our despair of losing Rene. You'd think that losing her to the drug would have made us stop and realize...but we didn't. I stumbled out and headed for the apartment complex where we all shared a room. They were going to stay with some guys and get some money from them by doing ameteur naughty movies, something I hadn't cared for. Then...the effect hit me. I dropped to the ground, barely able to feel the rain pouring down on me. My body shook and I felt myself being a heavy weight that I couldn't budge. My life started slipping. I bit down hard, trying to regain control and get up. I couldn't. I wanted to die, wished to die so many times but once I started to die...I cried out, " No! I want to live! I don't want to die anymore! God, please let me live! Please!"...(graps Anderson tighter in her hold around his waist, tears silently streaming down her face and her voice breaking) I thought for sure that I was at the end of my rope. That that was it.And then I saw this guy crouching over me, waving his hand in front of my eyes. Then I...remember clutching to the white collar and tugging on it, trying to tell him that I wanted to live, that I wanted him to rescue me...And you did."

She fell silent and all Anderson could do was sit there holding her, horrified at hearing what she went through. But then he remembered that vampire. He said he and Skey had a past together. did Skey remember that?

" Thon vampire said ye both hae ae past...whit is thon aboot?"

" Well, this guy I knew paid me almost every night to go up to a room. We never had sex though. He would pay to simply let me talk to him and he would hold me like this, and let me tell him how I was feeling. But maybe it wasn't quite like this cause...he never told me who he was...I mean, he never told me he was a vampire. He didn't ever talk much about himself. He would only let me talk...and you know, I never trusted him even then. But you...I trust with my life."

"...Thas ae...nice thing tae sae, Skey. Ah thank ye. Boot Ah mus tell ye...it's as Ah said afore. Ye are ae strong woman. Dinna ye see tha'? Ye survived thon hell. Ye pulled through. And look whaur ye are noo...This time, ye got ae roof o'er yer heid, ye got me and Yumie as freens, and despite Maxwell's bickering aboot ye...ye got ae redeemed life. Ah think God finally saw yer pain and suffering...and decided tae smile on ye. Noo, get some rest, ye hear? Eh...(looks around the very messy room) Ah guess Ah'll come by later afore the assigments and help ye straighten up ae wee bit. ging yerself some sleep, lass. Ye hae ae hard night."

Anderson let her go and stood up. Skey sat there o the bed and then called his name.

" Anderson?"

" Aye?"

" There was something else...about tonight. I saw my parents again. That Malakai...had turned them into vampires. And tried using them against me. And when my mother hugged me, she told me to run, to get out of there...Malakai killed her. (looks to Anderson) When we finally get Malakai, I want the finishing blow."

Anderson couldn't believe what he just heard. As if hearing how bad her life was before, Malakai was now making it almost a number one priority to break Skey down even if it meant using her own, and only family against her. As before, Anderson carefully picked his way through the mess in the room and got to the door. He paused as he rested his hand on the handle.

" Ah winna make ae promise...boot Ah'll try tae let ye tak the last blow til Malakai. Sleep noo, Skey."

Anderson left the room and headed for his own. What he so desperately wanted to hear about her, he had finally heard. And now, he wished he hadn't heard it at all.


	17. Humor and Anger

This chapter is a little slow, but it has soem humor to kind of lighten the mood from the last chapter. And there is a surprise that you never thought would happen! (actually there's two)**

* * *

**

**Order 17: Humor and Anger**

**Anderson's Dorm. 6:00 P.M.**

Sleep hadn't come easily for Anderson. Well, it would have if he hadn't stopped by Skey's room and let her confess to him. He couldn't even imagine the hell she had gone through. Course, Anderson himself had enough experiences of hell...the hell that basically made him what he was today. His fingers trailed down the scar on his face in a sluggish manner, his mind becoming emerged in his own memories which no one knew either. He remembered long ago what Hellsing's little Alucard called him. Failed science experiment...Ah, who cared? He got up and turned on the lamp on the small shelf. As he glanced around and viewed the hundreds of books laying here and there. What's the point of taking a nap? He would be called for an assignment shortly, and one hour wasn't enough for sleep. So...he started to straighten up his own dorm room.

**Maxwell's Office. 6:00 P.M.**

Skey had been called to Maxwell's office for a private meeting before work. He was busy writing a letter to send to Integra about the incident last night with the vampire. Skey came in, looked around and was a bit uneasy about having to face Maxwell herself. Maxwell looked up and stopped writing, gesturing for her to take a seat. She did and so the meeting would commence.

" I understand you have little regard for me, Sister Skey. Isn't that right?"

" I won't lie. Of course it is."

Maxwell knew so. Maxwell just calmed himself and told himself to remember what he saw in the training room. He then saw an ambitious woman who would have stopped at nothing to achieve her goals. As he got up and came out from behind his desk, he began to pace behind the chair Skey sat in. His hands were held behind his back as he did so. A silence fell between them for a second. Skey glanced around the tidy, well-lit office. It was so clean and spotless of dust. No doubt the maids and tenants that are hired to keep this place clean. the letter he was writing had a half page full of small cursive writing. Before she got too emerced in her daydreaming Maxwell brought her back by saying his speech to her.

" Skey Seryc. You were brought into this Organization by one of our agents who was bent on keeping you here no matter what. After your rehabilitation from your drug addiction, you became this egotistical, oboxious little brat! You disobey rules, you don't follow orders and you have the mind to even talk back and DARE to punch your own superior! You give us all dirty looks and have these temper tantrums! Worse, you keep so many secrets! One of which was important for us to know! You knew what vampire was causing this continental epidemic! And you had dared to keep such an important bit of information from us! Do you realize how valuable that information could be to us? To know that vampire is in OUR city now and roaming OUR streets!"

Skey had no way of talking back cause what he said was true. The only way she would be able to talk back was to spill her guts about her past and her vendetta against Malakai. That wasn't about to happen. What Skey did was close her eyes and let Maxwell yell at her. It was a sure fact that he would conjure up some kind of reasons to continue his bantering. The man never had anything nice to say to anyone. If he was, you would suspect it to be a lie or to flatter you in hopes of making you listen.

Time went by and so did Maxwell's scoldings. Skey watched the round clock on the wall, watching the second hand tick, the minute hand moving so slowly. Then finally, he said something she never expected him to say.

" ...but despite your neglectance of the rules around the Vatican and other rules established by Section XIII...you have proven yourself to be a fierce fighter. Anderson's reports of your will to get into battle, and witnessing myself the training you had engaged in last night...has proven your determination. You're still a green horse here, Skey. So don't think I am considering you one of the best...yet. If you would learn to control your emotions once in a while, and obey the orders given to you, I just may give you a bit more credit then what I hold for you now. Anderson did train you well, but apparently, you didn't take on the manners and priority to obey. If you really do hate me, Skey...then prove me wrong about my assumptions of you being an rambunctious and ambiguous little brat. You're dismissed."

Skey got up and left quickly. Maxwell's complimenting scared the living daylights out of her! Did someone slip something into his tea? Some Iscariot agents were heading the opposite way of her, possibly to go retrieve their assignments from Maxwell. outside, the sky was dark. Still she could see the outline of the trees and bushes. The lights were dim down this hallway and it made it a bit too eerie. Down the hall Yumie was approaching. Skey smiled and waved to her.

" Hey, Yumie!"

The girl noticed and both met up, and started talking. Yumie had just come from Heinkel's room. Heinkel herself was still cleaning her guns and loading them up for tonight. Yumie said that's why she always liked swords. No cleaning so frequently and you didn't need any kind of ammunition for them! Both girls started walking down the hallways and such until they were addressed to come and get their assigments for the night.

"...So, has Anderson been any different lately?"

" Psh, ho would I know, Yumie? The guy's more enigmatic than I am."

She gave a laugh and both changed the subject to the job. Both had their theories on why a vampire was doing this, but Skey's was the only right one. Yuie didn't know the reason or even the connection Skey had to the vampire causing all of this and Skey herself tried to pretend there was no connection. While they wandered down hallways, they finally came to the dorms where Anderson was at. His door was open and there were many books piled outside. Both the girls looked at one another and was wondering what he was doing. So both came near the door and poked their heads inside to see him cleaning his room up! Both of them had eyes as wide as saucers seeing him taking books and stacking them neatly while he moved his bed around and made a bit more room for the books. Then it was too much. They couldn't hold silence anymore as they both fell down onto their rears and started laughing uncontrollably. Skey laid down and was holding her stomach laughing.

" Whit? Whit's wrong wi' the both O' ye?"

Anderson had stopped, stood up and was still holding a book. the girls, Skey and Yumie, were on the floor laughing. It finally occured to him they were laughing at him!

" Hey! Whit? Ae guy cannae clean his room? Ye act like it's ae sin or something!"

" Yeah, but...Anderson, I mean it's YOU. Alexander Anderson! The Paladin, the Killing Judge...cleaning his room! AHAHA! Wait till I tell the other priests!"

" YE WIDNA' DARE, SKEY!"

At this moment, he chucked the book at Skey which he knew she'd roll over and dodge. As predicted, she rolled and the book hit the ground. Skey sat up now, wiping the tears from her eyes and calming her laughter down. Anderson looked at her with a furious look and Yumie even feared he'd throw a bayonet at Skey. Instead all he did was flail his arms and rant. Yumie hurriedly went off with the excuse that Heinkel might be ready to go now. Skey stood up, putting her hands up and giving him a nervous look.

" Ok, I won't tell. I swear. Ok?"

Anderson nodded with a simmering anger then went back to straightening up. Meanwhile, Skey invited herself in and sat on the bed watching him. He ignored her, mumbling sometimes words as he was now putting all his books in alphabetical order. Skey picked up a book that was laying on the bed and flipped through it. The whole book taught a form of exorcism for creatures such as vampires and pure demons. This book went into detail not just about spells, but about vampires and demons themselves. Their backround, attitudes, elusiveness and cunning ways of blending in with humans. It showed vulgar pictures of how some of these demons and vampires looked in real form and the vampire they showed not just the usual poster of a Dracula or anything, but of a hideous beast with eyes everywhere, and another picture of it being able to regroup its body together. Skey hadn't seen this book at all. She knew vampires had supreme strength, ability to turn others into ghouls or vampires, the disadvantages of crossing running water and dying if a wooden stake is run through their heart. Yet this...the unholy power they also are able to possess was this? Did Malakai as well, know these strengths to his being a vampire? If so, then what kind of threat did he still present to Iscariot, to Hellsing and to the world? She thought to ask Anderson about this, but seeing as her making fun of his cleaning his room, she didn't bother. She placed the book back where it was and laid back on the fluffy pillow thinking. Skey realized she had been a fool to take on Malakai himself but she wanted so bad not to just beat him herself, but to maybe prove to the others she was capable of being an Iscariot agent.

" Whit's the matter, noo Skey?"

Anderson had stopped and saw her in a thoughtful mood. To knock her out of it, he threw the can of furniture polish and a rag onto her stomach. It worked.

" Oh...um nothing. Hey, I thought you were going to help me clean MY room though."

" (grins) Ah will. dinna worry. Ah jus got tired O' looking at ma heap O' ae dump. Yer the yin tha' said ah should clean it up, richt?"

" Yeah, yeah...well, I'm going to go and grab a quick snack from the kitchen. Have fun!"

Ske dashed off out of Anderson's room heading for the kitchen. It was true she was hungry. Her stomach made gurgles and growls, demanding her to feed it. On her way there, a group of young priests, possibly no older than Skey, were standing around talking. They were Iscariot agents but were like the rest of them waiting for their orders.Skey didn't stop until she heard their conversation and realized they were talking about her!

" I don't know who Anderson thinks he is shoving me around like that. I mean, come on, even HE has to admit Skey is one fine girl. The other girls in the Organization are ok, but I think Skey's the best and by far most good looking. But no one can hardly talk to her cause she is always hanging around that giant, behemoth Anderson! I bet you anything she dishes it out to him whenever he asks!"

Skey's eyes slanted, her left one twitching with anger. What these priests didn't know were supposedly manners and the sin of speaking so loudly about something they didn't understand. Granted they were young, but even they should know better than to gossip about things they don't know like some school girls! A rising laughter came from the group as they started talking about other vulgar things. Skey had it. She unsheathed one sword and by time the priests turned their head to see what it was, the sword was thrown. It slashed through the man's gray trench coat and then into the wall, pinning him there. Skey simply stood there with angry eyes at the three priests. Her fists were clenched in anger. The other two were scared and ran off before Skey could get a hold of them. The one priest was struggling to get free but Skey wouldn't allow it. She strode over to him, grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall.

" You stupid idiot! You're a priest, aren't you? Start acting like one you God damned fuckhead! I'm tired of hearing stories spread about me that are not even true or are so over exaggerated that it isn't even the trurth anymore! Where do you get off gossiping like some high school girl? Huh! How would you like me to start spreading rumors about what you think of the Sisters in the organization! Oogling them like som PIG! Get the hell out of my face!"

Skey pulled the sword out of the wall, sheathed it and headed to the kitchen but with anger. The one priest straitened his coat out and was shaking with fright. He'd seen a side of Skey he never seen before. But as he thought long and hard about it, she had a reason to be mad at him. He gave a shamed sigh and walked off to his own destination.


	18. Talon

Sorry it took so long to update. I am moving to Monticello for good soon, so I may not be able to update too quickly again. I may be able to finish one or two more chapters then there'll be a period I may not update for a day or so. Well, enjoy this chapter! Please be considerate to leave some reviews!**

* * *

**

**Order 18: Talon**

**Vatican Kitchen. 7:00 P.M.**

Skey sat at one of the island counters in the itchen munching on some fruit. The book she looked at in Anderson's room gave her more ideas. If Malakai was to posess such powers, how in the world could any of Iscariot or even Hellsing, beat that thing? All she had been taught was the vampires ability to walk through walls, to 'blend in' with an enviorment, the ability of harnessing God-like strength and the invincibility of pain and succumbing to human weapons like guns. But the witchery she saw in that book, she had no doubt Malakai knew of it since he was an Ancient one. The fight could be more harder than she originally expected. Skey took the last bite from the apple and sat back in the chair. She hadn't turned the light on so it was dark. A small light shone in from the open door, but nothing besides. There was one thing Skey worried about though she felt that it wouldn't happen...what if Malakai decided to come and infiltrate the Vatican?

**Maxwell's Office. 7:00 P.M.**

Anderson had come in to get his assignments. Maxwell had said no words to him, but handed him the papers and that was it. It caught Anderson as peculiar for Maxwell to have nothing to say for once. Instead of pushing him to, Anderson took the papers and shoved them into his coat pocket then proceeded to walk out. Then he spoke.

" I had a meeting with Skey."

Anderson froze at the door and could only imagine the horrid and mean things he could have said to Skey to hurt her.

" Ye dinna...yell at her like ye ayeways dae...didnae ye?"

"...Yes. But I had something else to say besides that. I yelled at her for her stupidity of not telling us about that vampire, and even you know that that was a stupid move for her to make. I told her how much of a brat she acted, and how she always acted like we were wrong to treat her like we did. She was, and still is, irrisponsible. But before you get mad at me and start telling me I shouldn't be so hard on her...I did tell her something else. I told her that she was trained well and a fierce, determined fighter. But to prove me wrong about my assumptions of her being a simple brat, that she would have to start learning rules. Is that light enough for you, Father Anderson?"

Maxwell's last remark was one of sarcasm but Anderson didn't mind it. In fact he smiled and opened the door to go.

" Aye. Thon will dae. Thank ye, Father Maxwell."

**Vatican Kitchen 7:00 P.M.**

Skey slumped on the counter after eating her fill of fruit. The bowl was filled with such things as seeds, stems and leaves. And now a hot cup of Chamomile tea sat in front of her. She stirred it boredly as she thought many miscellaneous thoughts. Despite Anderson's somewhat comforting words, Skey still felt out of place in the Vatican. But what his words did inspire was for her to continue and not give up. And even what Maxwell said. Oh, how deeply she desired to prove that senile old fart how wrong he was. Skey promised to herself to maybe tame down, but still maintain her own unique personality. It wouldn't be easy, but she knew she had to prevail. The thick line of light from the cracked kitchen doorway disappeared and Skey was emerged into darkness. It caught her attention and her head snapped up to see who was intruding. When the lights switched on and Anderson took a step in, her heart stopped racing and she gave a grin. And he did too. Skey knew Anderson's grin far too well. It was time to hunt!

**Backroad Not Too Far Out of the Vatican Limits. 7:45 P.M.**

An unsettling fog had set down the streets. It was uncanny considering it hasn't rain for the past few days. It was dark down the backroad behind some tall apartment buildings. Dumpsters were filled up to the brim. Anderson had gone down a different way to check it out while she had taken the precise backroad pointed out by the assignment's description. Both swords had been unsheathed and captured the reflecting light of a dim overhead street light at the end of the short backroad. A cat screeched loudly when she approached and only startled Skey for a mere second. Rats scurried here and there but besides that, there were no vampires running around. The smell of this road was downright ungodly! Skey's nose scunched up and she let out a loud "Ugh!" as she passed by an open and overflowing dumpster. Of all the places a vampire had to be spotted. Skey walked with a more calmer exterior while she looked around. Anderson came around the right corner of the backroad and shrugged his large shoulders.

" It's gone. It mae hae ran aff ae wee bit. We'll hae tae split up and go oot in ae larger area lay oot."

She nodded and both started down the backroad and split up again but this time father apart.

Talon watched from atop a building, watching the two split up further and further. He remembered his master's plans. He was to keep Skey busy until Malakai dealt with the priest. Skey has disappeared under a large tree and now Talon saw this as a perfect chance to get her now. He jumped off the ledge of the building, flying through the darkness of shadows within seconds. He landed without a sound on the hard cement and ran to her. Hunred feet, eighty feet, fifty feet...he was close now and she still continued walking, unknown to his presence! Or so he thought. Just as he was atop of her Skey turned around quickly and whipped the katana blade through the air in a melodic sound of air metal slashing the wind. Talon had jumped back in time and stood. Both now stood defiantly to one another. Their eyes locked into one another's a dead silence between them. Leaves rustled above them. One leaf detached itself from the tree and started falling to the ground. The golden color was slow and once it touched the cold pavement...they moved. Talon jumped in, skey sidestepping and bringing her sword around to slash him. Talon disappeared into thin air. Skey stood where she was, her teeth bared as she let rage infiltrate her. Behind her Talon appeared and struck her down. Her knees buckled and she fell, but as she did she swung her sword out wildly from the direction the attack came from. The sword didn't hit anything. Skey leapt up and found the vampire to be gone again! This cat and mouse game was tiring her and working her last nerves. She had already been through a lot within the past week and this was near to the last straw.

" Show your face, coward!"

He did, showing himself leaning against the tree, not too far from her sword's reach. His arms was crossed over his chest, the short, spiky strands of silver hair falling about his face. The handsome, young face of his was faulted by a scowl and a firm mouth. He spoke in such a harsh tone.

" I do not understand why Master Malakai would ever love a whore like you. I envy you so much...for being able to hold Master's heart captive. Three hundred years he had never loved another. That ancient man has never oved another one for so long, fearing the love of his life may find out what he was and flee. Only a hundred years ago did he come across me and change me into a vampire like himself. Since then, since the first time I stared into his eyes so erotically shaped to woo any man or woman he cast a glance at, I had been in love with him. I was his little apprentice...and servan to anything else he needed. He'd tease me with such melting caresses with those smooth hands...and he'd kiss me whenever he felt I deserved it. Then you come along...and steal his heart like nothing. He met you as a whore and in many of his journal entries, he'd write about the conversations he'd simply pay to have. About your sad life and despite your youth, how much you struggled through. He had said once to me that, " I feel sorry for her. I wish she would love me and in turn, I would pay her the most highest respects and love I could ever offer such a beautiful goddess." The only emotions he ever exhibited to me was lust and anger. I was to bear such things for him but God, I lived for it. As long as he thought of me during those moments, it was good enough. You should consider yourself lucky to be TRULY loved by such a vampire as he."

Both stood where they were. Skey couldn't believe what the silver haired vampire said to her.

" He will control this humanity...he'll raise humans like cattle...breeding them, raising them. But they'll be food to us vampires. and on top of the throne, he wants you there as his Queen, his Empress. The Goddess of perfection he deems you as at his side. You're a fool to not take up on such an offer."

Skey didn't wait any longer. She stepped in and slashed at him but only managed to put a slash in the bark as he disappeared within a second of the wind. Any time he appeared near her, she's slash at him in blind fury. finally she regained her sanity and stood fully, seeing him leaning against the brick wall of a building in front of them. Skey closed her eyes and sheathed her swords, something rather uncanny for any kind of vampire hunter to do. She held put her hands out in front of her, and stuck her hands into the ends of the opposite coat sleeves, sort of how a Japanese elder would do in etiquette. Talon was offset by her ridiculous, not to mention stupid choice of action. Did she mean to simply stand there? It wore at Talon's patience. He approached her cautiously and yet she did not stir. Was she in a sort of meditation trance? Even her breathing didn't sound. It was like she became a living statue of some sort. Talon circled her. Skey knew he was curious about her simply standing there in the appearance of being defenseless. She wasn't. Within her coat arms she always had four hidden daggers holy blessed by the Pope himself.All she was waiting for was for the opportune moment in which she could strike him with the throwing daggers, then fight him with the swords. Her heart would jump at what seemed like the right moment, but she calmed her heart and would say no. Finally, the moment came.

" You stupid woman! What are you doing? Praying to God? It's not like he cares for humans anymore!"

Talon had stepped in for an attack and right then, Skey's eyes flew open in full knowledgement, the daggers ripped out from her coat sleeves and thrown into him. Three had hit into his arms, and three into his torso. Talon staggered back, hissing like some sort of snake. Talon took out the daggers and went in to attack. As he did, Skey's blade came out of the scabbard, ringing with the metallic friction. Talon dodged it by leaping up and landed in front of her, pushing her to the ground. skey attacked with the second sword just as he leaned in to attack. The ripping of skin deafened the air, Talon's eyes of a rare, gorgeous red flying open in fright. Skey grinned as blood leaked down the blade in a thick, slow ooze. He choked, gagged and started coughing blood up. Talon stepped back, but remained standing, growling demonically at her. Skey got back up her sword ready to slash his head off. Despite the state Talon was in, he chuckled. The cackling sounded so weird with the mix of the blood coming up.

" I must tell you something...human minds like yours are like open books. I saw you had a dream a day ago or something, right? A recent dream...You're surrounded by fire in the arms of a man. He wears a coat or cloak of some sort and he is holding you tightly against his chest. Then after you two surveyed, you both looked into each others' eyes and kissed. And it was such a lovely kiss, wasn't it? Both of you in complete bliss of love. Yet you were never able to see whom it was. It was all dark. I'll tell you who it is...That person you are in the arms of, kissing with your whole heart, is the person you will love forever and who will love you forever. You won't know who it is until it happens. And it will. (gags and clutches his throat) Be happy...for what you have now...about what you can have. You bitch..."

Skey took the sword and with every muscle fiber in her arm flexed, brought it down upon his neck in a quick, almost ungodly speed and force. The body turned to sand and collapsed. Skey closed her eyes and didn't know what to think. She took out a phone and proclaimed that a target had been killed. she hung up and walked out from under the tree's darkness and down the way Anderson headed. Then further down the street, she saw him fighting. The figure was clad in all black, and his feet moved like a dance. She ran down the paved, empty street and stopped not far away to see Anderson dueling Malakai!


	19. Good News or Bad News?

I'm really trying to kill myself with stress! I started a Naruto story as well. I am trying to figure out kinks in my Cowboy Bebop story as well. But I still manage to fnid time to write this Hellsing fanfiction chapter! I will not abandon this story so don't worry about that cause I'm working on other stories. I plan to finish this one! so here is chapter 19 and enjoy! Remember, be courteous and drop some reviews! Signed or not! It doesn't take that long people.**

* * *

**

**Order 19: Good News or Bad News?**

Malakai was faster than what Skey saw him before! Anderson wasn't doing a bad job of keeping up though. Skey wanted to jump in and help, but that would have been a very stupid thing to do. She would have ended up getting seriously hurt. At least with Anderson...she didn't have to worry about anyone dying. Again she witnessed his dancing technique in battle. Side step, slash, turn, Step in, stab, step in, stab...back step, back step, block, slash. Malakai was perfect with his own moves and you would think that these two warriors, were equal in skill. Neither could land a hit on one another and neither could out do the other in manuveuring skill. When their blades clashed, the sound would vibrate in Skey's head. The slicing metal against metal rang so loud and hurting. Skey wanted to shout stop over and over. Skey knew better. Once Anderson engaged in a fight with a vampire, he wouldn't stop. Even now she could see the happy smirk he wore as he fought Malakai. Then Malakai pulled a cheap shot. He elbows Anderson hard in his stomach when he got in close, then came up hard with an upper cut. Anderson lost his grip on the bayonets and the rhythm, the dance broke down and became distorted. And Malakai took the hilt of the sword in both hands, grabbed hard and swung down at Anderson with all his vampiric might. Anderson rolled sideways just in time before he was cut in two. Anderson drew three bayonets from his sleeve and threw them into Malakai. The blades burned his skin, and he showed that fact by screaming from the pain. It didn't stop him. The sword didn't fall from his hands and the rage in Malakai had peaked higher. The sword came cutting down in a swift angle, but Anderson was able to get to his feet now and fend Malakai off. Again both went head to head in combat, but there was an opening Malakai saw. He stabbed in with the broad sword. It went through Anderson's stomach without a problem. Skey screamed out and when Malakai looked up, his eyes were wide and still maniacal. Anderson was still standing but still worn a bit. Being shot in the head then ran through the stomach by a demonic sword were a bit different from one another. Malakai walked away and approached the standing Skey. No one watched them from the tall buildings and no one dawned themselves on the streets to witness him.

"STOP YA FREAK! DINNA GO NEAR HER! SKEY! GET OOT O' HERE!"

Before Skey could turn to follow Anderson's orders, Malakai grabbed her by the nape of the neck. She kicked and struggled, demanding Malakai to let her go. Bayonets cut through the air and found their way into Malakai's back. He hissed and turned around, staring coldly at Anderson.

" You will stay out of this, priest. If you know what's good for you."

Skey fought to turn around and see. Sure enough Anderson stood defiantly, the street lights' aura gleaming off his glasses dangerously. Two large bayonets were held in his hands and his teeth were clenched in such unspeakable anger. skey had seen how Anderson snapped and become one crazy vampire hunter. But this look he had, it was so much more different. There was an emotion behind it besides the simple pleasure to be on a hunt. Skey didn't want to be thought of as weak now. She backkicked hard and managed to kick him good in the privates. Once he released her, she spun around and back kicked him with her heel. Malakai backed off and stared at her in utter disbelief.

" Skey, don't be like that...here (holds out his hand) come with me. Leave that pathetic priest behind and come live with me. We'll dance all night, and laugh all night! It'll be a grand event, my darling."

Skey had made her decision when she was on London. And it wasn't going to change. Skey withdrew her swords and prepared herself to duel Malakai. He showed he was hurt and didn't take a step to attack her. Sirens were heard not too far away. Malakai growled and leapt up onto a roof and was gone. Skey rushed to the middle of the street to Anderson's side. He stood straight, but she could tell he was in pain from being ran through so viciously. Anderson sour look said a lot about how he felt now. Being nearly outdone by that vampire hurt a lot more than just his stmoach. Skey could see his pride was hurt as well. And the worse thing to ever have to deal with is Anderson when he thinks or knows he was outdone. So as to not provoke any of his anger to her direction she simlpy stood there and waited for him to regain his composure before they walked back to the Vatican. Some police cars were starting to show up down the road. the lights cast all kinds of swirling colors on the buildings it passed. Anderson grabbed her wrist and both headed off down an alley as to not be found by the police. They stopped near some trash cans and a large dumpster. Anderson growled and turned, punching into a solid brick wall. Skey clenched her teeth and winced in fear.

" Thon damned freak will pae for tha'! Ah swear..."

" Father Anderson...let's get back to the Vatican. Please..."

Anderson shot her an angered look but he lost the rage when he saw how timid and fearful she was now and not of the vampire. But himself. That was the last thing he wanted was for his own student to be deathly afraid of him. And why should he focus his anger on her? She wasn't the one who ran a sword through his stomach! Skey took a step to him now after seeing him calm down and put her eyes on the wound in his stomach. Then she tilted her head back to look to his eyes.

" You'll be ok, right?"

" Heh, O' course! (sighed and patted her head) they didnae mak me ae regenerator for nothing. Ah'm specialized tae tak such attacks. Noo, come on. Let's heid back and report in."

**Maxwell's Office. 11:00 P.M.**

Both of them sat down and waited for Maxwell to get off the phone to some Arch-Bishop. By judging the volume of the voice on the other end, the Arch-bishop was frightened about something. Yumie and Heinkel stood by and waited for any more orders. With Maxwell writing down what the Arch-bishop was talking about, they may just have another order to carry out. Skey was thinking about Malakai yet again and what that vampire said about her dream. Malakai only got stronger each time they fought him. What if next time he put all his strength and vampiric tricks into it? She knew well about Anderson's regenerating abilities, but if Malakai was to go berserk, like in that book she was looking at, Skey feared even Anderson wouldn't be able to match him. And if that was to happen, what was there to say about the rest of Europe and overall, the world? That other vampire. He was in love with Malakai! Jealous too of how she was able to attract Malakai's attention and devoted love. What he said about her dream too made a lot of sense but at the same time it couldn't. Given where she was and her job, emotions weren't suppose to get in the way.

" Ugh, it seems you get one after another of vampire sightings. The numbers are growing out of control...Heinkel! Yumie! (hands them what he wrote down) Find it, and take it out. (they leave) Now, Skey you reported in killing a vampire with white hair, right? Yet, Father Anderson you were dueling with another vampire that hadn't been spotted."

Both complied with nods.

" Was it Malakai?"

" Aye, it was."

Maxwell leaned back in his chair and rubbed his temples. There was so much to deal with at the moment. He finally got some information though about this vampire Malakai. He took out a manila folder from a top drawer in the dark oak desk and threw it out in front of him on the desktop. He folded his hands and leaned in and spoke to them about this.

" We finally gathered some information about this vampire. Malakai is an ancient vampire through and through. A true Nosferatu. He was reported dead. Over 2,000 years ago. And I can guarantee you after so many years, he's grown unbelievingly strong and very aware of his powers. I want you both to stop being so careless and start considering the possibilites of his strength. And since he's taken a liking to Skey, we may have to use you Skey, as bait for him. Once we destroy this demon, all other vampires created from his bite or even from his fledgling's bite, will die."

skey wasn't too happy to hear them having to use her as bait, but if it meant getting rid of that vampire, then she would do it willingly. Maxwell looked to her and stood up slowly, coming out from behind his desk full of stacks of papers.

" I need you to step outside the room for a second. I need to have a discussion with Father Anderson."

Skey would have liked to protest, but she remembered her last conversation with Maxwell. She desired to prove him wrong. Without one word from her, Skey stood up and left the room. Course, it didn't stop her from sitting outside the room and listening in!

Maxwell took a seat atop his desk and tried to find the right words. Father Maxwell had been speaking with the Arch-bishops in the Vatican and even the other Cardinals about Skey. Many had considered of changing Skey, of making her just like Anderson. Maxwell had profusely opposed such ever considering such a ridiculous thing. She was still in training with Father Anderson and still a bit of a child. To consider making her a regenerator was perposterous. But this is why he needed to talk to Anderson. He was Skey's guardian basically, and only he knows whether or not she would be ready for such scientific stresses on her body and mentality.

" I've been talking with the Cardinals and Arch-bishops in the Vatican about Skey, Anderson. They have been studying your reports on Skey. Even I must admit she has grown from since you first brought her in here. She's still a brat at times and shows little or no regard to superiors, but nonetheless, she is a strong fighter. Heh, sometimes she even reminds me of you. But...what they have been considering is taking Skey and putting her through what they did to you. In other words, they want to make her a regenerator. One of the top elite fighters like you, Anderson. I of course, protested, but they want to rest this on your opinion because you're her teacher and basically...her guardian."

As if fighting Malakai didn't piss him off enough, Anderson had to come back to hear about Cardinals and Arch-bishops wanting to perform those horrifying and sadistic scientific experiments again and on his own pupil. Those bastards didn't understand what kind of stress those 'treatments' do on a person's body and mind. With how fragile Skey's mind is already, doing that to her would put her over the edge and they would possibly lose her forever. For Anderson, it was out of the question and since hearing about this, he even feared letting Skey around the Cardinals now. There was no pressure for an answer cause his answer was a firm one.

" Nae, Ah will nae let them dae tha' til her. Ye a' put me through hell daun thon til me. Ah am nae gaun let them dae tha'. The bunch will hae tae get through me and Ah tell ye, they widnae."

Anderson stood up out of the forest green and brown chair. He didn't want to hear anymore of it.

" Well, I want you and Skey to rest up well then. We have visitors tomorrow."

" Eh? Whit dae ye meen by tha', Maxwell?"

Maxwell slid off the desk and walked around it, then sat down in his office chair. He leaned back and put his hands behind his head. Anderson's inquiring voice suggested concern and he had a right to be. Maxwell didn't like the news either but they had to deal with it.

" No one told you when you came back? For shame. Well, Sir Integra gave me a call and she is coming here to have a face-to-face meeting with me. Not to mentions she is bringing your 'best friend' with her. Aren't you happy?"

Anderson chuckled with the widest grin.

" Aye, Ah am. Let tha' freak come."


	20. Challenges

Here's yet another chapter. I hope my readers are enjoying this story! Oooh something I forgot about...

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own any of Hellsing's characters. I do own Skey and if you try plagerizing my character, I will hunt you down, gut you, rope you to a tree and pretend you're a pinata. have a nice day!

Read and review please!

**

* * *

****Order 20: Challenges**

**7:00 A.M. Thursday. Papal Audience Hall**

Maxwell, other Cardinals and Arch-Bishops all were in the audience hall. Anderson and Skey stood in the far back in the shadows watching as Sir Integra made her entrance through the doors. Maxwell sat at the head of a long table with two other Cardinals on either side. Sir Integra never said why exactly she was coming to visit the Vatican. Maxwell only received her call and her stating she was coming to Vatican city to have a meeting with him and the other ones with power in the Vatican. Integra stood with her chin held high as she locked eyes with Maxwell. There were many who came to hear what the Protestant woman had to say regarding . Lights were not very brought in this room, but not too dim. A podium stood before Integra who propped up a folder on it. Her gloved hands grasped both sides as her grim mouth and harsh eyes kept staring at Maxwell.

" I have come here to bring to your attention the severeness of this situation, Maxwell! The vampire surge has died down in England and around the Northern countries. In fact, the reports of vampiric sightings over Europe has dropped. It would appear they're on the move. (Holds up the folder) I have here some trackings of vampires. Fifty in total. And all of them migrating to one, specific place. I am sure just like this measly group of vampires, many others are flocking to the same place. Maxwell, aren't you even aware of it? They're all migrating to Rome! Have you been experiencing a rather peaking increase in vampire sightings? If so, it would prove my findings even more right."

Throughout a crowd, murmers rose up. Maxwell's hard green eyes glared over them all.

"Silence! Father Terrence, get me that folder."

One of the Iscariot agents standing at the end of the table approached the woman and took the folder from her hand. He turned and walked to the table, handing Maxwell the folder full of papers with information of these migrating vampires. Maxwell flipped it open and took out the papers, reviewing over them. Anderson was leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. His hung down as he heard what was being discussed. Not that it put him at any level of comfort. Knowing that vampires were swarming to Rome was one of the craziest tales he'd ever heard, but maybe it could be believable. Malakai was here in Rome. They had to be flocking here because of him. Malakai had to have sent out a call for them all to head for Rome. To aid in his conquest. Would that vampire ever realize how futile his goal is? He cast his gaze down to Skey. Her...she was the target of them all, wasn't she? What wasn't she telling him now?

" They A' seem fine noo. Let's go for ae walk."

**St. Peter's Basilica. 7:10 A.M.**

Both left the room quietly, slipping out while both Maxwell and Integra discussed what was going on. It surprised Skey they were discussing this situation like grown-ups instead of yelling and ranting at one another. She followed Anderson as he strolled down the hallway. He led them to the large St. Peter's Basilica where both just found a bench and sat down. Skey didn't think too much now. The Vatican felt empty. Most of them had to have gone to that meeting.

" Ye know wha' Ah think is gaun on?...Ah think...Malakai is calling A' his freens til Rome. They want tae get rid O' us then Hellsing. Once we're oot O' their way, then nothing can stop them, aye? And wi' it, Malakai is gaun tae try taking ye wi' him. Thas the reason he came here afore Hellsing or e'en the military forces. Once he has ye, then he'll rampage and destroy anything in his path."

What he said was making sense to her. So what would that mean then if the horse was coming here? Well it was a bit too obvious. They wished to wage war and destroy the whole Vatican. Anything that posed as a threat to Malakai's oncoming dynasty would be killed and burned out of the way. That was one of his goals but his very first goal that he would remain persistent on is capturing her. Skey would never allow her heart to be infiltrated with such filthy and gothic love. Her whole life had been one, big dramatic and hellish play. Here, she was happy. Malakai was very charming, deathly seducing and one hell of a looker. Yet...Skey knew if she was to comply with him, she wouldn't be happy. Skey had to admit, it wasn't the fact he wished to turn her into a vampire. That didn't scare her one bit. Being Malakai's lover didn't scare her either. What scared her was the idea of losing Yumie, of losing Anderson. Skey even admitted it'd be a boring life without a grumpy Maxwell there to tease and snap at. Light was starting to filter through the windows high above. The morning had seemed to arrive with its bright, enlightening disc of radiance.

" Heh, it is more than probable, Father Anderson that you're right...I'm scared. I don't want to die and...I don't want you all to die. They're vampires and there's a lot of them, right? Do you think we'll be able to take them all on? I'm the cause of all of this, Father Anderson...I shouldn't be here. It's why they're coming here."

Anderson gazed down as she hung her head. The light was captured in a single, glistening tear that fell down her cheek. He was dumbfounded and didn't know what to do about this situation. He never had kids nor anyone he really cared about. Instead of taking initiative, he just sat there silently. He may not be one for comforting, but he always had words at his disposal.

" Dinna sae tha'. E'en aif ye were in some ether country, they would hae come here a' the same. We pose as ae threat til their existence. Thon alone is ae reason for them tae come after us."

There was a sniffle and when he turned his sight back to her, she was looking up to him with a cute face and a happy smile. Indeed she was just like a kid. For her, the order of how you grow up had flipped. She was born nearly a grown up and now she was living her childhood. Anderson wondered if she ever smiled like that before in her life. Tears still streamed down her cheeks into the creases of her smile. He hated how Skey tried to take everything onto her shoulders and carry it. Blaming herself for these vampires was one inconsistent thought. The only person worthy of blaming this whole problem on was Malakai himself. He wanted to ask her what else she was hiding from him about Malakai, but this moment wasn't for such inquiring minds. She was happy now and he didn't want to ruin it for her. He took his thumb and wiped the tears from her face gently, letting them soak into his glove.

" You know, you got to stop protecting me all the time. Even though I am happy you do it."

Skey sat close and hugged him tightly. Anderson sat still but his eyes showed much surprise and confusion. This was the third time she dared to put her hands on him. Though unusual for him, he let her have his way until she was bored of it. He let his head tilt back and look to the gorgeous carvings and writings on the walls and ceiling. The light was becoming brighter with every second. Even so, the corners were still shrouded in shadows. Skey nuzzled into Anderson and felt safer being next to him. She was so fearful of the future approaching them at such rapid speed. Every time she faced Malakai, he only proved her to be so weak hearted. But she would learn. Skey wasn't giving up at all. Her life was hard, and there were so many times she remembered contemplating suicide. But here she was alive and well. No goddamned vampire was ever, EVER gonig to take that away from her. Over the whole year, she had redeemed herself. Falling back into a hellhole wasn't an option she was willing to take. skey grabbed the purple lining of Anderson's coat and tugged on it ever so gently.

" Stop being cold..."

"Hmph...Ah'm nae being cold. Jus ae wee bit...absent-minded."

Anderson let his arm wrap around her and hold her close. Her eyes closed as she started drifting off into a nap. Skey could hear his heart pounding through his chest and clothes. It was between rapid and steady, maybe he was experiencing some anxiety of some sort, worrying or just thinking too hard. Skey had finally learned to trust people again and to start believing in herself with Anderson's encouraging words. From being the frightened child on the street, she had matured into a confident and determined adult. she had given life and people a second chance just like god had given her a second chance. But Skey felt someone else needed some talking to.

" Anderson, why do you have problems with trusting people? You act nice to me, but you're always skeptical about everyone around you. And you hide your emotions as well. I was like that you know. I remember once sitting in the streets and wondering why I was fated to have such a bad life. I couldn't think of anything I did wrong myself. I didn't trust anyone. Heh, I hardly trusted myself. I thought hiding my emotions would make things better. It only made things worse. Far worse...everything got bottled up inside and I felt like I was gonig to explode! It kept manifesting in itself and spreading and spreading...Don't you feel like that sometimes? If so, maybe you should start opening up to someone. Or at least keep a journal of some sort."

Anderson chuckled at Skey's attempt to counsel him. What she said was true about him but he wasn't willing at all to tell her about it. The way he saw it was he was the oldest and knew how to deal with his past. As much as he cared about Skey and even trusted her more than most in the Vatican, he didn't want her playing counselor or psychiatrist with him. All in all,

he knew she was just trying to help, but he refused to ever be counseled or figured out. There were just some things he wished not to talk about.

" Ah appreciate the words, but Ah'm nae yin for counseling. Ah hae forgiven ma past for wha' it's done til me. Ye on the ether hand, ye cannae find ae way tae forgive yer past. Ye keep it there in front O' ye cause ye want tae battle it and see aif ye can beat it. Nae gaun tae work. A' ye can dae is forgive yerself, pray til the Laird for forgiveness, foget the past and go on wi' yer life. Dae ye really find thon so hard tae dae?"

Anderson petted her as she continued to hang onto him. He didn't mind as much as he did the first time. In fact, he'd grown used to Skey's random, otherwise moody, ways of showing her feelings. She sat there clasping him in silence. Anderson didn't expect her to answer his question right away. What he wanted her to do is just simply meditate upon what he said to her. He knew if she saw the meaning behind it, she would feel better and try taking the bricks that were pressing her heart. All was calm, then a rolling laughter came to shatter the peace. The serenity both Anderson and Skey shared was disrupted. Still, the two stayed the way they were. The man showed himself to their eyes. He wore a large, red hat that hid his eyes from view. The trench coat he wore was that of blood red. Under it, he wore formal wear aside from the knee high boots he wore. The white gloves on his hand had a symbol on the top of a pentegram crested with many words. His voice was the very element of sarcasm.

" Well, well, well. What do we have here? (grins and shows his fangs) I thought priests were committed to celibacy, 'Father' Anderson."

Skey let him go as Anderson stood up. The look in both of their eyes was the elements of crazed rivalry. There were hardly words to describe the sensation both of these giants felt once they saw one another. The only word that both of them could think of at the moment was 'kill'.

" (laughs) Weel, aif it isnae the nosferatu Alucard! Ye prepared tae finish wha' we started ae year ago? (produces two bayonets)"

" (laughs loudly) But of course! (produces two freakishly large guns) Time for you to finally die and rest in hell, Judas priest!"


	21. Opened Wounds

tired! Aint much to say but I had a new reviewer! Thanks! I am looking forward to any reviews people have. I thank especially Meatwad and Tornadoreviewer for constantly giving me reviews. You two dont know how much it means to see someone enjoys what I write! And I hope to see more form my new reviewer as well! Thanks!**

* * *

**

**Order 21: Opened Wounds**

Skey knew she wouldn't be able to stop Anderson from rampaging. After all, some of the conversations she had with him subjected on this Alucard. Or at least his drive to obliterate the vampire from the face of the Earth. Still she tried, jumping up from the bench and shouting out a plea to Anderson.

" Anderson! Stop! Please! You can't!"

" Stay out of this, Iscariot Girl!"

Before she knew it, a silver gun was pointed at her and paralyzing her with fear. The vampire smiled a toothy grin, his finger ever so slowly squeezing the trigger. Skey snapped out of it and took a defensive stance, unsheathing both swords that glimmered in the rising sunlight. Alucard was just about to shoot the child until Anderson came between the path of the bullet and took the shot himself in his left chest. He groaned then smiled up to Alucard, gripping three bayonets in his right hand. A devious smile graced Anderson's face as he threw all three with such lightning fast speed. He had been only ten feet from Alucard. The bayonets couldn't be deflected in time and they seared their way into Alucard's body. Two had pierced through his chest and one into his stomach and out the back, nearly clipping his spine. Alucard growled in anger other than pain. For once, he witnessed a more kinder side to his opponent.

" You took a bullet for a girl like that? Have you grown soft in the head, Anderson?"

" Nae! It's jus thas MA student yer messing wi'. Ye mess wi' ma student, ye mess wi' me."

_Still doesn't change the fact...you saved her. What if you HAD been human and not a regenerator? Would you still have then? _Alucard only had a bit of time to think this thought before another barrade of bayonets had been thrown at him. Every one he shot with his 454 Casull, and every single one shattered into small shards of metal before his eyes. Anderson charged Alucard, stabbing in with a large bayonet. Alucard dodged it, then came another stab from Anderson. Again the vampire dodged. This time, Anderson spun quickly a 360 degree angle and brought the sharp edge of the bayonet around in a horizontal slash at Alucard's stomach. Both showed extrodinary footwork in their duel and Skey could only manage to watch. Trying to stop Anderson from engaging in a fight against a vampire, was more like trying to stop a freight train traveling at its top speed with only your body. It was simply impossible. She stood there remarkably with calmness. Her angered eyes watched the two dance to the music of battle. The vampire's guns went off, the bayonets would at times miss the target and clatter against the stone pillars and tiled floors, the vampire's impure blood would at time spew onto the holiness of the building itself. Anderson skidded to one side and slashed upwards, actually making contact. The slash cut through Alucard's right knee and then across his left thigh. Anderson tried stabbing the other bayonet in his hand through the vampire's chest, through his heart but Alucard had caught his wrist and flung him across the hall of the Basilica. Anderson thumped as he hit the ground and slid across the polished tile floor before springing up just when Alucard came in to attack him. And now a flash of blue caught Skey's attention from the fight. When she looked across the abyss of the hallway, she saw that same blonde haired girl she got into a squabble with at the museum last week. Her red eyes was wide with fright at seeing the fight that had erupted. As the weapons clanged and both of them even got in some physical hits, she cried out for them to stop.

" Master Alucard! You must stop! Sir Integra will be upset!"

Neither heard her or even ceased in their will to do battle. Instead, the fighting became more intense and both of them going for vital points instead of screwing around. Where in the world was everyone? Skey growled and felt that if Anderson slipped up once, this could all go terribly wrong. The two girls looked at each other from across the vast hallway. Seras shouted to the girl.

" Stop them!"

" Stop them! Be my guest trying! I ain't getting between those two! Unlike you, I'm only human!"

Skey wasn't looking into jumping betwen those two tyrants. Doing so would mean suicide.As fast as Alucard shot that gun and as fast Anderson flung those bayonets, you'd be mincemeat in no time. Even the vampire girl could be killed getting in that mix. The sun filtered in fully through the windows of the domed roof and upon the fight. In the orange flare of the sun upon them, the two ceased their battle. Skey didn't hear the rapid footsteps approaching them. The girls could see now a woman an a man running. Alucard and Anderson didn't cease their fight until the voices of both the man and woman called out.

" STAND DOWN!"

Alucard decided to get in the last punch and shot Anderson through his neck. Anderson gagged, coughing up some fluids. Skey had never seen Anderson bleed before but this time, he did. The blood seeped through his fingers' openings and coated his fingers in the red, thick liquid. But he didn't faint or waver. The combined effect of the voices stopped both of them. Yet both continued to glare at one another. With the sound of a bell, it would be a pretty good chance they'd jump back into the ring of fighting. Skey focused on the two figured standing at the main entrance hall of the St. Peter's Basilica. Many other priests and clergy came following to see what had happened. Standing there, both with glaring eyes were Maxwell and Integra. Both weren't showing happy faces and Skey knew what that meant. Integra yelled out in one of the most demanding voices Skey ever heard.

" ALUCARD! SERAS! We're going!"

Alucard chuckled and looked over to the wounded Anderson. It was thought impossible to really make him bleed. If he was bleeding then he indeed had to have gone soft somehow. Alucard turned and set his sights on the attractive Skey. It was her fault Anderson had grown emotions and Alucard could feel it. Regardless of Anderson being a regenerator, it didn't exclude the fact Alucard could read the priest's mind. He found Anderson to be torn apart inside by his thoughts of what he should be like and what he needed to abide by, but also battling back feelings he was developing slowly. These feelings started a long while ago, and very, very slowly began accumulating inside him. Even now, the feelings were still weak and hardly ever nurtured, but they were still growing nonetheless. Alucard would never tell Anderson what he saw. It was hard for Alucard to believe himself and Anderson was in enough denial about it. Hearing a vampire speaking to him about his own emotions would be a very unwanted conversation. Alucard put his guns away and walked to his master as she started walking out of the building. Seras followed soon after, not wanting to be left behind. Maxwell had glanced behind him and yelled for the others to get to their dorms and stay there. They all disapearred until only Maxwell, Skey and Anderson stood in the middle of the Basilica. Skey stayed a distance away from Anderson as Maxwell approached him. There was some angry whispering before Maxwell walked out and left Anderson standing alone under the domed ceiling. His hand still remained on his throat as his head hung a bit in thought or anger. Once the coast was clear of Maxwell, Skey sheathed her swords and walked up to Anderson.

" You ok?"

" Nae...(coughs) Nae really...as ye can see..."

Skey tok his gloved hand and removed it, inspecting the bullet wound of his throat. The bullet had exited out the back luckily not hitting the spine. Skey had her doubts of being a regenerator. You may be able to regenerate severed limbs, bullet holes and such, but what if a bullet or sword's path hit directly into such an area of the body that was vital like the spinal cord? She sighed as her thumb rubbed near the burnt skin. It was already snhowing signs of healing itself. Skey saw his eyes loking down to her but a bit dumbfounded or blank.

" Well, it is healing itself...I was afraid maybe you'd have to go to the hospital cause...well, it's the first time I saw you bleed like that."

Anderson took a hold of her wrist that held his hand. He remained cool and a hint of being emotionless.

" Winnae be the first time, Skey. Believe me, Ah know tha'. Ah'm gaun aff tae get some weel deserved rest."

He threw her wrist down and started walking out the main entrance. Skey felt maybe somehow this was her fault. The door slammed closed and he went down the steps and disappeared. Skey's foot took a step forward to sprint out the doors. She stopped and got a hold of herself. What was she thinking trying to run out after him like that? Skey just gave a sigh of disgust before going on her own way.

**Anderson's Dorm 8:30 A.M.**

Anderson felt the sting of his wound healing. It pissed him off something wicked to know that damned creature got a good shot on him again. At least this time he didn't shoot off his arms. His room was dark with only the dim, half-alive lamp sitting on the nightstand. At least now his room was clean. Everything was order. Except his life of course. Lately he been going through a ot of changes in his personality. Unfavored changes mind everyone else. There was no doubt Alucard sensed it as well. That was great. For that creature to know Anderson was getting weak at heart was the LAST thing he would want him to know. He tried screwing with Skey and even attempted to shoot at her. It boiled his blood so much that that thing would ever do such a thing to an innocent bystander. Anderson tried some soul searching to maybe find out what it was that was changing him so. Even he frankly didn't know what it was building in him ever so slightly. He wondered if it could have been just this fight with Alucard when he felt these strange stirred emotions emerge, but no. The feelings emerged when he would fight Malakai. Any other vampire, he didn't particularly get the stir of the emotion for the need to rescue anyone with the blinding, hating rage of hunting vampires.

**Skey's Dorm 8:30 A.M**

Skey felt Anderson went too far in joining in a fight with that brute vampire. He could have restrained himself and given it up, but no. Istead he dove into the fight without any thought of consenquence. And Skey thought she was the child! It was a relief to know that Sir Integra and Alucard were leaving now. It would take away the possibility of Anderson going overly nuts again. Ske hugged her cold pillow tightly to her chest. The shades had been closed and only a faded darkness stood as the room's air. Something was tearing at her insides. It made her come to cry every time she thought about it. She swallowed and would force it back down, repeating to herself she would never cry again. That she was grown, and not a mere child anymore. There came a time in everyone's life when they had to stop crying. Skey was deciding that finally, now was the time to shape up and take it all without crying. And what Anderson said before the vamipre Alucard came in, it made her depressed. She didn't elt go of the past cause it was just like he said. She thought she could battle it and beat. With that habit, it was hard to simply put things behind her. Cause some things in life just never went away. Or if it did, it always found as way to come back and haunt you for the rest of your life.


	22. True Beauty

God, I hate moving! Anyway, here's another chapter! It may be a while before I make another one. We're trying to network the computers in the house. I am thinking of getting a new one myself. (My old one is SO crappy) Note to everyone: Emachines SUCK! I am envious of my aunt's new computer. It's all new and has a lot more RAM. If I don't update for a few days, don't think I abandoned the story! That's not going to happen since my reviewers like it so much.**

* * *

**

**Order22: True Beauty**

**Skey's Dorm 7:00 P.M. **  
Skey slept through the whole day. Not that there was much to do during then. Vampires didn't dare to show themselves in blind daylight. This was the resting time for all the agents. Still, Skey's dreams continued to haunt her. It was the same dream this time. The raging forest of fire with her and her supposed lover in the middle. skey couldn't believe what Talon had told her about it being a dream of the future. And the man who held her, held her with such loving comfort and welcome. Still he remained a mere shadow to her. She didn't think it to be Anderson. The feeling wasn't like him but it fitted Malakai more than anything. Was she actually destined to be with a vampire and turn vampire herself? Again they kissed but she didn't wake up. Skey watched herself in the dream kissing this man and holding herself so close. She could feel the heat of the surrounding fire...and the caress of the man's lips. His touch never dared to hurt her or put true force on her. The fire continued to roar all around them, acting furious about the display of love within its walls. The man's hand, still a shadow like the rest of his body, caressed her cheek so gently. Skey had nuzzled her cheek against the soft hand. If this was truly Armageddon, then this was the two's last chance to show their affection. But who's Armageddon was it? Who's race would be controlled? The humans...or the vampires? Skey was woke by the cool wind washing over her as the covers were yanked clear off her body. The light had been turned on, blinding her. Skey kicked and sweared.

" Damn it! Who the hell- You got a lot of nerve waking a woman out of dead sleep!"

The low chuckle made her open her eyes. There stood Anderson with the covers grasped tightly in his right hand. Skey glared at him coldly for waking her up like that. It wasn't mannerly at all.

" You got a lot of nerve, Anderson. I was having a good dream."

" Ae guid dream? Aye, Ah'd like tae hear it."

" Haha, nice try. What time is it?"

He pointed to her clock which she had totally forgotten about in her sleepy mood. It read a little past seven O' clock. It was time to start getting ready and hunt. Skey looked up and saw his neck was fully healed. She smiled gently.

" I see your wound's healed."

" O' course. Ye keep forgetting Ah'm ae regenerator...Ah mae hae bled some, but thas a'. Dinna worry aboot me...It's ae wee bit scary."

" No...what's scary is when you start worrying about me."

" Aye, true. Weel, get ready. Ah'll wait ootside. Dinna be lang."

He stepped out and closed the door for her. Skey decided to get out of bed and change into clean clothes. Skey pulled her shirt over her head, sighing frmo the relief of its stretchy fabric. She suddenly dropped it to the floor, her concentration disturbed. Something started whispering to her. The voice felt so close, right behind her. It froze her in fear. Anderson stepped out...who else could be in the room with her? But the voice was familiar.

" My dearest Skey...why do you try resisting the inevitable? You'll be with me. I love you so much that you couldn't possibly comprehend. I wish to caress your skin and hold you dear. I would treat you just like a queen. My queen...you will have whatever you could wish for. Anything you want, it will be yours. I can offer you so much, my love. I can be all you need...believe me. Let me have you and you will have everything you wish for."

Skey could have sworn someone touched her shoulder, caressing it with a cold hand. She heard the person exhale gently on her ear, his back pressed against her. His right arm secured around her waist. No matter how wrong Skey knew it was, she couldn't help but feel pleasure. His sweetened words bathed her soul. When Skey turned around, he was actually there. Malakai was in her room! Her voice wanted to call out for Anderson's help but before she could he kissed her. His lips caressed hers with a familiar sense. Her body shook before giving in without fear. Skey lifted her hand, running it through his long, silky black hair. Skey suspected he manipulated her will, but whether he did or not, she had to admit his kiss was enjoyable. He held her tighter, kissing her back with what felt like a sense of sadness and longing. It almost broke Skey's heart that she would have to kill him in the end. After all, he slaughtered her mother...but by God, the darkness found a way to seduce her. Her illuminating body was eveloped in this depth of darkness that kissed her with desiring intentions. Loud rapping sounded against the hardwood door. Ske didn't hear it, but Malakai did and within a blink of an eye, the illusion of himself disappeared, leaving Skey kissing thin air. Her eyes opened to see the vision gone. Was that real or was she hallucinating? Malakai couldn't have been in her room. It was just the drowsiness playing tricks with her mind.

" Just a minute, Father Anderson!"  
**  
Empty Street in Rome. 8:15 P.M. **  
An thin fog loomed over the streets. A vampire had been spotted around this area. Skey had been staking out at the mouth of an alley facing the road. She hid behind a dumpster ahead of the vampire's said route. Anderson sat beside her with his head down. She'd glance at him ever so often, wondering what it was he was thinking about. Over and over he had lectured her to not space out during a hunt and yet here he was doing exactly that! _What a hypocrite..._The street stayed clear of the vampire's presence still yet. The only presence occupying was the thin fog that had laced itself across the asphalt roads and gray concrete sidewalks. Late at night like this, it was rare to find people walking around. It's why it was so easy to hunt for the Iscariot agents. there still was no sign of the vampire or any of its ghouls. Skey doubted the information they had been given, feeling that maybe the vampire changed paths. After all, they had been waiting for a grand total of ten minutes. For a hunter, it was far too long to wait for its prey.

" Don't you think-"

"Nae. Stay put."

Something was bothering Anderson and Skey couldn't put a finger on it. Ever since his fight this morning with Alucard, he had been so sullen and melancholy. she figured it had to have been because Alucard shot him through the neck like he did. Besides it being a cheap shot, it was also one that made him bleed. Skey remembered many times when Anderson would ger injured and he wouldn't hardly bleed. Something about being shot through the neck made it appear that this was the weak spot. And it was the only reason she could think of for Anderson's present attitude. She turned back to the road and waited for the vampire still. There was no use in talking to him now. If she tried, it'd be like talking to a brick wall. For once, Skey was in the mood for the hunt. She viewed this only as practice for what was to come. Every little bit of training, no matter how short, would provide at least a little contribute to prepare her. Maybe later after their jobs were done, he would take her to the training room for some student vs. teacher faceoff. Granted if they were not too tired to do so. A rolling groan haunted the street's path. It was that of a ghoul and folowing it would be more and then its host. Skey leapt up to run out and do battle, but was jerked back down to her position by a strong arm.

" Yer forgetting the rules, Skey. Ghouls arenae the problem. We hae tae get til the vampire. Ghouls dinna matter richt noo. Kill the vampire, ye kill the ghouls. Wait ae wee bit langer, Skey. He'll come nae doubt."

Skey's eyes slanted into an irritated gaze at her teacher. He was right but she was itching to swing her swords and use the ghouls as an outlet for her rage.

" Fine, but let me do it. I will kill the vampire, I swear."

" Thas guid tae hear. Be careful, thoo. Dinna underestimate yer enemy. It's ae usual mistake ae lot O' fowk mak. Dinna be hotheided."

" Like you."

" (Half-grin) Aye, like me."

Skey stood but stayed hidden behind the wall of the building. Ghouls past by but didn't see her amidst the dark shadows of night. More passed by, groaning and growling. Her eyesight became sharp, trying in vain to seek out the vampire among the flood of ghouls coming. There! She saw a man standing at a usual man's height, wearing a black business seuit with grey pinstripes. Atop his head, he wore a black suede dress hat that was tipped forward to hide his face. White gloves adorned his sinewy hands. One was shoved in his pocket while the other hung limp at his sight. A remarkable smirk was painted on his face as he walked casually among his souless servants of grey ghouls. Make no mistake, that was the vampire. Ghouls didn't have good posture like this one did, and one didn't smirk so evilly like this one did. Skey burst out of the alleyway into the fogged light from the street lamps. She quickly serpentined her way through the herd of ghouls, their reflexes too slow to catch her. The vampire turned and saw her approaching with rapid speed...but not as rapid as his. Just as she reached him, he had disappeared. Skey stopped and looked around, seeing ghouls turning around and coming after her. Fury caught fire in her heart and her sanity broke. She swung her swords dangerously though accurately and planned, killing any ghouls who dared to come within a four feet of her. She saw the vampire standing near a building watching the spectacle. It reminded her of her first test of being sent to kill a vampire without Anderson. She grinned and ripped through the ghouls so many falling to the pavement finally lifeless and at rest. The vampire now charged at her himself, seeing his ghouls were useless against such a girl.  
Anderson watched from his position, taking pride in seeing how well she handled herself out there. She wasn't freaking out, she wasn't losing focus. It was the second time he'd seen her in such a frenzy. As the vampire charged in and swiped in at her with a short sword, Skey blocked it, pushed then spun with ferocious speed counter clockwise. The sword's edge clashed with his as he blocked the attack, sparks flying between the metal. Even from the distance they were apart, he could see the warrior within her eyes. Skey's footwork was excellent, and she hadn't forgot his lesson of using your enemy's force against them. Skey dodged the jab of the short sword, and crossed her arms over her chest. In each hand she held a katana. She grinned before springing her arms open, the left handed blade tearing through his stomach and the right handed blade tearing through his neck. Her blades tore through so effortlessly, that it stunned Anderson. Skey had slipped into a sort of berserk mode somewhere during the battle. If it wasn't bad enough she listened too closely to his lessons, she also took on the break of insanity Anderson suffered everytime he entered battle. The ghouls dropped to the ground, their final moans echoing off the buildings before they were finally let down to rest in final peace. Skey was the only that stood in the middle of the street, her head hung down and her body a perfect posture. She held both swords in her hands, both tainted thickly in a coat of blood. A gentle wind blew through the street, stirring the fog and kissing Skey. Her long, brown hair blew with the direction of the wind as did her necklace with the cross. The cross's metallic luster caught the street lamp's light, making it flicker brightly during the night. Anderson only thought it beautiful to see her finally gaining strength and learning to take her problems by the scruff of the neck. He didn't want to disturb her as she reminisced about what she just did.

"(whispers) Guid job, Skey...Ah'm proud O' ye."


	23. Under the Moonlight

Yet another chapter! Guess what! I may be getting a new computer just after Christmas, or talk my aunt into letting me buy it within the week! I saying maybe after Christmas, cause that's when like EVERYTHING imaginable is on sale. But I want to get the new computer soon so when I get the computers networked, I'll have a brand spankin' new computer to play on! We'll see though. Until then, enjoy the new chapter! Remember, please review for me! **

* * *

**

**Order 23: Under the Moonlight**

**Vatican Garden. Friday. 3:00 A.M.**

Skey was up for many more hunts that night and Anderson let her take on a majority of the assignments. She took the job of exterminating vampires as an outlet of releasing all the pent up anger, rage and sorrow within her heart. And not once did she freeze up or even get injured. Every move in battle was made for a reason, every attack planned and thought out in her limited time before the vampire would attack her. Tonight, Anderson witnessed a side of Skey that he never knew existed. For this night, she lived for the bloodlust. She lived to see the blood of vampires spilt. The sweet, sarcastic girl he knew had changed into a hellbent, furious woman. Neither knew what triggered this uprising in her mind, but it happened regardless. After the fifteen assignments they had completed, Anderson thought it time to take a break and rest in the garden. Maybe the scenery of green grass and flowers would calm Skey's madness. Anderson sat down on a stone bench, watching her as she knelt by a bed of roses of the purest white color. Her white gloved hand, dotted with very tiny spots of red blood, petted the white rose. Her eyes softened from the hardened and demonic look it held. Now she was the Skey that Anderson knew.

"Ye ok?"

" Yeah..."

Anderson looked up to the moon. It was funny. He hardly ever cared about the night sky but this night, he found it so interesting, so possessing. It was a full moon and rather large. Around it, many stars dotted the sky like glitter. Anderson had never really thought about what the word beauty meant. To him it was a simple word. Of course he knew what its definition was...but he didn't really know himself what it meant to one's heart and point of view. Until now. To him, this night was beautiful.

Skey continued to lay on the ground and watch as Anderson stared at the sky. She did too, looking up to the overlooking moon. It was a nice night out. Not a cloud marred the moon's beauty. She got up and stopped by Anderson, poking him in the shoulder. His gaze broke so he could see what she wanted. A smile came to her face.

" Train me a bit, please? I want to test myself against you now."

" (nodded) Aye. Remember thoo, Ah'm getting up in age. Tak it easy on me, okay? Nae need tae kill yer teacher."

She giggled and ran into a clearing of the garden. He got up and followed to the area where she was waiting. She had unsheathed her katanas which glinted a mesmerizing blue in the moonlight. Not so long ago they had glinted crimson red in the same moonlight. It was haunting to know now Skey could kill so effortlessly. It was unnatural to her usual attitide and personality. He took out two sword sized bayonets and readied himself for Skey. She wouldn't have a problem rushing in for a frontal attack. And as he predicted, she did. She rushed in, swinging both swords down simultaneously. Anderson crossed the bayonets in front of him and blocked the swing but it pressed down further than he imagined. She'd grown far stronger from the last time he trained with her like this. He forced her blades away and threw one at her. She sidestepped within the blink of his eye and brought her sword down upon the thrown bayonet, shattering it to pieces. Anderson drew another one and he could see again the narrowed eyes, the assassin within her. Anderson spun, swung the bayonet in his right arm low then at a high arch comign around. The blade clashed with the downward force of her sword. He stabbed at her with his left bayonet but she easily stepped aside and the bayonet stabbed only thin air. Her second sword swung down hard and shattered the baynoet that had blocked the first sword. Then she spun so quickly, lowering her body and the sword came whiplashing around at him. Anderson rolled, ducking the blade's bite. For nearly an hour these two danced the Dance of Swords under the watchful eye of the full moon. No other dance in the world could suit the two who killed vampires for a living. As both kept grins on their faces, trained eyes on one another, the music of singing swords carried on. Overhead, far out in space, two stars fell. Their streaming light passed over the moon then disappeared. Skey nor Anderson could predict the pending war that was beginning to pulsate through the gathering vampires.

**Cemetary in Rome. 3:30 A.M.**

Malakai sat on a large tombstone looking up to the moon with her brilliant red eyes. Many vampires had gathered here. Most from him or from his own fledglings. Some from neighboring covens or friends. There was well over a thousand vampires gathered here and most were talking amongst themselves until Malakai decided to speak. He though, wasn't up to speaking just yet. Indeed he had visited Skey's room in the Vatican and he felt her kiss him back. Of course, he had to use his charm and romantic looks to swoon her. It meant he still had a good chance of winning her over. And if so, he would have everything he could ever want in this sad world. Some of Talon's friends had shown up as well and were mourning his death and cursing the name of the Catholic organization that took him down. Malakai held a wine glass filled with blood. The moon's light shone through the glass, emitting a red shadow on the newly disturbed ground of the tombstone he sat on. Malakai guessed the man had been buried today. He grinned and finished the blood. He stood, smashed the wine glass on top of the cold concrete tombstone then turned to face the gathering of so many vampires.

" Friends! Fledgings and Neighbors! I am deeply grateful you have decided to aid me in my conquest. It fills me with relief that we vampires, can still call on another for help. That we're not all out of reach from one another. My dear friends, I have gathered you here today to announce my plans! We, the vampires, who've been hidden in the shadows for centuries, will finally rise up and claim the world as ours! We will take humanity and rule it under OUR laws and OUR regulations! No longer will we have to fear them and their little organizations of vampire hunters. We will raise them like cattle to feed us and to serve us! And it won't be long until this plan goes into motion. I shall rule this vampiric empire! And you, all my vampire friends, my vampire COMRADES, will all have the highest benefits, the most royal prestige! If you swear to help me now, to help me rescue our Queen, and to destroy any opposing threats to our rise, you all will have whatever you have wished for! To be known and to be able to walk the streets without some vampire hunter trying to kill you. We will be able to drink freely, roam freely and LIVE freely! My dearest friends! What do you say!"

A roaring cheer went through the crowd as many raised their glasses of blood in acceptence. Malakai scanned his audience with an approving smile. All of them was eager to take pride in what they were and to finally rise against the human's oppression and seize what was rightfully theirs. the right to exist and live.

" Right then! My comrades, our first mission is to rescue a girl, your future queen. Her name is Skey Seryc. And, we must rescue her from the evil clutches of those damned, vile, hypocritical Catholics in the Vatican! We will STORM their hallways and tear through ANY who dare to throw themselves in our way! We will not fall to their silly crucifixes, their inferior Iscariot Organization! We will be victorious! We will conquer them! And once we're through with our slaughter of the Pope and all those snobby Cardinals, we'll tear down the walls of St. Peter's Basilica! We'll burn the Vatican gardens! We'll blow up the cars in Coutyard of Belvedere! We'll tear apart the Sistine Chapel! Nothing of that vile ground must be spared! And you had better watch for Iscariot's agents...There is a certain giant of a priest in that organization. If you ever run into him, call for me. He is mine to take care of. The day of our rise is SOON AT HAND!"

**Vatican Garden. 4:15 A.M.**

Skey and Anderson were panting from exhaustion. Both had put in all their might in their training. Anderson was truly proud to see how much Skey had grown. She had kept him on edge, keeping him on his toes. Both sat on the grass, their weapons sheathed. She laughed. It rolled through the garden but it was a laugh of simpleness. Not insanity, not madness or sorrow. Just a laugh with no entitled emotion for why. Just because she could. She fell back and laid on the grass, her eyes closed and her laughter calmed down to giggling. Anderson simply stared at her and wanted to ask why she was laughing. _Whit could possibly be so funny tha' she cannae contain hersel'? _Her head turned so she could see him and when she did, her hand reached out and tugged at the end of his coat.

" Come on and enjoy the moment of silence. You know as well as I do that trouble is brewing if Malakai's in Rome...so before something terrible happens, like a full-fledged Armageddon, let's just enjoy this moment while it lasts."

She was so innocent. She was a killer who spilt blood every night to ensure humanity, but was still so innocent natured. Was it really possible for someone to have total opposites contained in themselves and there be the presence of a balance? He rested his elbows on his knees and nodded to her, keeping silent and gazing up to the mystical, vast sky of night. Crickets hidden in the flower beds chirped their symphonies. The trees' leaves rustled with the ever so gentle blowing wind. Skey was laying there and keeping him company but it still felt so...lonely.

"Damn..."

"What's wrong?"

" Nothing. Ah jus forgot something...Ah'll tak care O' it later."

Of course it was nothing when you asked him such questions. Skey saw the dreary look in his now dull green eyes. The brilliance and liveliness of those eyes had been drained out. He hung his head low so she couldn't see his face.The reflection of the moon's light resided in the round framed glasses. She hoped he wasn't mad she pushed him too far in training. she crawled over to him and proded his shoulder playfully. He didn't stir. He surely hadn't fallen asleep so fast! She crawled behind him and sat up on her knees. With a devious glee she took his hair and started braiding it. that got him. He turned and knocked her hand away from his head, looking back with bewilderment.

" Whit are ye daun til me?"

" Braiding your hair. You know, maybe if you grew it out longer..."

" Ye will dae nae such thing til me! Knock it aff!"

She cocked her head to the side a bit and gave a frown. What was he so upset about all of a sudden? His moods swung faster than hers during her menstrual cycle. He settled down and looked at the green ground blankly, before turning around silently and facing away from her. Skey sat back on her heels and tried her best to figure out what he was so worked up about.

" You always said I could talk to you when I was having problems, right?"

"...Aye, Ah did."

" Then why don't you talk to me when you're having problems? If it's something personal, I won't tell anyone. I told you before...sometimes it's better to talk about things."

She heard him sigh and stand up. Skey had to crane her head back further than usual to look up to him from where she sat. Without one word to her he started walking back to the dorms. This time, she got up and ran to him, grabbing his wrist and stopping him. she was determined to get him to trust her with his secrets as she trusted him with her own. He stopped and turned to her with a scowl.

" Let me go, Skey. Ah want tae get some rest."

" Will you just sit down and have a simple talk with me about yourself for once? I've told you everything about me and even my deepest secrets. You know me better than anyone in the Vatican does and you can't even trust me enough to open up about yourself?"

" Skey, there's things aboot me tha' are nae meant tae be known. Things ye cannae e'en comprehend. Dinna think Ah hadnae had ma share O' hell. Ah, unlike ye, jus dinna want tae talk aboot it until Ah feel Ah want tae. Ye came tae me tae tell me aboot yer past, and thas when ye felt ready tae. Ah dinna feel the same way. Maybe when Ah dae, ye'll be the first tae know. Noo, please, let me go so Ah can get some rest."

Skey was looking down but still had a grasp on his wrist. Anderson sensed there was something else she wanted to say, wanted to admit, but she couldn't find the words.

" Noo whit?"

" I...ahh...it's nothing. Well, I know you're tired but can't you just sit down and enjoy the night here with me? Who knows...this can be the last night we ever have with peace and quiet. You don't know when Malakai will strike...and I have no doubt he may come after me and even try destroying the Vatican. If so, we must live every moment like it's our last until we know we're safe..."

Anderson gave her a swift slap upside the head before glaring down at her. Skey let him go and held the back of her head.

" Ow, ow, ow! what was that for?"

" Dinna talk tha' way. Thon Malakai mae be ae strong yin, but he isnae SATAN. He isnae capable of ae Armageddon. Dinna fear him and his prowess abilities. Ah know we'll be able tae ta him doon. Ah swear it til ye. Come on...Ah'll stay oot here ae wee bit more jus for ye. Nae langer than half ae hour thoo."

Skey smiled and dragged him to the grass. She plopped down and he sat calmly beside her, ruffling her hair and taking pride in how well he taught her. And in turn, he felt she had taught him a few things as well. _Isnae tha' funny..._


	24. Skey's Decision

Eh, this chapter seems to be fine. I think it lacks sense of detail myself. -.-' But I'll let my reviewers decide that.**

* * *

**

**Order 24: Skey's Decision**

**The Vatican Garden 5:00 A.M.**

It had been forty-five minutes since Anderson caved in and stayed with Skey. On the horizon the European sun was just beginning to peek over. Birds were beginning to chirp and announce the morning. Skey was still awake, but losing the fight to sleep. He'd promise her half an hour but it's been longer than that. As he set his gaze on her, he smiled gently. She was becoming one hell of a fighter suddenly. Last night was far from phenomenal. All her suffering, crying and self pity was shoved aside and the fighter, the true warrior of her spirit broke through. And he was the one to witness the extrodinary development. He still had to report to Maxwell of Skey's accomplishment from last night. Anderson was sure Maxwell would delight in knowing Skey was finally becoming the killer she needed to be. Maxwell...Anderson backtracked to what Maxwell said to him about the Cardinals' proposition for Skey. True she was an exceptional agent and showing fast developing improvement, but he still couldn't believe they would even consider the possibility of making her a regenerator. To many of them, she was just a kid. It was bad enough they used him for their little experiments. They just had to use someone else. Regardless of his protective feelings for Skey, he still had to tell her. No matter what, it really wasn't his decision to decide what the Vatican wants to do to her. Only Skey's decision mattered.

" Skey, thaur's something Ah got tae tell ye...aboot Wednesday."

Her head moved slightly in the crook of her arm. She gave a bit of a moan of annoyance.

" Mmm, what is it?..."

" Wednesday, Ah was meeting wi' Maxwell. He told me something aboot ma reports aboot ye...see, the reports we gie in, go til the ones in higher rank than us. Thae reports are looked at by them. Aif they feel thon ae agent in Iscariot is daun exceptionally weel, they like tae meet wi' tha' person...but see, wi' ye, they want tae dae more than thon. Maxwell was telling me tha' the Cardinals wish tae mak ye into ae 'special' Iscariot agent. Yin like me...Skey, they want tae mak ye ae regenerator. They feel tha' yer daun very guid and were offering tha'. Ah dinna teel ye mainly because Ah'm protective O' ma students. Skey, gaun through thon is nae walk in the park. It's ae complete hell tae go through. Tak the advice fae someone who went through it. Ah was afraid tha' ye would jus jump til the opportunity wi' oot gi'ing ae second thought. Dae ye...really want tae go through wi' it?"

Skey's attention had been roused. Even in the desire to fall asleep, he knew how to get her attention by a stranglehold. She sat up and looked to the ground. It was her decision to decide what to do. At this moment, she didn't know. There were so many advantages to being like Anderson. One, you couldn't be fatally wounded so easily. Pain was a mere tickle to your sides. Still, she liked being what she was. Human. She knew Anderson was human no doubt, but in a way he was not. The Vatican did all these things to him to make him what he was. They messed with his body and configured him to be the perfect killing machine, but in doing so, it disturbed his mind. It must have been hell to make him like he is. As headstrong as Skey was, she couldn't deny thr fact she was highly intrigued by the possibilites. Who wouldn't be? In exchange for excruciating pain and suffering, you come out nearly immortal to pain and death.

Anderson feared she was thinking about accepting the offer. He could tell she was really thinking about it just by how silent she was and how still she sat.

" Skey, let's heid back til the dorms. Ye need some rest and after tha', ye can mak yer decision. They can wait another day, Ah imagine."

She concurred and stood up, stretching her arms into the morning air. A fine mist had appeared over the large lawn of the garden. Dew developed on the flowers and grass itself. The smell of morning was always so enriching. It was too bad Maxwell decided to flip-flop the sleeping schedule of all the agents. Anderson walked Skey back to her dorm room. He wouldn't be heading back to his until he reported in to Maxwell. There hadn't been a word spoken between them on their walk to the room. Anderson took initiative and surprisingly, told Skey something he never had told anyone.

" Ye wanted tae know ae wee bit aboot me?...Weel, here ye are. Ah was human once...tha' was afore Ah came here. Ah hae ae bad run-in wi' ae vampire ae lang time ago, and coming til the Vatican...and learning aboot joining the organization it hae tae hoont doon the vampires, Ah couldnae resist. Ah froze up lang ago facing ae vampire and since then...Ah vowed tae ne'er let thon happen again. E'er since, Ah hae been hoontin' them doon. In order thoo, tae nae get mortally injured, the Vatican thought it best tae...'enhance' me. It was ae week O' hell, Skey. Pure torture. Ah threw up most O' ma food...It made ma body sore a' o'er, and Ah was plagued wi' ae lot O' headaches and muscle cramps. It drove me crazy. Ah dinna want ye tae go through tha' hell, Skey. Fae wha' ye told me, ye hae suffered enough. Dinna put yer body through any more stress. Tak it fae someone who went through it."

It was amazing he even talked about his past life. In all the time Skey had known Anderson, he had never told her anything about himself. At least nothing about his past. It was always regarded as off limits in a discussion. What made him simply just come out and talk to her about it?

" As Ah said afore...yer ma student and Ah'm trying ma best tae look oot for ye. Aif ye dae decide tae go through wi' it, Ah'll like you nae less. It's something tae think aboot afore ye go rushing into it. Jus consider this...yer humanity. Sleep guid, Skey."

He turned on heel and walked down the hallways and to the elevator. Skey entered her dark dorm room and flipped the switch on. The overhead light came on, sparkled then busted. Skey's eyebrow lifted up in disbelief. Burning out lights weren't a good omen usually. Skey only ignored it, closed her door and went to turn on her lamp. It was only a 40 watt lightbulb, but it was better than no light at all. The covers made a ruffing sound as Skey yanked them down and fluffed her pillows. She shedded the trench coat off and threw it at the end of her bed, feeling to lazy to hang it up. The boots made two heavy thuds as she casted them to the corner of her room. She was very tired and it would be better to think of her decision. Skey peeled off her dirty clothes and threw them into a small hamper. A fresh nightgown was picked out of her drawer and tugged on. It felt better to be out of those sweaty clothes! It would feel even better to take a shower but Skey feared she'd fall asleep!

" I'll take one when I wake up..."

She collapsed on her bed, the faint glow of light trying its best to shine through her curtain. The Vatican's bells started ringing to call the people to church. Skey winced at the sound of the loud bells. She slipped into bed, turned her lamp off and turned on the CD player on her radio/alarm clock. Enya's music filled the room with a sense of calmness and peace. Skey nuzzled into her pillow, closed her eyes and before she knew it, she had entered dreamland.

**Skey's Dorm 4:30 P.M.**

It was early for Skey to be up. Usually, she never woke until Anderson barged into her dorm room shouting for her to get ready and she was late. Her hand searched to turn off the sleepy music. The CD player was turned off. Skey got the clothes she wanted to wear together, a towel and washcloth and went to go take a shower.

**Maxwell's Office. 5:00 P.M.**

Anderson was sitting in the chair waiting for Maxwell get off the phone. By the frequency of the voice and how far Maxwell held the phone from his ear, Anderson only suspected it to be Sir Integra. She was the only woman he knew that would scream so unmannerly like that and with that yelling, he could tell exactly what she was upset about. It was about him getting in a fight with her precious Alucard. You would think one day the woman would just get over it. He isn't dead and it was Anderson's and Alucard's business if they got in a fight, not Maxwell's or Integra's. If they wanted to fight, they were going to fight regardless. Between them, Catholic and Protestant, vampire and vampire hunter...didn't matter. It was only the basic hate they had between one another. Yet, Anderson felt he respected Alucard as Alucard respected him. He grinned. After all, whenever they butted heads, it seemed there was never really a winner. It was always a stalemate. The phone was slammed, and it jerked Anderson from his thoughts. Maxwell's green eyes were annoyed and angered. He always got this way after talking to Sir Integra.

" It's about time you reported in. You were suppose to last night but I guess you got sidetracked with romping around with that student of yours."

" Ah beg yer pardon?"

"...Just forget it. What's your report?"

" A' fifteen missions ar complete. And Ah'm sorry aboot nae reporting in as soon as possible last night, Maxwell. Ah meant tae."

" It's fine. I suppose you took them all out?"

" (grins) Nae, not jus me. Ah only took oot six O' them. Skey took oot the ether nine. She's starting tae learn, Maxwell. She's starting tae learn whit it's aboot tae be ae agent O' Iscariot."

Maxwell's incredulity was obvious. Never did he expect Skey to take on more jobs than Anderson and mostly, complete them. She was growing up very fast. Maxwell spun around and faced Anderson. His elbows rested on the edge of the desk as he leaned in.

" She's really getting that good? Good enough to surpass even you?"

" Ah widnae doubt it, Maxwell. She's learned a' she can fae me...and developing on her own. Wi' thon, Ah widnae doubt she'll become the cream O' the crop. She's got the determination, and she's jus beginning tae tak advantage O' it."

Maxwell stood up and began pacing behind his desk. He thought she would be too naive and too inexperienced to become a paladin like Anderson. But now as he looked at Skey's past and how far she has come, it wouldn't be such a bad idea to let her become a regenerator. Everyday, she was maturing bit by bit. Maxwell stopped and turned around to speak with Anderson but just as he did, Skey came walking through the office doors. Both men turned their eyes to her as she came in. She was in her usual attire, swords strapped to her sides and ready for work. She sat down in a chair, folded her legs and smiled to Maxwell.

" I suspect you have something to say to me, Skey. Hopefully none of that smart mouth of yours."

" Oh, Maxwell. Poor, senile Maxwell. I didn't come to make fun of you...that is, unless you WANT me to."

_Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe she HASN'T completely matured._ Maxwell sat down in his desk for this one. Anderson looked over to Skey and wondered why she came here. Did she make her decision already? She had that confident and positive smirk on her face and that liveliness in her eyes.

" Father Maxwell, Anderson had told me about the whole thing. About the Cardinals involved in the scientific research here wanting to make me a regenerator. I thought about it long and hard and decided that...I wouldn't mind! Seeing as Malakai is not giving us trouble right now, it only suggests that he is planning something big. And you'll need all the strong warriors you can get to prevent him from toppling the Vatican. Father Maxwell, I'm prepared for the consenquences of my decision and will happily take on all the pain. I am prepared...to guard this place with my life and to be best prepared for it."


	25. Depressing Fragility

Kind of hoping for not too drastic of a twist! Well, it'll all add up, believe me. Just suffer with me with the side stories for a bit. Anyway, I thank you for those who review! Reviews keep me going and writing stories as they do for most I would believe. So here is the 25th Order of my Hellsing fanfiction! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**Order 25: Depressing Fragility**

**One week later. Friday. Vatican Science Lab. 10:00 P.M.**

Vatican scientists rushed around, getting together the last preparations for Skey. They guaranteed that by tomorrow or Sunday she would be back to her normal self. Meanwhile, Skey was rushing down a hallway for the bathroom. She slammed open the door and went to her knees before the toilet, throwing up profusely into it. Her head pounded and her muscles ached so much she just wanted to fall back and never be forced to get up again. She'd lost so much weight due to this whole process of being made a regenerator. If that wasn't enough, the migraines and muscle aches rendered her completely unable to move unless she willed herself enough to. The radiating pain would always spread through her body when they injected her with the chemicals they said were to 'balance' her body with the regenerating ability. What they explained was when they did the body work and the chemical mixes to fuse with her body's own chemicals, at first the body rejected it and acted upon it like it would a virus or bacteria. For a week, daily injections were needed to further stabilze her body and make it work with this new enhancement. Every time Skey was put into the bed for rest, she would always shake her head and admit Anderson was right. This was hell. Sure they made her as comfortable as possible but Skey knew deep at heart, they cared whether or not she died. Once or twice, Maxwell had visited to get updates on how she was doing from the scientists and he even spoke to her, saying all she had to do was endure this week and she would be back to normal. It was only a very short lived rush of relief to hear that. Anderson had visited regularly whenever he could. Maxwell had to put him out every night to hunt the vampires and Skey knew this. So even during her finest moments of pain and agony, she never cursed him for not being there to assure her. This...all of this was a job. This treatment was the job. Skey was preparing her body for the all out war she knew Malakai planned to wage on the Vatican. The toilet was flushed and Skey fell back against the whitewashed wall. She reached up, her clinging fingers trying to find the towel that she knew was hanging there. Her fingers found it and tugged it off the bar. She wiped her mouth off, balled the towel up and threw it across the medium sized bathroom with fury. The shakes jolted her body.

" Damn it! Just stop!..."

Skey forced her body to stop. Her legs were still quivering but she nonetheless forced herself to stand. All she could think about was becoming stronger and being able to kick Malakai's ass. A few calming breaths were taken before Skey decided to step out of the bathroom and go back to the room they kept her in. The lab, this lab in particular, was underground. There was only one door in and out of this lab and even that door was locked. You had to have a certain identification code to even open the door. This was where so many experiments and breakthroughs in science happened...and it was also where many had died as being the subject of these experiments. For being underground, Skey found it remarkably clean and sterile. Every room was whitewashed and clean. There wasn't a sign of dirt anywhere in the rooms or the lab itself. She wandered through the lab's main room. Counters were filled with glasses of different colored chemicals, mini fridges that held test tubes of chemicals and even a cage of lab rats were kept. It was the lab of any nerd's dream. But unlike just any lab, the tone of this place was creepy. Full fledged priests wearing lab coats and testing chemicals on their own to further enhance the capability of Iscariot's agents. As Skey walked through the lab still full of pain, she couldn't help but giving thought to maybe why a priest would become a scientist. Being a priest and being a scientist was two different things altogether. Yet these people were. Just trying to figure it out only intensified her migraine.

Skey came into her little room and laid on the bed. She re-inserted the IVs the scientists told her to keep in her. It was so damn uncomfortable to be inserted with needles and have her body filled with so many different fluids. Food was laid on the small nightstand. It enraged Skey as she flipped the side of it up and spilled all the food to the floor. Just the mere thought of food made her stomach churn. She laid back and sighed, closing her eyes and thought some sleep would cure the pain.

Yumie and Anderson both walked through the lab. One of the scientists, Dr. Fiels, kindly showed them back to the room where Skey was.

" She just went back in there about ten minutes ago. She might be resting but you're welcome to stay there as long as you like. um, Father Anderson, this day concludes her tests. She'll need tomorrow and possibly Sunday to rest up and regain her strength."

Anderson nodded solemnly. He knew well the procedures and the length of time everything was. Yumie let the door open for them both. She went to Skey's right side and looked down to her softly. Indeed Skey was resting up. Anderson closed the door and went to Skey's left side and stared down at the girl. She looked just as helpless as she was the day he found her. Undernourished, dreary and completely helpless looking. He had warned her before...he blamed himself for letting her go through with it.

" Ah should hae ne'er let her...Ah should hae stopped her. Ah told her this procedure was ae lot O' hell..."

" Don't blame yourself, Father Anderson. She wanted this..."

Yumie could see Anderson was wrecked with guilt. It was rare, extremely rare, for Anderson to show any shred of emotion. Yumie didn't feel jealousy, but she did feel the worry. Who knew? After this, Skey could be a completely different person. The same experiment had changed Anderson himself drastically. Nothing could stop the same side effect from happening to her. And to Yumie's guess, she would think Skey would easily succumb to a mental break. Anderson had sat Yumie down and told her about the procedures, the steps they would put Skey through and how hard it was for even him to endure it. Yumie had gone to Skey's room and rummaged through her nightstand drawer. She found Skey's black beaded rosary and had brought it with her. The beads clinked together as Yumie drew it out and placed it in Skey's hands.

" I'm going to go see if Maxwell has any assignments for me and Heinkel. Remember, you have work tonight as well. It's surprising on how low the numbers of the vampires are getting...though very out of the ordinary. Good night, Father Anderson."

Yumie left the room and headed back up. Anderson watched as she left.

" It isnae ae coincidence...it's ae issue tae worry aboot."

He sat down next to the bed and watched how Skey slept so soundly. Yumie was right. This wasn't his fault but he still couldn't escape the guilt of somehow applying the idea it was. Warning her wasn't all he could have done. He could have stopped her and told her no even if it meant getting strict with her and being the teacher for once. He started to look back on the memories. He chuckled gently as he remembered the first time Skey tried wielding the katana swords. Surprise and confusion glowed in her eyes. Everytime he explained to her rules or lectured her about vampires, she would wrinkle her face up in confusion yet again. Sometimes Anderson felt like he was speaking to a brick wall. Of course he'd get frustrated with her childishness and throw his hands up in the air, acting like he would give up teaching her. He never did. He was as persistent as ever to get it through her head what it meant to wield a sword, a gun or any kind of weapon in defense for the Vatican and the people, the followers, of the Almighty God. Over the course of the year, she became very well trained wielding two katanas at once.

_" Skey, wearing yerself doon like tha' isnae gaun tae help."  
_

_" I've got to train harder, Father Anderson! You don't understand the shit I been through! I fucked up in life...the least I can do is try redeeming the last of it fighting the demons on earth for the people."_

Skey's eyes fluttered open. Though a bit disoriented, she couldn't mistake the tall figure sitting by her bedside. She reached her hand out to him and weakly grabbed a clump of his hair and tugged. His head jerked out of her hold and she smiled a smile so frail in comparison to her usual smiles. Even the color of her eyes had drained out. The brilliance of the icy blue glow in her irises were gone and replaced with a murky grayish blue. He stood and calmly placed his hand on her forehead. Hoping it would make her feel better, he gave her a sweet and sincere smile.

" Weel, ye made it so far. How ye feel?"

" Eh...like shit. What else would I feel like?"

Both shared a soft but sad laugh that wasn't long lived.

" Dr. Fiels said tha' today is yer last day for this. He told me ye hae better get ae lot O' rest tomorrow and Sunday. Once ye build yer strength up, Ah winna doubt Maxwell will hae ye back oot there slaying vampires. Jus be patient until then, ok?"

Skey nodded her head. She was relieved to hear that. No more painful injections of chemicals, no more puking up her food and no more feeling so weak and sore. Skey promised herself a well deserved long rest over the weekend. Two of the scientists came in followed by Dr. Fiels. Anderson watched as the two marked down Skey's statuses on the monitors she was hooked to, took her pulse, checked her eyes' dilation then left. Dr. Fiels sat down by Skey and acknowledged Anderson's presence with a slight nod.

" Now Skey, before I release you and mark you as fully completed, I need to tell you what to expect. Now, once we take you off these IVs, you'll still feel like you do now. Queasy, sometimes disoriented, sore and headachy. After a good day or two days' rest, you'll feel like yourself again. I will come to see you Sunday afternoon to check on you and see if you're feeling the same way still If so, we'll have to bring you back down here and run a few tests on you. I'll call a nurse in to remove the IVs and help you get your stuff together. I'm sure Anderson will have no problem helping you to your dorm for some rest. (takes her hand gently and shakes it) Congratulations Miss Skey Seryc. You're the second regenerator we've completed successfully."

Dr. Fiels stood and left the room, shutting the door to leave Skey and Anderson to privacy. Successfully? That turned Skey's stomach sideways a few times. Did they fail many times before and if so, did the failures result in death?

**Skey's Dorm. 10:45 P.M.**

Anderson had carried Skey back to her dorm. On his arm hung a bag of Skey's clothes, her trench coat and the two katanas. He fumbled with the keys to open her door twice. Not once did she stir in his arms. She was knocked out cold and no question due to what she's been through the past week. He managed to unlock it then kick it open with his boot. Carefully he walked in, making sure he didn't bump her into anything. A lamp stood on her dresser which he managed to turn on. He sat her down in a chair while he pulled down the covers. This was like taking care of a child. He remembered never having anyone taking care of him when he went through the process. Skey was strong enough to take care of herself, but like many times before, he couldn't help but be protective of her. She was like a daughter to him and it was good for him to care about someone. Many times he denied it, thinking it very wrong to care for people when you had a job like he did. Then he found her and ever since, his world had been flipped upside down. Sometimes he hated her to no end for it, and sometimes...he couldn't thank her enough. He picked her up and got her in the bed. What the lab had given her was like a cotton pair of pajamas. It was suitable enough to sleep in, he imagined. He got her tucked in and placed her coat on a rack and dropped the bag of clothes on the chair. In her hand she still held her black rosary Yumie had brought to the room for her. Anderson yanked it gently out of her hand and set it on the nightstand next to her. Just as he made sure everything was in order and she was tucked in, he started to leave. then the meekest, frailest voice called out to him. The wind? No...

" Leaving?...You didn't give me a chance to say thanks and bye."

Anderson turned back to her with a smirk. His hand still rested on the brass doorknob.

" Weel, ah got tae leave soon. Maxwell's gaun be worried aif Ah dinna show up."

She frowned. Anderson's face faulted and his hand slipped from the doorknob as he made his way to the side of her bed. If it would make Skey happy for him to spend a few measly minutes with her, it would be ok. And it did make her happy. A smile formed on her lips once he decided to stay for a bit.

" Thanks...for everything."

" Everything? Heh, Ah jus carried ye back til yer room...thas nothing."

" No...thanks for everything you've ever done for me. Even all the yelling and scolding you did. (chuckles) Though it doesn't appear like it, they helped. Um, Anderson...(looks down) You don't think it's too much to ask if you stay here with me for tonight, do you?...I been having bad dreams all this week. The same old dreams..."

" Skey! Ah dinna believe it. Yer acting ae lot like ae mere child. Yer way older than ae child, Skey."

" I had dreams about Malakai, Anderson...bad ones. It was like this Armageddon deal. I was afraid. I don't know if its just my fear swelling in me or maybe if its...an actual omen. I don't know what it was, but I don't want to be alone."

Tears begin to swell in her eyes and Anderson knew she wasn't kidding. As for Skey, the dreams had plagued her since Malakai entered her room and somehow persuaded her into that kiss. Ever since, anytime she slept, she could see Malakai kissing her, feeling her up. And in the dreams, she didn't resist. The worse sight was the Iscariot agents that were hung from trees. Except for Anderson. Malakai had crucified him on a cross like Jesus. and despite his being a regenerator, Skey could tell in the dream he had no more life in him. blood ran out of his mouth, his glasses had been broken and there were so many lash marks all over the naked torso of his body. And in the dream, the scariest thing wasn't that. It was her looking upon him crucified but with such emotionless eyes. And then fire engulfed the dream. And the same dream she been having previous of the encounter with Malakai would play. The message was so confusing and she feared Malakai's strength now. Skey didn't know how, but she could feel Malakai getting stronger, his army getting stronger and larger in number. they were going to do something massive. Only God knew how long they had before the attack would be unleashed.

" Please..."

Anderson caved in and got on the bed, propping himself up against the headboard. Skey came to him immediately and wrapped her arms around him, letting her tears soak into his coat. Anderson let her. No emotion showed in his face at all. No smiles, no nothing. He tilted his head to the ceiling and closed his eyes. Silently, he prayed for safety. He prayed for his own safety, Skey's safety and most of all, the Vatican's safety. What Skey didn't know was the number of vampires being found in Rome were dwindling rapidly. Father Maxwell had called to the Hellsing organization and asked if there had been any increase of flow of vampires in England. The answer was no. The vampires were hiding themselves better than ever. No one knew why, but the Vatican was jacking up security just in case something did happen. With vampires, you could never be sure when they would strike. And if they did, you had better be ready. Anderson could feel the trembling of Skey calming. Good. She was falling asleep. But he wouldn't betray her trust. So he stayed there and watched over her until three in the morning, until he too fell victim to sleep. But before falling asleep, he had took her rosary in his hand and prayed to God.

" O' Laird...Ah pray til thee efter ae lang time. Ah pray nae in ma selfishness. Ah pray only tha' ye watch o'er Skey aif ae big battle is tae come til us wi' the vampires. Aif Ah'm nae able tae protect her during the battle, please...dae so yerself. She has ae lot tae live for. Unlike me. Dinna sell her life short. O'er the years O' her life, she's suffered unimaginable sufferings. And yet, she still lives. She's ae fighter...ae true survivor. So please, e'en aif it meant ma own death, dinna tak her life aif ae onslaught is tae pursue...Amen."


	26. Lies and Bewilderment

After the suffering of insomnia and boredness -by the way which is the most torturous combination- I bring you the twenty sixth chapter! Enjoy! Leave reviews for me please! I'd appreciate it! X3**

* * *

**

**Order 26: Lies and Bewilderment**

**Skey's Dorm. Saturday. 6:00 A.M.**

Skey woke slowly. Her body was still very sore, but it wasn't as bad. Outside, the sun was just rising and its light filtering through her curtains. The usual morning birds chirped. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. Skey could hear a heartbeat in her head. It took her a second or so to realize who's heartbeat it was. Her head tilted up and she could see Anderson fast asleep propped against the headboard. Beside her rosary sat his round framed glasses. He was totally knocked out. Skey moved to get up and get out of bed but something held her down. She realized his arm was around her. She shook him some but his mind did not yield. When he slept, he slept. She pushed the arm away gently and got out of bed. Skey's eyes flew open in alarm and she fell back on the bed, clasping tightly on her calf. A charlie horse of a cramp tightened her muscles so tight. She tried shaking her leg, massaging it though roughly, but nothing stopped it. She didn't want to thrash around on the bed on the account he was still there sound asleep. So instead she just dug her fingertips into it and waited for the pain to diminish. If going through that whole process wasn't painful enough, her muscles had to cramp up and be a pain in her ass too. Skey wondered. Could there be a day when nothing went wrong for once?

Anderson woke. First his dreams became disoriented until he saw nothing but black. His eyes opened to see skey sitting on the opposite edge of the bed clasping her calf. He grinned. Yes, the after effects were spontaneous cramping of the muscles. It wasn't anything new or life threatening. Thank God.

" Ye know, putting some ice on tha' mae help some."

Skey's back straightened as she went rigid. He expected she didn't know he woke up. The sleep was rubbed from his eyes before he put his glasses on. he missed out on the fun of hunting last night, but his student's need for him to be present overruled his desire to go gut some vampires.

" I didn't know you were awake."

"Ah jus woke up ae second ago. Ye dinna look like ye been up lang either."

" No. I was styill half asleep until this damned charlie horse cramp started in my leg! I tell you, if it's not one thing, it's another."

" Heheh, thas how the world works noo days. Ye can ne'er hae ae true, pleasant day."

Anderson pushed himself off the bed and straightened out his coat. Skey made an attempt to stand up but fell to the ground. It alarmed Anderson when he heard the thud against the floor. Skey got back up and climbed back in bed with a frown. He guessed it still bothered her she was rendered useless still yet. He came to her once more and patted her head.

" Dinna gie up on me noo. Hang in thaur. Ye made it through the hell in the lab, and through the hell O' yer past. Can ye bear it jus for ae couple more days?"

" Yeah, I can. (weak smile) I'll be fine...thanks."

This time he left for good. Anderson made his way down the hallways. During this time of the morning most of the Iscariot agents would be sleeping. Maxwell by now was probably a good deal worried where he had been during last night. Anderson knew it was a sin to lie, but it would be for the better. If Anderson was to tell Maxwell where he had really been, he would start jumping to conclusions. And Anderson would never hear the end of it for as long as he lived. Or for as long as Maxwell lived anyhow. The sun was rising fast into the dark sky and enlightening it. With its bathing of light the dotted stars begun to disappear. The waning half moon was still in the sky but fast camoflouging with the sun's light. The smell of dew on the grass and the crisp, light sense of the heat starting to absorb into his coat was refreshing. It's been weeks since he actually woke in the morning and was not too tired to enjoy it.

**Maxwell's Office. 6:15 A.M.**

The usual papaerwork sat on Maxwell's desk ready to be done. A steaming cup of coffee sat on a coaster on the polished wood desk. A TV was on and broadcasting news. This was how Father Maxwell started his morning. He hardly slept if at all. Everyone's sleep schedule had been screwed up badly, even his. The only time he did sleep was spontaneous intervels and those only lasted the most at an hour and a half. It was almost necessaryfor him to be up all the time. The pulled back curtains allowed the sun full access to the large office. It was a peaceful morning, one which Maxwell wished to not be disturbed. He was just about to take a sip of his untouched coffee then the doors of his office opened. Anderson stepped in and closed the door, then came to his desk. Maxwell stopped and sat his coffee down. Just some mornings weren't meant to be undisturbed...

" It's about time you show your face, Father Anderson. Where have you been! You went to visit Skey last night, didn't you? And you never came back. You didn't..."

" Nae! Dr. Fiels told me tae tak her back til her dorm room. Ah did so. Ah was feeling very tired efterwards so Ah decided tae go til bed maself."

" As God as my witness, Father Anderson, I would swear that woman is changing you far more than you can imagine. You act like a kid yourself now! You're more 'tame' than what you used to me. It's repulsive to see you resort to such unprofessional ways. Like a week ago when you were just lying out there in the Garden with her. What the hell were you thinking! I am telling you, you had better knock off this whole charade of being this Mr. Nice Guy to her!"

Maxwell saw Anderson's eye twitch. That was never a good sign when you were dealing with him. He slammed his hands flat onto the desk and leaned in.

" Dinna ye E'ER talk tae me like thon again! Ah've put ae lot O' years into working here! Ah will nae take crap like thon fae ye, Maxwell! Whit Ah sae is TRUTH! Gie me ae reason why Ah would e'er DARE tae lie til ye! Maybe ye would feel better aif ye took the stick oot O' yer ass and start acknowledging the agents' accomplishments instead O' barraging them anytime something is gaun wrong!"

Anderson threw a bayonet into the desk just inches from Maxwell's hand. Maxwell was left speechless. Right now wasn't the time to even try arguing with him in this state of mind. Anderson turned and left the room, slamming the doors on his way out. Now Maxwell breathed, afraid if he did before, he'd end up with a bayonet in his neck. The woman on the news continued her broadcasts and the sun continued to shine. The coffee in the mug trembled because of Maxwell's hand shaking against the desk. With a low growl, he tore the bayonet out of the desk and dropped it, letting it clatter to the floor. He took the mug in both hands, trying to steady his hands from the shivering. It only ended up wth him spilling coffee on his pants. the hot, scolding liquid burned his leg. He leapt out of his chair, the cup shattering to the floor as he yelled.

" Ah! Damn it!"

**Basement of a Very Large building. 7:00 A.M.**

Malakai was sitting in a wooden chair, holding a wine glass of blood. Vampires were all around him sleeping. He of course, could not sleep today. The time was becoming ripe for their plan to attack. Every day that neared, only excited the vampires further in their anticipation to attack the Vatican. Many friend vampires had been killed by the Iscariot Organization and some sought revenge. Malakai smirked. It was always good to have an army of vengeful power. When someone is powered by vengeance, they really can become a demon. Most vengeful people would stop at nothing to avenge whatever it was. Even in the face of death, they would bark and snap. People like that...usually didn't have anything left to live for. Much like these vampires. He was in anticipation as well but not for the same reasons as all of them. What he wanted, was Skey. And of course to beat the hell out of that one priest who had dared to interfere with him. He assured that the priest would suffer and would die just like his and the church's beloved idol, Jesus Christ. It would be fitting for a man to die like that. Especially a man like that priest, all of which who claim they are the people of God. The rest of the bloody contents were drained from the wine glass into Malakai's mouth. After finishing, he sat the glass down and took a walk through the many turns and winds of the basement. Pipes shuttered, boilers heated and it was muggy and humid as hell. But it was in the dark and this was the only place they could hide out for now. A few small windows that faced thwe alleyway were opened as to draw the heat out for his fellow vampires. And he who dared to try breaking into this apartment complex by slipping in through the windows, were damned. All they would be doing is committing suicide by slipping into the lion's den. But that wouldn't be the fact soon. Malakai picked Wednesday as the time to act upon his plan. Just like you would set a building on fire from the middle to make it burn down faster, setting the fire during the middle of the week, Malakai had hopes it would burn throughout the week into its past and into its future.

**Skey's Dorm. 7:30 A.M.**

Skey let the sun in for once. It was rejoicing to actually feel the sun this time and enjoy its warmth. In right hand she held her rosary and held both sides of her bible oen while she read. She was bedridden for the weekend until her muscles decided to heal. The least she could do is read and draw as much strength from the bible as she could. During these dark times, Skey felt she had to draw strength from anywhere she could imagine; spiritually or physically. She felt the darkness nipping at her heels and the pending doom that she dreamt wreaked on herself and Section XIII. It was so close and none of them knew. In fact, she even wondered how she knew. Every time, she would try to shake it off. The procedure of being turned into a regenerator must have made her lose a part of sanity. There could be no explanation. She refused to believe she was going crazy. Her fingertips rubbed her rosary beads together, letting the polished onyx beads roll back and forth. The bible closed and was placed on the bed. Sleep was overcoming her. Skey laid down on her stomach and cuddled up to a pillow, continuing to hold her rosary. Soon after settling in the bed and becoming comfortable, she begun to fall asleep...where a dream pursued her.

Skey watched again as the same dream happened. The same one since Malakai's visit. There she was with that cold looking vampire holding her so gently, both of them watching as vampires overran the Vatican and were killing all the women and men there. The flames of hell flickered in both of their eyes. Skey did nothing to stop it. Not even while vampires were hammering nails into Anderson and crucifying him. The vampires quoted bible quotes but with such vile mockery and ghoulish laughter following.

" WHERE'S YOUR GOD NOW, PRIEST? EH!"

Abrupt laughter trailed. The crucifix was hoisted up and strapped down, Anderson crucified on it painfully. The vampires didn't just do it like in the bible. Stakes indeed went through his wrists and feet, but they also staked him through the arms, through the torso and legs. Any amount of pain they could inflict, they did. Somehow Skey didn't believe that hurt him. What hurt him was her. Just like the Judas Iscariot, in this dream...she betrayed them all. And that hurt and pain in his eyes was the shame he felt for her. Just as Anderson's head hung in death, blood dripping from his mouth onto the burnt soil, the whole horror show was engulfed in flames. The flames calmed and again, that same old dream. Being held in the arms of a man with his coat or cloak flapping around the both of them. And the kiss Skey swore she could feel. But this man was warm unlike Malakai. This man held her close and firmly, giving the kiss with all the will of his heart. And she had returned the favor. And it was always during this part she was woke up either by her own will or someone. Skey's dream blacked out and she became conscious she was awake. Her eyes opened to see Dr. Fiels sitting on the side of her bed with a stethoscope and a clipboard. Anderson stood behind him, leaning against the wall but looking away with crossed arms...what was his problem. Dr. Fiels helped skey sit up.

" You feeling any better."

Remarkably, Skey did feel better with that slight nap.

" Yeah, I feel a bit better."

He checked her heartbeat and squeezed muscles in her arm here and there. He scribbled a few things down on a paper.

" Well! You've recovered quite fast. I wouldn't doubt you'd be ready for work. But first, we'll have to have tests done on you to see if this treatment worked. Now, don't get frightened, we're sure it all worked out fine but these tests are mandatory to confirm the procedure. I'll have to ask you and Anderson to cooperate with me on this, ok? Then you should be ready for work if you're feeling up to it."

Skey flexed he fingers and moved her legs. She was still a bit sore, but not as much as she was for the past week. Her stomach rumbled loudly, making Dr. Fiels laugh.

" After the tests, you'll be free to eat whatever you wish and considering the weight you loss, you may have to double your meals. now, come on. We don't have all night."

" Night?"

Skey looked out her window and indeed it was night. The half moon was rising up over the buildings. Skey blinked and rubbed her eyes in bewilderment. Did she really sleep that long?


	27. Pushing the Limits

Sorry it took so long to update! Bloody school is loving of doting homework by the loads! Mainly my psychology and AP English class. Still fun classes though I have to admit! Well, without further ado, here's the 27th chapter! Review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**

**Order 27: Pushing the Limits**

**Training Room. 8:00 P.M.**

Anderson and Skey stood in the middle of the training room. Dr. Fiels and another scientist stood off to the side, clipboards in hand, pens in the other. The lights had been turned up full shine. Skey was worried about the kind of tests they needed. From the look in Anderson's eyes, something told her it was not going to be any kind of fun.

" Anderson, you know what to do. Grab her arm and lets get this over with."

That didn't sound very good. Anderson sighed.

" Tak yer coat aff. Ye dinna want tae damage it, dae ye?"

Skey nodded and shrugged her shoulders, wriggling out of the coat then letting it slide the rest of the way. It fell into a heap behind her. Her bare arms were exposed and the chill of the room caught her. A slight shiver went through her nervous system.

" Skey...Ah'm nae gaun tae lie...this will hurt ae lot. For the first time. Aif ye prefer, shut yer eyes."

Anderson took hold of her upper arm, being able to feel the muscles behind the skin. Even through his gloves, her could feel the fear glowing off her. He saw the conflict in her eyes. The sheer will to fight her fear. The grip on her upper arm softened, the fabric of the gentle glove smoothed its way down her arm, down her forearm but he took his time. Once his hand came to her wrist, he took hold firmly and looked her in the eyes. Dr. Fiels became very concerned with this show of hidden affection. Father Anderson was very protective of his student...a bit too protective. He alone was trying to shelter her against everything he had gone through, the evils and sins of the world, and the pain and suffering of changing oneself for the greater good. For once, Anderson was breaking away from his own selfishness. It was admirable and amusingly cute, but he had to quit viewing her as a mere child. Anderson drew an eighteen inch long bayonet blade. Light reflected off the shiny, perfected blade. His hand was held upside down, the blade gripped tightly as the point faced inwards. Skey looked down. The blade was stabbed through quickly. Muscles tightened throughout Skey's body, her heart skipped a beat as burning, searing pain wrecked her nerves within her forearm. The blade came out the other side of her arm. Skey groaned loudly, tears starting to stream down her face in the pain. Even her toes were curling up from suppressing her urge to scream bloody murder. Anderson pulled the blade out carefully. Blood dripped heavily out of her but the skin quickly stopped it from doing so. The skin was burning, smoke coming from the wound as the top layer of skin and the muscles themselves were building back together rapidly. It was a numbing sensation. The pain disappeared quickly and when her skin healed, the doctor came to inspect her.

" Well, there's a few more tests. Anderson, you don't mind do you?"

" Actually...Ah dae. Skey, Ah dinna want tae hurt ye jus for this."

A hurt look cast its sight on Anderson.

" I want you to. You think I would let someone who hates me have the joy of stabbing me? Even knowing I'll just recover? I don't trust anyone to do this to me but you. Don't wuss out on me!"

Skey punched him in the arm at a half strength hit. There was a smile broad on her face and the childish light of innocence was shining through yet again. Anderson couldn't see how she did it. For the most part of her life, she had endured, suffered, been humilated, beaten physically, pained and broken over and over. for her, it was was the same old song playing endlessly. After one usually is saved from such a crisis, whether religiously or not, the person is known to become withdrawn, pessimistic and suicidal. Sometimes even so deeply disturbed that they prove to be a threat even to innocent people. There had been many murderers out there who have suffered even less than Skey, yet they have claimed to snapped and be insane. Out of all the heathens he's read about, and even all the saints and martyrs, he's never known someone to be as strong willed in life as Skey. Such shameful living that only got worse with the elapsed years that were brought forth...and till this day, she kept such an attitude comparable to childish innocence.

" Aye, yer sooo hypocritical. (grins) Come on, we'll dae some training and satisfy the doctors need tae get their results."

" Father Anderson, I strongly protest--"

" NAE! Ah dinna ask ye aif ye wanted tae train, noo did Ah? Stay oot O' this. This is between Skey and Ah."

Dr. Fiels frowned and retreated his objections against Anderson's tendencies. Though it was perfectly clear Anderson mellowed out of the year, he still had his violent propensities. The doctor and his scientist friend stepped back and let the two conduct their own training lesson. Skey kicked her jacket to the side. The eyes locked onto one another and a frenzying smile was plastered onto their lips. Both loved getting into fights and both loved to come out on top. Skey drew her sword and held it out at a diagonal angle. Anderson met her sword. He drew out a large dueling bayonet and crossed it with her own katana sword. Their blades sung against one another, they scoured in the melody of the calm before the storm. Dr. Fiels thought about reporting this unscheduled occurence to Maxwell...but even he was curious to see which regenerator would win the fight. The aged and experienced generator verus the young upstart regenerator. Then momentus silence was all too deafening to them all.

Skey grinned and waited, felt through the connection of the weapons to see if he would move to encounter. He did. his bayonet pressed her sword down, sliding off then swung back around to slash her. Skey felt something different about the elements between Anderson and herself. Each time, she found herself always on the defensive, blocking the quick and dizzying attacks Anderson lashed out at her. The element was...this was no training. Skey had engulfed herself with a real duel with her own teacher and friend. This fight was for real! This realization helped Skey summon up her strength and learn not to hold back. She drove some untapped strength into her muscles, the adrenaline pumping through her body faster each time. Skey didn't realize he was fighting her against the wall. Once she did, it was too late. Two bayonets flew through her upper arms, slamming her and pinning her to the wall. Two more through her thighs and pinning her. Anderson had aimed the blades right so they wouldn't damage the bones. e grinned and walked casually towards her. Skey was in the state of shock. Pain was enveloping her in a closed in panic. The pain was scorching through her body. She tugged her arm forward, widening the wound. The blades were in the wall pretty deep.

" Skey...yer ae regenerator noo! Noo get loose and COME FOR ME! Ah didnae lecture ye and scolded ye for NAETHING! Whit aif ae vampire had ye in this same situation? Aif so, ye would hae tae find ae way tae get FREE! SHOW ME YER STRENGTH! DINNA HOLD BACK! FREE YERSELF NOO! YE GUID FOR NAETHING, LACKING, CRYING CHILD! Ae hypocritic child who cries O'ER and O'ER! Suck it up, woman! Stop WASTING MA TIME! "

The did it. Skey's teeth grinded and her eyes were set aflame with such fury and anger. The fact of Anderson being her friend was gone. The idea of him caring for her was gone. From this point on, Skey viewed him only as the enemy. Animalistic rage pumped through her, such raw energy surging and mixing with adrenaline. First objective: get out of being pinned. Skey didn't think beforehand when she tore her arm forward, tearing her arm almost off getting it free. The same blazing pain hindered her for the second, but her anger wouldn't let her fail. This time she wouldn't cry. She reached down and pulled the bayonet out of her left thigh. The second to come out was the one in her other leg. The last was the one in her arm. The pain was near unbearable but like he wanted her to, she sucked it up and bared fangs at him. Dangerous fangs. She took the four bayonets and expertedly threw them at Anderson, one just grazing across his cheek. He chuckled at her. The beast within her heart had been unchained. All this while of knowing her, he knew something had been reserved. Some kind of hidden drive. He pushed the right buttons and now he was getting it. Skey drew the second sword and charged him. Anderson blocked her sword with both bayonets crossed in front of his body. the bayonets shattered!

" Shit!"

The sword slashed down the front of his body from the sternum down to just above his privates. Anderson fell back, vastly amazed at her strength. Her feet spread, gaining a sturdy stance as she swun the katana back down. Anderson rolled, sprung back up and threw a bayonet through her stomach. Skey stopped, gagging. Her knees buckled but she only gripped the handle tightly, pulled it out and gifted upon Anderson such rigid, dangerous and hellish eyes. The blue was that of the icy heart, the uncaring and coldness that was unconsciously her true feelings for most. The darker side of Skey had been revealed. Thrown daggers graced his chest, stomach and arms. One had been thrown hard enough to puncture his lung. His eyes flew open in alarm. As much as he showed he would kill her in the beginning, now she was showing the same exact resentments. Skey came at him in a hurry. Anderson continued to stand, waiting for her. She came close. He sidestepped, grabbed her by the back of the neck and slammed her hard into a wall. He pressed his weight against her back, forcing her to stay there. She writhed and growled like some kind of animal.

" Yer jus so colorful, ye know tha'? Ah cannae tell who ye are. Jus last night ye were cuddled in ma arms like some kaind O' lost child. Afor tha', ye were crazed wi' the slaying O' the vampire and his ghouls. Afore tha', ye confessed in ma arms wha' ye went through in yer life. And most O' the time around ethers, ye act so spunky and ignorant. And noo...yer a fury infected, crazed maniac wi' a' the instincts O' ae common ANIMAL. Ae wolf or lion e'en. Skey...in order tae win any fight, ye mus learn tae control yer emotions. E'en when insults are flung at ye, it's a' richt tae get angry and pissed...but ye STILL mus stay rational and attack wi' ae coordinated mind. Ah lose maself at times as weel...but wha' ye learn fae yer teacher is tae nae mak their same mistakes. Skey, ye hearing me...?"

" Yes...I'm fine now...um...let me go? Please?"

Anderson backed away and saw her turn around. Cuts were still visible where he had pinned her to the wall usually in the fashion he would usually use on a vampire. But all his insults, his yelling to hurt her ego into a frenzy, it all worked. Skey smiled up to him and finally noticed how bad she hurt him. Her hand laid flat against the front of his body among the knives she had thrown into him.

" Sorry..."

" Ahh, dinna worry. They dinna hurt tha' much."

She removed her hand and nodded to him silently before walking away, getting her swords and sheathing them. Dr. Fiels only stood at the sidelines, amazed at the fight. Apparently Anderson had won but he had to really dig his heels in and fight fiercely for it. Rubbing her anger the wrong way reallt set off the drive to attack an opponent blindly. Was there really a lesson learned in all of this? Dr. Fiels found two. Never challenge Anderson and never, EVER cross Skey bad enough unless you want all the hell's punishments set upon you. The young and now frightened scientist tapped Dr. Fiels's shoulder.

" Concluded?"

" Yes, let's get back and put these records into the computer. Hussle now!"

Both hurried off. Anderson stood where he was and pulled out a dagger. The one in his lung. As he pulled it out, drips of blood fell off the blade onto the floor. He smiled proudly. Two weeks had gone by and Anderson could swear that within the length of the two weeks, Skey had grown the most then she ever did within the year. Maturity was settling in. Clouds still impaired her judgement, but Anderson felt real soon, that storm would clear up. And when it did, he could imagine her traveling the road uncluttered of regrets.


	28. Martyr

I am so sorry it took so long to update! School has been murder on me and being sick all week wasn't helping either. Damn Indiana is bad for me I swear! FINALLY, here's the 28th chapter. Though not one of my best chapters...it still is a chapter. I am hoping I can expand my descriptions a bit more and not make it appear rushed...Well, here you go! Pounce on it then send me reviews!**

* * *

**

**Order 28: Martyr**

**St.Peter's Square. 9:30 P.M.**

Wind was starting to pick up. International Weather channel had reported a storm coming in off the Mediterranian coast. Skey's hair blew to the side in a shining brown sea of waves. She sat on the steps waiting for Anderson to get done talking with Maxwell. Even with her back turned to the both of them, she could feel Maxwell's hateful glare. No matter what was sacrificed on her part, even her humanity, the first image of her was imprinted in Maxwell's mind. His first assumptions would stick with him like his personal religion of belief in chaos to 'help the world'. This shouldn't bother her. Not like this. What Skey wanted to be and what Skey is conflicted. What she wanted to be was the regal, highly regarded and respected Iscariot agent she felt she should be. Mature, calm and business-like. To have no emotions attached to her. She wanted to be like the other Iscariot agents. But she felt so much like a child. Everyone else was seasoned and knew everything. All their attitudes were unselfish and imperial compared to her own. Maybe that's why Heinkel hated her. Both of them always bared teeth at each other. Skey came to think of it as Heinkel being a veteran of the agency while Skey was the young beginner. Why there was such prejudice based on experience in any company, agency or work place, Skey didn't know. She felt that the reason she was always so sassy with everyone was because they didn't accept her. It was bad that Maxwell didn't accept her but it felt worse to know that the others didn't. Skey felt singled out; an outcast once again. Footsteps echoed a path down the stone steps. Anderson tapped her head, getting her to snap out of it.

" Come on. time tae go hoontin!"

Both entered the black car that awaited them in the square. Both settled into their seats and they were off down the road out of the Vatican. It was unusually quiet. The mood in the car was cold and unbearable. Skey persisted to be silent and drawn in. Anderson began feeling bad. What he did to her in the training room wasn't fair to her at all. He endangered both their lives. Anderson stopped thinking about her and started on what Maxwell said to him. Thankfully, Skey sat away enough for his voice not to be heard. God knew if that child heard what he said, it guilt her heart forever. Even if it wasn't her fault.

_" That girl is not good for us, Anderson. I kept telling you this. And look at you now! Need I remind you for the rest of your life how soft you've grown? You're not the same Anderson anymore. Not since bringing in that harlot and into the walls of God of all places! How many times have you walked to that coffee shop and through that way where those other harlots work? You've never gave them the time of day to even confess a sin, nor eyes of sympathy. Not that they even deserve it. Then one day...you dare to bring one in. " She who made all the nations drink of the wine of the anger of her fornication." Remember that."_

What Maxwell failed to see in Skey, Anderson saw. But what Maxwell said was right. Skey was changing him no matter what way Anderson wanted to look to avoid that truth. And it was an oddity for Anderson to give this particular harlot the time of day. For whatever reason given by God or one of his angels, Anderson did stop and did give this one the time of day. And till this day, he never regretted it. With his age, there wasn't time to look back and regret on decisions already made.

" Whit's wrong, Skey? And dinna think O' lying til me. Ah'll know."

Those sheepish eyes turned to him then back to the passing, dark scenery. She sat back and closed her eyes. It was her way of saying she didn't want to talk about it...but she would. Anderson was ready to give her his full attention.

" Why does everyone hate me? I mean...I know you and Yumie don't, but that's only you two. Out of how many agents in this organization? It just feels like the young idiotic priests see me as some kind of eye candy, the old ones think of me as this harlot child, and the girls hate me to no end for something I didn't do. I don't think...I feel so out of place. I know I'm getting the hang of what it is to be an Iscariot agent...but what's it worth if no one's going to care? I could disappear off the face of the Earth and only you and Yumie would know and care. (Sighs) Do you really think...No, did you even think I would be happy here? There were so many consenquences with picking me up. Not for you or the others, but me. I...would have been better off dead than to live the rest of my life shunned and hated."

Nothing could have angered him any more than this. He grabbed her upper arm and tugged her across the seat. Skey fell against his right arm and looked up to a rather mad Anderson. there was a spirit that burned in him she hadn't seen before.

" Ah ne'er want tae hear ye speak thon way again! Ye hear me! Ye live nae because Ah mak ye, Skey. Yer living because ye WANT tae! It's been ae year. Aif ye really felt so oot O' place, and thinking yer better aff deid, ye would hae ended it ae lang time ago. Dinna let them get ye doon. How many times dae Ah hae tae tell ye tha'? So whit aif they a' hate ye? Dae Ah? Does Yumie? Nae! Quit doubting yerself...Ye hae come ae lang way fae whit ye used tae be. Jus remember...Ah was there tae rescue ye in yer weakest moment. Ah would ne'er pick up jus any girl laying oot on the streets. Ah picked ye up cause...Ah know ye got something special in ye. It's only noo tha' ye figure oot wha' thon is."

She was speechless. What he said was true. Skey gave up the fight and admitted he was right. Since when did she care what anyone thought about her? A smile graced her face once again and it made Anderson more at ease. Her arms wrapped tightly around him. Anderson laid back, a bit off set. After justifying it was okay, he patted her head and rumbled a hearty laugh.

" Thas the Skey Ah know! Ready for ae hoont, Skey?"

" Yup!"

" Thas ma girl! and whit are we gaun tae dae when we find ae vampire?"

" We're gonna slaughter it and turn it to ash!"

Twenty minutes later Skey was taking refuge behind a wall. A flood of bullets was chipping off wood with a deafening roar. This vampire duet were not very strong vampires. She kept them busy. As far as they knew, it was only her. They ran out of ammunition and when they did, Skey turned and faced them with crossed katana swords. Both vampires were male. The tall one had ashen brown hair and narrowed red eyes. As soon as they saw her eyes, the diamond blue, the description of the gorgeous girl their master wanted flashed through their memory.

" Our master has been wanting us to find you and rescue you. Come with us. you're to be our queen, miss Skey."

" I decline. I am happy where I live. though sometimes I doubt how I am visioned in the Vatican, I nonetheless love the people and respect them for taking me in and taking care of me. Malakai never did that for me, so why should I run to him? Father Anderson has taken superb care of me and raised me to be the killer I am today. So, if you value your lives, I wouldn't stop fighting so quickly."

Distraction was the only role Skey played. Anderson was already behind them and before they sensed that danger, bayonets severed their heads, and the bodies dropped to the ground in a heap of dust. the two nodded to one another and walked to the waiting car down the block. They were given only one assignment for the night. Silence was bridled between them as they strode down the cold sidewalks of the night.

" Ye know...this will be the first night tha' we actually get some rest. It's only aboot ten thirty, or ten thirty-five. We deserve it though, richt? We hae done ae lot this past month Ah think."

He was right. And the realization of how fast this month was passing was unbelievable. What was great about this month was that it had been one of the most active and vigorating months of the year. Every day held some kind of surprise. Not always a good one, but still a surprise that gripped and squeezed them until emotions of all kinds boiled to the the surface. It was bringing the best out of Skey. Gradually, she was changing and be molded to be the perfect agent. Reigns had finally been slipped onto her and tamed her into submission and liaision to her responsibilites. Anderson turned his head up to look forward. The car was there but someone stood there waiting for them.The driver was inside smoking a cigarette. Both skey andAnderson stopped and made themselves a bit more conscientious about their surroundings. The resumed. The man was aware of them. Skey was shocked. This man, was her father!

" Daddy! You escaped?"

He nodded solemnly and looked to the priest looming over him like a skyscraper. Anderson was aware by Skey's story of what her father was now. And the scowl represented Anderson's feelings for the man. It was hard for him to restrain from killing the man.

" I've come to you, skey to warn you of Malakai's plans. Please, I know what I am and that I am a threat to humanity, but...I don't want to be! you'll surely kill me, that I know but before I do, I want you to take me to the Vatican. I want to tell you everything I know and hope it'll be of help. It's all I want to do. Help. (looks up to the priest defiantly) For God's sake, I know I am a creature of the night but it doesn't change the fact that skey is still my daughter! And it doesn't change the fact that that beast Malakai killed my wife! Let me repay my debts in life with the information I know that will hopefully be of help."

Anderson had his doubts but he turned to Skey. There was a nod of acceptance. Skey knew this man far more than Anderson did and he trusted her judgement. The sad thing is after all was said and done, he would have to be exterminated.

" Yes, I know I have to be exterminated, Father...and that is fine with me. But I do not want just anyone to do it. I want my own daughter to. I will only permit her to bring me peace."

" Aye...Weel, let's get gaun. Vampire...ye better nae be lying aboot anything."

All three entered the car. The driver turned his head to see the lanky vampire and it puzzled him. Yet, asking any questions about it would only delay them. Time was not of great quality. They lived everyday in fear of a surprise attack by this ancient vampire. The car's engine hummed and off they were down the cold street heading to the Vatican.

**Interrogation Room. 11:00 P.M.**

The vampire sat in the room. Lights had been dimmed due to his eyesight. Maxwell, Anderson and Skey all stood in a room looking through a window at the vampire. It was set up like that of a police interrogation room, where ones could watch an interrogation going on without the suspect knowing. Maxwell was fuming when he learned of the two bringing a vampire into the Vatican but after all was explained, he couldn't be happier. For the past week or so, they all had been a high security alert, blind to when the vampire Malakai would strike. Or if he even would. Maxwell granted Anderson the 'honor' of questioning the vampire. Skey would be watching the conversation through the window-mirror structure between both rooms. As would Maxwell and two other priests associated with running the agency. They took seats while Anderson walked out and entered the interrogation room. The vampire only moved his head as to see who was entering the room. Anderson sat down across from the vampire, his arms tingling to reach for a bayonet and end this...but his instincts had to be restained. This vampire had information they needed.

" Ye sae ye got information for us, richt?...Weel, tell us whit it is. Whit is this Malakai planning?"

" After he killed my wife, I ran away...I came to him on hands and knees, begging forgiveness for deserting him. As 'kind' as he was, he accepted me. I went back cause I knew if I could get some information about what would be going down...I could run away again and come here to warn you. Once I learned my daughter was part of the Vatican, I couldn't bring myself to be her enemy. Not after what I had to do...giving her up for adoption was the most painful thing... and then learning that now I stood at opposite ends of her, it was crushing. Well, I learned what I had. Once I found the time to escape I did and ran and hid until I would see you or Skey. What Malakai is planning to do is...a mass attack on the Vatican. Vampires from all different countries allocated in Rome under his cry. They moved in daytime...cloaked heavily, veiled heavily. Malakai plans to overrun the Vatican and burn it all down...and hang every Iscariot agent. He wants to find Skey and make her his empress, his vampiress queen. He would then target the Hellsing organization in London and any other upstart vampire hunting organizations. He planned to carry this out this coming Wednesday. Late at night he said. An army of over thousands of vampires will come."

" (rubs his temples) O' great...Was thaur ae order he mae carry this oot as?...Sae, find the lass first or burn doon the gardens first? Was thaur ae order or list O' how this was tae be accomplished?"

" No...I don't believe so. His tactic is to storm the place, kill any in his way, find Skey then burn everything in sight. It's not much of a planned battle tactic."

" Where is he?"

" Last I knew...in an apartment basement. I think it's a running apartment complex though...It'd be hard to storm a nest of bees when you have innocent bystanders."

" Shit...(stands up and paces) this is not guid at a'...Is thaur ae way for us tae draw him oot...?"

" Sadly I think the only way you can beat his army is...to remain here, bring in the Swiss guard, every available agent you have, and prepare for a battle in hell. This way, you're expecting them which they won't know. And you'll be prepared."

Anderson nodded then left the room. Maxwell was so disturbed by the news, he had left. The two other priests were talking feverishly about what should be done, or what could be done. skey's father remained in the room, laying his head upon the table and waiting for the enevitable. Skey was standing close to the window, tears running down her cheeks. Her real father was going to die a martyr not to vampires, but to the human race. A hand jerked Skey out of her sorrow. A sympathetic Anderson grimaced and gestured her to enter the room and to finally put her father at rest. At first, she hesitated but she summoned up the courage, justifying this as putting her father out of his misery and letting go in peace after so many grueling years of depression and heartbreaking decisions. Anderson followed behind her and stood, posing at a witness to the kill. The vampire stood up and came before Skey, kneeling down. A smile...how could he smile in the face of death?

" Father..."

" Skey...you turned out as a well to do woman it seems. I can see in your eyes, you've been through hell many times and came back. But this priest, he saved you, didn't he? (looks to Anderson) Thank you so much...for taking good care of my daughter. I'm in debt to you even after death. (turns back to Skey and takes her hand) Your father had made many a unsavory decisions in his life, the worse being letting you go still with regret. I am just glad you turned up safe and sound. You're so beautiful, like you mother. I cannot apologize enough to you for what may have been bestowed upon you. But livig a life with us...poor and dirty, I didn't want you going through that, honey. You're doing well here it seems...stay with it, ok? (lets her hand go and bows his head, showing his neck) I don't expect you to forgive me, Skey. All I ask for is deliverance from hell...my God blessed daughter."

Skey fought the lump in her throat to break down and cry. Two steps it took for her to be standing at his right side, her sword unsheathed and poised in the air...Anderson secretly blessed the hapless lad and closed his eyes, holding his hands in front of him. A prayer, though short, was uttered.

" Lord, oor Father in heaven...please watch o'er this man...though tainted by the devil briefly, he died tae help humanity, yer people. Mae thaur be ae place in yer sanctuary for him. Amen."

Skey's father smiled a smile of complete happiness and nirvana...the cutting metal sang the song of sorrow as its owner brought it upo the air so precisely. The sound resonated for the second that the song flew through the pretty throat of Skey's father. End...his body turned to ash, falling in a woosh before her. Two wet spots laid before the heap of dust. Two tears he had left behind for the last moment of his sorrow. Skey sobbed quietly, sheathing her sword and standing there in disbelief. Didn't the Bible say to 'Honor thy mother and father'? But she had killed her own father! Still, he had told her to do this for him...still, Skey found it heartless to use that as justification.

" Skey...go til bed and get some rest. It's been ae lang night."

She wobbled over to Anderson and fell upon him in a hug. Now in all truth, her family was dead. The only family she didn't know was dead. This all wouldn't have happened if Malakai hadn't entered her life. And so...another large timber was thrown into the fire.


	29. Restless

This is a bit of a short chapter. nothing much happens, just kind of everyone trying to deal with this whole vampire epidemic. But read it anyway! Or I'll cry!**

* * *

**

**Order 29: Restless**

**12:30 A.M. Sunday. Skey's Dorm.**

Skey was lying in bed, tossing and turning. Sh'ed gotten to sleep relatively easy but now dreams plagued her. She hadn't had dreams about her past for a while, but now they were starting to reoccur. There stood her foster father in the kithen, beating her across the bare buttocks with a belt. Hot tears flowed down her cheeks as she begged him to stop, pleading with him to leave her be. That bastard never relented but only struck harder with every rising laugh. Blood dripped from the harsh cuts he so generously granted her. Skey knew her own version of monsters in the world. the monsters she knew were the sick minded ones who got off by hitting women, raping them and treating them even lesser than the dirt beneath their feet. Vampires were monsters, but Skey feared them even less than she did a a human man with a temper and belt. She wished to visit those foster parents and show them her idea of exacted justice. After all, who knew if they adopted another child and if they did...Skey hated to imagine what they would do to that innocent child. Skey's lungs took a gasp of the surrounding air as she shot up in bed, fully awake. It couldn't be that early. No sunlight tried to break through her curtains yet. The nightstand light was turned on. The room stood empty as usual, and just a bit too cold. Skey got out of bed and into her small closet. there was an extra blanket in there to use for the night. Wait...something lurked in the darkness. Winter coats were ruffled just before Skey was closing the door. When Skey opened it back up something pounced out and tackled Skey. Skey was unarmed but strong enough to throw the person or monster off her. the swords were near the bed. She now drew one and took a fighting stance. Laughter? when Skey looked again with the help of the lamp, she saw a dress!

" Yumie? What the hell are you doing!"

Yumie laughed and tore off the rubber mask of a halloween goblin. Skey dropped the sword and started to laugh herself. Both the girls sat on the bed and talked about wha was going on. Yumie was disturbed by the report given to all the Iscariot agents and guards. To know that the vampires were staging a plan to infiltrate the Vatican was unsettling in mind and soul. Some, like Yumie, took the edge off by goofing off while others like Anderson, secluded themselves from everyone else and waited for the inevitable.

" I just hope we'll be good enough."

" Yumie, you doubt the organization? Me? Anderson? Heinkel? Look, we'll be just fine. We got the best vampire hunters around."

" Skey, Maxwell's calling Integra and that damned Alucard here. He reported to her what was going on."

" What! That's so unlike him! Oh God, Anderson is going to be pissed..."

Skey never got the information about Hellsing being called to the Vatican. And why was Maxwell acting all buddy-buddy with Hellsing now? Did he doubt his own organization's ability too? Yumie said good night and decided to leave for the night. She too needed her rest like the whole lot of them. The door clicked closed and once again, she was alone in her room but with a enquiring mind. This whole week, no this whole past month had been nothing but one hectic adventure after another. It was beginning to take its toll on Skey. She could handle being sent on hunts, Maxwell's bickering and Anderson's light teasing. Yet this was much more pressing. She was not herself physically anymore. And she would never be again.

Anderson was restless as usual. In his age and line of work, many a restless nights visited you. He walked outside in the gardens, the wind whipped at his short hair. The storm was becoming more profuse with every waking second. It was now to the point the moon was completely covered. No lights shone down on the garden. It was almost completely dark. He hadn't heard of Maxwell's decision yet to bring Hellsing back to the Vatican. Anderson was preparing himself mentally for the seige that was bound to come within the week. His mind couldn't get off that vampire confessing like it did. Maybe he was wrong in theory about vampires...all this time he thought them nothing more but heartless beasts who only killed for the blood, the life, of prey. Skey's father...he been turned a vampire by the ancient Malakai. It never stopped him from loving his daughter he had to give up. Even after all these years and being turned into a monster, he still loved her like a father would. In a way, Anderson felt jealous. He never had children of his own and Skey was the closest thing he had to a daughter or even a friend. And though it was mandatory for the Vatican to destroy vampires, he begged his own daughter to kill him. did he stop to think how it would effect her mentally? Not like the experiments and the training was hard enough on her.

" Ah need tae stop caring so much...She's can tak care O' hersel'...Aye...tha' she can...Ah hope. Nae! Ah trained her weel! She knows hae tae survive in ae fight! Ah dinna need tae worry so much!"

It was hard to make a decision. When time came for battle he wanted to protect her and be there for her. Yet he knew he would have to defend himself. There wouldn't be time to look after her and he felt he trusted her enough to handle things on her own. Anderson laid on the grass and stared up to the bleak sky. Soon, his eyes shut and the beautiful sleep overcame him...but with unsavory dreams.

A red sky, fire surrounding them all...again that same battle scene and now he knew who that vampire was. Malakai. Again, he shouted the same thing.

_" You're responsible for taking her away from me! You...must die!"_

This time Anderson didn't wake up. The battle pursued and it got harder to fight him. His strength was unlimited and he reprimanded over and over again, telling Anderson he stole her. And know Anderson was beginning to figure it out who he stole. Apparently, it had to be Skey...but he didn't steal Skey! She came willingly to the Vatican and was just as willing to be trained into a vampire hunter. Did he think that Anderson forced her into this kind of job? The dream continued it's haunting images of battle. Around him many of the Hellsing troops and Iscariot agents were being slaughtered mercilessly. Only a few were even holding their ground against the devious fiends. Some agents had their throats completely ripped out while others were simply mutilated beyond identification. Blood was the heaviest scent on the battlefield, screams rang clear with the sounds of gunfire and metal clashing. Helicopters roared overhead amidst the machine gun fire. The roars of the demon vampires bellowed against the clearer more profound screams of the human fighters. Landmines blew up when the vampires triggered them, clever traps used by one of Hellsing's troops. This party of hell danced around the battling Anderson and Malakai. Both were fighting to the death...teeth bared, swords clashing...whatever Anderson did, it only seemed hardly enough to keep up. Then his hand...that vampires clawed hand swiped in and clawed his chest. Anderson stumbled back, his shirt torn open and four, long slash marks across his chest. It didn't hurt him but only rose his blood to boiling point.

"Anderson...Father Anderson! Wake up!"

Startled from his dream, the priest sat up and bewilderingly glanced around. What welcomed him was the darkness of night, and the sound of swaying trees and flowers of the Vatican garden. Yumie was standing there with crossed arms. But she wasn't welcoming him with any kind of hostile intentions.

" Father Maxwell wants to see you."

" Ah dinna feel like gaun tae see him. Ah'm finally starting tae get sleepy for once. Tell him Ah'll see him in the morning."

" Um, it's rather important."

" (Glares) In the morning, Yumie. Ah need ma rest."

He didn't leave her any room to object again. He was off and heading for his dorm to get some more sleep. Though the dream may have been rather unpleasant, that little bit of sleep he got was enough to supply him energy to get to his room and collapse on his bed. It was a bit of a walk, but thankfully he encountered no other priests or sisters that were willing to talk at this given time in night.

**Maxwell's Office. 1:00 A.M**

It was a cool night and one of not many vampire reports. Slow nights didn't come often and the agents took advantage of this, deciding to get some rest after all the hell they'd been put through. Hellsing was informed a short while ago about the exclusive information they had recieved. Though both groups were arch enemies, both wanted to see this particular vampire, Malakai, dead. They would be provided for once they arrived later in the morning. The grandfather clock, hidden in the extreme right of the room gonged loudly. Half the time, Maxwell forgot that the clock even worked. The clock read one O'clock in the morning and apparently Anderson wasn't going to come for that meeting. It was ok. Maxwell had all morning to bother him tomorrow. Even now Maxwell was a bit peaked with tire. But with the way things were going he was going to sleep in his office. you never know when there would be a case of emergency. There was a pull out couch against the right wall near the grandfather clock. He pulled it out and situated it for him to sleep on. Wednesday. That day was sticking in his mind and it was the only day he dreaded. It was the day the Vatican's strength would be put to the full test. though they've been recorded to have taken down big game vampires away, this Malakai was by far one of their hardest tests. Maxwell didn't bother kicking off his shoes or taking off his vest. He sat on the bed, laid back against a pillow and closed his eyes. Sleepily, he murmured.

"God, help us all...we're going to need all the strength your Holyship...can grant us..."


	30. Cheers

A bit short, but hey, it's still good I think. Please read and review for me!**

* * *

**

**Order 30: Cheers**  
Things started to change even more in the Vatican. Agents were no longer sent out to exterminate a vampire during the night. Security was more of a priority at this point. The Vatican was under heavy security and agents were sharpening their skills in the spare time they have been given. There was a sense of peace in the Vatican. Everyone was taking it easy, either training or resting up. It was all a Façade. Truly everyone was in fear and anticipation. This Wednesday would be a war the vampires been wanting to fulfill. No one in their right mind could rest so easily to let it be called peaceful. Maxwell was doing his best to get everyone on guard duty. Some agents would be up at night to guard the Vatican while others would be honing their skills. Anderson and Skey were up at this time of the day, training on the grass sprinkled with morning dew. It was nothing like the other night when they had tested Skey's full ability as a regenerator. This practice was like a review for a test...only difference was this test she couldn't risk failing. But the Vatican's secret organization Section XIII weren't the only ones preparing for the big battle looming ahead in the future...

**Underground Garage. Abandoned Hotel Outside of Town. 10:00 A.M.**

Malakai was sparring off in a sword duel with one of the strongest of the Regine coven. Sword collided in shrieking bitterness as the two battled. To one's eyes, it would appear to be a heartlfelt fight...but to these vampires, this was mere training on the lowest degree. The thousands of others were training as well, sparring with partners or trying group attacks and how well one vampire can fend themselves. The vampires trained and attacked viciously like starved dogs. Injuries always healed quickly and once so, they were back in the brawl. Malakai and the Regine coven leader, Holgen, fought as to battle to the death, yet they talked as one would in a regular conversation!

" This woman, is it really worth all this trouble, Malakai? To dare to wage war upon the Catholics like this?"

" That woman I would risk my life for! (swings in hard) I should have taken her when I had the chance!"

Holgen blocked Malakai's strike and pushed him off his sword. Holgen swiftly spun, bringing his sword into a high friction swing into Malakai's. Holgen couldn't believe that Malakai had fallen in love and of all kinds, an Iscariot agent. Section XIII and Hellsing had been long enemies of every vampire on the face of the Earth. For one as ancient as Malakai to fall in love for one of Iscariot's agents was merely remarkable. He knew the rivalries, the dangers these kinds of organizations present, but he gives no heed and rather give headlong battle. Holger scoffed at the idea of the sad romance Malakai felt for this human woman. Wasn't it true she tried killing him? Yet...Holger found a certain seductive aspect when two enemies fell in love. To mend the dark and light together, the opposites into one like the yin and yang was deeply tempting and erotic.

" You better watch your back! You have that priest you keep going on about to watch out for!"

Swords clinged together in a loud resonance. Malakai kicked Holgan's feet out from under him, swung down with the large broadsword and came to a sudden halt centimeters from Holgan's neck. Holgan lay there unphased and smiling.

" I know. That bastard priest will die at this blade's edge. He took the only thing in this cursed world that mattered to me. He knows well the vampire's rage and lust for blood...but he doesn't know the vampire's revenge. (grins) I plan to bring that behemoth priest to ihs knees begging for his life before his "Merciful" god! All of those Judas will be hung by their hemp rope...and I shall collect each of their thirty silver pieces."

Malakai let up and sheathed his sword. The other vampires continued their unethical way of practice, paying no attention to their leader desisting his own training. Holger got up and sheathed his own sword, staightening his long, brown trench coat. He saw the longing look in Malakai's face, but the cold rage hidden within it as well. Malakai was hellbent on winning over this Skey Seryc and ruling over the petty existence of weak humanity. Once he had those two goals completed, then vampires could set right their existence. Humans would no longer be top of the food chain.

" Malakai, let the others hone their skills while you rest. You've been pushing yourself constantly. It's time you rest up. After all...the big battle is coming up."

**St. Peter's Basilica. 12:00 P.M.**  
Sleep had came a bit more easier for Skey. She'd never known a more fitting rest than last night. She had guessed it was no more late nights of hunting grunt vampires. The sleeping order had been returned and now sleeping wasn't so light nor so restless. Now she sat on a glazed wooden bench in the basilica, watching priests, bishops and carindals go to and fro their destinations in the Vatican. The death of her only father still weighed heavy in her heart, but she was trying her best to put it behind her. Though not trivial, it was distracting. The war was coming soon. The enemy didn't expect the Vatican caught wind of their devious plan. If they continued to be oblivious that one of their own had ratted them out, all would go well. Skey looked at a small watch she wore under the flap of the glove. It was five minutes past twelve. Father Anderson had said eleven-thirty and he was far too late. It was ironic. Usually he was the one always preaching about punctuality!

" Skey, let's go. Ah'm sorry Ah'm late. Couldnae help but sleep in ae wee bit. Ye dinna mind, dae ye?"

Skey was startled since he came to her from the right and caught her unawares. A little laugh was issued before Skey stood fully and patted down her coat. Both were going to go to their favorite coffee shop. Storm clouds still hung overhead, varying in shades of gray to pale blues. So far, it was nothing but heavy overcast. Once in a while a few seconds would bring the tinest of sprinkles, but nothing more. The square was busy with cars coming in and out, priests walking back and from the Vatican. Some carried with them briefcases while others carried nothing or a shoulder bag containing their studies. Anderson and Skey brushed past these priests on their way to the shop. there was some discussion Anderson wanted to have with Skey about the upcoming battle facing them like the devil's horrid face. Surely it has struck fear in the hearts of all Catholics of the Vatican, but the fighters, Section XIII and the Swiss guards themselves, had to face this wolf toe to toe and battle its ravenous rage back. Anderson feared Skey was not up to such a job. Many of the previous jobs required no more than beginner skills and some intermediate skills. This battle was more than just a one on one stand off. Skey would have to deal with multiple enemies trying to face her all at once with dripping mouths like that of a rabies infected dog.

They came to the restaurant and settled down outside in the cafe part. It was the same cafe, the Roman Cafe, they loved to come to. Lately it has been impossible to sit back and enjoy such luxuries. Now was the perfect timing to seize the moment and enjoy the little fragments of peace they could grasp. Anderson ordered straight coffee while Skey ordered a caramel cappachino. While they waited for their coffees to be readied, both looked out to the street from the outside cafe. This whole scene was so familiar. Weeks ago they had been here in the same exact spot, with her looking at the stormy sky with those sad eyes and him there to witness the sadness. Anderson chuckled silently to himself of the Deja Vu occurance. He did find one difference finally...the storm may be the same, the same seats and table, same gray sidewalk people treaded upon every day, and the same red and white awning...but the mood Skey displayed was not sadness. Those eyes sparkled with the heat for battle, sparkled with the utmost confidence of her genuine heart. He knew she lusted to feel her katana blade slicing through those unholy, god-forsaken creatures of the night. Even he had to admit there was a meticulous joyment once one of those heathens had been slain. To feel the life of that unholy beast be taken by the smooth edge of a blessed bayonet blade was the highest satisfaction Anderson felt he could get out of life.

" Skey, Ah brought ye here tae talk til ye aboot the battle. Ah'll only ask yin time and Ah expect ae decent answer...Are ye really up til the challenge? Are ye ready tae tak ae life O ae putrid undead heathen wi' the fever O' death beside ye? Are ye ready...tae lay yer life on the line for the Vatican, for the ether Catholics? Dae ye find it in yer heart tae nae let remorse, fear and denial surface when yer in the heat O' battle?"

She chuckled so innocently. It took Anderson back to hear such the innocent chuckle worthy of belonging to a mere child of five. Though the voice should have been tha of a child, the fierce glint in the child's eyes were mature and decided.

" Father Anderson...I plan to slay any vampire who dares to hurt me or my fellow Catholics. I will let my blade sing to them the Hymn of Death, I'll let them lie turning to ash in their blood. No remorse will come out of me for such spineless creatures such as that of the vampire. The vampire is my enemy and shall remain my enemy through my life and even after death. I will lay waste to any vampire that dares to step up and bark its foul breath of the dead upon the people. Father Anderson...I am wholeheartedly ready for battle."

The answer was just the one he was looking for from her. The edges had been tainted in the sin of vengeance yet so was his own intentions when he killed vampires. The first meeting with a vampire scared him shitless, and he vowed to never let it happen again. No vampire would ever be granted the honor of taking away Anderson's valiance. From this point on, Skey and Anderson were the most fearless in the face of the enemy. Skey was breaking through the bondage that had been holding her back. The shine Anderson had seen only so faintly when he found her was beginning to shine brighter and brighter with every passing day. Their coffees were served, the steam raising from the hot contents. Both picked their cups up and looked into them. Skey chuckled.

" Father Anderson."

" Aye?"

Skey held her cup over the table, smirking to him. He chuckled as well.

" Cheers, Anderson."

"Aye, cheers."

both clinked the porcelain coffee cups together and drank deep the coffee. The burning liquid scorched their tongues but they didn't care much. The fire of the battle would be much hotter and burn longer inside them than any coffee would washing down their throats.


	31. Old Men Worry Too Much

Well, how is everyone enjoying this? I hope to ge some big reviews soon! This story will be ending...at an estimate of maybe 50 chapters! Yay! Remember, please to read and REVIEW!**

* * *

**

**Order 31: Old Men Worry Too Much**

**Vattican Garden. 5:00 P.M.**

Sprinkles of rain fell upon the earth with the softest touch. Skey had lain her body across the oak bench under her favorite tree. Heaven lay just above her, its eyes blinded by the stormy clouds. Thunder rumbled once in a while, and only a few sprinkles of rain would fall. Other than that, this was othing but a simple overcast. It felt a bit too ironic to Skey. She always thought she read too deep into things, but something gave her stomach a pit feeling she was right. Could this storm mean a bad omen for Wednesday? The clouds swiftly swam across the sky and into slower clouds, the swirling of whites, grays and gray blues mixing. A low rumble would occur but nothing to grab one's attention. She was alone in the stretch of garden. During any storm, many stayed inside to do such things as read their Bible, play chess or even cards. Skey did love to play chess against the others but today was just one of those days where you felt tired and wanted nothing more than to lay down and rest, yet not tired enough to fall asleep. The days were dragging by so slowly, boosting everyones' anticipation for the epic battle for their lives and for the Church.

" (sighs) Father..."

The memory kept coming up unexpectedly. It was the hardest thing to do, to cut her father's head off. Feeling the cold steel having to cut through his dead flesh, it was far too much. Just when she had finally found her real father, it had to be both of them at opposite sides. She tried not to let it bother her, but that memory refused to be repressed. It would bring along the death of her mother as well and at Malakai's bloodied hands. It was final. Upon her father's death, she was now totally alone and without any other relatives. The only ones she had to look to was Anderson, Yumie and ultimately, God. Though her eyes could not see him, she knew he above could see her. There was a weak smile.

" Hey, God...You having a good day? Well, see ya."

A raindrop fell between her eyes, slowly spilling out down each side on the bridge of her nose.

**Training Room. 5:30 P.M.**

Anderson was training with one of the newer agents. Once in a while when one requested, he's train with them and give them some pointers about their balance, defense and offense. Still, Anderson couldn't all of his concentration into this spar. It gave the man an upper hand to catch Anderson off guard like this. Just so many things kepy reoccuring in his head. After a while it was getting irritating to the point Anderson called off the spar. No words were given as an excuse when he left. The bayonets were just dropped and he strode out of the musky training room with anger. The green eyes hid reasons for his actions from everyone. It wasn't surprising considering this man never gave reasons for the things he did. And it was always best to never question him about his decisions unless you wanted him channeling his anger at you. The hallways seemed longer than usual but he finally got himself out and to the gardens. He had thought he was alone out here. The fresh sprinkles of rain fell into his springy blonde hair, speckling his round rim glasses. The gentle whisper of Western wind shuddered the trees and his long gray coat. His walk had cooled and he wandered through the greenery aimlessly. If he was to tell the truth, his body was restless to go back out there and hack down some vampires. He'd grown used to going out all night and hunting vampires, but now nothing. He was praying for Wednesday to come to test his bayonet blades along these true vampires and utterly, to end this whole charade of a holy war. Further away from him he could see the outlines of a gray coat hanging off the wooden bench settled under a tree. The inner lining was acerulean blue by the figure of the person, he could tell it was a woman. No other agent wore such a flashy coat as Skey did.

" Skey! Whit ye daun oot here? And under ae tree in this weather!"

The girl's eye fluttered open, absent of surprise. One would suppose nothing ever surprised her anymore after living in the Vatican for a year. Anderson grabbed her ankles and pushed her legs off the bench so he could sit down. Disturbed from her light slumber, Skey sat up and stretched her arms into the air. The sky lost its will to even rumble a low chorus, but still sprinkles fell down like a fine mist. The mist felt good to Skey and her clothes were now slightly damp from the sky's moisture.

" So, what brings you out here, Father Anderson?"

" Ah couldnae concentrate on ma training...Ah guess thaur is jus so much gaun on tha' it's getting til me. Ah know though, Ah'm nae the only yin it's getting til. Everyone is on edge aboot this whole thing."

" You can't blame them for fidgeting like this, Anderson. They've been in battles and riots of vampires...but this is a completely different scenario for them. This is not no riot or gang of vampires. This is...all out war. A war against the strongest and most ancient vampires."

She spoke truth. The Iscariot agents were used to controlled fights with vampires. The worst fight with a vampire would be a riot of them. The difference between a riot and war was in war, it was a battle to the death. Both were pledging to protect what they believed in even at the cost of their own lives. Riots were just a bunch of them stirring trouble in groups.

" Skey..Ah know ye want it bad enough. Aif ye stick close til me in battle, Ah'll let ye hae the last hit against Malakai. Efter a', Ah really believe tha' ye deserve it more than Ah would. Ye hae family tae avenge. Ah cannae stand in the way O' thon."

It was one of he nicest things Anderson granted her and oh yes, did she indeed want it bad enough to sing her blade through Malakai's vocal cords. Even at this moment, her hand was shaking with that lust. The deluded vampire was a fool to believe that she would love him after what pain he had caused her. Pain does not make someone buckle to their knees. All it does is cast the dry wood onto a fire of rage within their swollen hearts. You can see it in anyone's eyes when this emotion occurred. Some frowned, some went red in the face with anger and other laughed like a psychopath.

" Thanks."

" Yer welcome. Come on, let's go inside and dry ye aff. Ye'll catch yer cold staying oot here any langer."

He stood and took her hand, helping her up. Both headed back inside, leaving the bench vacant for the next comer. Two leaves, lush and dewed with the sweetest raindrops fell and landed on the bench softly like a dove's feather.

**Maxwell's Office. 5:40 P.M.**

Sleep had become Maxwell's arch enemy. Whenever he laid down to doze off, knowing within his body the tire it was taking on, the sleep would never grant him the peace. Though his body may have been tired, his mind was neverendingly agitated. Vampires were the most cunning creatures ever derived from hell. The one vampire who gave them the information about this Malakai could have been right, but what if the vampires too became restive and wanted to plan their attack tonight instead? The boost of security was complete, but would it be enough? Iscariot had the best vampire hunters in the world, but even the most professional assassins could be caught off guard every once in a while. Such worries kept building weights onto his mind. The doors to his office were pushed open. Anderson let himself in. The heavy doors we pushed together, closed fully. This was a migrane waiting to happen.

" Yes, Father Anderson? What do you need?"

Maxwell took a seat behind his desk, knowing this would be a conversation to sit down for. Anderson crossed the Persian rug lain on the floor and took a seat in one of the chairs before the desk.

" Eh, it's aboot Skey..."

The mumbling, though coherent words made Maxwell's hairs on his arm and neck stand on end. Bashfulness was never known to be in Anderson's vocabulary.

" Oh, you better not be saying you and Skey got something going on behind my back! god will rain down on you-"

" Nae! Nae! O' course nae! It's nae something like THON! Heaven's sake, Maxwell, I'm a priest!"

Maxwell froze in his tracks of standing up and waving his arms about in madness. Maxwell sat back down, straightening the blue vest out some. There was a glare from Anderson about Maxwell's assumption. Maxwell found no reason why he shouldn't be giving that look. After knowing Anderson for so many years, it was wrong to assume such farfetched ideas like he was.

" Ah meen, Ah'm actually afraid tae let her oot thaur against A' thae vampires! And dae we e'en hae enough tae fight thon monsters?"

" Anderson, I meant to talk to you about this last night but you never showed up. Hellsing is coming to our aid. Integra will be bringing her vampire Alucard here and tough I hate to say this, you must watch your manners. No more fighting with Alucard, you hear me? I don't want another fight breaking out like you two did in the Basilica. Try to control yourself for once. Alucard has already promised to aid in this battle."

That dream...when he saw Skey battling and Alucard battling vampires, and the Vatican being overrun...it was coming true! Truly, this dream was an omen. It was predicting the future. Normally, Anderson got mad at the mention of Alucard's name, but this time the sensation was that of utter surprise and disbelief. It was thought that one could not dream and then predict the future without the help of God or the Devil. Anderson's quiet body stood up and walked slowly towards the doors. Stunned Maxwell only kept his seat and let the tall priest walk out without a word. Just as Anderson open the doors, he looked down to see Integra standing there in a full defiant face towards him. Behind her, Alucard stood, thw wickedist of grins on his face.

" Hello again, Judas priest."

" Nae today, Alucard."

Anderson brushed past the filth with a face of disgust and went on his way down the halls. Alucard watched as he left, pondering why Anderson avoided him. It wasn't everyday you cought him in such a mood. His mind was clearly disturbed about something in particular. A swelling of curiosity rose in Alucard's blood to find out what it was that was knawing at Anderson's mind. And frankly, Alucard relished the idea of picking that priest's mind apart and seeing what kind of secrets he could find. But only after his master had finished her meeting with Maxwell would he be able to do what he wanted.

Skey's Room. 6:00 P.M.  
The sun was nestling itself on the horizon. The heavy curtains had been pulled back to let in the glowing light of the sun as Skey sat in her comfy bed reading her Bible. She had turned to Exodus, Revalations, Psalms and Genesis to read her favorite parts from them. Her small alarm clock played one of her favorite CDs done by Lacuna Coil. Finally her mind was absent of the dark thoughts that kept infesting her conscience. All that was pictured in her mind was the scenes she read from the Bible. Bam! Skey jumped nearly into the ceiling when her dorm door was slammed open. The book fell with a loud drop to the floor and when Skey saw who it was, she got a sour face and started yelling.

" What the hell do you think you're doing! You scared the daylights out of me!"

Anderson didn't say anything but shut the door and started pacing. Only then did he explain why his nerves were so wrecked with concern. He told her about the dream, about the battle and about the scene where he was the one fighting Malakai. Anderson felt safe spilling his guts to her about his feelings, knowing that she wouldn't tell anyone nor judge him for them. But he too, even saw the concern in her pretty blue eyes.

" Ah'm sorry for bothering ye like this...but Ah had tae tell somebody! Thaur's more at work tha' we're nae aware O'. Ad tae hae Hellsing here, isnae exactly in ma favor. The Vatican could handle this battle themsel'. We dinna need nae filthy Protestants tae aid us!"

Again with the prejudice. Skey always ignored this side of him though. She picked her Bible up and set it in her nightstand then turned the music down but not off. She told him to sit down and take a breather. A guy his age didn't need t be stressing so much over these little things.

" You know what you need? (grins) You need a hug!"

Before Anderson could leap away, she had wrapped her arms around him. The embrace was only given by her and a level of shock and near embarassment flushed in his cheeks. skey knew this helped ease his mind off the Hellsing problem and of the upcoming battle. With a smile of angels, she tilted her head so they could see each others' face.

" You know what? Let's play a game of chess. It'll help take your mind off things."


	32. Mind Spies

Woot! Sorry it took so long to update. I been really busy with damn schoolwork. Hell, even now I got to rush to go catch the school bus -tis morning here- So I hope you enjoy this chapter! I tried my best on it**

* * *

**

**Order 32: Mind Spies**

**Skey's Room. 9:00 P.M.**

Two games later. Skey and Anderson were in their third game. The first game he had won but not without difficulty. Then the second game, he didn't stand a chance. Those avid, young eyes saw through every strategy he tried to form. Once she saw the plan, it took her only one move to thwart his strategy. Already she'd taken a Knight and rook! Him? Two mere pawns! Skey only leaned in, resting her chin on her crossed wrists. A clever smile taunted him mercilessly.

"Come on. You got pawns attacking my Bishop. It's not even a protected piece! How hard of a choice is this?"

" Ae hard yin considernig who' Ah'm up against. Ye got the grin O' the devil, Skey."

After considering the move, he took the shiny, onyx bishop from her. No relief settled. For all he knew, Skey could be setting up a trap and only used the Bishop as a means of distraction. Skey picked up the Queen, moving her swiftly to her far left. There wasn't a trace of worry knowing Anderson had taken one of her good pieces. Something was amist. A free diagonal line provided for a quick check of Skey's King. Anderson took the alabaster Queen in his hand and surfed the Queen on smooth air across the wooden board.

"Check."

Skey moved the King forward one space, unscathed from the petty assault. Now his queen was out in the open, it'd be hard for her to move her other pieces with that threat there. Anderson decided to keep the strong Queen there and move his noble Knight, his only Knight, out of its place. Skey moved her own Queen up a square and in line with her black squared bishop. No fidgeting and no sweating. She was keeping a cool exterior but he knew inside she was quivering with delight at the thought of outmastering him. He was quivering too...but not out of delight! He saw an available move with his Bishop to trap her dark Knight. He went with the move, thinking nothing of the onyx Queen's threat. The fingertips lifted off the piece, making certain the move. Then she grinned. The malicious Queen of hers surfed diagonally all the way across the board, then took his pawn that was settled in front of his Holy King. There'd be no killing the Queen due to its protection provided by the distant Bishop. There'd be no escaping the fate of this game either.

" Checkmate."

Again, outmanuveured by the student! The anger he felt didn't surface once to her. Both cleaned up, deciding it was time for sleep.

" Tomorrow we should place another game. Maybe then you'll beat me!"

"Nae, Ah dinna think Ah'll e'er be able tae beat ye."

The game was put under her bed. A loud yawn filled the room as Skey laid back on her bed, her eyes tired now and ready for some rest. Anderson said his good night and left her to sleep. Before she decided to though, she sat up, looking out her window. Sunday was finally over. But still, there was Monday and Teusday to live through. With each hour, the tension would mount ever so slightly. Simple distractions like maybe a game of chess kept them relatively sane. Well, as sane as any Iscariot agent was.

**Cemetary. 10:00 P.M.**  
Night was the gift the devil had given the vampires. After being locked into that apartment basement all day they had to get out at night and stretch their cold muscles. The cemetary was the horde's favorite little hangout. Absurd laughter and cackling echoed from the foggy cemetary. Vampires sat perched in trees, on tombstones and simply on the grass talking about their plans once entering the approaching battle. Malakai was sitting alone looking up to the moon. Not one cloud obscured the lunar light. Crickets sung their symphonies as they did every night around the world. Two of Malakai's trusted hung around him, keeping their peace. Holgen fidgeted, feeling weary about the distant voices laughing carelessly, having in general a good time. Malakai's attitude was so dark, depressing yet iced with the anger and rage of a demon. The other trusted, the female leader of the Lunar coven, kept her red eyes closed feeling no emotion.

" Holgen, is there something bothering you?"

" Yeah, there is actually. Why can't we just go attack them now? It isn't like they're expecting us. With each increasing day, they may decide to stock up on defense knowing there is decrease in vampire activity."

" If they stock up on defense, they only stock up on our fill and pitiful lives doomed to the depths of hell. Not even the U.S. army could stand up to the likes of us."

Babylon opened her eyes and watched as Malakai made no movements and used his low, smooth voice to answer Holgen. The tone suggested he wanted to be left to whatever he was thinking upon. She stood and touched Holgen's shoulder, giving him the look in the face that they had better leave and let their future king to his thoughts. Holgen submitted, leaving to the party with Babylon.

Malakai sat still, unphased with them leaving his side. All he could think about was Skey. He wanted her like nothing other, but he had to break the spell the Vatican had on her. He had thought turning her biological parents into vampires would coax her into it, but as it turned out, that was an empty street. Still, he believed in all oppositions, that he would be able to win Skey over. What it would take is proving the Vatican didn't care for her life and of course, his promises of a better life. Then his striking looks could help too. He still remembered that one kiss he took from her. His long tongue ran over his cold, smooth lips that snared into a smile.

**Anderson's Room. 10:30 P.M.**

Insomnia was deemed by Anderson as the worst plague upon a person. Usually the cure he used when it was so late at night was to pick one of the many books that stood on his shelves and read. These poor books had been read so many times that Anderson himself could recite the book without even looking at it. A large book was picked out and opened, a smell that most aged books had infiltrating the air. The absence of noise left the small dorm pretty much desolate yet peaceful. And so time dragged on as Anderson read from the old, tattered book.

-ten minutes later-

Anderson had slouched while still propped up in his bed. The book was open and laying on his bare stomach. He'd fallen asleep reading the book for as long as his body would stay awake. To dreamland he went. What Anderson wasn't aware of was within the dark corners of the room, Alucard sat. He was waiting in the walls to see Anderson succumb to sleep so he could enter the priest's mind. The wiley vampire grinned.

" Well, well. You think you're safe to sleep knowing I'M around, Judas Priest? you were sadly mistaken. Now it's time to pick that enigma of a brain you have apart."

Alucard focused himself and fainted, letting himself leave the cold vampiric body to enter Anderson's mind. Once getting into the priest's mind, he was welcomed with a blinding white room. The shine made Alucard hold his arm up to shield his eyes. This light reacted to Alucard just as sunlight would! He walked further. A door, faintly outlined by the shadows within the room, was closed. Alucard rested his hand on the doorknob, only to find his hand to burn! His hand retracted sharply, his glove sizzling off his skin. He growled, aimed his coal dark Jackal at the door and blew the door handle off in two shots. The door creaked open to reveal a pitch black darkness. Fire roared within the room, but no flames could be seen. Alucard entered without any hesitation. The white, pure door slammed closed, locking the vampire within a completely dark room. Invisible fire roared loudly somewhere where it couldn't be seen. Alucard wandered through the darkness then fire suddenly roared up before his face. Alucard stumbled back as the flames parted and revealed a scene of horror. The Vatican was in flames and there was battles everywhere. Anderson was fighting a fierce battle with the rather fierce vampire. Both battled, both ripping themselves up. Blood was dripping everywhere on the holy soil, Anderson's teeth bared in anger, this other vampire's fangs bared in the same equality. From Alucard's point of view, this had to be the priest's current dream. The picture dissolved into the darkness. Only dim lights showed Alucard a path through the darkness of Anderson's mind. Here Alucard hoped to find something juicy about the priest's subconcsiousness. He wandered down the long corridor that looked as if it would go on for eternity. Finally, after what seemed like hours of wandering (when it reality it had only been two minutes), a dark door was lain before Alucard. Many Latin words of holy prayer kept the door sealed away like a barrier writ against such mind demons as Alucard. The silly attempt to guard his mind so weakly made ALucard's chest rumble with am amused laughter.

" So, you do have your little dark secrets don't you, Judas Priest? Well, open up and let me see!"

Alucard took both of his special guns out, barrading the heavy door with round after round of explosive and mercury tipped rounds. Though this kind of armory was meant for a vampire's heart, it still got the job done. It was riddled with bulletholes and Alucard was out of ammunition. Alucard's dark boot kicked down the remaints of the pissy door and poked his head in to behold a garden! This had to be the 'peace of mind' area. A solitary, disappointed chuckle came from Alucard as his dark figure came in to disgrace the beautiful pastel colors of this mental paradise. A small stream curved its way through grassy plains of the most vibrant light green and single trees dotted the landscape here and there. It was empty. No one was in sight of this place when Alucard gazed around. So now what? Unlike the other places, this wasn't going to be no room with a door to walk out. The door he had come through disappeared. Alucard sat down on a light gray rock, trying his best to figure out what this place was to represent. After seconds of thought, he declared this place to be the nirvana that Anderson may been trying to attain. That this is his ideal of Heaven. It had to be empty...cause maybe Anderson didn't believe he'd reach such a place. Rain fell down from no cloud in sight. The paints of the landscape melted into water, revealing a darker, depressing scene. Alucard found himself not sitting on a rock anymore, but a wooden crate of nothing. Whores walked their ways down the street, hitting on potential customers. Now why in the hell would Anderson be dreaming about whores? Then he saw why. Across from him, he could see that Iscariot girl passed out on the ground. It was hard at first to determine who it was exactly, but behind the matted hair, the running makeup of the eyes and the drained life look in her skin, it was indeed the Iscariot girl. The veins in her arms were so criss-crossed with darkness of the street poison. She was a miserable sight to behold. Even Alucard's lip lifted in common disgust. But no...what was this?

" Ye ok? Yer ae mess..."

Anderson was right there inspecting her and with gentle care! What did it matter to him that this one whore out of the hundreds walking this street, was more important? The stench of death was nipping her heels. Was that was Anderson had sensed? The tall priest had taken the woman into his arms and headed back to the Vatican and out of the dumpy road. It was plain stupidity to pick up some measly whore like that. Then again, from what he had seen in the girl's eyes, she did have fire for fighting.

" Hnh."

It reminded him of when Seras had decided to let him change her. He'd taken her under his wing in her weakest moment. The two girls weren't as different as one would think. Alucard decided to follow Anderson and see if this would continue befoe it too melted away into another picture. Unfortunately, the memory did unravel. Alucard was emerged in another white room likening to the one he first came into. But the walls started to spring darkness of the Vatican garden. Shadows of tree trunks, the puffiess of trimmed hedges and slim beauty of all different races of flowers. The two fought fiercely. The small girl held her ground in agility and speed against the tall and overwhelming priest. Swords clashed and rung like a stricken bell. But they smiled...there was this bond more than what he himself and Seras had. Again, the quick memory dissolved and Lo and Behold, the most controversy scene presented itself. Anderson sat on Skey's bed, holding the child close to him as she confessed her sinful past to him, looking in him comfort from it and salvation. The little Iscariot girl was cuddled up against the priest, clutching to him like a child would do when they felt sad. Maybe the girl couldn't see, but Alucard could see plainly into Anderson's eyes and could tell that he was shocked and felt the wallows of sympathy for the poor girl. He had hugged her reassured her of her strength...

Alucard woke. As did Anderson. Alucard's red eyes became wide with fright as he heard for the first time the priest let out such an angry string of cuss words. Alucard disappeared into the wall laughing before the ten bayonets would strike him. Anderson stared at the stabbed wall, eyes wide with disturbed anger. He calmed but now he sat up. Instead, he picked up his book he'd fell asleep to and began reading again. Only difference was this time, he wouldn't be falling into peaceful sleep.


	33. Strength and Confession

Sorry it took so long to update! getting a bit of that writer's block! Plus, school is so occupying. Grr! I hope this chapter doesn't come off as too dull or boring for you. -is really trying hard now- Please R&R!**

* * *

**

**Order 33: Strength and Confession**

**Maxwell's Office. 9:00 A.M. Monday**

Maxwell wasn't in his best of moods. Of course, rarely was he in a good mood to begin with. Running this organization made him feel superior to many, but fried his nerves to shrivels. Everyday passed, turning to months then years, and all of it dealing with agents old and young, new and seasoned. Weather reports had said the storm that rolled in would be hanging over Italy for a week or so. That put a damper further more on Maxwell's attitude. He tugged on his dark blue vest, straightened his hair and clothes then walked out of the office. Since his mood was wrecked, someone else's had to be wrecked too.

**Training Room. 9:30 A.M.**  
Yumie and Skey both decided to train together. Anderson was up and watching them, pointing out mistakes Skey made so she would note not to do it again. Both the girls were fearful of Anderson this morning, seeing his mood was definitely erratic and uncalled for. His strong arms stayed tightly crossed over his chest, the soft green eyes hardened into rocks. Skey knew better than to mouth off to him or question anything he said. So she continued training, continued to take Anderson's berating . Yumie was wondering why Skey was taking it. Even Yumie was ready to snap back at Anderson. Yumie didn't particularly take to people yelling at her as if she was a screw up. Both girls decided to talk as they trained.

" What crawled up his ass and died, Skey!"

Katana swords clashed.

" I don't know! All I know is I don't want him down my throat when I didn't do anything!"

His rumbling voice shook the training room.

" AH DINNA WANT TAE HEAR YE TALKING! KEEP TRAINING! CONCENTRATE SKEY! HAE MANY TIMES DAE AH HAE TAE TELL YE THON!"

Skey cringed from his shouts. Yumie stopped and dropped her sword. She growled like a wild cat and appoached Anderson. Once she stood toe to toe with him, she gave him a hard shove to the chest, pushing him down and over the wooden bench. The bench broke and Anderson's head had hit the rack holding up swords, bayonets guns and other weapons. The weapons clattered to the floor in a mess. Anderson laid sprawled across the cold stone ground, holding the back of his head. An angry glare captured Yumie.

" Jus whit the HELL dae ye think yer daun, Yumie!"

" Shutting your big yap up! Quit yelling at us like some kind of rabid dog! Or I'll show you a rabid dog!"

Skey stood in the middle of the training room watching this spectacle. A few laughs had been stifled so she didn't provoke Anderson. Yumie was pretty brave to challenge Anderson in the current mood he was in. Even Skey feared him in this mood. Who wouldn't? The heavy training door opened noisily. The three's attention turned to the door to see Maxwell standing there with that mischievious grin. Yumie stood down to return to Skey's side. Maxwell waltzed right in, staring the girls down. Anderson had sat up, rubbing the back of his head. To his surprise there was a small smear of blood on the white glove.

" Skey, did you attack Anderson? You know, defiance such as that is punishable."

Skey's left eye twitched. Being blamed for everything that happened weighed on her like another brick. Of all the shit she went through in her life, Maxwell's little annoyances and use of her as a scapegoat was getting rather tiresome. Her fingers stayed curled tightly around the sharkhide handles of the katana swords, trying her best to restrain from using them on Maxwell's neck. Anderson had stood up and brushed his coat of dust. The men walked to a different corner of the room to talk about something. Yumie could see in Skey's eyes the deep hatred surfacing to the top. So Yumie grabbed Skey's hand and led her out of the training room to get some fresh air and ease the tension. The girls traveled through the dark corridors and headed upstairs. All the while, Skey was grumbling incoherent curses on Maxwell. Yumie too felt Maxwell was being a prejudice and unfair prick, but one wouldn't admit it to his face. Except Skey of course. She had no problem telling her thoughts.

" What the hell! I mean I am always blamed for stupid shit that goes on around here! Could he ever think for once it was someone else? There is over thousands of people here everyday and out of all of them, I'M the one he chooses to blame!"

" (Sighs) Skey, Maxwell's trying to push you to be the best...in his own, cruel and unusual way. Just ignore him if you don't want to listen to him."

The girls stopped just outside of the door heading for the lower levels of the Vatican building. For a while an awkward silence remained between them. Yumie kept it this way, figuring it best to let Skey cool off. In no time she would be back to her old self. And hopefully this would be the same for Father Anderson. Blaming him for his actions did seem rather prejudice considering everyone was tightly wound up, but he still had no reason yelling at herself and Skey like simple children. And for Maxwell to single Skey out like that, blaming her when he knew very well she hadn't done anything was very degenerate. Yumie had always thought it was because of what Skey's past was like being a prostitute and all. But even in the bible, Jesus himself had forgiven a prostitute! If they were to follow in God's footsteps, wasn't forgiveness for past sins included? Speaking of which, Maxwell had exited the lower levels. He stood before the two girls, sneering at Skey for a passing second before going on his way down the spacious hall. Anderson was soon to appear as well. He stood halfway between the door and laid a hand on Skey's shoulder.

" Come, we got some training tae dae."

**Training Room. 10:15 A.M.**

Clashing of sharpened swords filled the training room. Just by closing your eyes and listening, you could hear the anger, the pent up energy and rage the two had. Their speed matched one another's, both eyes focused on nothing but the other. They circled, struck out with all the force they could muster behind the sword. Their eyes were far from soft and caring. They been given the shape of a wolf. Their 'fangs' bared in anger, every hit honestly meant to hit the other. The two, student and teacher, now dueled it out like the other was some kind of wicked vampire. The only way they could work off their steam was to face each other like this. And considering their regenerating abilities, neither was scared of really getting stabbed or hurt.

" SKEY! Remember ye got tae put yer WILL into it! SHOW ME YER STRENGTH, WOMAN!"

" YOU WANT STRENGTH!"

Skey blocked his bayonet and pushed with a wide step forward. He toppled over, bayonets clattering to the ground, she leapt and landed on his stomach, crossing the swords across his neck like a pair of scissors. But Anderson wasn't so helpless. Skey's eyes flew open in alarm as she found a bayonet in her side. She got up, stumbling back and was met with more bayonets thrown at her to her thighs and arms. He really injured her, blood seeping from the cuts. Skey fell to her knees, the sword clattering loudly to the stone.

" Ye jus gaun gie up noo arenae ye? (takes steps towards her) Everything Ah'm teaching ye isnae getting into tha' heid is it! Ah hae thought ye were ae strong yin...maybe ye still are in spirit...but ye cannae mak up for losing like this! Ye better shape yer act up for the battle , Skey. Ye won't hae vampires stopping jus tae let you catch ae breath."

Anderson turned and gathered his bayonets. And the worst mistake was made on his part. Skey got to her feet, growling. She ripped one of the bayonets from her stomach and threw it with all her might at him. The bayonet slashed through Anderson's side and before he had time to turn, he was being pummeled by his own bayonets! He fell to the ground, managing to turn his head slightly. Skey stood, blood oozing through tiny spots of her bared teeth, flame wild in her eyes, blood seeping through her wounds and straining her clothes.

" I! WILL! NEVER! GIVE! UP! Stop reprimanding me like some fucking PUNK! You push my limits anymore, I'll end up KILLING you!"

The only thing Anderson could do was lay back and start laughing. Indeed he had it proven to him that she was in fact worthy of being an Iscariot paladin. For her to use his own weapons against him, to stand up no matter the many wounds, and declare bluntly her will to keep on fighting.

" GUID! Excellent, Skey. (Stands up) "

Skey let herself calm down and retrieve her swords as he did his bayonets, but from his back. It sounded like it hurt to pull those large bayonets out of his flesh but he did not once wince in pain or cringe in discomfort. They cleaned up and from what it appeared like, Anderson had abandoned his black mood. A chipper smile graced him as they headed upstairs. Skey limped here and there, but tried her best to impress Anderson. Before he opened the door to allow them into the Sistine Chapel...he paused. There was so much he wished to confess but he couldn't find himself to do so. Pain still wrecked him endlessly. Admitting everything to Skey as she had done to him took bravery and courage to admit. That particular courage and bravery he still couldn't find yet in his heart.

" Skey...Ye've grown stronger. Ah hae tae admit it noo. Ye really know whit it takes tae be ae member O' Iscariot...jus keep it up. Aif ye dae, it'll keep Maxwell aff yer back. Jus remember tha'. (smiles) Should be enough for ye."

Though Skey nodded, he couldn't see it with the inky matter. Skey shifted her weight to one side, a bit uncomfortable of the silence and Anderson's pause to open the door. What had gotten into him? Through the darkness she found his loose hand and held it with both of hers. Through his hand she could feel the shivers of his body.

"Anderson, I can tell something's wrong...please, I may not be a priest you can confess sins to...but I am a friend who yo can confide in. Isn't it enough?"

He didn't say anything. Instead, Skey felt those strong arms wrap around her, her body pressed tightly against Anderson's. It took her by surprise. Since when did he hug anyone?

" (Whispers in her ear) Ah confess til ye...yin thing. Ah am so proud O' whit ye've been able tae accomplish. Ah may hae helped, but it took yer will tae push on like yer daun. Nae matter wha' Ah mae sae til ye...dinna stop believing in yersel'. Tae stop believing is tae gie up on life. Yer too guid tae hae tae gie up. Maxwell loves tae push yer buttons cause he thinks yer weak. Ye know...yer strong enough noo tae prove him wrong. Ah hae nae doubt ye will once this war breaks oot. And ye'll mak me proud tae know Ah hae raised ae guid hearted student. Ye've been ma only student ever, Skey. And noo Ah feel ye've completed yer training...yer through being ma student, but...Ah still hae yin last order tae gie ye. When this battle breaks oot, h order ye to survive it. Ah better see ye in the live count and nae the deid count. Skey, ye hae nae idea jus hae much Ah care for yer well being. Fae noo on, yer ae full fledged, complete paladin O' Iscariot. Honor tha'."

" Thank you, Father Anderson. It means a lot coming from you, honestly."

It was hard to believe. He wholeheartedly admitted his concern for her. Not that Skey didn't trust he cared but...it felt better to know he was willing to admit it and just not act on it. With a smile, she hugged him back and was content now with the Vatican life. As long as she had him and Yumie, nothing else mattered. She could live knowing they were there for her.


	34. Alucard's Curiosity

Yay, finally able to update. My com. kept doing this weird ass thing but finally got it figured out and done. Well, hope you enjoy the chapter! Remember, review for me! Very much appreciated!**

* * *

**

**Order 34: Alucard's Curiosity**

**Skey's Dorm. 12:00 P.M.**

The sun was still dull. The storm ceased to lift its depression out of the sky. It wasn't like this was why Skey's mood was so displaced. In and out, she kept wondering if she really was ready for this fight. She'd proven to Anderson how ready she was, but in the pit of her stomach, she knew she feared this battle. Unlike the singular hunts, this would be a war. No tracking down a vampire and killing it. No chance to take her time and sneak up on a vampire. Just rushing into battle headlong, sword raised and praying to God she would survive. She had to. It was an order she'd taken from Anderson, but it was also her own newfound honor she wished to keep intact. Dying as a martyr wasn't her style. Her style would be standing amidst of the dead ghouls and battling vampires, bloody-faced, swords tainted crimson and the look of a warrior on her face. She would die hard. Thunder clapped its large hands overhead, shuddering the delicate windows. Skey nerves jumped from the distraction. She had to get off this subject and quit doubting herself. She got up and put her Iscariot coat on, straightening the hem and walking out.

A walk around the Art Gallery would do her a bit of good. As long as she didn't run into Maxwell that is. The hallways remained well-lit with the large chandliers hanging overhead. The paintings of many bible tales were portrayed in the halls. It gave a small relief. Ahead, someone in blue caught her eyes. Among the warm colors of the paintings, this blue outfit stood out like a sore thumb. The girl had short blonde hair and appeared to be looking around. Did she lose something? Skey took the initiative to help out. It wasn't like she was doing much anyhow. Skey's boots echoed across the laquered floor, catching the ear of the girl. Seras turned to see Skey. Being in a strange place and not being able to find Master Alucard left Seras feeling a bit vulnerable. Skey stepped back, her left eye twitching.

" You!"

" Ah! Don't hurt me! I'm only trying to find my master!"

Skey stood straight, coming out of her defensive stance. This calmed Seras down to know the girl was standing down. Both girls just stood there, looking at one another, at a loss of words. Skey never really had a conversation with a vampire (Not willingly anyhow) so...what should she say?

" So...uh...who are you again?"

Skey could only manage that. Seras beamed a child smile, her out her hand and talked now with confidence.

" I'm Seras Victoria of the Hellsing Organization! Nice to meet you! Er...again."

Skey frowned at the gloved hand Seras held out. A return frown was given to Seras who retracted her hand. Skey stood only a mere inch or so taller than Seras. Also, it seemed to Seras that Skey was more built in muscle than herself. It was hard to tell with the gray trench coat Skey was wearing. Another moment of silence passed. Both the girls just found it so unusual for them to talk. For as long as Skey had been in Section XIII of the Vatican, she'd been instructed to kill all vampires. No exceptions. Now, one stood before her but as an ally. Out of all the people in the Vatican she least expected Maxwell to propose such an alliance...but when an upcoming war with bigger game was being dealt with, one would need all the allies one could get. Even if it meant an alliance with a rival organization. Instead of striking up a conversation, Skey turned on heel and walked away. A vampire killed her real parents, and was now waging war on her new home. At the moment, any vampire bothered her whether it be ally or enemy. The past month had been one hectic month. Every anomaly one could imagine happened within a week's span. Seras watched Skey leaving. One question itched her. She had to ask...

" Why are you here and listening to that psychotic priest! I mean...just...why?"

Skey stopped in her footsteps. She'd only opened herself up once about her life and that was to someone she fully trusted. Skey wasn't one to open herself to strangers, more, a vampire.

" Why are you listening to your psychotic Master?...We all have our reasons for what we do."

Bitter air hung between them. What Skey had said made so much sense to Seras. It was true that beings, human and vampire, had their reasons for what they do. Seras stayed with Alucard and Integra because Alucard saved her. Serving Integra was just an unwanted side order. Seras felt drawn to Alucard because of his rare kindness to take her in even if he tried saying it was 'because she chose'. Was this maybe how Skey met Father Anderson? Lately, Seras had been making it a number one priority to get in touch with her vampiric side. Even so, it was a bit rude to just enter Skey's mind and rack through the memories. To win her respect and hopefully her acceptance, Seras wanted to prove she wasn't just your common vampire; thought to be insensitive and heartless.

" I understand...you know, I met Master long ago...when he changed me, he wanted me with him in the Hellsing Organization, even challenging his own master's authority with doing so. I won't ever understand why. But that's my reason for staying so loyal to him...won't you please tell me then your story? Kind of like a girl chat?"

" I won't tell you anything but this...yes, Anderson DID save me. He found me during my lowest of lows, picked me up and from then on was trained in the arts of Vampire Hunting. I am forever grateful to him for saving me like he did. He could have passed me up, leave me to die fucked up where I was...but he did not. Our 'masters' hate each other, but at least in that perspective, they are alike."

So she was right. Seras couldn't ever imagine the Paladin Anderson acting so kindly. The only time she had ever seen him, he would have the crazed look in his eye and be preparing to strike her down with bayonets. But to think of herself in Skey's shoes, wasn't that how she saw Master Alucard? Only to be a bloodthirsty vampire with no morals, no sense of heart or emotion? Se would be wrong of course and apparently Seras herself had been wrong.

Alucard had been watching his fledgling talk to the Iscariot girl. He'd hidden himself in a dark corner of the Art Gallery. Seras went the other way to go find him while Skey headed her own way. Alucard himself wanted a little chit-chat with Skey. After seeing what he saw in Anderson's mind, he could only imagine what kind of images laid within hers. Silently, he emerged behind her, following her like her shadow. The hallways became a bit dimmer down a certain route. Somehow she had found out he was following her. She whipped around like a cobra and spat at him three blessed daggers hidden within her sleeves. The daggers sliced through his forearm, thigh and side. They burnt like no tomorrow, reminding him of the same pain Anderson's bayonets dealt him before.

" Argh! You stupid girl!"

" You were the one following me, vampire. I want to know why."

Alucard had been caught. Apparently, Anderson had taught his protegee quite well. The vampire took the daggers out and threw them to the floor, letting his impure blood splatter across the pure tiles. He saw the disgust in the girl's eyes. Not as if he care what she thought of him anyhow. Again, she demanded to know the reason he was following her so Alucard stopped stalling and explained.

" I just want to have a simple 'chat' with you. (grins) What? Afraid I might 'bite' ?"

The girl's eyes were hard as stones. Fear had been drained out of her. She seemed so different from before. Before, he could sense the fear she had, but now it was gone. Whatever she had been doing since he fought Anderson had been working to prepare her. Now he could see the warrior within her. To see if he could produce fear in her, he stepped close, coming toe to toe with her and staring down. The woman stood up straight, her own eyes staring into his icily. A chester cat grin split his face, revealing the long incisor teeth. Still, she stood ground without a hint of backing off.

" Get out of my face, vampire."

" Hmhm, you are very spunky. You might want to watch that mouth.It may land you in trouble someday."

The girl took two steps back, turned and walked away calmly. Alucard quickly disappeared into the floor. He rose up from it in front of Skey, stopping her from running off. His large shadow laid over her small frame easily.

" How rude to run off. I told you, I wanted to have a little chat with you. (grins) What? Too afraid to?"

As quick as his tongue moved, her katana sword became unsheathed and slashed across the front of him. The blessed magic radiated painfully through his chest cavity. Alucard stumbled back stunned, blood running down the front of his shirt and coat. His playful attitude eroded to show the less wanted side of him. No smile, no emotion was in the face ofhis attacker. Alucard took out both guns, aiming them at the girl. Her head cocked back and now the most blank of smiles came to her lips. Both were at a standstill.

" You'll pay for that, Iscariot girl."

" I've heard that so many times. It's a rather tiresome line."

The girl took a large leap in before Alucard could catch the movement in her feet. She spun on one foot, the coat ruffling as it followed her around. The sword cut across his knees, sending yet another burning sensation through his nerves. Alucard in retaliation fired his Jackal thrice, two making their target.One flew through her chest, the other through her stomach. She continued to stand, grasping her stomach with one hand. Alucard could see no blood flowed...so...she was a regenerator now?

" (growled) EXACTLY like your teacher, aren't you? A pitiful defect just like him."

Laughter rose from her lips. The second katana was drawn. Alucard knew she'd prove to be a good fight and maybe while fighting he could get her to talk. She rushed him again, swinging the katanas in well precepted attacks. Alucard was agile though as vampires were, the blades missing him by centimeters.

" So! Why here, Iscariot girl! Why! (blocks her right sword with his gun) Why in the Vatican! What brought you here!"

Skey kept up her stamina, meeting Alucard's attacks with her own offensive ones. Neither were getting hits on the other, but it didn't stop them. As for his question, Skey felt no harm in answering it.

" Father Anderson did! That's all I'll say on that account!"

Alucard snuck his arms in easily, grabbing her wrists. With a firm squeeze, his thumbs' tips digging into her wrist, she dropped the swords. She growled and tried biting at him. It amused him for a second or so that she would resort to fighitng to the tooth and nail. What he expected was for her fighting and stuggling to abate, but instead, he found her knee in groin! He recoiled, letting her go with a growl. Now, being a vampire, the privates were hardly ever used if not never. Just cause this was true, didn't mean being kneed there didn't hurt! He straightened and was about to aim his gun until he felt her boot swing hard across his jaw in a roundhouse. He couldn't be beaten by a girl! He aimed again, shooting five rounds off of his Casull. They hit their target but she persisted. Her attacks weren't as strong, but it didn't damper her agility. Oh, she was fun!

" (grins) I suppose then! That you're thankful!"

" Of course!"

Skey went to roundhouse him again but he caught her ankle with a smirk. He twisted her ankle, making her flip over and hit the floor on her back. He was wising up to her attack methods. Alucard stomped his foot down on her stomach and aimed the Jackal at her head.

" So, here is my past question. How does he make you feel?"

" What kind of question is that!"

Skey struggled under his foot. She managed to wrap her legs around his that was holding her down. The attempt to knock him off failed. Skey knew she was strong but a physical match with a vampire was rather one sided, favoring the vampire.

" I said, How does he make you feel, Iscariot girl? Answer me!"

Truthfully, Skey never thought about how Anderson made her felt. Mostly thankful for being able to have another chance to live. Thankful as well for making her stronger and aiding her in gaining courage and belief in herself. The bond, if that was what Alucard was aiming at, was more or less friends or a child and father bond. One could never imagine it further than that. Skey even grimaced at the idea of that. So how did this vampire want her to answer his question?

" Anderson saved me, you idiot. Since that, I have been ever thankful for him. He gave me a second chance to live instead of dying on the streets! I look up to him, but nothing more you sick freak!"

Alucard laughed in her face. He could see exactly what she was thinking. He would wait till she fell asleep. One's true feelings only come out usually in dreams. Something was disturbing the flow of the air...just as Alucard turned his head, a bayonet flew through his chest and with such power it knocked him off the ground! Footsteps echoed in his head as he looked to see Anderson approaching him with such a sour face.

" (Chuckles) the Judas priest! What a surprise."

" Stay away fae her, Alucard!"

Alucard witnessed the priest help Skey up and overlook her for any serious injuries. Not seeing any, he started enquiring her about what happened. Their voices were soft, trying to hide them from Alucard. Foolish, Alucard thought. Being what he was, his hearing was very precise. Once he was sure she was ok, Anderson approached Alucard. Alucard stood up and brushed himself off. The grin never left his face. Anderson was more than pissed. It was one thing for one of the priests to mess with Skey. Another for Maxwell to mess with her and scold her. But for a vampire to mess with Skey, most of all, Alucard, heated Anderson's blood like nothing known. Once Anderson was within arm's length he punched Alucard across the face. Alucard continued to stand. Frankly, he was getting tired of letting these people get hits off him. If he was to realyl fight them, they wouldn't stand a chance.

"Ye are ae guest here...unwanted, but necessary. Aif ye mess wi' Skey again, believe me Alucard, ye'll regret it. Ye'll see ae side O' me ye ne'er seen afore. Noo, get oot O' here. Ah dinna want tae see ye around her again."

Alucard bowed sarcastically then walked off down the hall. He tipped his hat down to hide his eyes and smirk. Just from the fight, and how Anderson stepped in raised so many questions in Alucard's head.

" As you wish, Vatican whipping boy."

Though the remark rubbed Anderson the wrong way, he let it slide pass. He turned to see Skey simply watching him. She had a few bullet wounds but withstood them. And from the looks of Alucard she got a piece of him. Anderson knew Alucard wasn't trying hard, but it was remarkable he'd let Skey get him like that. A smile formed on her lips and she beamed up like a light. He chuckled, forgetting about Alucard. They started walking out of the Art Gallery, Anderson's arm around her. He gave her a light noogie.

" Aye, nae bad at a'. Aif ye faced him, Ah think yer ready tae battle noo!"


	35. Rainy Days

Not much to say but men are pigs. Enjoy the chapter! remember, read and review!**

* * *

**

**Order 35: Rainy Days**

**Vatican Garden. 1:00 P.M.**  
Overhead, the storm still hung. The light greys mixed with wisps of white.Only small sprinkles of rain fell from this swirling sky of these greys and whites. It didn't stop some priests and sisters from enjoying a short visit in the gardens. Lately, the priests and sisters have been visiting the garden for a break. Some let their thoughts run and some just wanted to be out of the buildings to pray to God. Everyone was having their fair share of stress. What Skey didn't know is most of them blamed her for this bringing of Armageddon. They were aware of why the vampire was waging an unholy war upon their home, their religion. While Skey and Anderson walked through the garden, only he noticed these scoured faces aimed at Skey. Either she didn't notice them or she was trying her best to ignore them. A strike of lightning streaked the sky but only a low rumble of thunder shook. The storm was quiet in Anderson's opinion. There's been storms across the world that he's read about that have caused such havoc and disaster uncomparable even to some earthquakes and volcano eruptions. He found himself fortunate to not having to live in the United States where tornadoes swept across the plains and hurricanes battered the Southern coasts. Even in Japan were earthquakes shook the islands on a daily basis. Compared to such countries, Italy's minor storm currents were like inferior swirls of clouds. At least these storms were harmless and pleasing to watch. You had no reason to fear them.

" What's wrong, Father Anderson?"

The soft voice broke Anderson's concentration on the sky. He hadn't even noticed he stopped on the path to look up! Skey was standing there beside him smiling. Inside, he laughed. Wasn't it ironic that they, and the ones around them, were at peace when all knew there was going to be a battle very soon? Even Anderson hadn't known a time when the Vatican's priests, sisters, cardinals and arch-bishops were at a solemn peace with one another. One would guess in such a predicament, that people's attitudes changed when they knew that death wasn't far off. Anderson couldn't say the same for himself. He'd been flirting with death for so long and if it had changed him, it only changed him for the worse.

" Father Anderson?"

Skey was waving her hand in front of his blank eyes. He finally came to and the two of them sat down on a bench. He was abnormally quiet. She wished to know what he was thinking, but to ask something so personal was a bit rude. So instead, she tilted her head to the sky and let the faint drips of rain fall on her face. Rainy days always was the kind of days when Skey felt so open minded and thoughtful. It made you sit down and watch it while your mind broke loose from your hold. Just rainy days were the the days that there wasn't much to do but that. It wasn't always bad. Sometimes she remembered fond memories despite how limited they were. Like when she first met Yumie and Heinkel. Skey would never forget that day! She'd only been under Anderson's instructing for a week. It had been one long, grueling week under his authority. It was one of the days no training was required but a day of being preached to from the bible. They were in the library sitting at one of the large wooden tables. He'd given Skey a small journal to keep her thoughts in about the lessons from the bible he taught. Skey had thought then of him as an excellent priest. The voice he held was commanding and always grabbed your attention. The way he preached mesmerized her and kept her focused than when she used to go to church with that awful foster family. That lesson had been interrupted when Yumie and Heinkel approached them. Skey remembered vividly Heinkel's hateful stare at her. It always made Skey feel so self-conscious. Skey could only picture Heinkel then as some kind of wolf who stared down at its subordinate. She'd taken the look from almost every other priest and sister she'd seen. Heinkel's stare was the last one she's put up with. While Yumie was discussing his next assignment, Skey had stood up and snapped at Heinkel.

_" What the hell's the matter? All of you guys give me that same, disgusted look! I'm sick of it! If you got a problem with me, say it! I've taken quite enough of everyone's negativity!"_

The blonde took a step back in surprise. Skey suspected the woman didn't expect her to make an outburst like that in front of Father Anderson. The woman was gravely mistaken to make such an assumption. She turned to Anderson and while giving Skey dagger eyes, said, " You should teach that whore some manners. I'm surprised you vould even let trash like that in the Vatican." Father Anderson never said anything about it, but Skey remembered the angered face he showed when Heinkel left the library. Yumie stayed behind and explained the rest of his assignment given to him. Afterwards, Yumie came to Skey with a smirk and held out her hand. Skey shook it absent-mindedly.

_" Yumie Takage. You're Skey Seryc I presume."_

_" Yeah...um, hi."_

_" (laughs) Father Anderson told me you've taken up katanas. Maybe we should train together one day. Swordswoman with swordswoman."_

The woman Yumie then left and from then on, Skey and her had been friends. Whenever Anderson wasn't available, Skey would seek out Yumie to train with. Sometimes, she would give Skey pointers too and let her practice them with her. From that, the two started to get to know one another. Skey never told her much of her past, just how hard it was. Finally finding a friend gave Skey a little more confidence. To have at least one friend, made almost everything bearable. The low growling of thunder made Skey open her eyes. The memory was closed and put away. It was only Monday. Only today and tomorrow was all that was left before the big fight. Somehow, it was just too short of a span. The days would disappear quickly and then the longest day of their lives would dawn. Wednesday would be one of the most hectic days. Maxwell had to prepare the agents, the Swiss Guard had to be replaced and the Pope himself would be leading them all in a prayer that morning.

" Father Anderson?...You're prepared to go into battle this Wednesday, right?"

" Ye know, Ah am prepared tae fight...prepared tae lose ma life in the name O' the church. But...as for prepared o'erall, yin can ne'er be fully prepared for anything. A' we can be ready tae dae...is tae be ready to step into battle wi' ae sure foot. Ah'm ready for tha'. Are ye?"

" Yeah, I am. I can't say I'm eager for the day to arrive, but I am ready to fight."

" Tha's guid then."

" ...Father Anderson, you know...that Alucard asked me a question. I didn't know how to answer it either."

Not something he wanted to hear about. Whenever someone brought up the subject of Alucard, his mood became sour and hard to deal with. Anderson folded his arms across his wide chest, tilted his head down and his voice became dark and pessimistic.

" Oh? Is tha' so?...Whit did he ask ye?"

"...He...he was rude enough to ask...how you made me feel..."

Anderson's eyes became a bit alert. Why would Alucard ask her such a thing? But the question even intrigued him. What did she think about him? He never thought of asking her himself. Something deep in him wanted her to say something praising about him. Not that he wanted her to glorify him, but just to say he was doing a good job. Worries about maybe pressing her too hard made him fear she was more distant then she should be.

"...So...whit did ye sae?"

" Well, I said I thankful he saved me...and that I looked up to you. You don't think I would tell that vampire anything else would you?"

" (chuckles) O' course nae! Jus...weel, truthfully, the question kaind O' made me wonder too."

" Well then if you're curious about what I think of you, I'll tell you. You're nice and smart. I look up to you because you're strong and you helped me start looking up instead of looking down. And as much as you hate to admit it, you do have kind of a short fuse. When you feel strongly about something, you're merciless. You argue to the end. Sometimes that's good, sometimes that's bad. Depends on how you look at it. And at times, you do scare me...especially when you're angry. You vent and shout like a mad dog. Like this morning in training. What made you so irritable?"

"Ehh, it was nothing important. Is thaur anything else ye think O' me?"

" Well, you're a good teacher and a really good preacher. Like now, I was just remembering back when you were preaching to me from the bible. I used to fall asleep in church cause the priest had such a dull voice. Yours carries and it shakes the person when you talk. Another I respect is you express your opinions instead of keeping them quiet. You have a lot of understandinf the bible and life itself. You've been around for a long time I take it."

" Aye...sometimes Ah think Ah been around for ae wee bit too lang...Ah've seen ae lot in ma life. It isnae ae pretty story, Ah'll tell ye tha'."

" Hey, I've seen a lot for my young age too."

" (smirks and ruffles her hair) Aye, ye've see things Ah cannae e'en imagine in ma dreams. But whate'er disnae kill ye, makes ye stronger. Come on, Skey...let's go back inside."

**Maxwell's Office. 1:30 P.M.**

Integra had called a meeting with Maxwell in his office. Both sat on opposite sides of his desk with a cup of tea. Integra's mouth was adorned with the usual cigar and her eyes were cold as ice which was usual. Maxwell only sat back in his leather office desk. Rain was drizzling outside. The small droplets formed together and would streak down the window every now and then. Either didn't want to give the first words to open up the conversation. The two would always disagree on each others' ideas and that would lead to a blown out argument of who was stronger, who was right and so on. The only reason Integra even complied to help Maxwell out with this vampire epidemic was she didn't want him to fail then the vampires come to England and run a muck there. The best chance the Vatican had to exterminate such aged and strong vampires was to create an alliance with another vampire hunting organization. At least, this was how she saw it.

" Well, you called the meetin, Sir Integra...what is it you want?"

" Have you already figured the formation and placement for each Iscariot agent, guard and Hellsing agent? My men want to know their locations."

" For your information, I have not yet. I was going to get that started tomorrow morning."

" Why not now? You have time to waste, Maxwell."

" Do not order me around on my own turf, you filthy Protestant."

" Tell me this, Maxwell...if you are so sure of yourself, then why would you dare to call me and dare to ask for our aid? Even though you're not willing to admit it, you know this little 'problem' is well way out of your control. THAT'S why you called us in for an alliance. I could have said no, but it is my duty to protect the Protestant church of England and the Queen. If it means I must ally my organization with you Catholics to protect my country, so be it. You will learn to show respect to those whom you request help from or they may never come to your call again."

Maxwell had no comebacks for that. Everytime he had an argument with this woman, he always lost! Maxwell grinded his teeth in anger, but didn't dare to spit back at Sir Integra. As she said, even though it was hard to admit, he needed her aid. That all knowing smirk only heated the embers in the fire and still he somehow found control to keep his negative words contained.

" Fine then...if you want the agents' locations mapped out this instant, I will do it. Just leave my office and I will meet with you in the morning about it."

Integra put the cigar out on his desk, burning a black hole into the nice oak. She stood and left the office, closing the door gently. Once the door's lock clicked, he slammed his fist on the desk and knocked down a few paperweights. She made a fool of him once again and it was getting tiresome to always lose like that. One of these days, he thought, he would be able to show her up. Until then, all he could do is bide his time. And of course...map out the formation of the agents.


	36. Skey's Confessions

It may be a bit long, and it may seem jumpy...but I don't care. Read and review this! It had two surprises! **

* * *

**

**Order 36: Skey's Confessions**

**St. Peter's Basilica. 3:00 P.M.**

Skey wandered through the Basilica aimlessly. She sat on a bench. Today, tourists were around snapping shots, visiting confession booths and so on. Music played on the surrounding speakers with such beautiful Latin chorus vocals. It was so sad to know what she knew, and none of these citizens had not a clue. They hadn't even the clue vampires even existed outside of the stories and novels. Being emerged into the surroundings of tourism, the usual priest and even citizens themselves, made her forget about the Iscariot Organization. She felt just like a regular person; not one who mowed down vampires, clutched bloody swords and then mutter prayers. Skey had been thinking the past hour of maybe visiting her foster parents from long ago. Instead of pondering the thought, a prayer came to mind. She haunched over, elbows resting on knees and herhands together in prayer. with a slight hesitation, a reluctance, she closed her eyes. And thus, her silent prayer begun.

_" Hello, God. It's me again...Skey. How are you doing today? I hope you're fairing well. We aren't fairing too well ourselves. With the coming vampires' threat, it seems everyone's faith in you is leaving them. I haven't lost faith so to say, but I am afraid. The vampire Malakai will not give up until he has me...and I fear, no...I know he will be willing to burn the Vatican to the ground just to obtain me. I fear I may be a curse upon the Faith. I pray I am not. Please Father...if it's possible, lend us some strength in the face of battle. It will be greatly appreciated. Well, there isn't much to say except thank you for everything you've given me in my life. Take care of yourself, ok? Goodbye...Amen."_

Skey got up and prepared to leave the Basilica to the hungry tourists. Passing by some of the confessional booths, she saw one labeled "English". Now, Skey knew she hadn't confessed in a while. The temptation to go into the booth and confess her sinful thoughts was overwhelming. When Skey felt she had been standing there far too long, she made the choice to enter the vacant confessional booth. She closed the door and settled herself down on the small sitting area in the booth. It was hard to feel comfortable in these things, more, hard to feel comfortable knowing you had to confess a sin. Skey crossed herself and then said the usual line all were familar with.

" Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned."

The priest on the other side of the elaborate wooden grille gave her the permission to go on with her confession. Skey bit on her bottom lip, gathered her wits and let out a heavy sigh. Memories flooded her memory channels. She remember the foster family with immaculate memory. They told her her she was a good-for-nothing brat. Time camethat she wanted to prove to those demons that she was good for something. Secretly, (as the Iscariot Organization worked) she eradicated vampiric threats against humanity. In this way, she protected humankind. She was proud of this feat. But was it right to approach them and flaunt her pride? More so, would it be seen as justice in God's eyes to pay back that family for the pain and suffering they put her through?

" Father, I...this is hard to admit or discuss but it's been knawing on my mind as of today...see, asa child, I had been adopted by an awful foster family. They beat me, slaved me and the foster father even raped me. They always said I wasn't good for anything but being a dog. I been thinking, and wishing, to pay them back for the suffering they caused me even if it be a small amount. I feel wholeheartedly they deserve every ounce of my wrath, but I don't know how God would see it. As Jesus said, turn the other cheek, but...in this predicament, it's hard to. I wish to turn my wrath on them like a lit match on dry leaves. To show them the suffering inch by inch of the years I had lived with them. But I feel God would be angry with me if I did so. It is His will to punish them, not mine...I confess I've had murderous thoughts of them. Bad intentions overall. I seek guidance into finding a way to forgive them for what they've done."

" I see your argument and your shame in what you think. Yes...as a human, we think that when one casts a stone at us, we must cast one back. Though I do admit myself, that even I would have a difficult time in forgiving such people. I advise that you find some kind words for them and then go visit them. Deliver your kind words then leave. Let them know that what they have done hasn't effected you, and that you forgive them for their mistakes-no...that you forgive them for crossing you."

" But Father..that's my problem. I cannot find it in my heart to forgive them. And it will not leave my mind what they've done...the 'disturbance' has shaken memories of mine and they're plaguing me and abstracting my thoughts."

" If you cannot find the strength to in your heart to forgive them, then seek strength in God. I trust you will find what you seek."

Skey bowed her head and left the booth. Meanwhile, the priest in the confessional took a step out to watch her leave. Some light had been shed on what really went on in Skey's mind. It became evident there was far much more to her past than the priest originally thought. Dark compartments of her mind were left unseen. During the whole time she had been in the Vatican, in Section XIII, she had never let out one word regarding her past and what it was about. How could she walk so confidentally, talk back to superiors and act so sassy when she held such painful memories bottled in tightly inside? Her plays about everything is fine and dandy were only mere masks to hide the pain she wanted no one to see. Maxwell wondered...did Anderson see this too or did he already know everything about her now? Another sinner, clutching a rosary tightly within her young hands approached him. Maxwell went back into the confessional and to hear the woman's shameful sins while in the back of his head, he was trying to unravel the enigma known as Skey.

**Malakai's hideout. 4:00 P.M.**

The sun's light was dying out but still held the power over the vampires. They slept now, resting up for the attack. Only two vampires couldn't rest. Malakai and Babylon. both had much on their minds. Malakai kept wondering when Wednesday would come while Babylon was worrying over the Vatican's strength. She'd send a coven member out last night to spy on the holy Vatican. The report had been they were beefing up on security. This didn't matter to Malakai. What did a few hundred Iscariot and Hellsing agents matter against thousands of vampires? He gave them respect for being highly trained vampire killers, but the odds were still against them. Babylon took a seat next to the dark clothed Malakai. The long, silky hair hung off to the side, his vacant eyes focused upon the nothingness in front of him.

" Lord Malakai...it's time we tried to rest like the others."

" I cannot, dear Babylon. The battle is so near, I can taste the blood of those Catholics already...I can taste her being so close. That goddamned priest Anderson turned her into a hunter of the undead."

Babylon leaned in and snuggled up to him. Malakai grinned, putting his arm around her tightly. Those crimson eyes fell upon her, his face with a crescent smirk. Babylon couldn't resist him nor could any human or vampire whether they be male or female. Malakai took her chin in his hand firmly, lifting her up off his chest. Lips melded together lustfully, Babylon closing her own eyes to absorb the bliss. Malakai wrenched his mouth from hers then sunk his fangs into the side of her neck, pulling her in and drinking her own blood. Babylon moaned and grasped him tightly, not wanting to let go. She wondered...she wanted to know what made Skey so great. Malakai would gladly have sex with any man or woman who threw themselves at his feet, but he never felt love nor compassion for them. Skey was the one who had found his heart and stolen it. It was inferior to compare the ones Malakai coupled with to Skey. They were only a way to channel out his sexual appetite. Skey was the one he was willing to fight a war for. Babylon found herself slammed against the wall, Malakai's fangs digging deeper into her throat. He pinned her arms above her head as he drank from her and pressed his perfected body against her own. Lust was one thing when he acted with another...but one emotion he had never showed while she had been around was love. No, that honor was reserved for the Great Skey.

Skey's Room. 6:00 P.M.

She'd planned it out. Tomorrow, Skey decided to pay her foster parents a visit. In a small notebook, she wrote things down she thought she should say besides the simple " I Forgive You" speech. In a way, she wanted to thank them for doing that. If they hadn't she wouldn't have been tempted to run away, go through a bit more shit before finding the perfect place to be. Soft Latin hymns played at a low volume on the clock radio as she sat on the bed in a nightgown, jotting down the ideas that came to her. Hiding in her walls was Alucard. The wolf was waiting for the perfect time to hop into her mind and pick around her mind. Unlike Anderson, she didn't succumb to sleep easily. Young ones never do. So while hidden within the walls, he had to listen to the chuch music she had playing. It hurt his ears in ways a regular human couldn't imagine. Just the sound of church bells, Latin choruses and praises of God made his head ache terribly. It wouldn't kil him of course, but it was more aggravation than Alucard wanted to go through.

-One hour later-

Finally! The girl was asleep from so much thinking. Alucard had thought he would die within those walls before she gave up to sleep! He stepped out of the walls' dimensions and stood at the girl's bedside. Sleeping so soundly, looking so peaceful while waves crashed beneath the exterior. The aura of her was sorrowful and filled with confusement as one would be in a dense fog or cornfield. So many deep, dark secrets plagued her mind in various corners. Alucard could feel the troubles waves within the child. Anderson was able to keep most of himself locked away but this girl was like an open book from always thinking of the past. It was always so current, that it had no protection from being read even in the face. Alucard sat down in a chair and like last time, fainted and jumped into Skey's mind.

Such sorrow! All around paintings of crying, sadness and depression wecomed Alucard. Unlike Anderson's room of sanctity, this room could have been one of a gothic movie. Whips cracked in the air loudly and thunder clapped loudly threatening to turn into an earthquake. Rain could be heard pouring down like water through a sieve. Far away down a long corridor, sat a naked girl. Alucard approached carefully. Closer and closer he came, rain pouring down in sheets on the windows to his left. He could see Skey stark naked. Her legs had been brougt up, her arms tightly wound around them. Her head as buried and she was crying. Blood was inking down her arms and legs. A loud voice boomed behind him. Alucard turned quickly to see a man approaching with a riding crop. The man had angry hazel eyes, black hair styled in a crew cut and a pretty powerful body stature. He yelled at Skey, hitting her with all his might with the animal's whip. He had the aura of a miserable tyrant greater than any Hitler or Stalin. Lightning struck loudly as she screamed, making Alucard temporarily blind. When the vampire unshielded his eyes, he was welcomed to an orphanage. Children ran around with happy faces and fingers coated in paints. The building was rickety looking, the woodnot in best of conditions. But the atmosphere, the feeling was good. Near a window sat a teenage Skey. What was she doing in an orphanage at such an age? One of the female caretakers was having a chat with her. Skey bursted, punching out thw window in fury.

_" I been here since I was five! You have no idea how unloved one like me would feel after such a long time of seeing friends going off and getting adopted! What have I done to deserve this? To deserve not to be loved!"_

The scnee disappeared as a wispof smoke would. Darkness held Alucard suspended untilt he next memory came up. Nothing did...So Alucard walked through the darkness aimlessly, feeling for anything that may ne an entrance or exit. Techno music shook the darkness. A rip of neon light zipped past Alucard's face and a whole new scene opened. Skey was partying in such tiny clothes that would fit a child! A man came to her, dancing close to her. Both were talking. The man flashed a wad of money and with a giggle she had grabbed his hand and ran for a room. Unfortunately, Alucard was in their way to the second level of the club where rooms were. Both flew through Alucard as if he was not there; non-existent. One could guess where this was leading to. Alucard walked around the club some in her mind. Three other girls made their way up to the rooms where Skey and that John was. Laughter pursued and then it all calmed. to find out what happened, Alucard went through the cielings and luckily appeared in the right room. Skey and this other man were naked, already reeking of sexual fluids. But another pleasure fluid was being passed in the room...heroin. They were all shooting up like the pigs they were, feasting upon a dead drug. This was Skey's past life? How the hell did she end up in the Vatican then? Ah, yes, Alucard had remembered. The dying girl on the streets Anderson had picked up. Just as he remembered, the scene faded and a door appeared. Inky blackness surrounded everything but this shining white door marked with a golden cross. Aucard cameto it cautiously, not aware of what it may do. alucard remembered well what the doors in Anderson's mind did. Without the will to take any risks, Alucard took out one of his guns and shot the lock on the door. It creaked open slowly. Hymns being hummed came forth. so this was her sanctuary. Alucard entered and in flashes, was able to see how she bonded to Anderson. Voices filled the rooms, overriding the hymns one heard when entering the place. Everything he saw from their past. Their training, their conversations, the arguments and vampire hunts as a team. Skey's voice distracted him from the many Tvs in Skey's mind...Alucard found steps leading down into darkness. The voice wascoming up from the darkness. He headed down quickly, not wanting to waste any time. Here...a diary of Skey's thoughts was kept. Everything she had said in her life, thought about silently in her head had been recorded in this darkness. These were her deepest secrets...

_" I do not know what to think of him, truthfully...I must say I do look up to him but sometimes I fear it goes beyond such. Oh, but he would never feel the same. Not ever. I don't even dare to admit these secrets in a confessional. He shouldn't know and the others should never know. He's coming! I must go..."_

No picture, no description was given. for all Alucard could be guessing, it could have been her younger self thinking of Malakai. He turned and headed back up, and was preparing to leave her mind. Too much disturbance would wake her up and he wasn't about to have Anderson hunting him down for messing with his student yet the third time. Then something stopped him.

_" Father Anderson...sometimes there are things that can never be confessed in life. Sometimes in life, we keep secrets to keep others close without losing them. I will never tell you my secret because I know what you would say. So, I write here in this journal...I can't bring words to what I fee but what do I know? It's only been two weeks...but I do say, I thank you for saving me...I am forever in debt to this priest."_

Alucard headed back up with a head trying to configure what he heard. With a presumptuous laugh, he said aloud, " How interesting you are, little Iscariot girl...I think I am figuring out how you feel for the Vatican dog. Oho, leaving your mind so open when vampires are around is never smart." Alucard jumped out of her mind, waking up in the chair. On the bed, she stirred a bit, a wrinkled face and groan then she turned over and curled up. Alucard stood and took a gliding step back and into the wall. He grinned cause now he knew her secret. He wouldn't have minded taking the journal to read it, but what he got out of her head was good enough. And Alucard, like many, wasn't above blackmail if he wanted something.


	37. Scowls

Sorry it took so long again. I been trying to get schoolwork done. -sighs- i may as wel forget bout the economics grade unti next quarter. but ah well, i got good grades in other classes. Well, i hope you enjoy the chapter! Gutenacht! **

* * *

**

**Order 37: Scowls**

**St. Peter's Square. 8:00 A.M. Teusday.**

A group of Iscariot agents were being shown their places outside the Vatican. Maxwell was explaining to them their positions and the necessity to be on high alert Wednesday night. The young ones were exceptionally scared, not ready yet to give up their lives. The storm sauntered across the sky, laughing as it kept the Vatican away from the sunlight. Sir Integra was there as well, overseeing how Maxwell handled the agents. Skey watched as she sat on the steps. In her heart, she truly hated Sir Integra. Where did that woman get the gull that she could come here and order the Vatican's own people around and assume she is entitled to overseeing them? Arguing rose from the two organization holders. It never ceased to amaze Skey at all. She got up and went back inside, her hands in the coat pockets. Her eyes were cast to the ground walked without looking where she was going. Priests and sisters were making their ways through the Basilica. Upon entering she looked up to the stormy light coming in from the high windows. She'd stop in the middle of the Basilica floor as she looked. Everything happening around her felt like it was in slow motion. Everything Skey saw, felt and remembered was being savored. Tomorrow was the ultimate day. The day when a final judgement would be passed. She couldn't say she was exactly up to the whole aspect of war. War to her was a much dreaded thing. Yet, her friends' lives rested on it as did her own. Skey walked through the people then, started to stride. A small jog developed from that until she started to run down the hallways at top speed. She kept running as if she was running from something awful chasing her. She ran faster, feeling threatened by her surroundings. Priests and the other sisters were startled, jumping out of the way of the running girl. Skey didn't know where she was headed. She was headed only to wherever he feet took her. She rounded a corner quickly and then slam! Someone had been leaning against the other corner that Skey didn't see. It was another Iscariot agent cloaked in the usual gray trench coat. But it was a woman! Skey quickly realized she had slammed into Heinkel, the one Iscariot member Skey hated to even see. Skey scrambled to get up, and was apologizing to Heinkel even though it was against her will. The blonde woman got up and bared teeth at Skey, itching to slap the girl. now, Heinkel had never liked Skey from the start. The main reason was the main reason for everyone else too. She was picked up off the dirty streets and taken into the holy arms of the Vatican. They babied her at first until she came under Anderson's training. Since when did such prestigious churches pick up street trash and train them to become natural born vampire hunters? How come this girl got so much attententive treatment than the others?

" Get out of my vay, street trash. You don't need to haf to run in the hallways like a small, vittle child."

" You know, Heinkel. I never figured out way exactly you even hate me. I changed my sinful ways willingly, willingly acceptin God into my heart. I left behind my past to have a brighter future here. I have gone through shit you couldn't even imagine and managed to live through it because of will power. So why do you think I don't deserve at least a little bit of break from everyone's bantering and ranting about what I was a YEAR ago? First impressions aren't ALWAYS the right ones, Heinkel but everyone at this Vatican is so judgemental and prejudice except for your friend Yumie and Anderson. So lighten up, bitch."

Skey walked past Heinkel with a scowl worthy of a savage animal. Heinkel spun around to say something in retort, but nothing came out. She couldn't think of any words to make a comeback at Skey. The truth was Heinkel was afraid, like Maxwell, that Skey would bring Anderson down. Father Alexander Anderson was the most elite in Section XIII. No one could ever surpass his supreme skills and regenerative powers. If she was to soften him up, he wouldn't focus on the work needed to be done and worse, with the war coming on which Heinkel solely blamed Skey for, everyone needed to be alert and not daydreaming. Skey kept her back at Heinkel as she walked out of the Vatican Basilica. Heinkel secretly wished to get a piece of Skey, but she knew better. If she was to as so much as injure Skey, Anderson would be breathing down her throat. As would he to any other Iscariot agent who would attempt to mess with his little 'child'.

Skey went to Anderson's room to find the door closed. She made a few raps on the hard wood, hoping he was inside so she could talk to him. It was a few moments before the door finally creaked open. A shirtless Anderson stood in the doorway, wiping his eyes. He had still been sleeping! But she couldn't blame him for sleeping in. The room was dark behind him save for a small nightstand lamp that was on.

" Whit is it, child?...Ah was planning tae sleep in for the day."

Skey waltzed into the room and he closed the door, sitting on the edge of his bed, resting his head in his hands. Skey took a seat in a chair. The room was still remarkably clean and uncluttered. It was surprising he would keep up the cleaning routine for this long. Though Anderson was prestigious, punctual, strict and a specialist in vampires, he wasn't the one for keeping things in order! Until now, that is.

" Father Anderson...um...well, your room still looks nice."

" Get tae the point, Skey. Why are ye here?"

Skey felt hurt. His voice was unusually harsh. The added darkness of the room did nothing to welcome her.

" I want you to come with me...I want to go visit my foster parents and find a way to forgive them. It is only right, isn't it? To forgive ones who have wronged you? But I am afraid of losing it so I want you to come with me just in case I do decide to snap. It would mean a lot to me if you came. If it's asking too much, I understand. I'llleave if you want me to."

Anderson now stood in front of her. When her eyes drifted up the tanned smoothness of his body, she saw sympathetic eyes for her. He helped her up and gave her a hug to his naked chest. Skey hugged him back and closed his eyes. To imagine having to face such abusive foster parents again and deliver to them an apology had to be hard. The reasoning in Anderson's head told him that she shouldn't be forgiving them, but the foster parents themselves should be begging for forgiveness. For why would Skey beg forgiveness from them in the first place? she had done nothing to wrong them. Apologizing to such abusers as them would only encourage their ways. But Skey had a point. Even in the Bible it says one should forgive thy enemy. It would seem hypocritical. If one was to forgive the enemy, then wouldn't they have to forgive the vampire? The demons and pagans? Anderson's faith was never rattled or sundered terribly, but once in a while he would question his religion and God himself.

" Ah'll go wi' ye. Ah know it is important tae ye and important tha' Ah be thaur."

" You're too kind sometimes..."

" (sighs) Ah know. And Ah am stil trying tae figure oot aif thas any guid or not."

Anderson rubbed her back gently and let her feel comforted. He didn't doubt she would be able to go through with this. As much as she has been doing lately, her attitude becoming absorbed with much needed courage and ego, she wouldn't have a problem meeting these people face-to-face again. Unlike what she was years ago, a teenager, she was now a grown and matured woman. Skey placed her open palm against his chest as she simply laid against him. Now, he was becoming a bit uncomfortable.

" Let me go, skey. Ah got tae get ready aif ye want me tae come wi'. Wait ootside and Ah'll be along in ae wee bit."

Skey let him go without a word and stepped outside the room, closing the door to allow him privacy. Anderson went to his small closet and picked out the pitch black uniform with the adorned white collar. Before pulling on the clothes, he rested his right hand where Skey's hand had been. Right when she touched him there, the spot right over his heart, it made him skip a beat. An icy coldness had pierced the flesh there, rendering him weak. No smile formed on his face, but only a scowl. Something rattled his feelings and it didn't feel good at all. Anderson removed his hand and got dressed quickly, combing his hair out and pulled on his grey Iscariot coat. A bayonet was held in his hand and he looked at it with his admiring green eyes. The brows drew in tightly and the bayonet was thrown across the room, slicing half deep into the white walls. A few words were muttered. He knew Maxwell was right. The girl was changing him more than he could ever predict. The feeling of stupidity from ignoring the clues was hitting him like the ocean upon cliffs. He would do this last favor for her, but after that, he was wishing to revert his caring ways and become the Anderson he was before. The one who only enjoyed hunting and killing.

**Rome's Streets. 9:00 A.M.**  
The two walked together, but with space between them. They passed up many people on the way to the house. Common tourists that Rome got every month, citizens just trying to get from point A to point B and the common group of young ladies calling for customers. Two girls sat on steps to a large apartment building. Anderson paid no heed, but Skey did. Though they were older looking, lost more weight than usual and had different colored hair, she recognized them.

" Frou! Kristine!"

The two girls looked up in confusement at the woman before them now. The Asian one known as Frou stood up and approached the girl. Her heavily blue shadowed eyes gazed over the firm figure of this woman. Something in the girl's eyes reminded Frou of someone she used to know, someone she thought was dead. A name was itching her tongue, wanting to come out. The weary Frou became electric as she now remembered this gorgeous girl.

" Kristine! Oh my, God! Kristine! It's Skey! Dear God, Skey! We thought...we thought you were dead!"

Anderson stopped to see the two dirty whores greet Skey. They had to be the ones she mentioned long ago to him. He kept his distance, simply watching them and not uttering a word. It wasn't his place to. Skey was greeted and welcomed warmly by the girls. He guessed since leaving the foster parents, that these women became her family. Frou looked to the man with his back to him. Frou grinned, her body doing its thing of becoming fluent, sensual and her lips wet with lust.

" Oh, Skey and who's that?"

" (laughs) Don't bother, Frou. He's a Catholic priest. you'd have more luck getting it on with a tree."

The three shared a laugh. Skey sat on the steps with them for some time, reminiscing about the past and how things were. Skey explained to them what happened and what she was now. Well, she did not say anything about the vampire hunting, but she had mentioned becoming a sister in the Vatican. Both were impressed with Skey's will to give the drug up, to push herself to limits and succeed. Anderson just stood by, watching cars come to and fro, couples laugh gayly as they walked the streets. He looked to the sky. Clouds hung overhead like some kind of nightmarish dream. Irony played a part in this. While Skey was chirping happily with her old friends, and people walked around with naive smiles on their face, the sky took on the sour look of a vengeful spirit. Humanity was...so naive.


	38. Skey's Family of Friends

Hey! sorry it took so long for this chapter to be done. I been having writer's block here and there. Well, hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

**

**Order 38: Skey's Family of Friends**

**Apartment Building Hallway. 9:05 A.M.**

Frou led Skey into the red brick apartment complex. No one dared to live in these rooms but the whores themselves. The landlord of the place made the whores pay a monthly fee for them to use the apartment rooms for their business and living. Skey remembered this place so well. Nothing had changed about the ruddy place. The stairs still wailed and cried with dying creaks, the walls were stained with blotches of who knew what anymore and there was the occasional rat and mouse that would scurry across the floor, themselves afraid of getting stuck in the sticky unknown substances of the floors. Commotion echoed from upstairs, fake throes of depressed ecstasy. The three headed up the dying stairs. The lights were dim of course, no one ever bothering to clean the glass light covers of the dust and dead insects. The hallways felt narrower than before... closing in. Frou went past a few closed rooms, moans of the harlot reverberating from the enclosed pockets of hell. Skey wished to never venture into those pockets ever again.

" So...what's been going on without me?"

" (Frou leads them all into her 'room'.) Well, nothing much...the same shit as always. We thought someone kidnapped you that night. Well, technically, we're right in a way (laughs) But it doesn't seem like it was so bad!"

" No...no it doesn't."

No it wasn't at all. What they viewed as kidnapping, Skey viewed as being saved. The girls all settled down into their chosen spot to stay. Just then, two girls came into the room, carrying their haughty stride and boasting smirks. They hadn't seen the new person in the room yet. Katrina and Frou stood up with wide smiles and jumped up and down in their ridiculously high heels. Skey recognized the women too and smiled.

" Did anyone notice the priest outside this apartment building?"

" Genie! Tyra! Look who's here! Skey's back!"

Tyra's head jerked around, her eyes becoming drawn to the presence of a stronger, more prominent Skey. The one woman that most customers requested for and the one most young ones looked up to...was back! It was thought she had died. For a whole year there had been no record of her death or disappearance. It was as if a strange wind had come and picked her up without anyone's knowledge. Genie rushed over and gathered Skey up into her fair colored arms.Both hugged and it drew the other three to come and all give a group hug. The girls giggled like school girls, all happy to know they were united once again. To the five girls, this was like a family reunion. Even Skey had forgot about the Vatican, the necessity to hunt vampires and follow God because of this tear jerking reunion. But...it settled back into her once she realized that this family of girls, the ones who took her in and was there for her...that these were the girls she served in protecting from the demons of hell. Though she may not be with them everyday and night, she still served themand protected them but from far away.

" Skey! My God! Look at you!"

The girls stepped away from Skey as Tyra looked her over in admiration. Before, Skey had been a bit lanky yet still sensual to mens' sight. Now...she was a full figure with perfectly shaped thighs, busty chest and a golden tint of skin. She had become a trimmed and stronger woman than before. Skey herself was vibrant. The clothes didn't make her the vivid color as they did for Tyra. Then Tyra saw the silver cross and it came together...

" Ah, I'm taking it that priest out there is your guardian now or something? The Vatican took you in?"

Skey scratched the back of her head in nervousness. Skey knew good and well Tyra had a thing against Catholics. When she was a little girl, a priest had molested her and the depression shook her...making her run away. Her family hadn't believed her. That was how she ended up working the streets.

" Uh, yeah. But they're taking good care of me. They got me off the heroin, gave me a lot of nutrition and exercise to recover my body. The one that rescued me is the same priest out there. He's accompanying me...see, I'm going to go visit my foster parents."

A silence reigned the four girls. They were aware of her foster parents and what they had did to her. After all the stuff they had put Skey through, they all wondered why she would even return to them. There had to be a reason.

" Why you going to them?"

" That's my own affair..."

Outside, Anderson waited patiently. People did give him an eye or two, wondering what a priest would be doing in this part of the city. He had the idea to walk into the building and get Skey to remind her what her priority was, but for him to walk into a whore's apartment...well, it wouldn't look good at all. Laughter could be heard from an open window and distinctly he could hear Skey's voice. Anderson glanced around the sidewalk, looking for something that was small. A small broken piece of concrete laid in the drenched gutter. He crouched down and picked up the wet rock, stood and turned to the building. He aimed and threw the rock inside the window perfectly. Apparently he hit someone, a mellow yell shouted from inside. A girl poked her head out the window. She was a thin looking black girl with a mean look on her face.

" Don't throw rocks!"

" Aye, Ah'm sorry! Tell Skey tae hurry up!"

Tyra retreated back into the room and looked to Skey. The girls heard the priest and whined. They didn't want Skey to leave so soon. Skey stood and gave them all hugs and promises of a return.

" I will not be around tomorrow and I got some other things to take care of today. But I promise, I will come back for you all. We'll meet, get caught up on everything and then we can go out to eat. "

The other girls said their goodbyes and Skey started out of the room and down the rickety, rotten staircase that groaned. Tyra followed, running after her. Skey only had come halfway down the stairs when Tyra met up with her. Skey turned to see a distraught look on her face. A whore and her john passed them up silently and to one of the pockets of hell upstairs. Tyra whispered to her quietly, not wanting anyone around to hear what she had to say. What caught Tyra's eye when she saw Skey was the trench coat she was wearing and the cross. An obvious sign she worked for the Vatican but only a few ever wore those coats and brandished swords or any kind of weapon. Tyra had once seen a monster with horrible fangs and a man in the same fashion of coat obliterate it, turning it to dust with the shot of a bullet. Did the Vatican hold or practice some kind of 'holy' witchery?

" Skey...why do you wear that coat?"

" Well, it was given to me by-"

" Skey...I've seen priests and sisters run around in these coats before. You hardly see them if ever. They only come out at night to brandish their weapons against some kind of night monster...vampires. I've seen one before, Skey. I've seen a priest before chase one and kill it with silver bullets. Skey...who are they and why are you associated with them?"

Skey couldn't believe what she was hearing from Tyra. The woman sought for an explanation, one which was deemed to always be kept as secret as possible from civilians. Whores talked too. Skey knew how gossipy they got, how news spread but all her life she's known Tyra, the woman had never lied and barked a secret before. God willing, maybe she could keep this secret until she entered her grave.

" Tyra...they're really part of the Vatican. They work to kill demons, vampires, pagans and anyone who would dare to question Catholicism. We work to keep Vatican City and Italy free of vampires and their cursed existence. That is my purpose to live now as it is for all the members of Section XIII. We live to kill vampires, then to die and go to hell in Cabal and do battle with the demons there. Whether you believe me or not doesn't matter. All I have said is truth, but you cannot tell anyone that these creatures we dream of really exist in our plane of reality, in our precious world. Tyra, turn to God whenever you feel vulnerable against the darkness...You may be a whore, but remember our lord and savior, Jesus, had forgiven one before. Don't let your past interfere with your faith in God."

Tears were welling up in Tyra's eyes. The woman hugged Skey and cried on her shoulder. Skey hugged her close and whispered a prayer just for her.

" But without faith it is impossible to please Him, for he who comes to God, must believe that He is, and that He is a rewarder of those who diligently seek Him." †

Skey left the building and Tyra who stood by the door to see her off. Anderson stood up from sitting on the cold steps. the two walked down the streets with the clouds still hanging over the country. Skey smiled as she realized how far she had come. The day she was sent on her first assignment alone and showed the courage of being able to handle the vampire there. The immortal insecurity she had felt since she came to the Vatican. Meeting Malakai in London. Becoming so obsessed with getting stronger and caving in to do the regenerating experiment...and now here she was in a short summary. Now, she stood stronger than before, was finding confidence with ease and starting to get the hang of life. Faith in God had been renewed and she looked to the sky, smiling with the placidity of an angel. for most of her life, she scorned his name, swore it every chance she got but now she begged forgiveness from Him for ever doubting his intentions for her.

" I have come to know that you are able to do all things, and there is no idea that is unattainable for you." ²

**Maxwell's Office. 9:30 A.M.**  
Maxwell was anticipating tomorrow night. He didn't need Integra to nag him on about the security and necessity to be prepared for anything. Everything was now getting done and in swell time. News was reporting that by tomorrow night the storm's main force will hit Vatican City and Rome. Maxwell laughed at the irony. While nature would rain upon them nutrience for the soil, so would the blood of darkness being slain. God's fury would rain down full force upon the vampires and obliterate them all in holy justice. Maxwell, fearful at first what may happen, begun to liken to the idea of finally exercising his organization's true and full power. He could see it now...flames of war, the clashing of swords, the cries of the dying. Never having been in a real war or battle himself, he could imagine it quite well to what it would be like.

" They will be judged and found guilty of working against God. Those damn blasphemous creatures of the night...we've worked for centuries to rid this planet of their scum. And now, the majority of covens around the world come now to us, flock to the slaughter! How fortunate for us...that we do not have to hunt across the world."

Maxwell stood and left his roomy office to walk the hallways. Agents of Helling and of Iscariot were standing in their places. Knowing the vampires' speed and knowledge it was best to keep the best on the inside of the Vatican. The ones who would stand guard outside were not the best in the agencies, but they were still fierce agents who were good at their jobs. Maxwell walked confidentally through the hallways as he went to go into the gardens himself and enjoy the cool, crisp air of the creeping storm.

* * *

† - Hebrews 11:6  
² - Job 42:2


	39. Dissension

Yet another chapter. Time to break a bit. It's 1 am. x.x' Gutenacht! **

* * *

**

**Order 39: Dissension**

**Rugby Rd. 10:00 A.M.**  
Skey stopped in front of the old mansion. It still looked as glorious as it had the day she came into its rooms and halls. Nothing had changed. Not the trimmed hedges, the pastel flower beds nor the large oak tree with its not golden leaves that dwindled down. One would assume such a place would be paradise. Maybe on could only gather that from simply glancing at this place. What laid there was nothing but bad, unforgettable memories.

" Ye ok?"

" I'll be fine."

Anderson gave a stiff nod. Both approached the porch of the mansion. Skey led the way, her heart beginning to race with every step closer to the place. Birds chirped happily in the oak tree above. What Skey wouldn't give to have never set foot upon this place. She stood facing the door, gathering her wits. It was humorous to even believe the mere thought that they would hit her again or try anything while there was a witness. Skey rapped on the door gingerly, the hard oak echoing her presence into the mansion. A child crying inside wailed louder. A voice, belonging to a woman, told the child to sit in the corner for five minutes. Skey wondered...did this child too have welts and bruises like she had experienced before? The door creaked open to reveal a woman of becoming age. Wisps of gray graced her ebony hair. The cold blue eyes Skey had remembered had dulled out to become more of a cloudy gray. Wrinkles were forming in the corner of her lips and under her eyes.

" May I help you?"

Skey couldn't forget a face no matter how long she hadn't seen it. The aging process didn't fool her the least bit. Anderson stood behind her like a statue, impassive and cold without any motivation to get involved in this mess. The woman kept on looking at the two kindly as a polite upper-class woman would.

" Don't you remember me?"

The old woman took a second glance at the girl in front of her. The face was cold, vengeful...but it did ring a bell somewhere in her mind. Once upon a time, maybe she had known this girl. Wind blew gently, combing Skey's long, brown hair.

" What? You do not remember the teenager you adopted long ago? beating her and forcing her to work as a slave in this household? Oh, I'm sure you remember a fragment or so when you used that switch on my ass. Come now, rack your memory and try to accept the horrible truth."

The woman's dull eyes become wide with fright. The old venom she had once spat long ago started to come back to her teeth. This frail, old woman became rejuvenated with the spunk and haughtiness she had once possessed years ago. A man came walking down the staircase to glance at who had come to his household. He was astounded to see a priest standing at his door with a woman. It was uncalled for!

" Excuse me, may I help you?"

His wife stood to the side and let the priest and woman in. The snake-like glare in her aged eyes hadn't left. Skey stood in the middle of the foyer, looking to the man standing on the third step of his magnificent staircase of white marble. Anderson feared for the wrath that may overtake Skey's intentions of coming here. All the pent up anger she had bottled up against this couple, never being able to let it open, to let the pressure out. Now here she was, free of their bondage and chains. Nothing they said could stop her from rampaging if she wished to do so. As Anderson took a glance down to her face, there was more madness within her eyes focusing on this man. He knew why she would ever give such a look to him. For when one takes away a woman's virginity by force, it leaves an awful scar in the heart that can never go away.

" I have come here...as a devout Catholic. Only to say that I forgive you for what you have done to me. (Looks behind her to the approaching mother) BOTH of you. Still, there is a piece I must say to ease my pain and mind. I can see a questionable look in your eyes, 'Father'. Let me refresh your memory...About say, five to eight years ago, you adopted a teenage girl from an orphanage. You promised her a good home with love and care. I was young then and easily fooled, something that you were looking to take advantage of in an orphan. Slowly, I became a slave in this household, to my own foster parents. Do you have any idea how it feels to be told you'll be worth nothing but a whore? A dog? I did everything in this household! Every little thing from washing your forks and plates to maintaining the lawn! I never objected! Not even for the sake of my humanity and person. Then you...(Takes a few steps towards the father) YOU took me and you raped me you sick son of a bitch! What? Do you think it was FUNNY when I was being shoved into shards of glass and crying, BEGGING you to stop? (Turns to the mother) and you...always making me get you tea, sew your dresses, serve dinner on hands and knees, sleep on the floor with a curtain for warmth...no child should ever be put through such shit...and even though you both caused me such severe psychological damage without remorse, made me feel so hateful of myself, I still find words to forgive you...I sat up last night trying to think of how I could even BEAR to forgive such hapless, disgusting demons as yourselves. This is the only way I could forgive you...I forgive you for the torment, the hatred and heartless injustice you doted upon me! I forgive you for being the sad son of bitches you are! And lastly, I forgive you for not knowing how sad and sadistic both of you are. (Turns her back to them and starts walking out)...Father Anderson, I'm done."

The giant of a priest moved with her like a shadow. The green eyes of his struck fear into the hearts of the man and woman. their anger that Skey had ruffled up dissipated with the priest's glare. Not one would dare to object to such a demanding face. Those piercing eyes commanded their silence as the two left.

" I wish you to the deepest pits of hell. Maybe there you will come to realize and live my pain over and over and over again...and then lament for the rest of your pathetic life there. Enjoy."

Skey walked out of the household, never glancing back. Skey walked out the door and down the porch steps for the very last time. Now, when she heard the birds chirp, it filled her with relief. Finally, after so many years, a weight had been lifted. Every minute of her teenage life with them, she had wished to summon the courage to tell them off, to bark out for the sake of her own life and freedom. It would have seemed too late to have done so now, but to speak your opinions and feelings was never too late. The feelings and the emotion would always be the same and always have the same effect.

" Father Anderson..."

" Aye..."

" Thanks for coming with me."

" Yer welcome, thoo it seems tae me that ye really didnae need me here for ye. Ye handled yerself weel. Ye didnae attack them or try killing them. Thoo yer words were ae wee bit...harsh, Ah think yer got yer point across tae them. Thas what matters."

Something was wrong with his voice. It came off as monotonic, almost emotionless like he didn't care what would have happened. The whole purpose of bringing him was to hold her back just in case she lost it. If she had, would he had cared enough to hold her back or sit idly by? Skey grabbed his wrist and held him back where she stood. The priest gave her a hard, uncaring look that took her back. It gave Skey the impression she had done something wrong and like a child, she hadn't known exactly what it was.

" Dinna touch me, Skey. Get oot O' ma way."

He shoved her to the side and walked back to the Vatican. Skey stayed, her feet planted where they were. Something in her chest yanked her heart and stomach. The only person she had ever placed full trust in, rejected her. His mood was so frigid and heartless. The tall man walked back to the Vatican without the desire to turn around to beckon her to come. Just like that, he left her there to fend for herself. Tears fell down her cheeks, mixing with the rain that hardened its emotion and begun to pour harder.

**Abandoned Apartment. 10:15 A.M.**  
Red eyes opened in shock. Malakai sensed something terribly wrong with Skey. There was no way to actually say what it was, but vampiric instincts told him something was out of the ordinary. Malakai leapt up and ran to a broken, stained window. He placed both his hands firmly on either side of the pane and peered up the best he could into the cloudy, stormy sky. This was his chance! With the sunlight concealed and that damned priest to be sensed no where near her, she was alone and vulnerable; victim to his charms. It was more tempting than that of warm blood from the jugular vein of a ripe adult. Malakai stepped one foot onto the window sill, preparing to leap through the broken glass and into the air to scan the land, and find his lover...but a voice held him back from his glee.

" Lord Malakai...where are you off to?"

Malakai stepped down and hung his head. He knew he was their leader, but at times he felt prisoner to their needs. Those selfish animals never thought of what Malakai would like to do. This was irritating him. He couldn't go out now without informing anyone? This was not the way leaders were treated and he wouldn't be the first to let it slide by.

" That's none of your business, Holgen. Where I'm going is my own affair, thank you."

Holgen couldn't stand Malakai's childishness. Here was one of the most ancient vampires. Revered, respected and feared by most vampires. The stone heart he carried made him immune to such distractions as love. Many would view Malakai as the Messiah of vampires; the perfect vampire. Yet here he stood near a broken window about to fly out and woo a human woman. A human he was willing to love and a human he was willing to name his queen, his emperess.

" I still cannot see how you, Lord Malakai Percival Drachus...would ever take a human for a wife. You've never been the one to show the emotion of love. Never! And here you are, whipped by some human girl who, pardon my rudeness, would like nothing more than to cut your head off and drive a stake through your heart!"

With the howl of a eerie wind, Malakai leapt quickly and pinned Holgen to the ground. The broad sword had been drawn and pressed to his neck, both vampires hissing at each other with shining fangs. Their eyes gleamed like rubies in Caribbean waters. Malakai growled and swiped Holgen across the cheek, slashing the skin apart. He stood up, sheathed the sword and walked off. There was much that was going on in the ranks. Speculation about Malakai and his 'love' for this human. How hard could it possibly be for them to believe that love exists? They too, were once human and at one time or another, felt that emotion with the trueness of their hearts. By becoming a vampire, shouldn't mean you should be restricted from ever showing the emotion of love, or hate or sadness. Being a creature of the night, did not mean one must give up their feelings...Malakai could see Babylon was awake now from the commotion. He turned his furious eyes on her and barked angrily.

" Babylon! You're in charge of this place! Do not let ANY dissension in the ranks form and overtake!"

Malakai kicked the broken glass of the window, shattering pieces of it everywhere in a ear piercing clash. His long cape ruffled as he lunged out the window and into the air, streaking across the stormy sky to find his love somewhere in the land. The wind screeched past his ears and the clothes ruffled with a deafening roar of flying at near supersonic speed. Yet, he cared not. He had only one objective of this moment.


	40. Unacceptable Mistakes

YES! Order 40! Well, personally, I think this is one of the most...descriptive chapters since chapters Numb and Iscariot's Apprentice. So please, PLEASE I beg of you who read this story, drop a review for me and let me know how I'm doing, ok? Us authors need some encouragement! By the way since I haven't done this for a loooooooooooooong time, I may as well do it. 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hellsing, Iscariot, Anderson (Though I SO wish to), Maxwell (wouldn't want to), Alucard, Seras and the other Hellsing characters from the anime and manga. I DO OWN Skey, Malakai, Holgen and Babylon. **

* * *

**

**Order 40: Unacceptable Mistakes**

**Somewhere in the Steets of Vatican City. 12:00 P.M.**  
Chatter filled the outdoor cafe Skey passed up. Everyone just was so happy to be alive, to be with someone. It was like a dream, a horrible dream to remind her of her solitation. during times like this, she would have liked to run to Father Anderson and have her comfort her...but there wasn't a way to do that now. Suddenly, the world she lived in felt so lonely, so desolate and detached from her. The children irritated her the most with their happy, gleeful faces, full of innocence and evidence of a sound family life. Society's experiences hadn't yet victimized the tender children. They all were still oblivious to the cruelity and truth the world held. Pessimism was getting the best of the young girl, manipulating her mind into even shunning Anderson. Confiding in one and trusting them was the most fragile thing known to anyone. Once broken, it couldn't ever be whole again.

" Oh, Skey...Poor, little Skey."

Skey jerked her head from her deepened thoughts. Right in front of her he stood, a graceful smile upon his cold lips. People passed by them, not taking note of this eerie man's cold and mysterious aura, the outdated yet lavish clothing nor the paleness of his corpse-like skin. The rage in Skey's heart settled due to this one's presence. Something within her forced her to calm the hatred for so many things that resided on the edge of her tongue. The red eyes of the beast itself took a kinder look to Skey. A gloved hand smoothed itself across the child's cheek. The warm cheek was a most treasured feel. From within the mirrors of the child, he saw sadness and despair.

" Malakai..."

**Anderson's Dorm. 12:15 P.M.**

An aged book laid open on the unmade bed. The pages, yellowed with constant use and age, had creases and tears ever so often a page. A dim lamp was the only thing to give light to the room. The curtains always remained closed unless on a good day...but today was anything but a good day. Anderson sat on the edge of his bed, shedded of the Iscariot coat but still adorned in the well known Catholic priest clothes. He sipped on the mildly hot coffee slowly while in thought about what was happening around him. The world, the routine of the Vatican, was spinning totally out of control. Fear overwhelmed priests and sisters, so steeped within them that even their dreams have become haunted. It became a concern when even priests had doubt in God; doubting their savior would rescue them from the hungry mouths of the vampires. Anderson couldn't view them anymore as true priests. When one places doubt in God, they indirectly reveal their disbelief in Him. It was sad to know how easily shaken their faith could be. Yet another flaw in God's most revered creation. A meek knock resounded. Anderson glanced up with agitation. Everyone knew he hated to be disturbed yet they did it anyway. No curtesy at all. The bed springs squeaked as he climbed out of the bed to answer the door. Chances would be it was Skey coming to nag him about his present attitude. He'd already formulated excuses and phrases to set her on her way but when he opened the door he didn't find Skey there. Just Yumie. The girl let herself in, not even giving Anderson the chance to tell her to leave. The door was closed with a squeak in the hunges. Many things needed to be fixed around here...

" Father Anderson, where is Skey?"

" Hae should Ah know?"

" What do you mean by THAT!"

" Whit Ah mean is that Ah dinna know! Noo leave ma room!"

Yumie gave that trademark stubborn look, defining the idea she wasn't going to leave until he told her the truth. All he wanted was a peaceful day alone to think about things and he couldn't even be granted that.

" Fine! Aif ye really want tae know whaur Skey is. Ah kind O'...left her in the city efter we visited her foster parents. She's fine Ah'm sure, Yumie. Noo will ye please ging oot O' ma room so Ah can be left in peace?"

A look of pure madness gave a twitch to Yumie's eye. At her sides, her hands were clenched tightly into white fists. With an angry yell, Yumie punched Anderson across the jaw. True it was that Yumie held a high respect and loyalty for Anderson but what he had did was considered to be highly irresponsible. Never had he simply leave Skey like this! Worse, if Maxwell was to find out about he second regenerator agent missing on account of Anderson, things could get quite ugly. While Anderson stood there dazed, Yumie punched him again, knocking him down onto the floor.

" Why the hell would you leave Skey out there like that! You know damn well the dangers she faces and worse, leaving her like you did, her trust in you has probably deteriorated to NOTHING! Idiot! She looked up to you! The only person she ever trusted in the world was you...and now you just let her down!"

" Whit the hell dae ye mean, Yumie! she didnae come back til the Vatican?...Ah figured she would sooner or later!"

" She isn't here! It's been about an hour and a half since you got back! Still no Skey! She would have returned by now and you damned well know that!"

Yumie gave an exasperated growl and left the dorm room with a slam of the heavy door. It made Anderson wince since he was sitting right by it. His thoughts drifted to Skey now...after hearing what Yumie said, now it didn't seem like such a good idea to have left Skey out there all by herself. Yet a part of his conscience told him that she was a grown woman and that he had trained her well in protecting herself. If she was to get into some kind of fix, she knew how to get out of it quickly and efficiently. That belief eased his worry enough to now concentrate on the pain that pulsed through his jaw. for a girl, Yumie had quite the punch!

" Tha' hot heided lass needs tae learn some manners towards ethers..."

Stag Ave. 12:45 P.M.

Both Skey and Malakai had their eyes above them to the surging sky that rumbled and threw its temper tantrums across the atmosphere. It was drizzling a fine mist upon the city now, finely coating the medium sized trees that lined the streets. Neither knew what to say to one another. The pain the vampire Malakai knew Skey was feeling wasn't a good opening subject to a conversation. Whatever it had been had troubled her deeply. The color in her eyes matched the depressed sky above them. That color always meant something was amidst. He gave a sly smile and touched her hand that resting upon the bench. It jerked her back to his sight.

" Skey, is something troubling you, dear?"

" Of course...I'm a vampire hunter and here I am having polite conversation with one."

Skey knew better than to say anything about her knowledge of his secret planned attack. As long as she wouldn't mention it, the defense the Vatican was building was unknown to him and his covens. He leaned in and nuzzled his face against her warm cheek. A cold sigh, chilling as December wind, made the hairs on the backof her neck stand straight. The chill brushed over her fair skin a second time, this time freezing her whole body into a rigid posture.

" you're so warm, Skey...I haven't felt warmth for so long...so long. It is a exquisite joy to be able to feel this kind of warmth once again in my life."

"Malakai, please don't do that..."

The vampire stopped his teasing and sat up straight again, facing his body towards her. That same smile hadn't faltered. Skey had imagined it painted onto his face.

" Skey, clearly something is troubling you. I remember when you used to talk to me about your problems every time I paid for a visit. you would lay in my arms like this ( Gently coaxed her into laying against him in his arms) and rest your hand over my chest like this (placed her right hand upon his chest) Then you would tell me everything that was bothering you at the moment or throughout your life. I will never tire of being the one here for you. As you know, I am a very patient person and good at listening...tell me, my dear...anything you want."

" Father Anderson, he...he yelled at me and acted so unruly...like he hated my guts. He never acted like that before with me. It's like as if suddenly he changed into a different person. Something God-awful. I am hoping it's just him having a bad mood for the day and that be that...but I feel deep in the pit of my stomach that it's something much more than that. I keep racking my mind, trying to find out what 'I' did to cause him to be that way. I don't know what I did. He just told me to get out of his way and he walked off back to the Vatican, not even caring he was leaving me behind. He was so caring of me and protective and now it's just like...he doesn't give a shit anymore about me."

Malakai held her tenderly, in complete bliss to hold the woman he loved so close. He rested his chin upon her head and comforted her. And so it would appear was a good guy to most. He set aside the differences and came rushing to her to comfort her; a truly romantic gesture. Yet, a vampire is a vampire; crude, ruthless and unbelievingly strong. Malakai would get everything he wanted which didn't just include Skey, but included the Vatican's and Catholicism's total destruction. Years he had lived and seen the invisible hand the Vatican had in 'ruling' certain countries. While it isn't as prominent as it was in the past, nevertheless it was present. All anti-vampire organization had to be stopped after the Vatican's destruction. Then, Malakai planned to take on the U.S. army and other military branches, knowing they were third in line to pose a serious threat. After that, it would be country hopping, leaving chaos and destruction in his wake. They would take a good amount of the human population as slaves, raising them like cattle to be nothing more than a wealth stature for a vampire. A romantic at heart, yet a ruthless dictator in the mind.

" Now, now my love...Skey don't let the big, mean priest make you sad. (Grins evilly, his eyes glinting in a mysterious, malicious way) Come with me and I will give you everything...I will never leave your side. you could confide in me, my love...who needs him? He had abandoned you as you have said...so why not make a decision and come with me? It would save you from having to roam the streets again...pitiful, shamed..."

" I..."

the temptation to flee with him was quite overwhelming. Being promised more than she could have in the Vatican was the devil's seduction; a easy temptation most would give into in a single heartbeat. Not Skey. Though childish at heart, she was wise to the vampire's persuasive ways of conditioning their prey.

" I can't, Malakai...I do have to admit it is good to confide into you like this, but...don't you see? It wasn't meant to me...God took me and destined me to be a vampire huntress. You became destined to be the vampire. Isn't that a sign enough?"

" And in the concept of Shakespeare's most known play of Romeo and Juliet...were they not opposites? Both their families warring with one another as our people do? And still, the two loved each other fondly, discarding the facts of what their families did, what their history was...only to be able to love another..."

Malakai's cooled lips found hers instinctively. Skey felt afraid at first, her body feeling the jitters. Soon after, she calmed and accepted him, letting him kiss her as he pleased. Bravely enough as she was, she let her tongue run across the sharpened fangs of her prey. All morals, all training against this kind of demon had been lost, caught up in Malakai's well planned net


	41. Cold Heart's Failure

Whee! 41st chapter! Not much to say but enjoy and leave me some reviews, ok? -puppy eyes-**

* * *

**

**Order 41: Cold Heart's Failure**

**Maxwell's Office. 1:30 P.M.**

Yumie had felt the obligation to tell the chief. Though Anderson may have abandoned the responsibility of Skey, she was now an Iscariot regenerator. It would have been easier to let the girl walk out still being fully human, but the fact stood that she wasn't considered 'human' anymore. The Vatican now considered that girl not just a girl anymore, but a weapon of God. Skey wasn't her own person anymore. The Vatican owned her. As far as those men were concerned, Anderson didn't just lose a sister of the church or a former student. He lost a weapon of the Vatican and mind Anderson's indifference, they needed her back. No word should get out what exactly the Vatican did to their special agents in their Section XIII. Maxwell sat in his office chair, seething in anger at Anderson for his foolish decision to leave the girl by herself. A conference with Anderson had been called by Maxwell for 1:30 P.M. Yumie stood behind Maxwell. His arms were crossed tightly across his chest, the greeness of his vision hardened into stones. The doors came open, Father Anderson walking calmly into the office.

" Close the doors, Anderson."

Obediently, the giant priest did without a word. For a moment, one had to admire how he kept such a coolness of attitude given the circumstances. He knew full and well what he had done to betray Skey, yet he felt nothing for it. The main focus in this one's mind was the vampires and how to kill them. Even after doing some thinking on his own, this priest came to realize like the others, that this war the vampires wanted to bring to the Vatican was indeed that little girl's fault. Skey was important to him once upon a time but now what mattered truly was the safety of the Vatican. Only now, he walked towards the seat before Maxwell's desk with a cold composure. Maxwell studied his face. Father Anderson kept narrowed eyes and lips that have the impression they knew not what a smile was. The liveliness Maxwell had seen in him when Skey was around had left and given Maxwell his best agent back. But was that a good thing?

" Father Anderson, where is Skey Seryc?...Have you forgotten what we have done to her? We changed her into a regenerator!"

" WE didnae. The Cardinals did."

" We LET her! And given those circumstances, she became property of the Vatican, of God! We cannot let our specialized agents loose from the Vatican to roam the streets like a regular human. If anyone was to find out who she was and what the Vatican did to her, how would we look in the eyes of our followers? Worse, citizens are not aware vampires exist. To them, vampires are something out of Brom Stoker's novel! To find out what Skey really does for the Vatican, we may come off as looney towards our devout Catholics! Have you ever took this into consideration before you left her in that city, Father Anderson!"

The priest's composure didn't melt away so fast under such words. Like stone, nothing changed. He only sat there and let the words blow past him. Yumie stood there thinking to herself why Anderson would change.

" Maxwell, we dinna have time for this. Tomorrow, ae battle between us and the heathen vampires will start. Ah care not whaur Skey is...aif she is ae true Catholic, ae true Iscariot agent, she will come on her own. Ah am not gaun tae chase her around jus cause ye say so, Maxwell. Aif ye want her back so much, YE go and track her doon. Ah'm leaving tae go train."

" NO YOU ARE NOT!"

The yell fused Anderson into his seat. The ends of his fingers dug into the chairarms madly, his teeth grinding in anger. Yumie herself even shrank back. Maxwell stood up and pushed the chair back, walking around the desk to come to Anderson. This was very unexpected of Maxwell, but he had punched Anderson across the face then took him by his priests' collar, jerking him straight.

" SHE was your responsibility! Ever since you brought her here, we all put up with it and let you keep your little 'pet'! But now, you got her in deep! Then you discard her like some kind of old toy! Don't you understand! We cannot let a 'special' agent like her loose like this!"

Maxwell pushed Anderson into the seat, regained his cool exterior and walked towards the open window of his office. The rain was threatening to come down from its exhalted atmosphere.

" Anderson, I am giving you an order to go find her. Yumie, you are to accompany him. We must have her back in time for tomorrow night's attack. Anderson, you will not let this happen again."

" Yer such ae cold hearted beast, Maxwell. Jus cause she is noo Vatican property, ye send me oot tae find her. Ah know though, tha' aif Skey wasnae like me, tha' ye wouldnae care if she is deid. She only matters til ye noo cause she is PROPERTY. Ah bet aif she had run away and wasnae ae regenrator, ye would blow it aff and say "tough". Ah know ye better than ye think, Maxwell. Ah speak the truth, dae Ah not?"

" LEAVE!"

Anderson did but left a long glare at Maxwell before exiting the doors then slamming them together with all his strength. Yumie cringed and looked to a seethering Maxwell. Not wanting to become his object to focus his anger, she left hurriedly to catch up with Anderson.

**St. Peter's Square. 1:45 P.M. **

Yumie found Anderson outside waiting for her. This was the Anderson they knew a year ago, the one that was sent to battle vampires ruthlessly, the one without remorse and mercy. Many feared him, respected him and were in complete awe of his power and prestige. Most still were. Then he Skey and everything completely changed for him.He remained cold and ruthless for a while but Skey's playful attitude softened him. Did he get sick of being the fatherly figure, caring and loving, of Skey? For this to happen couldn't have come at a worser time than now. Just a day away from one of the Vatican's biggest battles...

Both started out on their way, their expedition to find Skey. Yumie couldn't help but stay mad at Anderson for this. Skey was finally starting to feel good about being here, feeling excepted. Then he goes and hurts her, making her afraid to return to the Vatican. How could he have done that!

" Father Anderson, what did you say to her...?"

" Ah told her tae get oot O' ma way...Ah'm tired O' her acting like ae child...she's ae grown woman and yet she disnae tak anything seriously. It's time she shaped up and started tae tak everything seriously."

" You idiot! She takes YOU seriously!"

" Ye know whit...Ah bet ye anything she is better ON the streets...instead O' gaun through oor hell. Hell on the streets and the hell in the Vatican are twae different things. On the streets, she has freens...guid yins aif they would kick the addiction. Ah've met them mysel'. But oor hell, Yumie...we kill vampires, and cannae be known tae the citizens...Like me. Ah'm well-known in Iscariot. Ah'm the most feared by thon vampires and agents. Everyone knows ma name...but the people hae nae idea who Ah am. Ah cease tae exist in humanity as dae ye, as does Skey...as does Heinkel, Maxwell and everyone else in the orgnization. At least...aif she was on the streets, she is known by her own kaind. Maxwell's wrong...Aye, it's true she is ae regenerator, but tha' disnae exclude her and maself, from being human at hert."

" Father Anderson, don't you remember those vivid images of when you brought her in! She was skinny, nearly anorexic. Her eyes were so dark, so sad, her veins tainted to the color of black...bruises all over and she was so damned helpless! You carried her into the Vatican in your arms and proclaimed to Maxwell you didn't care what he said, you wanted to take care of her no matter what! On tha day, you actually, openly, showed affection for the human kind that YOU protect for God! What the hell happened to you today that would make you discard her like trash!...You know what? You're no better than Maxwell."

"...Yumie, jus go back til the Vatican. AH'LL fine her mysel'. Get oot O' here."

Yumie didn't object. The man may be trying his best to attain what he once was, but his word had always been one to trust. If he said he would find Skey, he would.

Anderson continued on without Yumie. What the girl had said struck him heavily. To be likened to Maxwell was the lowest insult. Still, despite how ruthlessly Yumie bombarded him with her perspective which was right, he still felt no remorse in his heart. Skey took a liking to him and now it was time for to stand on her own two feet. He laughed, knowing exactly what Yumie would say. Something like " She's stood on her own two feet for too long! Let her rest!". It would be exactly something Yumie said. That girl had an excuse for everything, and most of the excuses highly believeable or true. the storm had brought a slight chill to the town. Anderson shoved his gloved hands into the pockets of his coat, his head held high and scanning the roads and shops in hopes of seeing her. The sea of people, citizens and tourists alike, washed over him like rolling waves. So many people and none of them the Skey he was looking for. In his right mind, he knew he should apologize to Skey, but...his arrogance wouldn't allow it. Apologies just weren't his thing.

**Stag Ave. 2:00 P.M.**

Malakai walked side by side with Skey, glorifying the life he would give her. She did listen but absent mindedly. A part of the girl's heart belonged in the Vatican rather than to this vampire. The scenario promised to her a mistake, but she was oblivious to it still yet. Since agreeing, she had shed her Iscariot coat, carrying it in the crook of her arm. the two came off as a good couple but this was to others' eyes. some women secretly snuck looks of the prestigious Malakai, wishing to have some kind of man like him. Malakai stopped near the mouth of a dirty alley, pulling Skey close to him. The body was cold; dead to Skey as she leaned onto it. this was a moment when one vampire couldn't be happier to have someone love them. Skey nuzzled him affectionately, closing her eyes...and secretly, wishing it was someone else.

Down from the street, not far away from where the two stood, Anderson approached. the bitter wind was nipping at his tanned skin venomously. Storms always brought out the bitterest cold. A brisk gale hit him in the face, but he walked through it, not becoming weathered by the persistent lashes. Then someone dark approached him. Slowly the man walked like out of a dream. People around him and this stranger became blurred, nonexistent in these mens' eyes. The green locked into the red, whole and indefinite. This place, was not good for a fight. Too many witnesses and too many innocent bystanders. None of them deserved to know the paranoia that walks their streets at night.

" Malakai..."

" Father Anderson, I presume. You've caused little Skey great pain."

That struck him. How did he know about anything that has happened? Two bayonets had been gripped within his coat, but not revealed. Then the most heartbreaking, mind seizing tragedy happened. Skey stepped out from behind Malakai, a cold icy glare glazing over Anderson. In his chest, Anderson's heart stalled for one or two beats. Breathing came to be hard, as if someone had hit Anderson over the back and knocked the wind out. The dirty vampire let him arm around Skey's shoulders, holding her in a loving embrace.

" She says...you lied to her. Such irony...a priest. And one of the first Ten Commandments..."Thou Shalt not Lie." All you priests are hypocrites."

Inside the side of his coat, his hand shook, the bayonet chattering. Wrath was always a sin Anderson had a hard time dealing with. Staring into the face of this obnoxious vampire who thinks he has won only itched him to throw a bayonet through that face. Yet, the wrath wasn't because he was a vampire. It wasn't because he pressed to wage war on the Vatican. It wasn't even the vampire's cocky attitude. It was the fact he had tempted Skey and even though she was not a vampire...it meant that as long as she was at his side, SHE now was one of his enemies.


	42. Guilty Conscience

GOD! sorry it took so long to update. I been sick, stuck with homework and having hell breath fire on me. hopefully, I'll be able to write the next chapter faster than this. I am feeling a bit better so I should be up to it. Until then, enjoy this chapter and please remember common courtesy and drop some reviews in for me? Danke! **

* * *

**

**Order 42: Guilty Conscience **

Anderson and Skey stared at one another for a long pause. Malakai kept his hold around Skey, nuzzling her cheek affectionatly with his own cold, dead skin. Skey only looked on to Anderson with no smile, no emotion in her eyes. Deep in his conscious, he knew she didn't want this. Why then, did she resort into giving in to the heathen vampire? Anderson's tongue lashed out hurtfully, him not being accustomed to forms of apology or convincibility.

" SKEY! Whit the HELL dae ye THINK yer DAUN? Thas the enemy! SKEY! Ye will come wi' me RICHT NOO!"

Resentment gave a lustrous shine in her glare. The glare was powerful enough to make Anderson take a step back in submission. With his teeth bared, he tried his best to keep his cool. It wasn't easy to see the most vile enemy in front of him and with his only trusted friend. The innocence walking around them gave no heed to the evil in their centre. Laughter from the children, talk from the prime. None could see into the battle before their very eyes. Lightning streaked the sky in a dazzling display. The crackling of cellophane thunder shook the placid clouds. The ember eyes of the vampire challenged the unwilling priest to battle him in front of these souls...

" Skey...Ah'm disappointed in ye...yer betraying the Vatican. It's nae too late tae come back wi' me, Skey. (Holds out his hand calmly) Skey, please..."

" Skey darling, do not listen to that hypocrite. (looks into Anderson's eyes with a scowl) he's nothing but a child at heart, mourning and lamenting his own past that he can't forget. He could never love you, Skey. Not like me."

" Skey, dinna listen tae thon piece O' garbage! Come wi' me! Skey, Yumie is worried aboot ye...please!"

"...Father Anderson...you speak of me betraying the Vatican. You took me in, trained me and showed to me that someone can really care for another. You watched over me like a guardian angel. At least, that's what I thought. But when you shoved me off earlier, I knew it wasn't just you having a bad day. I would be able to tell that. You genuinely didn't want me around you anymore. You acted like I was some kind of disease to you. Who's betrayed whom, Father Anderson? Me betraying people who hate me anyways, or you who betrayed the only person you felt close to?...It is pointless in living somewhere where I am hated and resented like some kind of deformed beast. It's not even living."

" Skey..."

" I've made my decision, Father Anderson."

skey stepped from Malakai's secure hold and took off the hemp rope necklace, the shiny, pure cross dangling from it. The cross was taken into her white gloved hands, her fingers gripping around the figure tightly before she threw it to his feet and turned her back on him. The precious symbol slid across the wet sidewalk and bumped into Anderson's boot. The filth enriched itself into the rope and the rain soaked the silver and infinite circle of the rope. Anderson remembered now how fragile trust was. Even when he was a child, it was hard to trust anyone around him. Growing up the way he did, no child had to go through with it. He wanted to tell Skey so many things, so much about himself but his tetth always halted his tongue, preventing him from unveiling his deepest secrets.

" Ah'll kill ye, Malakai...Ah swear on it. Ah'll hunt ye doon...It widnae matter aif ye ran tae China, India, Egypt, America, Brazil, Canada, Japan or Australia...Ah will hunt ye doon like the filthy dog ye are, and Ah'll place ae stake throo tha' black hert O' yers."

Makakai gave a single grunt, acknowledging the priest's threat before walking off with Skey on his arm. Anderson had to return to the Vatican and report to them what has happened. Worse, this was all his fault. If he would have been more lenient, maybe more friendlier with Skey, this all wouldn't have happened. This couldn't have happened on a worser day. The ferocity of her voice proved over that she was firm in this decision. The sadder thing was she was right. He had betrayed her trust. Anderson knew too good and well how untrustful Skey was of people. The first one she openly showed trust in, and it had to be him. And he had to go and blow it.

**The Vatican halls. 3:00 P.M.**

Alucard strolled the vast halls aimlessly. There was nothing in particular to do. Seras had been left with Integra as a guard. Integra was in her own appointed room to wait out the day until tomorrow night. Ah, yes, he thought. Tomorrow night would prove to be a field day. The anxiety, the anticipation for that night to arrive rattled Alucard's patience. These covens of strong vampires made Alucard laugh with glee. It had been a long time before he was able to unleash all restrictions and have some fun. In fact, he looked forward to it. Alucard's stroll came to a halt. Ahead, Yumie was approaching. The rain had dampened her nun outfit but that wasn't what she was ranting about. Alucard slipped into the dense walls and followed to catch her words.

" Damn him! If it wasn't for his going off like he always does...Skey wouldn't have run away! Seems like anytime someone tries to be nice to Anderson, he shoves them away. Damn, he is such a CHILD! If he finds Skey, I hope she slaps him or something! The stupid bastard!"

Alucard came out of the wall, surprised. What he heard did indeed sound like the emotionless, vampire killing Anderson he knew, but it disappointed him. The man was finally learning what it was to be human, something he solely was whether he wanted to admit it or not. And now he was throwing it away. Skey was a very strong girl and needed more credit for her talent.

" The fool."

**St. Peter's Basilica. 5:00 P.M.**

Anderson walked into the Vatican drenched in rain. It was beginning to pour. Rain fell like bullets. People scattered everywhere to seek shelter from the rain. Except Anderson. He had walked through the rain without thought, without feeling. His head hung low, his heart regretful. Something told him to shape up and take it, to not let his feelings become involved. Yet, he truly couldn't follow those words. If he had the heart anymore to follow that frigid way of thinking, he would have shrugged this off like anything else. The Basilica was emptying. The Swiss Guard was escorting people and tourists out. The Vatican was closing now due to what they had called " complicated reasons". People were ushered through the doors. A Swiss Guard man saw Anderson's troubled behavior and felt sorry for the guy. Many times he'd seen this man walk through these doors of God with bloodied hands. Maybe it was finally catching up to him exactly what he was doing.

Anderson took a seat on a bench, looking around the musical Basilica. No holy light shined through the Basilica's domed ceiling. Even though the music played on, it was a solemn day. Things had been said that shouldn't have been said. There was no easy way to break this Maxwell.

" Father Anderson...what are YOU doing moping around like a dog?"

That voice. Anderson whipped his head up to see Alucard standing in the middle of the empty basilica. Immediately, like a instinct, Anderson stood up and whipped out two large bayonets made for dueling. His eyebrows narrowed at the vampire, and his legs were ready for the fight. But the vampire laughed!

"Whit's so funny, Alucard!"

Alucard had doubled over holding his stomach, his chest shaking with the absurd laughter. It baffled Anderson to see this might Alucard laughing like this, there being no apparent reason for it. Anderson felt obliged to run headlong into battle with the great vampire, but before being able to take a step into the plan, Alucard stood up and rested his demonic red eyes upon him.

" You're real amusing, Priest. You just chased the only person close to you away. Then you sit around moping about it, regretting what you've done. A true hypocrite indeed."

" AH'M NOT AE HYPOCRITE! DINNA CALL ME THA'!"

"And so irrational. You're afraid of having human feelings. You excuse yourself from feelings by using the lame excuse that you're serving God by doing so. How pathetic. Even for you."

Anderson's fingers became numb around the bayonet's hilt. His teeth chattered and occasionally grinded due to his rising anger. Alucard only smiled his all-knowing smirk, knowing he was ruffling. the priest's feathers. Alucard saw this anger as Anderson's point of focus. It would let Alucard pass and into Anderson's mind, to read his thoughts and memories at will. Being the devious and mischievious vampire he was, he didn't hesitate to read a few recent memories of the priest. He'd been out to find Skey and he wanted to know exactly how the search went...what Alucard saw appalled him. Malakai stood in the priest's mind, clutching Skey with his clawed hands.

"(frowns) you truly are a fool, Vatican dog...you drove your own former student into the enemy's hands. And all you can do is sit around and mope about it, huh? I thought you were a man of action! That vampire has one thing he has been wanting and he'll be empowered to mow your little Vatican City down to its foundation if you don't do something now!"

" whit's the point O' it! Ah tried tae get her tae come back...She chose whit she wanted and tha' was tae remain wi' thon vampire!"

" You're not tryin hard enough! Damned, lazy simpleton! I would expect this from an ordinary human, but not from you. (turn his lips in disgust) you go on about killing every vampire you meet. You vow to battle demons even after death! Quite a devotion. You made a similar vow to Skey, didn't you? To protect her and take care of her. You dare to go back on that vow? If so, you don't even deserve to be a priest much less called a MAN. (turns his back to walk away) If you really cared, you wouldn't be sitting around here regretting anything. YOU would be out there fighitng anything in your way to get her back. If you truly cared that is."

" And why dae ye care? Ah ought tae throw yin O' these bayonets through yer heid and be done wi' ye."

" (grins) You think of her as a daughter, don't you?...Or do you think of her as something more? Father Anderson?"

" MIND YER OWN BUSINESS, VAMPIRE!"

Anderson's eyes squinted together tightly, wishing the vampire to go away and to nevermore haunt his consciousness. The horrid vampire's laughter echoed through the hollow, domed building of the basilica. Lighting struck, the thunder overhead crackling. The priest's sight glared at the vampire walking away until he turned and went into a wall. Anderson sat back into the wooden bench, calming his heart and trying to thin rationally what should be done. His memories wouldn't let him. As he looked around at the ancient building, he remembered when he had brought Skey into the Vatican. He held her in his arms and carried her in, bruised, skinny, half-dressed and dirty. He wished for nothing but some time off to devot himself to a human being and teach them faith in God. For most of his life as a priest in the Vatican, he had only been sent out to slaughter unholy creatures. Once in a while, as a break from this dirty job, he would be sent to orphanages and sometimes fellow churches to preach. Being in the kind of job he had, putting up a shield to perserve his concentration was not abnormal. When he found that poor, scared girl dying on those streets, that shield was cracked. He took her in and showed her the kindness she deserved. And now he was fearing that in doing this, he had disrupted his morals and fixations he had in his life.


	43. Perspective

Yay! Another chapter. By the way. for the one reviewer, TornadoReviewer, I wouldn't mind hearing more of your thoughts if it's ok! - I DO add reviewers to messengers if they are all right with it. I like getting more of their ideas and criticizing. lol!- E-mails in my profile. X3 I will be gone this weekend in Chicago and to an Insane Clown Posse concert! BOOYA! And maybe see Saw II. -shall takes notes.- I will try my best to write another chapter, but you'll be lucky if I can. Until next chapter, see ya! And as always, please be kind enough to review. Danke und Auf Wiedersehen!

P.S.

CONGRATULATE ME DAMN IT! I GOT ACCEPTED TO A BUSINESS COLLEGE FOR GRAPHIC DESIGN!**

* * *

**

**Order 43: Perspective**

**Abandoned Apartment Basement. 7:00 P.M.**

The old apartment basement was cold and humid from the rain. The covens were beginning to stir from the sleep. Yawns came out as hisses as they crawled out of their corners, their tables and rafters, coming together to jest, commute and tell of their plans once they get on Vatican soil. The pale, dead faces with ruby stones grinned; the skin stretching over the cold muscles like plastic wrap. Their laughter resounded like that of harpies and demons. Malakai was approaching the end of the hallway that would reveal the demons to Skey. He could see flickering of candlight within the room they all hid in. This would be the first time Skey would be able to see exactly what the Vatican was up against. The mixture of so many voices only suggested a huge horde of the creatures. Something deep within her conscience told her that living here would be no different than from the Vatican. These vampires knew her and the agency she worked for, and knew them as their enemy. The agency had slaughtered thousands of vampires and with no doubt some that were close to these very ones she was about to meet. Malakai sensed her delaying.

" Skey love, don't worry about them. They will come to accept you. I promise you."

The couple presented themselves through the stone doorway. the other vampires stopped and quieted down, looking over the human before them. A few grinned, showing their fangs, thinking of her as nothing but simple food. Hisses of high and loq frequencies moved through the crowd. Malakai stood defiantly, face hard and his eyes challenging them. All got the gist and bowed their heads in respect, not wishing to rouse his anger.

" My friends, this is Skey...You're new queen. You are to treat her with respect! Anyone who dares to show her any kind or form of disrespect shall be punished severely for their actions. Do I make myself clear?"

A unison yell of submission shook the concrete walls. Skey looked over the pale mass of vampires. Women, men and even children. A cool wind washed over her palm. When Skey looked, Malakai was holding her hand and pulling her gently, gesturing to follow him. She did to a secluded room awa from the coven. Once their presence was gone, the sound of chatter and hissing continued. Dark halls enveloped them both. It was cold here, chilling Skey's skin. They came into a candlelit room. This was Malakai's place. There were no windows nor other doors besides the one they entered. Hundreds of candles, large to small, burnt cleanly. A large coffin was in the middle of the room, open to reveal the gorgeous red silk lining. The fire reflected off the polished wood and golden handles of the coffin. Even though this was always the meaning of death, this particular coffin was exquisite. A chuckle was felt through her back as Malakai held her against himself.

" Don't be frightened by it, love. I know in your world, this is a meaning for death...for final rest. But to us vampires, this is like a place for rejuvenation."

Skey could feel his cold breath on her neck. It felt like death was whispering ripened words into her ear, seducing her to follow him into the darkness. Malakai snuck an arm around her waist, holding her against him. Skey's knees weakened. Those cold yet soft, plush lips made the hairs on her neck stand up straight. Then something colder was felt. Skey's eyes widened as she felt the flatness of his tongue run up her neck to her hairline.

" Skey...stay with me tonight. Keep me company."

Who was she to object now? Skey consented to stay with him in this gothic styled room. Malakai's fingers wrapped into the collar of her dreaded coat and pulled it off, letting it go once it started sliding down her arms. Now more warm, delicious skin was revealed to him. His cold hand laid against her warm, naked stomach, relishing to feel her shiver.

" This warm skin tempts me in so many ways, darling Skey."

skey leaned against him but remained as silent as a mouse. There were no words she wished to say to Malakai. The actions he bestowed upon her quavering skin were wished not by him. In her memory, she remembered that one night when she saw two stars fell.

" Darling, is something the matter?"

He turned her around to see a sad stricken face. It was obvious what was bothering her. He led her across the room and shut his coffin. Both sat down on it and he pulled her close, resting his head atop of hers.

" Father Anderson doesn't care for you, Skey. Look at how he left you, told you off. You would put up with that when you have me to turn to? I am someone who would never deny you the right to come close to me and talk about your troubles or your accomplishments. He is more concerned with his own life in that Vatican than he is about watching over you like he should be doing. He isn't a very caring priest...only a selfish one. I've known Iscariot for quite some time, dear. They've chased many of my friends down and slaughtered them mercilessly. Ancient vampires such as myself feed from time to time. We understand that we cannot have bloodfests as many tend to think we do. If we were to feed carelessly off humans, then we would die out too. We are not so insensible nor short-sighted. Yet...the Vatican, those proud, snobbish Catholics...hunted us down like rabid dogs. We aristocratic vampires do not rampage. And...everyone must remember that we too...were once human."

Skey clutched to the collar of his cloak, pulling herself closer to him. What he said made sense to her. Yet, she couldn't forgive them, nor Malakai himself for killing her parents. But she rather live with her parents' killer than to live alone in the Vatican, surrounded by disgusted faces and ignorant, prejudice people.

**Maxwell's Office. 8:00 P.M.**

Enrico Maxwell sat in his office chair, rubibng his temples and wishing for the pain to erode away. Yumie stood behind him, hands folded over, her head bowed down. The rain had lightened up with the coming of the night. The grass glistened and the wind sung. It chilled Maxwell to hear that sound.

" Yumie...where is Anderson?"

"...I am not sure if he's back yet, chief."

" (sits back with a sigh) That man...I do not understand him at all. He took that whore in to transform her into a divine agent of God. He didn't do a bad job but then he turns on her and chases her off! The Vatican is very touchy with our regenerator experiments. Skey is only the second regenerator we have! The Cardinals do not know of her disappearance yet but...if they catch wind, we are screwed. I can't believe he is so stupid!"

Yumie couldn't say anything in response. Maxwell was simply blowing off steam.

" Yumie...you don't suppose..."

" What, chief?"

" I've always had this theory that Anderson was in love with Skey. I hated her because I thought she was distracting Anderson from his job as a vampire hunter. I always need my best agents with their heads clear. You know, Skey confessed in the confessional to me...she didn't know it was me but...she told me about the wrath and hate she had towards her foster parents. they did very bad things to her that even I wouldn't forgive them for. I couldn't blame her...actually, I could relate to her. When I found out she was gone, Anderson tried to act as if he didn't care anymore whether she lived or died. I know better than that. Truthfully, though I wouldn't admit to either of them, they make a great team. Look at me...I don't even know what I am saying anymore!"

**Vatican's Art Museum. 8:30 P.M.**

Sir Integra stood in front of a large painting. Every line, every stroke was simply perfection. She expected no less. For any painting to be hung in any kind of museum, it must first be considered great; flawless. Cynical values plagued her silence. If a painting can be done so well, so perfectly by an artist which was a human being, then why can't human society be just as perfect? It was a question many try to answer. Especially the Vatican. They themselves, down to the lowest rank of Catholics, always have that feeling that they are perfect. But no religion is any different. We want to follow God to prove that we are capable of following his perfect laws. Sometimes, it seemed so pointless to Integra.

" Why master...losing yourself in your thoughts again?"

Half the body of Alucard stuck out of the wall, out of the painting. His little antics didn't startle Integra anymore. By now, she was quite used to him.

" I'm not above such things. Neither is anyone."

" (bows his head) So I see. Where is the Police Girl?"

" I let her roam the Vatican for a while by herself. I don't need you appointing me 'guards', Alucard. That is MY job."

Alucard stepped fully out of the wall with a rumbling shake of his chest, the laughter ringing as jester. Integra continued her way down the halls of art, analyzing any painting that caught her eye. Like a shadow, Alucard followed her silently, saying not a word and enjoying the pleasance of the art around him as well. Humans, when they put their mind to it, could create such beautiful things. It was sad only a few have ever found that out.

" You're unusually silent, Alucard."

" (chuckles) I am daydreaming about how glorious this battle will be. Finally, ancient vampires, my master. Ones matchable to my status."

Integra continued walking, shivering under her olive green dress jacket. Alucard always talked about apocalyptic battles as if they were nothing but wooden swords and shields; mere child's play. And still, besides that wonderment, she even asked herself again and again why she was even doing here. Her only justification for it was if she was to protect the Vatican and aid the Iscariot Organization, the threat will be mowed down. If not, she risked the army of vampires running over the Vatican then setting their vengeful sights on the Hellsing Organization or any other mediocre anti-vampire organizations.

**Vatican Garden. 8:45 P.M.**

Seras sat on a marble bench. Sir Integra had relieved her of the duty her Master Alucard assigned her. With nothing to do, Seras had wandered the Vatican looking at paintings, statues and the beauty of the architecture. Outside, the sun had died and the night had inked the sky. It had lured her out to where she was now. withing nothing to stare at but the surging night sky, she theorized and asked questions to the empty air.

" (sighs) I can't see why they do not get along. I mean, they both believe in the same God...they both fight for the same cause. I would think they should be good partners. The only trench between these organizations is their religions. It shouldn't matter! Both look out for their country and wholly all of Europe. I know Sit Integra hates the Vatican cause they think they have the right to everything they do, but she is the same way! Even as they work together now, there is this awkwardness between the different agents and the owners...We have this mass of vampires to fight and they can only argue about who is right about what. And they all call me a child..."

Seras sat and above her, could see a small beam of moonlight poke through the thick, frothy storm. Seeing the light gave her a flicker of a smile. She jumped up and proceeded to walk back in to get some rest. Vampires did wake for the night, but everyone, even Master and herself, had to rest the best they could for the next night.

**Anderson's Room. 9:00 P.M.**

Alexander Anderson tried shrugging off what Alucard had said to him earlier. He sat up in his bed with a book in hand, reading the fragile pages carefully and steadily. On the nightstand stood a large cup of steaming coffee. Beside it was a hald eaten piece of wheat bread. Anderson flipped the brittle page with as much care as his large, strong hands could provide. The Latin words became jumbled in his mind. A slightly pulsing pain zipped back and forth from one temple to the other. He closed the book and sat it beside him.

" Curse this headache!"

The book was returned to its rightful place on his bookshelf beside the bed. He propped a soft pillow up and sat back against the headboard, his face parallel to the ceiling. It rolled to the side, looking at his nightstand. He fumbled open the drawer and took out a half-filled bottle of aspirin. He tapped two out and closed the clear bottle before slapping it into the drawer and slamming it closed. Familiar anger plagued him once again, as it often as it did. The pills were thrown into the back of his throat and a swallow of the warm coffee washed it down. It had been a very long day. He made the mistake od chasing Skey off. his mind's obsessed idea with having to be heartless and merciless had overruled his kinder conscience. Should it really matter? Anderson sat the coffee down onto the nightstand. The round glasses were removed and neatly placed beside the lamp. A little rest seemed so very sweet. When he woke up, he wished all of this was a dream. Everything, including Skey. Since he had brought her into his life, everything he had thought and felt strongly about had flipped. He didn't quite feel that this more sentimental side of him was right for his identity.

" Laird, Ah pray tae ye...Ah am not happy wi' wha' Ah am anymore. Ah mean...Ah ne'er thought Ah would be so soft afore Skey. Ah think it's wrong tha' Ah am. Ah was made tae kill vampires, tae be yer instrument against thon heathens. Ah desire nae power...But tae be ae hunter like Ah am, Ah cannae hae feelings fae ethers, nor let ma emotions conflict wi' ma intentions and job. Ah executed perfectly many ae vampire, but noo, Ah feel tired fae it. Ah can only blame Skey, Ah fear. Since meeting her, A' Ah've wanted tae dae, is be some kaind O' guardian for her. She hasnae had many tae turn til in the past...Oh God...Ah've really screwed it A' up."

Anderson felt shame for feeling so strongly just for a woman, who by age he could consider a mere child. It shouldn't be this way. Chains that had been fixed onto him long ago grew taut and pulled his strength down deeper, deeper...a killer turned priest. And in reverse, still the priest turned killer. But still no matter, always a man.


	44. The Crying Angel

SUMI-MASEN! Sorry it took so long to update! School and family has been driving me up the wall. > Concentration was broken for a while and plus I been working on studying Japanese history. I am going to start on a Rurouni Kenshin fanfic hopefully. god, so many ideas. Anyhow, though I am slow to update than usual, I WILL NOT quit this story. **

* * *

**

**Order 44: The Crying Angel**

**Malakai's hideout. 11:00 P.M.**

Cold. Dark. Those were the only words Skey could muse for this clausterphobic coffin of Malakai's. There she lay next to his cold, sleeping body, pondering about the decision she crudely made. there was something about being at the side of a vampire that seemed...invigorating. To know you have a sensual, mysterious man at your side to worship you and dote upon you eternal love. Malakai's motions with her were fluid-like, light and seductive. Vampires were one creature women found hard to resist due to their sexual hypnotition. Once a woman's eyes met theirs, There was no going back to your routine life. You from that point become enveloped into their possession. The flowing speculations rippled apart as a chuckle echoed within the small coffin.

" My dear, you think like a gothic romance writer."

Those cold fingers grasped her chin with such flowery tenderness, tilting her head to the nothingness of the coffin's night. Cold lips had found her warm, succulent ones in short time. Refusion was futile and unwanted as Skey pressed into it, entranced with the dark, lustful moment. A soliloquy of the deepest feelings coursed through Skey's complex mind. The vampire she was kissing didn't matter not a fig. _What really bothers me is my betrayal. Yes, I have betrayed the Vatican, turned my back on it but only because it did so to me first. yet, being here and running away only proves them right about their convictions. I shouldn't be here, but I am and kissing with lust upon the enemy, the vampire. He knows pains true enough, but not the pain I have undergone myself. Only one person has truly tried helping me better my life and to make the best out of it. Dawning on the memories and letting their demons possess me never makes one feel right. _

**The Sistine Chapel. 7:00 A.M. Wednesday.**

Solemn faces poured into the chapel so beautifully painted by the legendary Micheangelo. For a room so full of color, beauty and art these melancholy faces disrupted the art itself, making it seem more scornful than inviting. The hundreds of Iscariot agents emptied into this chapel and took their seats before the Pope himself. Among these grave faces drained of blood from fear, was Father Anderson himself. Unlike the rest of them, Anderson had his own demons to attend to after this little session. Those around him stirred great animosity within the pit of his stomach.They doubted God and now they flock under his symbol to beg for protection. _Only the faithful are protected ye cowards...None O' ye deserve tae be in this division O' the Vatican aif ye show nae faith in God Himself. _Everyone bowed their heads in unison under a Cardinal's raise of hands. The frail man dressed in gold and white garb made his way to the microphone slowly.

" My dear children...please, do not look so pale on this day. Though as troubling it may be to young minds, letting that trouble cloud your judgement can sum up your unfair death. God smiled upon you today as you go to wage war with one of humanity's darkest enemies. Do not lose faith even in the darkest hour of battle! Look up to the Heavens...remember the Kingdom. You lot do so much, take so much blame...a truly dirty job it is to come face to face with heathens, vampires and beasts, to feel their breath, their stench of evil upon your skin...then the time that comes you spill their blood. Never has a battle been brought to the Vatican itself in this fashion. Do not fret...Belief in Him and our capabilities he's granted you is all you will need in the heat of war."

Anderson sat there on that laquered, wooden pew and absorbed the words of the Pope. In his pocket, resting in his hand, was the cross Skey had thrown back at him. His strong fingers curled tightly into the crevices of the metallic symbol, his eyes shutting tightly to seal away his emotions.

Maxwell sat in the back alone and had his head bowed. The Pope started reading from the Bible a prayer to protect them all against what was about to become tonight. Maxwell paid no attention to it, becoming lost in his own rapid river of thoughts. He sat so still on the pew, arms tightly crossed over his small chest. His head faced down to the ground, everything else absent from keen sight. All of this could have been prevented. To accept Skey into their exclusive arms brought on this vampire Malakai...but it was Anderson's fault that chased her away letting her presence become absent from the Vatican and its authority.

**Guest Room. 7:30 A.M.**

Light had been exempted by heavy, drawn drapes apart from the soft peach glow of a table lamp.. Alucard sat at the oak table, tapping his gloved fingertips rhythmically. The side of his head rested against a tight fist, his lips turned down into a scowl. Twelve hours was far too long of a wait. Anxiety itched his contained pleasure. He knew Seras didn't feel the same way as he did about this confrontation. In fact, he knew Seras rather stay out of it. Course, this was Alucard's thought as well. Why should they be dragged into Vatican affairs? The only bribe that worked was the sealed promise of strong foe. At those words did Alucard ever come to a close on a decision.

" So close, yet so far...Police Girl!"

The blonde haired girl's attention snapped onto her master. The gorgeous yet innocent eyes of red blinked, having been roused from her own introspective. She'd been sitting atop her coffin, hunched over with her chin in her hands. Now she sat up straight, eyes focused on none other than her Master Alucard.

" Yes, Master?"

" I can gather you haven't slept, Police Girl. I advise you to do so before the battle. I do not need you to be working on half your strength like usual."

True...Seras had came back in last night to try to catch sleep, but only laid awake in her coffin, fibers of her extrodinary muscles quavering from fear and superfluous expectations. A tightening in her lips showed alucard right. He smirked witht hat infamous curve before standing up.

" That's an order, Police Girl."

" I wish not to right now. I am fine."

The minor yet clear defiance wiped Alucard's face clean. Though her eyes stayed down, obedient and shamed, still she defied him. Never has anyone defied an order without staying alive. But, he took pity and nodded towards her, letting do as she pleased then.

" Fine. Have it your own way just do not falter in battle, Police Girl."

Seras cast her eyes on Alucard in alarm. She'd been ready for a lecture yet he only let her off easy. If truth be told, she really cared for her master a lot and wished he would in return despite the rules betwee fledglings and masters. Before she was able to speak a word, he disappeared into the wall to go on his routine wanderings of the Vatican. Seras settled and stood, walking around the room with restless legs. No way she could rest with the pressure becoming heavier with each passing second.

**Skey's Room. 8:00 A.M.**

The door creaked open with an ominous air. Heavy boots resounded against the floor. The room was just as Skey left it. Slightly messy but besides, in order. Being here felt taboo to Anderson. Though Skey was gone, coming into this room made his skin feel, his mind feel as if she was in this room with him. Turning around the short corridor into her room, he imagined to see her standing by her nightstand looking at herself in the mirror or maybe in bed reading a book or sleeping. Once he turned that corner, nothingness. With a sigh, he stood straight, letting no emotion radiate from his face. with hands in pockets, he surveyed the empty room. A sense hit him Alucard may be watching from behind him. Anderson turned to see only the empty corridor welcome him. With a sigh of annoyance, he dropped the suspicion. With Alucard coming into his room that one night had set a level of paranoia higher than usual. Though Anderson was coming to terms with his true emotions, he was still quick to guard them from onlookers. The room's air was a bit chilled to Anderson's taste. He took a seat upon Skey's empty bed. Anderson blinked as he felt something flat and hard under him. He jumped up and pulled the covers back. The covers furled with thick noise as they fell to the floor. A leather bound journal presented itself as the culprit. The tickling sense to read it came to mind. With a glance to the right then a glance to the left, he settled back down on the bed and took the light colored journal into his hands. All of Skey's thoughts, secrets and opinions were held within this leather journal. To read it would be like reading Skey's mind and perceiving her personality. With a gulp and hesitation of the hand, he pulled the string apart and untied the simple bow.

" Ah shouldnae...but...gi'en the circumstances..."

Accuiting his silly scruples, he flipped open the journal. Thousands of words all in such articulate, beautiful handwriting were presented before sight. Dates back to when she first came to the Vatican started the large journal. Quickly he flipped to her last entry to see what she had to say.

_I'm tired of playing these games of masquerade. All I do every day now is act stuck up, proud and brave. I walk the halls with heavy step, flaunt my boastings and mock others...but truthfully, I do this as a mask. I let everyone see a fake confidence and strut, but do not let them see the cracks in my fragile heart. The only one that has ever seen those cracks is Father Anderson. When I think about it, I don't even think I have shown Yumie a lot of my troubles...maybe one or two but...I guess I try not to worry her too much. As for Maxwell, dear God, he'll be the last man on this planet to ever know any more about me than what he knows! If I were to tell him as much as I told Anderson, Maxwell would surely try to find me a ticket out of the Vatican and back to the streets. He feels no compassion for others but himself. You would get more information out of talking to a brick wall! It seems all he ever does is single me out whenever he gets the chance. Anything that goes wrong, those eyes of his travel and fall upon me before all else. I can't be blamed for all the calamities that happen in this place! Yet he sees it perfectly justifiable scapegoating me! It's like the newest and youngest person is always to blame for anything. I wish for the worst to strike him one day. _

_Anyways, it's getting late for me. I should be resting anyhow. One day I am going to show them all. One day, I am going to razzle them and take them all breathless. I don't know when or how, but I feel it in the deepest reserves of my heart, that I shall. And then maybe, I can squeeze some kind of respect out of them. And maybe even I can impress Anderson even more and make him feel proud from raising a good student. Right now, he is the only person I cling on for support and the only person I come to when I feel sad. I could never do that with anyone else, even Yumie._

The last parts of the paragraph caught the breath in Anderson's strong throat. She spoke of him as this positive role model and the only person she could ever consult to without feeling awkward or fearful. The journal was snapped closed and the straps retied. Anderson laid back on her bed, placing his hands behind his head. It was too late for apologies now. Skey had ran off to the enemy and from that look of pure animosity she had doted upon him the last he'd seen her, he couldn't possibly fathom an idea of how to convert her. When Skey got that look, it was hard to persuade her from the intentions she had. Anderson's head rolled onto one hand only, his eyes casted upon the pillows at the front of the bed. A small indention of where Skey's head had laid last was still visible.

" Stupid me...Ah got ma wish...and noo Ah regret it. Ah really didnae meen...for Skey tae really...become non-existent. Whit hae Ah done?"

A answer from above wasn't needed. Answering himself, Anderson quietly whispered in a melancholy tone.

" Ah messed up, thas whit Ah've done."

Outside, not even the birds sang this morning. The gray curtain of bumpy fabric laid over the sky thickly. The angels' tears had soaked the fabric so much that it leaked through, falling to the ground in grief. And with them, cried an angel himself, no matter how blood-stained his hands and pure wings had become over the decades.


	45. Crossroads

I'M SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in a long long time! Many problems I am dealing with and also working on other stories. I finally got the spur to write some more on this story. I'm trying my best to write this story! Sorry again! Also, this is a very short chapter, but much isn't going on in it. Sorry again x.x'**

* * *

**

**Order 45: Crossroads**

**Malakai's hideout. 9:00 A.M.**  
It was Wednesday. This was the final day, the day of reckoning for the Vatican again Malakai and his kind. Malakai sulked in a corner with the eyes of a dangerous wolf. Before him, his vampires danced in their fiendish ways, screeching and hissing at one another in practice. Skey sat beside him silent as the grave so to speak. From the corner of his eyes, he could see how intense her eyes were, how the eyebrows drew together and the scowl was rigid and hard as stone. Did she continue to scorn Anderson and the Iscariot hounds or did she continue to scorn himself and the vampires? Malakai reached his sleeved arm over, the cold black leather of the glove grazing the gentle cheek of Skey's. The scowl evaporated from her face and changed to surprise.

"That scowl doesn't suit you. You will get your revenge on the Vatican, my love, and those foolish humans who've treated you abhorringly."

The festival his fellow vampires were having echoed all around the two beings. Skey stood and behind her so did Malakai, the darkest of dead shadows. His arms secured around her waist as he pressed against her, looking down. Skey froze in his arms but tried pushing down the fear. Would he go on and bite her in front of these vampires as a sort of show? No, he didn't do such a thing but only whispered like the gentle night wind in her ear the promises of riches and the most enjoyable physical pleasures. The sweetness of his words were all too convincing for her. Being Catholic, a part of Iscariot, a vampire hunter...none of this occured to her now. All that did was the melting touch Malakai possessed. The way he stroked her curved hips, the way those cold but soft lips played upon her throat and shoulders, this was the best she thought she could ever feel. To be in the arms of such a gentleman as she saw him now, the vision of his being a killer evading her conscious. It was just what Malakai wanted. For her to swoon under his charm and to submit to his whim. Malakai then turned her around, pressing her smaller body close, towering over her. With the smile of perfection, looking like carved marble, he bent his head down and kissed her deeply. For such cold lips, it set ablaze such a fire in Skey. Her hand reached up slowly, making its way through the long, silky, black hair. This moment, the one of heated passion built by the enemy, made her forget everything that had been dear to her. Yet, in her heart of hearts, his kiss was rancid.

**The Vatican. 10:00 A.M.  
**Prayers had been said, and combatants of both Iscariot and Hellsing had been positioned. It was a very uncanny sight to see such heavily armed men standing at posts around the Vatican and with the most unusual weapons as well! The premises had been evacuated and closed to the public for the day. Only the worn, weathered faces of senior hunters stood on the grounds with a mix of plain priests in black. These particular guards stood like masses of stone as the statues in the Vatican did. It was a sight to see. Down one of the many halls of the Vatican, walked Maxwell. He appeared to be a different Maxwell than before. More collected, more deeper in thought and even worn out himself. This would have been a different story if it had been the Hellsing Organization or even in another country but the fact these vampires did so much as to dare to bring the battle directly to the Vatican, it was something ones like he feared the most out of all other possibilities. Heinkel followed behind him loyally, not speaking a word as Maxwell walked with a steady step, each as heavy as each of his worried thoughts. It uneased Heinkel that Maxwell was so unearthed about this situation. In any organization, even organized crime, the lower ranks always counted on their boss to be cool headed and not shaken by any circumstance, and when a boss becomes shaken, so does everyone following him or working for him.

Anderson had been preparing himself for the battle. Over and over, he performed his bayonet dances in the lonely, cold training room, not leaving a moment's hesitation to invite a flaw. The florescent light high above him came off as barren, showing for Anderson the dull grey room. Anderson stopped and sat down, breathing heavily. It's been a straight hour of rigid training, of burning off all the anger at himself. Many a vampire had suffered Anderson's blinding wrath, but now it was Anderson himself who faced his own wrath. Knowing how badly he had messed things up, he had no one in sight to blame but himself. As punishment, deemed onto him by his own decision, he pushed and pushed himself to the point of exhaustion. Exhaustion. A little chuckle escaped as he gave thought to that word. Skey would always push herself, always claiming she had to be stronger. What both didn't realize was before you strengthen your body, you had to strengthen your heart. It didn't happen over night, but over a period of precious time. Both of them were at fault, always concentrating on the strengthening of their bodies rather than their minds and heart. But such was the actual teachings of Catholicism when you thought deep about it. Priests were made to abandon all forms of affection and love, and taught to focus only on their salvation, on the church and its goals. Anderson could remember this being taught to him so long ago. Once all the people in this church were human, had felt emotions and feelings, had desires and wants in their lives. Wasn't it only human to have those feelings in your heart? God had made them all and made them with freedom of choice. He also wanted his children to have emotions to have feelings, didn't he? One can see this as futile. God gave you a heart and emotions, then you believe you must throw all of that away to worship Him?

"It's nae worth it...tae sacrifice such ae thing tha' God gave ye."

Everyone had their own roads to go by. It's choices in our life which influence what turns or stops we'll make. Everyone...Skey, Anderson and Malakai, have chosen their roads and this way the day these three very different routes will meet at a point.


	46. Sneak Attack

I been trying to work on my Hellsing story. I'm more preoccupied now though with my own original story I'm finally conducting. I will finish this story though no matter how long it takes. The chapters maaay be shorter, but I'm going to put as much detail as I can into it. -me not thoroughly happy with this chapter...seems too rushed but I'll let others decide.- Until next chapter! **

* * *

**

**Order 46: Sneak Attack**

**-Night. 9:00 P.M.-**

Her coat ruffled like a dreaded flag. With arms crossed in front of her, tight like iron, she stared at the Vatican buildings. Behind her, was the villain, the devil whom had beckoned upon thousands of vampires across Europe to wage this war. The partially shown waning moon was high and the stormy skies still swirled like disturbed smoke. Thunder rumbled a call. Skey let the vampire Malakai wrap his dark arms around her and nuzzle her neck affectionately.

" Now, my love...you can fulfill your revenge on them. Kill the priest that disowned you and admitted his own hatred. Show him who really cares for you."

Skey nodded solemnly with closed eyes. True Malakai's words could easily bathe you with calmness and usually convince you, but something still locked in Skey gnawed at her. Something that wouldn't let her off so easily about the ordeal she was about to partake in. Malakai stood a step away and looked down to his victim's house with the slyest grin. his hand shot up into the air and halted. Light glinted off the shiny leather glove. Then, his hand came down quickly, pointing to the innocent looking Vatican with a roar as that of a lion. The vampires all armed and eager to draw blood started forward in quick speed. Feverish red eyes and hungry, hanging mouths headed straight for the Vatican from a formated semi-circle. From all around them, vampires zoomed past Skey and Malakai as both looked on.

**-The Vatican-**

It was dead silent. Hellsing and Iscariot guards stood their posts, one or two leaning on against something close and dozing. Anderson and Alucard stood respectively side by side, ready for attack on the Vatican steps overlooking St. Peter's Square. Both were on toes, ready to jump into any brawl or if anything, create one. Their masters as well stood behind them, keeping a careful eye on their stone-like subordinates. It was in a way, kind of admiring. Both stood tall and straight, their eyes focused on the outside as if to peer through miles and miles. Their shoulders were back and their faces tight and cold like stone. Both had curled fists at their sides, their gloves tight over the muscled hands. Both had their own handsome features, but also their own kind of unique war faces. Still, despite how intent they were, nothing presented itself yet to challenge these two.

" Were they bluffing, Maxwell?"

" No. I'm sure of that."

Of course, Maxwell had his doubts. The information they've been given was by a vampire. Should Maxwell had trusted a vampire's word? If this was a mistake, he would never hear the end of it from Integra.

The vampires entered the Vatican through the gardens. Weary guards had been quickly disposed of and taken of some blood.The poor souls had not even a second to scream as a vampire would leap onto them and take them down like basic prey. Quickly the vampires charged, homing in on the building.Watching the garden was a lazy guard of sorts, but on this day, he would be of actual help. Speedy shadows zipped through the garden and the guard's eye caught them. Not sure at what was going on, he radioed to Father Maxwell, a shiver of fear arresting his spine.

" Maxwell! Father Maxwell! Shadows reported in the Gardens! Coming in on the Vatican buildings!"

The staticy radio relayed the message. Both Alucard and Anderson knew what this meant. It wasn't long before both were gone in a blink of an eye, heading straight for the Gardens in the back. Maxwell and Integra hurried themselves inside, locking the doors and arming themselves. The day of reckoning for the Vatican had begun. More soldiers of Iscariot and of Hellsing were sent out to the Gardens to meet the vampires head-on. Maxwell radioed a message to other guards to watch the front and sides of the Vatican and to radio any suspicion of vampires. The Vatican's buildings were now under high alert. The tensing, restrained panic that had held everyone's hearts now broke. Frantic people sought for shelter somewhere where they would be safe. Maxwell got Renaldo to lead them all downstairs to the archives. Right now, it would be the best place. He was going to use everyone he could to make sure that vampire filth wouldn't get into the place.

Meanwhile, Malakai and Skey were making their entrance after the vampires had decimated the guards in the gardens. Side by side they walked, heading right for the building and right for the fight. Vampires had threw bombs and parts of the gardens were on fire. Now, the two walked with red glowing on their bodies. Both drew their swords, the metal tainted a soft orange from the fire's blaze and soon, it would be tainted in blood as they would take lives to make the foundation for their rising empire.

Alucard fought hard against the oncoming vampires. Their coming never seemed to stop. You killed one, five more came. Once they were silenced, ten more took their place. And now, Babylon faced off against the almighty Alucard. The girl was wicked and faster than Alucard had expected her to be. These vampires weren't just the regular, run-of-the-mill vampires. They had class and power to back them up. It only provided more of an interesting fight. Catching Alucard unaware, Babylon chopped his head off clean with her sword. Her wicked, high-pitched laugh tore through the war infested air. Fires rages, blood was being spilled and it just kept escalating. Then suddenly, a bayonet came through her stomach. Babylon coughed and pulled it out, throwing it at her giver with a turn. Anderson dodged his own bayonet then threw another one, succeeding in getting the bitch in the chest. Anderson charged and ran into her, burying a bayonet into her heart. Standing there as screams started to rise, she coughed and uttered.

" So you...are the...one...heh..."

Babylon turned to ash there, falling down to the dirt. Anderson stood there and thought about those words for a second before going on his way.  
It wasn't even an hour later that the whole place had been manifested with vampires. Hellsing and Iscariot soldiers alike fell down. In return, many vampires had been taken down right along with them. The smell of guns, blood and burning wood mixed together in a strange scent. Shouts of rage came from both sides as free for all fights broke out. Anderson had teamed next to Heinkel who was fending off the vampires quite well with her colts. Yumie was shredding through the vampires like a razor, cutting down any who opposed her. Alucard was having a blast in dealing with the ones who chose him as a contender. It gave his two guns a good workout and relieved some stress he may have built up over so many centuries. Vampires fell to dust in matters of seconds, but this didn't mean Alucard went unscathed. He received wounds from lucky vampires who were able to surprise him. Of course, regenerating powers left no evidence of this. Vampires started to team up on Alucard now, seeing him as a major threat to their goals. Alucard had no choice but to release different levels. He'd went all the way to the Cromwell Approval and now more efficiently dealt with the others. Some vampires had stopped in admiration and fear of Alucard. Most were set with rage that such a strong vampire like he would ever help out the viral infected humanity. Some of this rage compelled more vampires to attack Alucard. Again, Alucard received mere wounds while his attackers received death.

" Isn't it glorious!"

Malakai had taken the head of a Hellsing guard and then that of an Iscariot. Like the others, the drive to cut down the ones who opposed their existence burned young in his heart. One after another, they fell to his sword. Orange reflections danced on shiny red blood. His red eyes were layered with an orange glow. Skey watched on and killed as well, but only chose Hellsing soldiers to kill. Still donning the coat, they had become confused. Instead of killing them as she did vampires, she closed her eyes so she wouldn't see it. Was she wrong to join Malakai? More and more kept coming. And more and more she killed. To fight back the remorse, she yelled loudly in rage, focusing her madness at Anderson onto the petty Hellsing soldiers that dared to try stopping her. Malakai watched on with pride. The girl he picked to be his choiced wife showed such violent potential. This was the kind of girl he truly fancied. _Yes, you shall make a great woman... a great lover, my Skey._

From across the field, someone else witnessed Skey's blasphemous spectacle. The tall priest stood there, his face softened in disappointment as he saw his only student slaying Hellsing guards. Yet, something peculiar struck his mind. Why wouldn't she go after an Iscariot guard? If they came, she knocked them out but didn't slay. While he fought and slayed vampires, he kept an eye on Skey. _Thaur may be hope for her efter a'. _


End file.
